Debaixo do fogo
by kacardoso
Summary: jo davis


_N__ão fica mais quente que isso!_ Zack luta contra incêndios e salva vidas, mas a sua sede pela própria vida tem sido seca, até que ele vai ao resgate de uma dançarina exótica de língua afiada, chamada Corrine Shannon, que logo deixa o herói normalmente tímido, queimando fora de controle. Mas, assim como são consumidos pelas chamas da paixão, eles se encontram sob o fogo de dois inimigos implacáveis com cinquenta milhões de razões para o sucesso. Eles conseguem manter o calor, durante a tentativa de salvar suas próprias vidas ou seu romance recém descoberto se extingue tão rápido como começou?

**Disp. e Tradução: Rachael**

**Revisora Inicial:**** Nathy Rhage**

**Revisora Final:**** Dyllan**

**Formatação: Dyllan**

**Logo/Arte: Dyllan**

**Revisoras Comentam:**

Nathy:

Um livro para se ler num dia bem frio, com certeza irá aquecer é muito!  
Zack é um bombeiro bem tímido, mas nem por isso deixa de ser tudo de bom. Confesso que esperava cenas de amizade entre ele e sua melhor amiga. Mas, o livro em si é muito bom, a preserverança do Zack, e o carinho que ele tem pela a Cori, me fizeram desejar ter um desses para mim. Confesso que em alguns momentos tive uma imensa vontade de socar a cara dele, por sempre pensar nos outros primeiro, mas não tem como ficar brava com ele por muito tempo.  
As cenas hots, acreditem são bem hots, as minhas preferidas envolveram um banheiro e a outra uma cadeira. Zack é um bombeiro, mas na verdade ele é o fogo puro. Muito recomendado.  
Somente para deixar bem clara a situação O ZACK É MEU.

Dyllan:

Zack, só tenho uma coisa a falar: UAU!

Vou confessar que antes de pegar o Zack para fazer, estava meio receosa que fosse ser um livro fraco, mas ele me surpreendeu e me deixou sem fôlego. Zack é perfeito, não há discussão. Ele é (muito) inteligente, (muito) lindo, fofo, bom amigo, bondoso e tudo o que se pode imaginar num cara perfeito sem ser entediante. Ele conhece a Cori em situações não tão agradáveis, e é como se os dois se completassem desde o ínicio. São lindos juntos, são MUITO QUENTE juntos. Um casal maravilhoso. Cheio de muita ação e emoções, eu AMEI fazer esse livro, e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu. Jo Davis se superou. Enquanto esperam pelos outros... Leiam!

_**Capítulo 01**_

A traseira do SUV encheu o pára-brisa de Zack Knight antes que seu exausto cérebro pulasse para a consciência gritando uma mensagem atrasada para empurrar o freio.

Tarde demais, ele enfiou o pé duro no pedal. Apenas uma fração de segundos para perceber que não seria capaz de parar na pista escorregadia por causa da chuva, seu estômago deu voltas. Um batimento cardíaco para amaldiçoar seu lapso mental estúpido e reconhecer a ironia muito real de um bombeiro/paramédico causando um acidente de trânsito.

Um breve e abafado chiado de pneus soou em seus ouvidos. Seu Mustang clássico de 1967 deslizou no chão como uma bala de prata, e o carro voou direto na traseira do SUV com força, um pouco menos que o tiro de uma arma.

Um ruído alto, revoltante de metal triturado, e o impacto forte que acabou antes que ele pudesse piscar. Assim mesmo. Um milésimo de segundo de desatenção. No trabalho, ele tinha visto os resultados trágicos com frequência suficiente.

Felizmente ele estava vivo e aparentemente ileso, só um pouco confuso e ofegante. Mortificação ultrapassando o choque. Bom Deus, ele colidira na traseira de alguém.

"Oh, Jesus."

Tirando o cinto de segurança, ele olhou para trás para ver como estava o trafego em sentido contrário na pista da esquerda, logo, abriu a porta e deslizou para fora. Dando alguns passos, ele fez uma careta de dor. O impacto tinha batido suas costas e o pescoço. Não estava ruim agora, mas amanhã ele estaria condenadamente dolorido. Pondo de lado o seu desconforto, ele mancou até o lado do motorista do SUV que bateu. A visão que teve fez seu coração balançar. Uma mulher sentada ao volante, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, a expressão escondida pelo cabelo castanho mel comprido.

"Senhorita?" Ela não se mexeu, então bateu na janela, sua pulsação como uma britadeira. "Senhorita, você está bem?"

Lentamente ela baixou as mãos e levantou a cabeça, virando para ele... E seu mundo fez uma volta engraçada.

Uou. A mulher tinha um rosto oval adorável que faria os anjos chorarem. Uma maldita supermodelo linda de morrer. Ela abriu a porta e ele recuou para ela passar, nervoso e constrangido. Além de tudo, nunca foi bom em relação às mulheres, em qualquer nível patético, mas verdade, e que agora ele deveria deixar de parecer como um idiota à deusa na frente dele.

Visivelmente transtornada, a deusa de olhos arregalados, com as longas pernas na calça de couro preta e botas de cano alto, um casaco de couro preto e um suéter vermelho por baixo. Oh, uou.

E, merda, aqueles olhos! Dourados e escuros em torno de sua íris, como uma gata selvagem. Exótica. Por um breve segundo, ele se permitiu saber o que poderia ser se apenas jogasse a toalha e deixasse ser devorado.

Saindo de seu estupor, ele estendeu a mão.

"Deus, você está bem? Sinto muito. Eu..."

"Será que não te ensinaram a parar com as luzes vermelhas, de onde você é Forrest Gump?"

Ai. Sem dúvida, ela não acreditaria que o homem que acabou de chocar com a sua traseira, agora, tendo um duplo sentindo que não necessitava, possuía um QI de 150.

"Como disse, sinto muito. Sou Zack Knight, sou bombeiro e paramédico. Será que você poderia se sentar em seu carro e me deixar checar seus sinais vitais?" Oh Cristo. Ele gostaria de verificar mais que um inferno de pulso da mulher, sua agitada virilha, era uma indicação de que foi negligenciada.

Ela riu um som nervoso e muito cansado. Como se a vida fosse uma piada, uma grande sem graça atrás da outra, geralmente em cima dela. Zack conhecia a sensação.

Seu sorriso era deslumbrante, amplo e cheio de dentes brancos, desfazendo a ideia de que ela era a vítima assustada que ele pensava. Não, essa mulher era capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa, e provavelmente já tinha feito. Duas vezes.

"Meus vitais. Certo. Como se você já não tivesse feito o suficiente? Obrigado, doçura, mas vou me arriscar. Vamos ver o estrago."

Ela caminhou até a traseira do seu SUV, um esportivo vermelho com o porta-malas e o pára-choque dobrado fundo para dentro, a pintura riscada. Não era que seu agente de seguros ia ficar extático? Isso deveria fazer maravilhas para sua remuneração, que ele não poderia pagar, em primeiro lugar.

Mesmo o Mustang, construído em uma época em que os fabricantes não faziam para choques com garrafas de refrigerante, havia sofrido dano, o capô desconfigurado. Centenas, senão milhares de dólares para o ralo. Zack oscilou um pouco, sentindo-se doente.

Puxando uma respiração profunda, ele tirou a carteira do bolso detrás das calças azul e tirou um de seus cartões. Forçando-a olhar para frente.

"Aqui tem o número do meu celular e do serviço. Vou chamar a polícia para que eles possam fazer o relatório, e passar meus dados do seguro, enquanto estamos esperando. Tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem."

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? Acho que você realmente deveria deixar ser examinada." Ele deveria fazer o mesmo, mas não. Tinha que levar seu traseiro para a estação, logo, antes que o capitão o servisse assado em uma bandeja.

Sua boca apertou.

"Vamos começar logo com isso. Está mais frio do que a droga de uma geladeira aqui fora, a chuva está ficando forte." Colocando uma mecha úmida de cabelo atrás da orelha, ela começou a andar.

"Espere. Qual é o seu nome?"

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, deu-lhe um olhar penetrante, como se estivesse decidindo se acharia graça dele com a informação. Pela primeira vez, ele percebeu o quanto ela era alta. De salto, ela superava seus dois metros ou mais. Sem eles, ela ainda quase se igualava a sua altura.

Lábios sensuais se curvando para cima, ela estendeu a mão delgada com as unhas cor de sangue.

"Corrine Shannon, dançarina exótica. Cori, se preferir."

Merda, sim, ele preferia.

Sua voz gutural inundou sua mente com imagens indecentes, passando os lábios pelo seu corpo nu no escuro.

Whoa. Calma rapaz. Ele limpou a garganta e apertou a mão dela.

"Isso é legal. Empresa ou p-privado?" Imediatamente ele queria cortar a língua. Que tipo de idiota fazia uma pergunta tão estúpida?

"Privado. Trabalho em aniversários, despedidas de solteiro... O que for. Quinta a sábado, de seis a duas horas." O sorriso ficou selvagem, conhecedor. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, enquanto ela estendia a mão, empurrando o arco de seus óculos de aros fino maior que seu nariz, logo arrastou a haste longa para baixo em sua bochecha. "Não se preocupe, garoto do fogo. Você não pode me bancar."

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Eu, eu não queria dizer... Não era."

Cori girou nos elegantes calcanhares, caminhou de volta para seu carro, subiu, deixando-o de boca aberta, a memória do seu toque queimando sua pele. Até que ele se lembrou da admissão profissional da mulher. Sedução vinha naturalmente para ela, provavelmente não significava mais do que maiores gorjetas. Sua experiência com as mulheres era tristemente nada.

Assim quando ele se virou para andar, ela se inclinou para fora de sua porta aberta.

"Escute, está bem?"

A pergunta suave soava como uma preocupação genuína e sem um traço da atitude anterior, quase fez isso.

Ele esboçou um sorriso fraco que sentia torto no rosto.

"Sim estou bem."

Ela franziu o cenho,

"Você não parece tão bem, Zack Knight."

Hoje era igual a qualquer outro dia.

"Vou ficar bem, mas obrigado."

O turno de quarenta e oito horas duplas à frente parecia uma missão impossível. E quando o tempo ruim chegasse finalmente, suas chamadas de emergência seriam o triplo. Uma onda de pura exaustão inundando-o de novo, sem alivio no horizonte. Desanimado, voltou para o Mustang, e usou seu telefone celular para ligar para a polícia. Logo telefonou para a estação e falou com Eve Marshall, a única mulher na estação e sua melhor amiga.

"Zack, você está quase uma hora atrasado! Sean está com um humor de merda, meu amigo, e isso não ajuda. Onde você está?"

"Eu tive um acidente, Eve. A polícia...".

"Ah merda! Você está ferido?"

"Não, não. Apenas um pequeno acidente de trânsito." Para uma batida de mais ou menos cem músculos torcidos e alguns milhares de danos ao veículo, mas ele deixou essa parte de fora.

Eve suspirou de alívio.

"Graças a Deus."

"Diga ao Capitão que estarei lá assim que puder, tudo bem?"

"Hum. Vou tentar, mas ele está escondido no seu gabinete desde que começou o turno, gritando com todos que colocaram o nariz, incluindo o Six-Pack. Nós os escutamos gritar um com o outro antes. Ele está realmente desagradável."

Zack fechou os olhos. Tenente Howard "Six-Pack" e o Capitão Sean Tanner estavam brigando, os melhores amigos. Ao longo dos anos, eles estiveram no inferno e voltaram, e mais do que ninguém Howard havia lutado por ver o amigo através de uma horrível queda pessoal. Six-Pack foi tão paciente como eles voltaram, um cara solido como uma rocha. Se eles estavam atirando pedras um no outro, Zack somente podia imaginar a recepção alegre que teria mais tarde.

"Ótimo. Se ele perguntar, apenas avise que estou chegando. Diga a Six-Pack também."

"Claro que sim. Estou feliz que você esteja bem, meu amigo." Ela disse calorosamente.

Sua preocupação genuína ajudou, só um pouco, e ele sorriu, apesar da merda de manhã.

"Obrigado."

Estabelecendo-se em esperar a policia, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo curto e molhado. Os relâmpagos cortavam o céu, esticando um dedo branco até o chão distante. Um estrondo de um trovão o seguiu, prometendo que a chuva gelada estável se transformaria com velocidade em uma tempestade de inverno feroz que os meteorologistas previam. O show de luzes e som era estranho para janeiro.

Ele estremeceu, se era pelo frio batendo em seu corpo molhado ou por uma inquietação estranha que uma tempestade se aproximava sobre ele, não poderia dizer.

O polícial, quando finalmente resolveu aparecer, provou ser um canalha, entediado e sarcástico. Na experiência de Zack, de trabalhos com a polícia em acidentes de carros e diversas emergências, a maioria dos policiais era legal, embora um pouco ásperos no limite. Este não era. Dia de sorte de Zack, em todos os lados.

Idiota ou não, ele fez perguntas pertinentes sobre o acidente com eficiência, e entregou à Sra. Shannon, o prometido cartão que Zack providenciou com as informações do seu seguro escritas nele. É claro que o policial não poderia resistir a uma alfinetada de despedida ou duas quando ele voltou para concluir o assunto.

"Belo carro. Um clássico. Um pouco veloz em um clima perigoso?"

Zack fez um esforço para usar uma voz respeitosa em vez de irritada.

"Não estava em alta velocidade."

O policial levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Em um Mustang sessenta e sete? Certo."

"Você não acredita em mim." Grande surpresa.

"Pessoas enchem meu saco todos os dias, . Não tenho razão para pensar que por que você é do corpo de bombeiros é diferente ou não." Estendeu um pequeno cartão amarelo e bateu com o dedo nos oito dígitos que tinha escrito em cima.

"Esse é o numero do meu relatório de trafego. Dê isso ao seu representante de seguros quando chamar. Abracadabra, você pode ir. Tente não atropelar qualquer pessoa, você irá?"

Engolido uma réplica, Zack colocou o cartão em um bolso interno do casaco que o protegia da chuva persistente, o que tinha tudo para uma chuva torrencial. Ele estava com frio e miserável, seu rosto estava paralisado. O peito estava pesado e seu corpo doía como se tivesse sido espancado com martelos, e não somente por causa do acidente. Pior, ele agora estava muito atrasado para o turno. O Capitão iria mastigar o seu traseiro, cuspir, e em seguida, elaborar algum método de tortura perverso de punição. Fantástico.

"Oh, aliás." Disse o policial coçando o queixo. "Se você tem algum negocio no leste da cidade, fique longe da ponte de Sugarland. Ouvi que Cumberland está enchendo por hora, e estão dizendo que teremos escoamento da neve derretida durante toda a semana, a tempestade irá transbordar pelas barreiras hoje à tarde. Espero que vocês rapazes não recebam nenhuma chamada lá de fora."

Zack assentiu um tanto desconfiado em sua opinião sobre o homem em sua preocupação genuína.

"Eu também. Agradeço o conselho."

O policial correu para o seu carro e entrou. Depois que o homem foi embora, Zack teve a sabedoria de se desculpar com Cori Shannon mais uma vez, se certificando que ela estaria bem antes de deixá-la.

Ela resolveu a questão dando uma rápida acenada de adeus para fora da janela, logo entrou devagar no trânsito da manhã. Tanto ao cavalheirismo. Com um suspiro cansado, ele seguiu o exemplo, temendo o confronto iminente com o Tanner.

Tudo o que ele estava esperando, a realidade mostrou ser pior, muito pior. Firme, tremendo e encharcado até os ossos, esmagado por dentro, deixou poças no seu caminho através do espaço da estação de bombeiros. Onde estava todo mundo? Ele rezava que tivesse a chance de pegar a calça da marinha extra e a camisa pólo de Sugarland FD de sua mesa de cabeceira e trocar, antes de enfrentar a ira do capitão.

Vozes saíram da cozinha, junto com o rico aroma de café fresco. Deus abençoasse Six-Pack para insistir em armazenar uma excelente mistura da Starbucks. Ele não podia esperar para colocar as mãos envoltas de uma caneca quente. Se ele somente conseguisse parar de tremer o suficiente para segurá-la firme. Os nervos estavam estabelecidos, bem como a importância de como o acidente o poderia ter deixado abalado.

Na cozinha, encontrou Six-Pack apoiando o traseiro contra o balcão, com os braços cruzados sobre o enorme peito, falando em tom calmo e sombrio com Eve. Com o seu cabelo curto espetado castanho com as pontas descoloradas loiras, sua altura elevada, e seu físico bombado, Zack sempre pensou que Howard parecia uma estrela de filmes de ação. Ele e Eve estavam vestidos com calças da marinha e camisas de pólo que era exigido, exceto que as roupas de seus amigos estavam secas e agradáveis.

"Ei pessoal" Eles viraram para ele, que tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Six-Pack saiu do balcão e o alcançou com três passos. Eve no seu encalço, a preocupação no seu rosto áspero. O Tenente colocou uma grande mão no ombro de Zack, prendendo-o com os olhos castanhos duros.

"Eve disse que estava bem. Não parece bem para mim."

"Não, nem sequer um arranhão. Onde está Tanner?" Ele olhou em volta cautelosamente.

Eve fez uma careta.

"Esqueça Sean por um minuto. Não estou falando de contusões e inchaços no momento, meu amigo. Você tem andado por aqui como um zumbi por semanas. A próxima coisa que sei, é que você teve um acidente de carro que você tem tão meticulosamente está sobre outra pessoa. O que está acontecendo com você?"

Ele deu de ombros, estando indiferente.

"Tenho trabalhado em muitos turnos. Alguém tem que ocupar o lugar de Val no time B, enquanto sua perna está curando. Poderia muito bem ser eu."

Por que ele precisava desesperadamente de dinheiro extra, e nenhum de seus amigos sabia o porquê. Após o AVC de Darius Knight, ele ficou em um lar de idosos no ano passado, a descoberta da dívida impressionante de jogo que o velho devia para Joaquin Delacruz, o magnata dono do cassino e do perigoso hotel Atlantic da cidade, chocou Zack. O que se seguiu assegurou uma sucessão de noites sem dormir.

A ameaça de Delacruz de lesões corporais lançaria Zack devagar em um doente inferno, se ele não recuperasse o seu dinheiro. Ele tinha ido a policia e ao FBI, que deram uma merda por que a divida era legal. Delacruz soube jogar o jogo. Ameaças, mas nada de ações, portanto, as mãos das autoridades estavam amarradas. Ótimo. Zack podia cuidar de si mesmo e se a sua própria segurança fosse o único problema, ele teria dito para Delacruz vir.

Mas, seu pai era completamente incapacitado, em estado de coma e impotente para se defender. Zack simplesmente não tinha dentro dele de não se importar com o que acontecia com seu próprio pai... Mesmo que o sentimento nunca houvesse sido devolvido.

Delacruz tinha arruinado Zack em tempo recorde.

Sua adorada casa, tinha ido. As economias de uma vida que ele construiu para o seu próprio futuro se foram. O Mustang seu orgulho e alegria, ele mantinha nas pontas dos dedos. Nunca se recuperaria do golpe financeiro, para não mencionar o físico. Deus, ele estava tão cansado, quase todos os dias não conseguia lembrar seu nome, e a equipe começou a notar. O acidente de manhã tinha sido um mero sintoma de um problema muito maior. Eles viriam como falcões agora, prontos para intervir se ele começasse a afundar.

Eles não tinham ideia de quão fácil seria desistir.

Vinte e seis anos, falido, e a mercê de criminosos perigosos. Como você gostaria destas maçãs, gênio?

Eve tomou sua mão, seu anguloso rosto bronzeado em uma carranca. Os impressionantes olhos azuis, que considerava sua amiga com carinho.

"Zack você está congelando! Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Você parece a ponto de cair."

"Estou bem. Somente quero tirar essas rou..."

"Knight! Onde diabos você estava?"

O Capitão entrou na cozinha do corredor que levava ao escritório e aos quartos. O rosto duro de Tanner era estrondoso, começando por seus olhos verdes cheios de fúria.

_Ah, foda-se._

Cori Shannon forçou a vista através do pára-brisa na neve, segurando contra o volante, irritada. Os limpadores bateram ao ritmo de uma melodia do Aerosmith, Steven Tyler transando com alguém no elevador, o velho tinha mais ação do que uma equipe de Seal's, da Marinha, em terra. O que normalmente teria levantado o seu animo, escutar rock e a imagem mental de alguém que ia atrás do que queria, e conseguia.

Droga, ela perdeu a aula da manhã. E antes de um exame importante, também. Agora, teria que ter todo o tempo, que não tinha em sua agenda insana, para ter duas estimativas para manter sua picape, obter uma renda, lidar com o seguro. Tudo por que aquele maldito homem dormiu ao volante. Qual era o nome dele?

Zack. O bombeiro.

O bonitinho com os curiosos olhos azuis brilhantes, se escondendo atrás dos conservativos óculos de armação metálica. Alto, magro, adequado. Ele era jovem, uns vinte e poucos anos, com o cabelo preto carvão caindo sobre a testa e deixando um rosto amável. Ok, um homem lindo com um corpo delicioso para combinar.

Na verdade, ela não tinha sido capaz de tirar os olhos da maneira que a camisa salpicada pela chuva agarrava os músculos do peito duro. Teve uma festa com a visão de sua calça molhada grudada nas pernas longas e apertada, um traseiro perfeito.

Ah, ele era um homem muito sexy, isso era certo, mas... Tinha tido algo vulnerável em seu olhar. Algo profundo e triste que a chamou, a fez querer levantar os braços e segurá-lo. Por que, porra, ela se reconhecia na sua expressão perdida. Loucura, mas por uma fração de segundos, ela lutou contra o impulso de pegar sua mão e dizer "Ei, vamos explodir esse lugar. Entre e vamos a acabar com o inferno."

O engraçado é que o homem parecia que poderia levar em conta a sua oferta.

Não que ela fosse fazer isso, mas a ideia tinha seu mérito.

"Você é uma cidadã honesta, Corrine, minha menina," ela murmurou para si mesma. "Nenhuma decisão mais desastrosa para você."

Ela estremeceu. Gunter Alexander estava morto, e ela estava pagando um condenado preço final por desistir de seus sonhos pela primeira vez em todos os anos. Por casar com um homem que usava o disfarce de salvador, antes que ela descobrisse o chacal implacável por baixo.

Acabado e passado. Ela estava tão perto de realizar seu sonho, que podia sentir o sucesso. Apesar do inicio de merda do seu dia, a felicidade se enrolava através de sua barriga. Formatura em maio, apenas quatro meses longe. Por Deus, ela tinha feito isso!

Em poucos meses, uma vez que a última conta de sua escola fosse paga e ela começasse a fazer uma verificação do seu novo trabalho, começaria a pagar seu irmão mais velho pelo seu mais recente presente. O presente de seu irmão veio com muitas amarras. Ela o odiava dever e ele sabia disso. Todas as suas dívidas seriam história.

O melhor de tudo ela diria que tanto tempo a dança exótica fez bem.

Apesar de sua aversão em usar seu corpo para atingir um fim, o dinheiro era fantástico e imediato, e servia a dois propósitos. O primeiro, avaliação da sua vida, desde o pesadelo que foi seu casamento com Alex. Dois, provar ao seu irmão que ela podia cuidar de si mesma, apesar de estar regiamente chateado com seu método.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ela se perguntava por que diabos tinha dado deliberadamente a Zack Knight uma impressão distorcida de si mesma. Por que apenas não havia lhe dito que estava na faculdade de enfermagem? Um pouco de desafio para elevar a sua cabeça, ela supunha. Alex teria matado se estivesse vivo quando descobrisse como ela estava pagando por sua educação, senão para desafiar o seu edital, em primeiro lugar.

Sim, uma parte secreta perversa, queria ver como Zack iria reagir a noticia de que tinha a maioria dos homens ofegando em antecipação, no entanto, incorreta, de uma transa fácil.

Não era um presente. A lembrança de seus olhos azuis ampliados na inocência quando disse sua profissão causou uma dor estranha na região do seu coração. Nenhum homem poderia ser tão doce e ingênuo hoje em dia e nessa idade.

Que mudança refrescante.

_Apodreça no inferno Alex._

Uma rachadura de raios e trovões no céu fez Cori saltar, surpreendendo sua atenção de volta a estrada. O granizo caiu contra o pára-brisa entre as folhas, diminuindo a visibilidade quase nula. Segurando o volante em um aperto de adrenalina, ela clareou a mente para encostar-se à primeira oportunidade, e esperar até o tempo acalmar. Talvez estacionar em um restaurante de fast-food, saborear uma xícara de café para afastar o frio. Ela já não tinha perdido sua aula, então o que isso importava?

O problema era que não havia nenhum lugar bom à vista para parar. A ponte Sugarland apareceu à frente, uma especificação fantasmagórica envolta de cinzas. A manhã tinha ficado tão escura que mal podia dizer onde começava o céu e terminava o rio germinando debaixo da ponte.

Facilitando a gasolina, ela suprimiu um estremecimento de nervoso. Altura a assustava, sempre assustou. Junte isso a uma ponte de setenta anos de idade que o município deveria ter substituído anos atrás, a água subia, uma violenta tempestade, e você tinha uma verdadeira bebida gigante.

Olhando pelo retrovisor, percebeu um par de faróis se aproximando por trás. O dilúvio poderia estar distorcendo as coisas, mas parecia que as luzes estavam se aproximando muito rápido para as condições horríveis.

Começando a passar pela ponte, ela ficou tensa, a atenção dividida entre uma condução com cuidado e o idiota que estava realmente ganhando velocidade na sua traseira. Que bobagem exigia tanta pressa num clima terrível desses?

O motorista foi acabar com a distância entre eles em uma velocidade alarmante, correndo até que o brilho dos faróis preencheram seu retrovisor. O safado não tentava passar, mas andava em sua traseira nada mais que alguns metros atrás. Era muito perigoso e assustador em suas palavras. Cori se manteve estável determinada a sair do caminho e deixar o carro passar. Bastava estar um pouco mais longe e...

Um barulho abafado soou poucos segundos antes que Cori pensasse que o seu SUV tivesse explodido um pneu. O veiculo derrapou para a direita, e, em pânico, ela girou o volante na direção oposta, sobrecorreção.

Em um dia claro, em condições seca, ela teria sido capaz de endireitar o veiculo sem qualquer contratempo. Mas, não no que podia ser muito bem o último dia de sua vida. Atravessando a pista contrária, ela viu o parapeito a uma velocidade assustadora. Em reação imediata, ela pisou firme no freio, enviando o Explorer em uma derrapagem que não havia como parar. Tarde demais.

Cori gritou quando o SUV atingiu o parapeito. Uma explosão ensurdecedora de metal e vidro afogando tudo. O air bag voou em seu rosto, salvando-a de bater no volante ou no pára-brisa, mas o acidente estava em cada osso de seu corpo. A terrível batida do metal pareceu durar para sempre, mas duraram apenas alguns segundos.

Ela se sentiu atordoada, incapaz de se mover, em estado de choque.

Dor? Ainda não. Após o choque definitivamente.

Desorientada? Ah sim. Sua cabeça girava. O veiculo que parecia estar com o nariz inclinado para baixo, balançava como uma gangorra de uma criança. Cristo, ela realmente deveria ter abalado o seu cérebro para ser recompensada com esse tipo de ação. Pelo menos os faróis brilhando tinham ido embora.

Franzindo a testa, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para fora da janela do motorista dela, estremecendo com uma pontada de dor em sua têmpora. O que você sabe? O safado nem tinha parado. Ao contrário do balanço.

Oh, não. O movimento não era de tontura.

As mãos trêmulas, ela tirou o saco de ar de seu rosto e olhou para fora do pára-brisa dianteiro quebrado. Terror anestesiou seu corpo inteiro como uma injeção de Novocaína.

"Oh Deus, oh merda..."

Seu Explorer cambaleou apenas alguns metros acima da inclinação do rio Cumberland. Nada entre ela e uma sepultura, exceto a mão de Deus.

_**Capítulo 02**_

O Capitão avançou pelo grupo, seus passos lentos lembraram a Zack de uma pantera preparando para cortá-lo em pedaços.

Eve olhou para Zack.

"Desculpe amigo. Tentei explicar, mas ele não quis ouvir."

Tanner olhou momentaneamente para ela.

"E como lembrei, você não é a mãe dele. Deixe o garoto maravilha inventar suas próprias desculpas." Olhou para Zack e disse. "Essa é a quarta vez que você some no final do mês. Comece a falar."

O calor subiu pelo pescoço de Zack, mas ele se manteve firme.

"Realmente faz diferença? Você me conhece há quatro anos, Cap. Em todo esse tempo, essas foram às únicas vezes que me atrasei. Sinto muito, mas não irá acontecer novamente."

"Isso diz o preguiçoso que não enrola as mangueiras direito ou limpou o banheiro esse mês, quando foi a sua vez." O Capitão retrucou.

"Isso não é toda a história. Perguntei ao Salvatore..."

"Sem falar que tirou uma semana de folga, enquanto Six-Pack estava no hospital se recuperando de uma merda de bala quase fatal. Seu egoísmo se espalha por toda essa equipe."

Maldição. Como ele teria uma escolha?

"Clay cobriu meus turnos..."

"E você não conseguiu fazer a limpeza de quinta, antes de mudar para o turno do time B, e Clay, cobriu o seu rabo, mais uma vez, limpou e lavou toda a porra da lama por si mesmo."

Zack olhou para Tanner, que deu um passo mais próximo, entrando em seu campo.

"Sai cedo com dor de estômago..."

"Onde está a sua parte do dinheiro para o mantimento? Você ainda deve a parte do mês passado, e os outros estão doentes diante de você. Paga ou não come."

Zack queria morrer. Desejou que o inferno se abrisse sob seus pés e terminasse o serviço. O Capitão fazia pouco dele, por acreditar que ele iria comer o que não tinha pagado? O homem não tinha notado que ele estava vivendo com manteiga de amendoim e mortadela por toda a semana, quando ele comeu tudo?

Ele não iria se defender de novo. Nem sob pena de tortura.

Eve eriçou de raiva, com os punhos cerrados na cintura, não era esse o problema.

"Espere um maldito minuto Tanner! Zack não..."

"Vou trazer o dinheiro amanhã" Ele ficaria com outro problema, mas iria fazer tudo para conseguir o dinheiro de alguma forma.

"Sei."

"Você está me chamando de mentiroso?" Incrédulo Zack perguntou ao Capitão.

"Se a carapuça serviu."

'Preguiçoso' não era ruim o suficiente. De todas as coisas que ele tinha sido chamado 'mentiroso' era o pior. E na frente da metade de sua equipe nada menos. Este não era o homem que ele admirara por tanto tempo. Ele se acalmou não querendo mostrar o quanto suas palavras o tinham ferido.

"Por que nos não conversamos no seu escritório?"

"Por que você não me conta porque está quase duas horas atrasado porra?" Tanner gritou.

"Eu tive uma acidente no caminho senhor. Bati na traseira de outro carro, mas ninguém ficou ferido. Satisfeito?" Porra, ele desejava que pudesse parar de ranger os dentes. A última coisa que ele queria era parecer intimidado na frente de Tanner, mas ele estava com um frio terrível.

Tanner olhou para ele por um longo momento, seu olhar gelado.

"Ninguém foi ferido dessa vez, de modo que fica tudo bem?"

"Sean" Six-Pack advertiu.

Ah, merda. Ele inconscientemente apertou um botão principal nervoso com o Capitão. Como desarmar?

"Não, senhor. Apenas os fatos. O acidente foi culpa minha, mas foi pequeno, e a mulher e eu estamos bem." Ele abriu as mãos tentando fazer uma piada leve. "Estou aqui agora pronto para começar a trabalhar, a menos que você queira bater em mim e me tirar do time."

A brincadeira saiu pela culatra. Tanner pegou um punhado da camisa encharcada de Zack e jogou-o para trás, batendo nos armários da cozinha.

"Você é um merda inútil. Você olha na minha cara e brinca com o fato de que poderia ter matado uma mulher inocente?"

Horrorizado, Six-Pack pulou na frente e puxou o Capitão para trás, obrigando-se a ficarem entre os dois amigos.

"Jesus Cristo, Sean!"

Zack sacudiu a cabeça com o coração na boca.

"Não, eu..."

Tanner atacou novamente, ignorando Six-Pack, o segurando de volta.

"E se ela tivesse um marido e filhos que a amavam? Ela poderia ter sido morta e estaria em sua consciência para sempre! Sua culpa!"

Zack abriu a boca, mas sua voz o abandonou. Six-Pack não estava com esse problema. Ele puxou o Capitão para longe de Zack, em seguida, empurrou firme o centro do peito de Tanner, mandando-o uns passos atrás.

"Cala a boca maldição! O acidente de Zack não tem nada a ver com o que houve com Blair e as crianças. Você está no caminho para o fundo do poço. Acalme-se e peça desculpa a Knight antes que passe por sua cabeça e o denuncie ao chefe do batalhão, e não pense nem por um minuto de merda que não vou fazer isso."

Tanner olhou para Six-Pack, arquejando como um animal preso. Zack e Eve se entreolharam, estupefatos. Difícil dizer qual foi o mais chocante, Howard deixando cair essa bomba, que ele teve a coragem de se referir publicamente à família de Tanner que morreu, ou de sua ameaça real em fazer o relatório. Por que o Tenente quis dizer cada palavra, sem dúvida.

O olhar de Tanner mudou para Zack e segurou um longo tempo, fazendo um visível esforço para conseguir controle. A loucura se desvaneceu, mas não havia calor. E certamente nenhum respeito.

"Peço desculpas a você. Tudo o que você estraga fora do trabalho não é da minha conta, a menos que seja preso. No trabalho é uma historia diferente. Não vou me render nesse ponto. Se você não aguenta o seu peso na estação vou encontrar outro que possa."

De alguma forma, Zack encontrou sua voz.

"V-você vai tirar meu posto?"

Como operador de aparelhos contra fogo, o homem responsável pela condução e manutenção do caminhão, o motor maior e mais bem equipado da cidade, ele possuia o status de segundo melhor, perdendo apenas para o Capitão e o Tenente. A maioria dos bombeiros mataria pelo trabalho que ele amava. Mais um golpe, o que podia acabar com ele. Ele nunca iria sobreviver com o corte do pagamento, tirando o Mustang, o seu trabalho era o unica coisa maravilhosa em sua vida.

"Não me dê mais razões para pensar nisso, e não teremos um problema" resmungou o Capitão. "Agora que você já nos alegrou com sua presença, encontre algo de útil para fazer."

Sean girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu em direção à entrada, deixando um vácuo de silêncio desconfortavel em seu caminhar. Eve o olhou saindo, uma visão rara e indisfarçavel de preocupação miserável em seu impressionante olhar, que uma mulher dá a um homem, não de um companheiro para o seu Capitão.

Muito ruim para ela, atraiada por um homem com o coração quebrado. Poderia se soletrar 'amaldiçoado'? Não só ela, mas toda a equipe se ela não começasse a controlar. Um desastre em formação.

Zack se sentiu mal. Literalmente. As dores e os calafrios foram piorando a cada minuto, o calor irradiava do seu rosto. Seu corpo estava estranhamente quente debaixo da roupa molhada, também. Ótimo. Ele não se atrevia ir para casa doente depois da cena horrível com Capitão.

Ele enviou aos seus amigos um sorriso.

"Bem, isso foi divertido. Onde estão Tommy e Julian?"

Six-Pack bufou.

"Escondendo-se em suas camas, como os covardes que são." Seus olhos castanhos suavizaram em simpatia. "Ei não se preocupe com Sean. Você sabe que ele não quis dizer qualquer das coisas que ele disse. Ele já não é o mesmo. O décimo nono aniversário de seu filho seria na próxima semana. Não lhe dá o direito de jogar a merda em você, mas só estou dizendo."

"Ah Jesus." Zack suspirou machucado por Tanner, apesar das coisas horrivéis que seu amigo havia dito. Coisas que ele relamente não queria dizer, por causa da dor terrivel que vivia todos os dias. Devia ter sido angustiante para o Capitão ver seu melhor amigo, num casamento feliz com a nova esposa, Kat, formando uma familia própria.

"Por que você não tira essas roupas molhadas? Depois que mudar, passarei para vê-lo, já que você não irá para o hospital." Eve repreendeu.

"Não se preocupe co..." Seja o que o Zack estava prestes a dizer foi interrompido por três tons altos sobre o novo sistema de intercomunicação. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, esforçando para ouvir a teleconferência pelo som do trovão e do relâmpago batendo nas janelas.

A voz feminina computadorizada retransmitiu a emergência, a bola de pavor descansando em sua barriga, desde que a tempestade começou, transformando seu medo em algo real. Um motorista tinha perdido o controle e atravessou um parapeito na tempestade.

O SUV estava pendurado na ponte de Sugarland, a um triz para mergulhar no rio que subia.

O Time A havia trabalhado em cenas duras ao longo dos anos que o tinham feito andar no fio na navalha em algumas situações arrasadoras. Mas, como Zack dirigia o caminhão, passou pela barreira policial e se aproximou da cúpula da ponte, Tanner soltou algumas maldições criativas, enquanto Zack seguia em silêncio. Deus Todo Poderoso essa era uma verdadeira merda.

Tanner verificou a situação em seu lugar na frente ao lado de Zack. No momento, o Capitão estava voltado para o negócio, seu desagrado anterior sob pressão.

"Vamos envolver a corrente em torno de algo sólido, como o parapeito oposto, ou a sustentação da ponte, logo, conectamos o eixo na traseira do SUV, tentando estabilizar o veículo. Extrair o motorista através do banco traseiro."

"Sim senhor," Zack franziu a testa, enquanto o Explorer oscilava em exibição. Reconhecimento veio, acertando sua barriga como um punho.

"Filho da puta."

Tanner lançou um olhar afiado para o rosto do seu OAF1.

"O que?"

"É ela. A mulher que bati no caminho para o trabalho."

"Mantenha sua cabeça no jogo, garoto. Isso necessariamente não significa nada."

Os pensamentos de Zack se espalharam para Tanner. A mulher poderia estar mais machucada do que Zack pensava antes. Ela poderia ter desmaiado. Ou talvez estivesse agitada com a batida, e um momento de desatenção resultou na situação atual. De qualquer maneira, a ideia de que ele pudesse ser o responsável pela vida de uma mulher, literalmente pendurada como uma balança, ainda que inadvertimente, o encheu de pavor.

Se o que aconteceu com Cori Shannon foi culpa dele, Tanner não teria que demiti-lo. Ele estaria acabado. Colocando o seu chapéu sobre os olhos, Zack abriu a porta e pulou do caminhão, estremecendo com a dor em seus músculos enrijecidos. O vento soprava com força assustadora, as rajadas de vento forte ameaçava ao homem, e a direita a máquina caindo da estrutura e indo para o inferno. A chuva caindo em seu corpo, a pele absorvendo mais uma vez e seus ossos esfriando, apesar da espessa camada das calças, chapéu e camiseta,

E apesar da febre subindo, ele não tinha contado a ninguém. Zack tremia tanto que não havia maneira de Tanner não ter notado, mas o idiota não reconhecia isso. Ele estava quente e frio, alternadamente, os membros pesando uma tonelada. Uma vez que a Sra. Shannon estivesse segura e a situação dela, ele cairia em seu beliche na estação. Duvidava que fosse capaz de conduzir até a porcaria de seu apartamento mesmo que quisesse.

Abrindo um compartimento lateral no caminhão, ele e Tanner pegavam a espessura, a corrente de força industrial, enquanto Eve e Tommy Skyler corriam para o Explorer. Six-Pack e Julian pularam fora da ambulância e correram em direção a Zack e Tanner.

"Coloquem essa corrente no outro parapeito," gritou Tanner para Salvatore acima dos raios e dos trovões. "Depressa!"

Depois de jogar um olhar amargo ao Capitão, que falava volumes, Salvatore assentiu. Corrente de metal, sendo cercados por essas coisas em uma tempestade, expostos em uma ponte aberta, era um risco necessário, com consequências potencialmente fatais. De todas as perigosas batalhas que travaram em ocasiões, a Mãe Natureza era uma adversária formidável. Alguns homens não iriam encará-la e iriam para casa contar a história.

Como Skyler ajudou Salvatore, Zack correu para o lado do Explorer, observando o equilibrio. A porta do motorista foi colocada aberta, a água chegando a rodear apenas os pés deles. Para ver Cori, ele teve que se inclinar para frente com cuidado, sem tocar o veículo ou virá-lo, ou perder o equilibrio e cair da ponte. Com o peso adicional de sua roupa, ele afundaria como uma pedra.

Ele bateu na janela tão duro quanto pode.

"Senhora? Sra. Shannon?"

Lentamente ela virou a cabeça, olhando para ele através do vidro molhado de chuva.

"Corpo de bombeiro de Sugarland. Você está ferida?"

"Bati a cabeça," ela respondeu de volta, a voz quase inaudível acima da tempestade. "Nada quebrado."

Agradecia a Deus por isso. Uma pancada, o mais provável, mas ela também podia ter alguma lesão interna. Ele tentou soar encorajador.

"Tudo bem, isso é bom. Ouça, prometo que vamos tirar você do carro. Sente-se firme, enquanto segura na extremidade traseira, e depois vamos puxá-la para fora através da porta traseira. Tudo bem?"

Depois de uma pausa, ela balançou a cabeça.

"Essa é a minha menina. Estou indo para trás e..."

"Não! Não me deixe" Ela gritou balançando a cabeça.

"Não estou deixando você Cori. Tem a minha palavra." Ele colocou firmeza em sua voz, usando o primeiro nome dela de próposito. A garantia de tranquilidade, a familiaridade que os bombeiros empregavam para manter uma vitíma calma. "Não vou a lugar algum, exceto na parte de trás para reconhecimento."

"Promete?" Cori tirou uma mecha castanha molhada dos olhos. Mesmo através da chuva, ele podia ver a tensão e o medo gravado em seu rosto pálido.

Cori estava apavorada. Dependendo dele. Nesse momento, os problemas de Zack, a doença que ameaçava derrubá-lo, desapareceram. Seu mundo inteiro ficou ao ponto de laser de próposito. Nada importava, exceto a sua promesa, de fazê-la ficar segura.

"Absolutamente. Apenas me dê alguns segundos."

"T-tudo bem."

Quando Zack correu para a extremidade traseira do veículo, ele se perguntou se ela o reconheceu. Provavelmente não, com a tempestade obscurecendo a visão e o chapéu protegendo o rosto. Se ela estava em choque, não podia sequer pensar em como ele sabia seu nome.

Skyler e Salvatore tinham prendido a corrente no eixo traseiro com um gancho na ponta. A outra ponta eles tinham envolvido diversas vezes em torno do parapeito no lado oposto da ponte, para conseguir toda a distância possível.

Salvatore acenou com a mão no suporte improvisado.

"Não gosto disso," disse ele em seu sotaque espanhol, que sempre crescia no pronunciado sob estresse. "As correntes não aguentarão se ela se mover."

"É o que temos para trabalhar." O Capitão apontou o dedo para Howard. "Six-Pack você é mais pesado. Seu peso vai ajuda-la a manter-se firme, enquanto você a tira."

"Não." Esse comando único e afiado de Zack chamou atenção de toda a equipe. Incluindo Tanner, que o enfrentou. "Prometi a Sra. Shannon que iria busca-la, e não pretendo quebrar com a minha palavra. Ela está presa por um fio, e precisamos de sua calma."

O rosto de Tanner escureceu com uma raiva violenta que era o suficiente para rivalizar com a tempestade.

"Knight, você ouviu o que eu..."

"Ouvi Cap, e ainda estou certo sobre a Sra. Shannon não ter tempo para nos posicionarmos em uma roda para discutir isso." Repudiando Tanner, ele se virou para Skyler, o mais jovem membro da equipe. "Tommy abra a porta."

Skyler olhou para ele, os olhos claros, o maxilar largo. Para seu crédito ele virou a maçaneta, abrindo a entrada traseira, sem argumento. A porta cedeu facilmente, apesar de estar amassada a partir dos destroços de mais cedo. Tinha que ser feito mesmo, então Zack esperava que Skyler não pagasse o inferno depois. Seu próprio trabalho, no entanto, já era.

"O que é isso? Olhe!" Agachada no pneu traseiro direito, que estava suspenso alguns centímetros do chão, Eve apontou para a banda de rodagem.

"O pneu furou," Six-Pack observou. "É que aconteceu ao derrapar."

"Não é apenas um pneu furado. Um buraco de bala." Agachado com Eve, Salvatore enfiou um dedo na borracha de cerca de um centímetro na borda. "De onde venho, deveria saber. _Madre de Dios_. Skyler chame um policial para vir dar uma olhada."

Skyler correu ponte abaixo, em direção a barricada. Outra onda de calor e frio imundou Zack, e ele teve que se concentrar muito para não se deixar ceder pela fraqueza. Uma bala. Jesus Cristo, alguém atirou para furar seu pneu! Quem faria uma coisa tão mal intencionada?

"Vamos empurrar o veículo para baixo, trazer os pneus de volta para o chão." Disse Tanner. Ele se posicionou no canto direito do veículo, inclinando-se apenas no interior da porta. Six-Pack à esquerda. Os dois homens apoiando suas mãos sobre o carro, acima do pára-choque. "Devagar e com calma."

Quando os pneus traseiros encostaram no pavimento, o comandante acenou para Zack. Cuidadosamente, Zack destravou a porta ao lado de Tanner para deixar o banco traseiro livre um pouco. Cori se deslocar do lugar do condutor e escalar o console seria a parte mais complicada.

Empurrando o chapéu para trás, rastejou para dentro. De joelhos, centímetro por centímetro.

"Cori? Você ainda está comigo?"

"Depressa!" Durante a reunião anterior a postura arrogante.

Seu coração deu uma guinada em resposta ao seu terror.

"Estou aqui, mas você vai ter que me encontrar no caminho."

"Nããão! Se me mover, vamos cair!"

"Se não, vamos cair de qualquer jeito. Você tem que vir certo?"

"Sim, mas não posso."

"Você pode. Ouça-me. Desate o cinto de segurança. Faça isso agora."

Ela o fez, soltando a tira do ombro.

"Tudo bem. E agora?"

"Ótimo. Coloque seu corpo à sua direita, suave e lento, para que você possa me ver." O couro rangeu quando ela seguiu a sua direção, escapando em torno do assento. Apoiando a mão trêmula sobre o console, ela teve seu primeiro olhar direto para ele. Imediatamente, seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

"Você!"

Ele tentou um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Deve ser o destino hein? Não se preocupe. Apesar das evidências anteriores, você está em boas mãos."

Ela soltou uma risada trêmula que não chegou a esconder o medo.

"Enão você não é um aproveitador barato completo. É bom saber, Zack."

Ele sorriu feliz por ela ter tido acesso a esquerda, mesmo a dor atingindo sua cabeça. Isso significava que ela estava pensando de forma clara e iria ajudá-lo a tirá-la dessa bagunça.

Um gemido de metal chegou aos seus ouvidos de algum lugar atrás dele, e uma maldição forte de Salvatore.

"Mova-se amigo! Ela não vai aguentar por muito tempo!"

Amigo? Desde quando? Salvatore não podia suportá-lo, então ele e Cori deveriam estar na merda. Uma gota de suor desceu pelo rosto febril de Zack quando ele avançou para frente. Estendeu a mão.

"Cori suba pelo painel."

"Zack."

"Se não fizer isso, nós dois vamos morrer, por que não vou embora sem você. Eu prometi."

Ela olhou para a mão estendida. Lendo a verdade em seu rosto. Ele de bom grado daria a vida por ela. Sua decisão parecia fortalecer a dela, e ela soltou um suspiro profundo.

"Tudo bem. Aqui vou eu." Um pouco agitada, ela rastejou para frente, passando entre os bancos. Uma mão sobre a outra.

"Tranquilo, não? Só mais um pouco."

O caminhão deu uma guinada de repente mergulhando o nariz para baixo. Cori gritou, o agarrando, e falhando. Metal rangeu, o barulho ensurdecedor quando o caminhão deslizou, rasgando o material rodante. Ele não tinha que olhar para saber que o parapeito estava cedendo. Ou que Sean e Howard não estavam mais fazendo pressão. O SUV inclinou na direção do rio cheio em um ângulo louco.

Com nada para detê-lo, o ímpeto o mandou escorregando pelos bancos. Doce Jesus. Se ele passasse, falharia com Cori e os enviaria pelo para-brisa dianteiro quebrado.

O veículo estremeceu e parou.

"Zack saía, caralho!" gritou o Capitão. "Pegue-a e venha embora."

Debruçando-se sobre a fila de bancos, ele estendeu a mão para Cori mais uma vez.

"É agora ou nunca."

Apoiando os pés contra o encosto do banco do motorista. Cori se jogou na direção dele, em um último esforço, o belo rosto totalmente focado. Determinado. Quando ela pegou a mão dele nesse momento, ela não falhou.

Zack puxou Cori sobre o assento, praticamente jogando-a para a porta aberta. Apoiando-se embaixo dela, ele cobriu seu traseiro e empurrou com toda a sua força na direção da equipe. Rumo à liberdade.

Vários pares de mãos a puxaram para a segurança, e ele exalou em alívio. Cori saiu. Ele em subiu em direção à abertura. Seus dedos enrolaram através da borda e ele se moveu para cima...

Justo quando o parapeito de metal cedeu.

Um terrível som de metal se partindo encheu o ar. Dividindo com o céu e trovões quando o parapeito quebrou. A corrente chicoteou, o recuo parecendo como um tiro. Um golpe atingiu sua cabeça com a força de um tiro de espingarda, e ele voou para trás com o impacto.

"Zack, nãooooo!"

Ordens e gritos. Afogados pela tempestade, o carro deslizou livre em sua posição elevada. Ele caindo junto, caindo, caindo. Viu a ponte desaparecer.

A porta traseira bateu fechando quando o SUV entrou no rio, frio e girou. Ele caiu em torno do interior, para o banco do carona, e pensou: _Bem, merda. Lá se vai meu óculos novo_. Será que o seguro cobria um novo par?

Água gelada encheu a cabine. Arrastando a roupa pesada de proteção, que serviria como sua mortalha, se ele não saísse. Antes que a água cobrisse sua cabeça, ele conseguiu puxar uma respiração profunda.

O Explorer balançou mais uma vez, o movimento lateral terminando em uma parada, rangendo como se fosse se jogar contra algo na corrente. Um dos suportes da ponte?

A cabeça de Zack, todo o seu lado direito, palpitava com intensa agonia, que nem o choque e a água gelada podiam acabar. Desorientado, ele procurou a janela ou a maçaneta.

Qual o caminho? Para onde? Nada além da escuridão.

Ele procurou, passando a mão ao longo do interior. Couro. Um assento, mas qual deles? A engrenagem pesada para baixo, ele queria sair, mas a sua necessidade de alcançar a liberdade estava muito perto do pânico. Fique calmo. Encontre o pára-brisas, saia pelo vidro quebrado, logo, tire o casaco. Ele se jogou para frente, as mãos se movendo, mas ele estava nadando cego. Totalmente revertido. Em vez disso, ele encontrou uma janela lateral, na borda de uma porta.

Zack puxou a alça, empurrando. A porta não se movia o pânico esfaqueando o peito. Girando em sentindo contrário, tentou outra rota de fuga. Segundos se passaram talvez meio minuto. Suas chances se acabando. Ele encontrou outra porta, mas então seus pulmões estavam queimando. Ele precisava de ar.

Ele tentou um modo diferente. Puxou, empurrou. Chutou o vidro. Tudo em vão. Seus pulmões gritaram, seu esforço inútil para se livrar abrandando. Com o bater da realidade, o horror passando por seu cérebro.

Ele não queria sair dessa vida.

Duas horas atrás, ele realmente teria desistido. Agora queria desesperadamente viver, envolver-se com a vida novamente. Saber quem tinha atirado em Cori Shannon, e por quê. Talvez conhecê-la e... O que?

Mas, o destino tinha roubado as opções dele.

_Por favor, Deus, não quero morrer! Ajude-me..._

O ar precioso explodiu nos seus pulmões. Incapaz de parar o inevitável, ele sugou grandes goles de água. Bateu no vidro da porta. Não adiantava.

Seus membros ficaram pesados, se recusavam a funcionar por mais tempo. Sua luta parou, a luta acabou. A consciência começando a desaparecer junto com a dor.

Além de sua equipe quem iria lamentar sua morte?

Ninguém. Nem mesmo seu pai.

_Você é uma decepção rapaz. Desperdiçando a sua inteligência superior que Deus lhe deu em um trabalho da cidade, indo a nenhum lugar. _

Se ele pudesse, iria rir da ironia. Seu pai estava certo, afinal. E ele não podia culpar ninguém por seu próprio fim trágico, com uma dívida de merda com seus amigos perigosos.

Não tinha tempo para arrependimentos. Não tinha mais medo. Apenas uma estranha leveza em seu corpo quando ele finalmente aceitou, deixando ir.

Zack sorriu por dentro, levantou o dedo médio enluvado em desafio.

Obter setecentos e cinquenta mil reais dos idiotas.

Quando ele derivava no suave abraço da morte, tudo o que sentia era alívio.

_**Capítulo 03**_

Um bombeiro gritou alto,

"Zack, não!", ele tinha o nome Tanner impresso nas costas do casaco em letras reflexivas. A dor e a raiva em sua voz – outras vozes, que bem, atravessaram Cori como uma explosão ártica.

Tanner começou a gritar ordens. Um da equipe começou a correr para o enorme caminhão vermelho, pulou para dentro, e o ligou. Ele estacionou perto de onde o seu Explorer havia caído, e ela se perguntava o que ele pretendia fazer.

Cori correu ás pressas para a abertura destruída do parapeito, olhou horrorizada para a visão de seu SUV naufragando no rio Cumberland. Com Zack Knight dentro.

"Oh meu Deus!"

"Por favor, se afaste. Na verdade, por que você não vai comigo até a ambulância para vermos como você está?"

Franzindo o cenho, Cori se virou para ver uma mulher dos bombeiros segurando a manga de couro, com a expressão sombria. Ela encolheu os ombros indo para fora do alcance da mulher.

"Você está brincando certo? Pareço estar inconsciente ou me afogando para você? Você viu o quão forte a corrente bateu no rosto de Zack?"

"Eles vão salvá-lo." respondeu a mulher, esforçando-se para manter a calma. Mas, sua voz tremeu a traindo, mostrando a preocupação que tentava esconder. "Eu sou Eve Marshall. Agora meu trabalho é atender você."

"Olhe Eve, aprecio isso, mas eu sou enfermeira." Ou ela seria em quatro meses... A graduação não ia ser parte do futuro dela se não fosse o sacrifício de Zack. "Tenho um galo na cabeça e estou em choque, mas Zack precisa de você muito mais."

Eve parou balançando a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Você é bem vinda a se sentar na ambulância, onde está seco ou..."

"Ficarei fora do caminho." Cori apontou para uma montanha de homem vestindo um cinto com uma grossa corda presa a ele. Ele tirou seu chapéu de bombeiro, o casaco, calça e botas ficando somente de camisa pólo e calça da marinha. Outros dois estavam checando cada centímetro da corrente. "Ele vai pular?"

Eve virou e soltou um suspiro profundo, os olhos escurecendo com preocupação.

"Sim. Esse é o Tenente Paxton. Qualquer um de nós pode levantar ou carregar uma pessoa, se necessário, mas ele é mais forte em uma situação como essa."

Cori estudou o gigante, rígido parecendo que ia estourar os músculos. O homem parecia o motor de um caminhão, o que significava que ele tinha uma chance de resgatar Zack. Talvez uma chance melhor do que a média. A ferocidade da tempestade havia diminuído um pouco, e embora o Cumberland estivesse cheio a ponto de transbordar na ponte, não estava em movimento veloz o rio.

_Por favor, deixe-o trazer Zack. Vivo._

Naqueles poucos segundos, derrapando para o parapeito, ela se sentiu completamente desamparada. Sozinha, assustada a mercê do destino. Zack devia se sentir assim estando no outro lado.

As lágrimas saltaram aos olhos, enquanto observava o Tenente Paxton a poucos metros do rio. A cabeça dela sabia que o acidente não foi culpa dela, mas seu coração não estava ouvindo. Se um desses homens fosse ferido, nunca seria capaz de conviver com isso.

Inclinando-se tanto quanto ousava, esticando o pescoço, ela observou o vermelho metálico de seu Explorer, logo abaixo da superfície da água. A partir dali, ela não poderia dizer se estava olhando para o lado ou para o teto, mas o veículo estava prensado contra uma das colunas da ponte. Ela rezou para o veículo ficar parado.

Paxton pulou ao lado de seu SUV submerso, puxando a corda. Soltaram um pouco e ele mergulhou, desaparecendo na escuridão. Quanto tempo tinha estado Zack naquele lugar? Menos de um minuto?

A ponte parecia ter sido abandonada, o único som era do vento e o tamborilar do granizo. Ninguém falava, ninguém se movia. A tensão e o medo eram palpáveis, enquanto todos esperavam praticamente pendurados sobre a borda, olhares grudados à água. Avançando para os bombeiros, Cori viu dois policiais que não tinha notado antes.

Eles pareciam nervosos também.

Um minuto passou. E mais um.

O Tenente apareceu, mas não tinha ninguém em suas mãos. Ele respirou fundo e mergulhou novamente. Mais um minuto. A tensão tomando conta do grupo ansioso. Cori olhou para eles para ver que o bombeiro latino com uma cruz de ouro debaixo de seu casaco, segurando em sua palma. Ninguém notou, mas ela viu o homem bonito abaixando a cabeça, os lábios se movendo em uma oração silenciosa. Sua suplica durou apenas alguns segundos e, depois fez o sinal da cruz, escondeu o colar, e retomou a sua vigília.

Emocionada, Cori sentiu a necessidade de chorar. Esse ato, testemunhar a oração de um homem para com seu companheiro ausente, e essas pessoas se tornaram reais. Esses eram os amigos de Zack, doentes de medo. Eles sabiam que havia uma boa chance, agora, que ele não conseguisse.

"Por favor," ela sussurrou fazendo o sinal da cruz também. "Salve-o"

Há quanto tempo o veiculo estava embaixo? Quatro ou cinco minutos? Muito tempo, mesmo que Zack prendesse a respiração nos primeiros minutos.

Outra viatura chegou. Um policial saiu do carro e correu, se juntando aos dois primeiros.

"O bombeiro ainda está submerso?"

"Sim," murmurou um, soando melancólico. "Parece mais uma recuperação do que um resgate."

Oh Deus! Ela se recusava a acreditar nisso. Zack Knight não podia pagar com a própria vida para salvar a dela. _Não deixe ser verdade._

A cabeça de Paxton chegou de novo à superfície, juntamente com uma carga nos braços. O Tenente assentiu com a cabeça, e uma explosão de alivio coletivo do grupo foi rapidamente substituída por uma ansiedade maior, eles começaram a transportar os homens para fora da água.

Paxton tinha os dois braços em volta do peito de Zack, segurando as costas do homem contra a sua frente. O Tenente rangeu os dentes, o pescoço em cordas, cada músculo esticado com o peso de seu amigo, o peso do corpo molhado.

Para Cori, pareceu demorar uma eternidade para a equipe trazer os dois para cima da ponte. Na verdade, poucos segundos se passaram. Paxton lançou seu amigo para o atendimento de seus companheiros e rolou de joelhos, tossindo, o peito largo arfando de esforço, enquanto ele olhava.

Tanner e o homem latino, Salvatore, escrito em seu casaco, colocaram Zack deitado de costas. Eve correu para a ambulância, e quatro bombeiros se agacharam perto, deixando Tanner e Salvatore assumir. Os três policiais pairavam alguns metros de distância, obviamente querendo ajudar, mas fora de sua jurisdição. No momento, ninguém prestou atenção em Cori.

Salvatore verificou o pescoço de Zack a procura de pulso. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Nada."

Tanner rasgou o casaco de Zack, e Salvatore começou as compressões torácicas. O coração dela foi à garganta, cambaleava para frente sobre as pernas trêmulas. Olhou para o homem que salvou sua vida.

O cabelo preto estava colado ao seu crânio, seu chapéu e óculos se foram. Seus lábios esculpidos estavam azuis. Longas, grossas, espetadas mechas curvadas contra as bochechas pálidas. O lado direito de seu rosto, tinha uma marca, bruta rasgada, onde a corrente havia atingindo, a partir de sua linha fina, em toda a sua face e mandíbula.

Ele teria uma contusão, desagradável inchada por semanas, talvez alguns ossos quebrados, se ele sobrevivesse.

Eve voltou, trazendo uma maca com um encosto de plástico, e um desfibrilador portátil em cima...

"Vamos Knight," Salvatore bombeou o peito furiosamente. "Maldição, não faça isso. Respire seu merda!"

Nenhum sinal de Zack. Ele era um metro e oitenta e dois de um homem maravilhoso. Os óculos não prejudicavam sua aparência, mas sem eles, sua boa aparência era ainda mais visível. Ele foi abençoado com maçãs do rosto elevadas, um nariz completando, os lábios sensuais. Uma mandíbula forte. Seu rosto era gentil, e ela rezou para que ele abrisse seus olhos azuis e sorrisse para ela novamente.

Salvatore fez uma pausa longa o suficiente rapidamente para que deslizasse o encosto sob o corpo de Zack. Cori reparou nisso, até que Eve agarrou o desfibrilador da maca e colocou no chão ao lado de Salvatore. Claro que sim.

Eles não tinham recursos para desperdiçar preciosos segundos colocando Zack na ambulância antes de fazer o seu coração bater. Com a chuva, no entanto, havia uma chance de corrente elétrica passar para o paciente. A maca iria manter Zack preso para que isso não representasse um perigo para ninguém.

Eve entregou a Salvatore um pequeno par de tesouras, e ele cortou a camisa de Zack em duas, separando o material. Em seguida, limpou o peito do amigo com a borda rasgada da camisa e prendeu duas pastilhas em sua pele, uma sobre o seu coração e outro ao lado esquerdo do peitoral. Fios corriam de cada pastilha para a caixa do desfibrilador. Cori tinha visto isso nas unidades, antes, as mãos livres, que foram lentamente substituídas pelas pás usadas para entregar choque para o paciente.

"Afastar." Disse Eve.

Salvatore apertou o botão no aparelho. O corpo de Zack sacudiu, em seguida, permaneceu imóvel. Eve observou a leitura e sacudiu a cabeça. Nenhuma batida.

"Mais uma vez." Sua boca chegou a uma linha fina.

Outro choque. Mas, os choques não estavam funcionando. Tardiamente, ocorreu a Cori que o golpe em sua cabeça poderia tê-lo matado definitivamente. Que ele nunca teve uma chance.

"De novo." Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Eve que não tinha nada a ver com a chuva. Seu rosto refletia toda a angústia da equipe quando na terceira tentativa não teve sucesso.

Nenhum movimento. Nenhuma vida.

"Julian passou muito tempo." disse o Tenente baixinho, com a grande mão no ombro de Salvatore. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sua voz embargada. "Ele se foi. Vou declarar a hora da morte."

O outro homem saiu do toque.

"Não. _Dios_, ainda não."

"V-você não pode desistir! Por favor..."

Cori ficou atordoada, olhando para o horror. _Deus, este homem se afogou para salvar a minha vida. Ele estava morto._

Tanner passou a mão limpa pelo rosto.

"Howard está certo. Não há..."

"Espere!" Eve gritou. "Nós temos um pulso fraco. Vamos limpar seus pulmões, fazê-lo respirar."

Salvatore empurrou o diafragma de Zack para cima, empurrando a água de seus pulmões. Líquido escuro jorrou entre os lábios azulados várias vezes, mas os esforços de Zack ficaram sem resposta.

Paxton que havia retirado o cinto se inclinou para frente.

"Respire, vamos companheiro."

Salvatore disse uma maldição viciosa em espanhol, jogou seu chapéu de lado. Raiva impotente torcendo sua feição, mas sua atenção nunca vacilou de seu irmão caído. Posições em movimento, ele inclinou a cabeça de Zack para trás, segurou seu nariz, e colocou a boca sobre a do outro homem. Deu um par de sopros de ar, e se sentou.

Nada.

"_Dios mio_." Ele fez mais duas vezes.

O peito de Zack subiu. Duas vezes.

Seu corpo estremeceu, e ele vomitou o rio. Tossiu algumas vezes, e ficou imóvel. Muito ainda.

"É isso meu amigo, espere," Eve murmurou, alisando o cabelo para trás da orelha.

Não houve gritos alegres, nem rostos aliviados. Ele não estava respondendo como esperavam. Cori sabia que a taxa de sobrevivência de vítimas de afogamento que reviviam não eram boas, e durante as aulas de enfermagem, ela tinha conhecido muitos deles entrando na sala de emergência durante uma rotação necessária. Mais da metade não havia sobrevivido. Knight não estava fora de perigo por um bom tempo.

"Ele está respirando, mas o pulso está muito fraco," disse Tanner quando ele e Salvatore levantaram a maca. "Salvatore, você está na qualidade de OAF."

Uma onda de choque passou através do grupo reunido com esse anúncio, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Cori não sabia o que era um OAF e adivinhou que o titulo pertencia a Zack. Pobre Homem.

"Six-Pack passe para meu lugar no caminhão. Vou com Knight e Eve dirige. Vamos virá-lo. Vamos, vamos!"

"Sterling's2 é o mais próximo." Disse Eve, com expressão tensa. Ela olhou para Cori. "Recomendo que você faça o exame no hospital. Você pode ir com um dos policiais e fazer sua declaração, ou podemos transportá-la na ambulância junto com Knight, mas não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui parada."

"Vou junto com Zack," respondeu ela com firmeza. Em Sterling, ela poderia manter o controle sobre a condição do homem, através dos médicos e enfermeiros com que em breve estaria trabalhando. Uma decisão óbvia.

"Poderia ficar complicado."

Significava que seu salvador ainda poderia morrer. As consequências emocionais, tentando não pensar nisso.

"Ser rude é o que faço de melhor."

A mulher não tinha ideia.

Zack foi colocado para dentro pronto para ir. Eve e Tanner rapidamente colocaram a maca na ambulância. Os outros correram para o caminhão, onde eles seguiam Knight para o pronto-socorro. Os policiais e as outras empresas cuidariam da bagunça lá fora.

Tanner subiu na traseira da ambulância. Cori entrou depois dele, tomando o lugar oposto. Eve fechou a porta traseira, e Cori estremeceu interiormente ao som ameaçador.

Quando o veículo começou a se mover, Tanner pôs a mão no ombro de Zack. Pesar e dor passaram por seus olhos verdes.

"Sinto muito, Zack." ele disse com a voz rouca. "Por favor, me perdoe."

A garganta de Cori queimou quando ela abaixou o seu olhar para que o homem não visse como suas palavras a tinham afetado. O que tinha acontecido entre eles para Zack perdoá-lo?

Ela estudou o rosto pálido de seu salvador, dolorosamente consciente do bip fraco do seu batimento cardiaco no monitor. Lutando por sua vida.

O preço final de uma coragem altruísta.

Essa manhã Zack tinha sido um estranho. Um incômodo que havia causado uma incoveniência para ela. Agora ele era um herói.

Não. Um homem como Zack era um herói cada dia de sua vida. Ela tinha estado cega demais para perceber.

Oh, Deus, ela tinha algumas desculpas para lhe dar.

Só rezava para que ele vivesse para escutá-la.

De olhos fechados, o casaco firmemente enrolado em torno de seu corpo, Cori estava amontoada em um canto da sala de espera do Serviço de Emergência, tentando afastar o frio sobrenatural que passava por sua roupa molhada.

"Ela está tão preocupada," Eve murmurou baixinho para o seu companheiro no canto oposto da sala.

Mas, não baixo o suficiente. Cori sabia que ela deveria se sentar, para eles saberem que a conversa não era privada, mas estava muito cansada e aos cuidados médicos.

Salvatore bufou.

"Você também estaria, se os policiais alegassem que algum idiota tentou matá-la."

Possível tentativa de assassinato. Os impressionantes policiais achavam que palavras impossíveis voltavam com vingança. Enrolou-se em uma bola apertada, desejando que pudesse desaparecer.

Que Deus ajudasse a todos, se o irmão dela descobrisse.

"Supostamente. Poderia ter sido aleatório."

"De qualquer forma, o negócio é uma merda."

"Você é tão eloquente Salvatore."

Cori imaginou a mulher revirando os olhos.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, Salvatore suspirou.

"Devemos dizer a ela o que o Dr. falou sobre Zack. Não tem sentido ela ficar esperando por perto, se não conseguirá vê-lo tão cedo."

Notícias de Zack a despertaram e sentou-se olhando ao redor. Os outros bombeiros estavam assombrando o corredor do lado de fora da sala de espera. Ela piscou para o par que se aproximava. Seus rostos eram solenes e cautelosos. Salvatore falou primeiro.

"Senhora Shannon."

"Cori, por favor."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Cori. Eu sou Julian. Sabemos que você está esperando notícias de Zack, por isso queria informar o que o médico disse. Ele está estável, mas ainda não recuperou a consciência."

"Ele tem atividade cerebral," Eve disse, tentando parecer positiva. "Não sabemos se ele sofreu danos cerebrais ou qual a extensão até que ele acorde."

Suas expressões sombrias espalharam uma onda de terror pelo estômago de Cori. Seu salvador, reduzido a um vegetal. A trágica perda não era para ser considerada.

"E a sua cabeça?" O golpe que ele levou a tinha preocupado, pois não era algo para ser considerado como leve.

"O crânio não está rachado, mas sua bochecha sim," disse Julian. "Não há inchaços e nem hematomas profundos, mas irão se curar. A verdadeira ameaça é um caso grave de pneumonia que está entupindo os seus pulmões."

"O que? Como ele ficou doente tão rápido?"

Uma onda de medo passou por ela. Pessoas de todas as idades morriam de pneumonia. Mas, a infeccção poderia matar rapidamente a uma vítima de afogamento. Julian passou a mãos pelos seus cabelos pretos.

"Zack já estava doente, e não contou a ninguém."

Cori sentou ereta.

"Zack ainda pode morrer."

Era uma conclusão, não uma pergunta.

Um flash de dor escureceu os olhos.

"Estamos esperando pelo melhor. Ele está com algumas doses de antibióticos e está sendo monitorado de perto. Suas chances são boas."

"Eu sei. Sou enfermeira... Ou vou ser em maio. Graças ao seu amigo." Seus lábios tremiam e ela enxugou uma lágrima que escapou, mas as manteve juntas.

Julian tentou soar confiante, Deus o abençoasse.

"Tenho certeza que você será muito boa, e terá a sua chance de agradecer a Zack. Mas, por que você não vai para casa e descansa um pouco? Você sabe que deve fazer. Não serão permitidos visitantes por um tempo ainda."

"Não, vou esperar mais um pocuo, ver se há mais novidades. Aprecio sua preocupação, e por me contar de sua condição."

O par a sua frente conhecia uma despedida quando ouviam uma. Cori não tinha crescido em uma casa cheia de irmãos teimosos e arrogantes, para não aprender nada.

Julian curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

"Sem problemas. Nós...".

Com o som de seus rádios, Eve interrompeu a conversa. A voz retransmitia outro acidente de trânsito, a chuva gelada tomando seu pedaço, cada vez pior.

"Aqui está o meu cartão" disse ele tirando de um bolso. "Meu celular está marcado. Se você ouvir algo, antes de voltarmos, você..."

"Pode deixar" respondeu Cori pegando o papel. "Vão em frente."

"Obrigado."

Ele e Eve correram para a saída, junto com Tanner e os outros. Em dois segundos, eles tinham ido embora. Cori olhou para a sala de espera quase vazia, desconcertada pelo silêncio que seguiu pela partida. O quadro já não estava completo, e ela não podia evitar ter a súbita sensação de perda. Como se tivesse sorte de tê-los por perto com a tragédia de Zack, e agora ela estava sozinha para suportar a espera enervante.

Sozinha. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Onde estava a família de Zack? Nenhum dos bombeiros havia mencionado ninguém, mas os seus entes queridos provavelmente estavam correndo para chegar e muito preocupado com ele.

"Corrine? Como está sua cabeça?"

Assustada em suas reflexões, Cori olhou para o jovem médico asiático que tinha visto falando com os bombeiros algumas vezes, desde que Zack tinha sido trazido para dentro. Ela trabalhava em rotação com ele, embora não o conhecesse bem. Ele não havia cuidado dela, mas seu colega tinha obviamente, relatado os fatos.

"Tylenol salvou o dia." Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

"Alguma tontura? Visão turva?"

"Não, estou bem. Tenho uma cabeça dura." Não queria falar sobre si mesma. "Sei que não sou da família, mas... Você pode me dizer como Zack está reagindo? O homem salvou a minha vida." Acrescentou ela, quando o médico hesitou.

Quando ela pensou que ele não fosse falar nada, ele fez com alguma relutância.

"O Sr. Knight está na UTI, ainda é critico. Ele pode ter uma visita por vez, mas vejo que seus amigos tiveram que sair. Você gostaria de sentar com ele?"

"Sim! Gostaria muito" Olhando em volta, ela franziu o cenho. "Não quero interferir no tempo de sua família com ele. Certamente tem alguém aqui agora?"

"Não, não tem. Nem terá." Os olhos do médico estavam cheio de pesar e compaixão. "Entendo que Knight não tem nenhum familiar."

Zack queria ficar morto, mas ninguém deixava.

Não importava o quanto se esforçava para o esquecimento, numa tentativa desesperada para escapar do fogo que queimava seu corpo inteiro, a pressão terrível sufocando o peito, eles – quem fosse eles – o puxando de volta para a borda.

Deixe-me ir. Deus, por favor, faça que me deixem ir.

Deus não estava escutando. Nem eles.

Espetar um garfo no bom e velho Zack, como ele havia feito. Ele se recusava a sobreviver a este inferno uma segunda vez. De alguma forma ele gostaria de encontrar um caminho para sair...

"Zack? Você pode me ouvir?"

Milagrosamente, o caos em seu cérebro acalmou. A voz dela novamente. Baixa, rouca, e encantadora. Familiar. Quem era ela?

A mulher não queria que ele deixasse esse mundo, e a sua falta de cooperação ficando com ela. Toda vez que ela falava, suas emoções agrediam sua resolução. Preocupação, frustração... Culpa.

E ele devia se preocupar por que? O que era ela para ele?

"Vamos menino do fogo." Ela implorou suave como uma carícia. "Você não pode morrer por mim. Tenho aguentado um monte de porcaria, mas não isso. Não posso fazer. Sou aquela que está supostamente morta, não você. Zack, por favor."

Ah foda-se. Aquele som era o seu voo para um canto do cisne gracioso indo por água abaixo. Donzelas em perigo sempre tinham sido a sua queda, nesse caso, literalmente ao que parecia. Cristo. Ele não poderia envolver sua mente em torno do que havia acontecido, mas aparentemente, ele estava afundado até o pescoço em alguma fodida merda.

"Desculpe-me se fui rude com você, mesmo sendo você que bateu em mim."

Consternado, ele se esforçava para dar sentido aquilo. Ele nunca bateu em ninguém em sua vida, especialmente em uma mulher.

"Quero dizer, você salvou o meu traseiro. Estava um pouco no mar também, se você me perguntar." Ela deu uma risada trêmula. "Sem trocadilhos. Trabalhe aqui comigo, você irá?"

_Salvou sua vida._

Ele se esforçou para lembrar. Alguns flashes de água. Congelando em respirar. Conseguia. A parte de não respirar não era apenas uma memória também. Um elefante deve ter estacionado em seu peito. Combinando perfeitamente com os gritos de seus músculos e sua cabeça latejando. Deus todo poderoso por que ele não podia simplesmente interromper seus pensamentos escuros. Abafar os sons. Choro. Porra, ela estava chorando.

Por mim? Curiosidade finalmente conquistou a sua auto piedade. Ele não ia morrer tão cedo, oh bom, assim ele poderia finalmente tentar por um fim na distruição de água e ao fogo que fritava suas células cerebrais. E a facada estranha no centro do peito que não tinha nada a ver com sua doença.

Zack molhou os lábios.

"Oi."

Infelizmente a palavra surgiu como uma grande imitação de um gato soltando uma bola de pêlos. Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer, possivelmente uma ruptura do pulmão, que se seguiu de uma tosse.

"Zack? Calma. Você vai ficar bem."

A mão quente em seu braço e os dedos finos acariciando seus cabelos, foram um longo caminho para trazê-lo de volta a vida. Ótimo.

A banda em volta de seu peito soltou e ele fez uma tentativa de abrir os olhos. O sucesso levou algumas tentativas, mas depois, ele teve o melhor dos seus motivadores. Ele realmente queria dar uma boa olhada em seu anjo da guarda. Piscando para limpar a sua visão, ele perguntou por que seus globos oculares pareciam como se estivessem cobertos com areia.

Virando a cabeça, ele olhou para a mulher sentada ao lado dele. Aos poucos, sua imagem borrada entrou em um foco melhor, embora ainda um pouco embaçada. Onde estavam seus óculos?

Essa preocupação passegira logo cedeu lugar à surpresa ao reconhecer a beleza dos olhos cor de âmbar, com o cabelo castanho mel. Sim, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos e seus cabelos desgrenhados, a mulhera era um noucate.

"Cori? O que..." Ele engoliu em seco, combatendo outro ataque de tosse, enquanto olhava para ela.

"Graças a Deus, você está acordado! Você está em um hospital Zack. Você sabe como assustou os seus amigos, você sabe disso? Todo mundo está esperando que você voltasse. Espere vou chamar o Dr. Chu."

"Espere."

Cori saiu correndo pela porta antes Zack pudesse protestar. Sua saída repentina deixou um sentimento à deriva em um mar de confusão. Será que ela voltaria? Ele esperava que sim. Seu toque tinha sido... Mais que um conforto. Mais fundo, de alguma forma.

O médico se movimentou para dentro, sorrindo e exclamando a sorte de Zack depois de se afogar, então, quase sucumbindo à pneumonia. O que? Cristo, não era de admirar que ele se sentisse uma merda de cachorro.

Dr. Chu fez algumas questões com um exame completo, colocando Zack em espera. Houve um momento tenso quando Zack tinha tido dificuldade em recordar a sua profissão e o nome do presidente, mas a satisfação do médico quando ele grasnou as respostas corretas.

Zack estaria bem em alguns dias, declarou Dr. Chu, então correu para fora depois de prometer passar mais tarde. Toda a visita durou uns dois minutos.

Aos poucos, o cérebro confuso de Zack ficou claro. Ele olhou para o teto, o silêncio ficando com ele um pouco. Se "todo mundo" estava preocupado com ele, onde eles foram? Engraçado, a solidão nunca o incomodou tanto.

Como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, a porta se abriu e Cori voltou. E, maldição, ela estava linda em um par de jeans justos e uma camisa azul. Sorrindo, ela retomou seu lugar ao seu lado e seu coração deu um pulo estranho. Como se pudesse estar batendo, mas não tinha de verdade estado vivo antes que ela voltasse.

"Dr, Chu disse que você está se recuperando." disse ela.

"Parece que sim." Ele voltou a sorrir, mas Deus, a sua cara toda com sua cabeça estava o matando. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

Sua expressão acalmou.

"Você lembra-se de me salvar do meu Explorer? O maldito carro caiu da ponte no rio com você dentro. Você... Quase morreu."

Tudo voltou depressa. A emergência, a tempestade. O veículo de Cori pendurado na ponte. Sua determinação em tirá-la com vida custasse o que custar.

O custo foi muito alto, mas ele faria isso de novo.

"Como eles me tiraram?" Sua voz era um pouco mais que um sussurro, mas mesmo o ruído leve espetou seu cérebro. Ele desejou que ela acariciasse seu cabelo novamente.

"Tenente Paxton, entrou e o puxou para fora." Disse ela sem nenhum temor. "Então Julian fez uma masaagem cardiaca e finalmente você voltou, apenas por um tempo também. Todos pensaram que era um caso perdido."

Assim o fez.

"Isso foi... Hoje?"

Cori balançou a cabeça.

"Três dias atrás. Fomos revezando para estar com você, mas você estava fora. Pneumonia - me disseram que você não contou que estava ruim – e afogamento não são exatamente uma combinação saudável."

"Sim, Dr. Chu me informou. Em minha defesa, pensei que só tinha um forte resfriado, e precisava de umas horas extraordinárias." Ele gemeu. "Por que meu rosto parece como se tivesse batido em uma parede de tijolos? Dói só de falar."

"Não estou surpresa. Você tem sorte de não perder todos os seus dentes, ou pior. A corrente quebrou e bateu em sua cabeça. Rasgando seu rosto."

Fan-merda-tástico. Tanto a esperança de se manter um pouco duro em frente a essa mulher. Sua cabeça devia parecer uma abóbora roxa, azul e torta. Mas, ele teve algum conforto no fato dela estar olhando para ele durante três dias e não ter fugido.

Três dias. Santo Deus, que quis dizer...

"Minha equipe está trabalhando hoje?" Há. Legal e casual.

Cori o presenteou com outro sorriso de milhões de volts.

"Sim, graças a Deus. Eles estão deixando os médicos e enfermeiros doidos! Tentei ligar para o Julian no seu celular, enquanto o Dr. Chu estava com você e lhe dar a grande notícia, mas não houve resposta. Vou tentar novamente quando sair."

"Obrigado. Será que qualquer um deles, mencionou estar conseguindo cobrir por mim?" Por favor, diga que Six-Pack ou Eve.

Ela deu uma tapinha em seu braço com simpatia.

"Não se preocupe. Julian está dirigindo o caminhão, enquanto você está fora. Ele disse que se você acordasse antes de voltar, era para dizer que ele está feliz que você está bem e que está tudo sob controle."

"Aposto que ele disse." Deus, ele queria rir. Chorar. Bater em alguma coisa.

Ela lhe deu um olhar engraçado, como se estivesse tentando decifrar seu sarcasmo.

"Na verdade, isso é muito bonito, a mensagem que todos eles deram para passar adiante. Tenho certeza que eles vão vir assim que puderem."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado."

Sua viagem ao inferno agora estava completa. Salvatore estava de olho na posição de OAF por um bom tempo, e Tanner havia embrulhado e entregado ao homem com um laço brilhante. O único homem da equipe com a qual a tensão de Zack corria mais elevada, para salvar a si mesmo de Tanner.

Sim, ele não precisava de uma fodida lupa para ler esse texto em particular na parede. Seu espiríto afundou. O que diabos vou fazer agora?

"Ei o que está errado?" Seu lindo rosto transformado em uma carranca preocupada.

"Nada." Só que estou sem dinheiro, e logo desempregado. Quer correr?

Ela suspirou.

"Anime-se, menino do fogo. Pelo menos ninguém tentou matá-lo."

"Sério, você precisava parar de me chamar... Matar?" Seu cérebro confuso prendeu à boca. "O pneu! Deus, como pude ter esquecido? A polícia sabe quem atirou nele?"

"Nenhuma pista, e eu também não."

Algo na forma suave, com que ela disse, e os olhos escurecendo por um breve período, enquanto ia para o lado, o fez saber.

Que segredos tinha Cori para se esconder atras dos fogos de artifício de uma personalidade?

"Provavelmente foi aleatório." disse tentando tranquilizá-la. "Ou talvez somente outro acidente. O tiro poderia ter vindo da floresta ao longo do rio." Improvável, dado o ângulo e o mau tempo, mas coisas estranhas tinham acontecido.

"Talvez. É justo... Não, não importa."

Alcançando a mão apoiada no colchão, ele curvou os dedos sobre os dela.

"Vá em frente, desabafe. Sou um amigo. Ou gostaria de ser um."

Ela olhou-o sob os cílios, o olhar assombrado.

"Gostaria também Zack. Tenho amigos, mas para ser honesta, a maioria deles querem mais do que ouvir o que tenho a falar."

"Sou todo ouvidos, linda." Ele sentiu o calor no rosto com a facilidade que o carinho tinha passado por seu lábios. Jesus.

"Isso irá me fazer soar como uma louca. Os policiais não me levam a sério, mesmo depois do meu carro ser alvejado."

"Você está enrolando."

Cori soltou um profundo suspiro e olhou diretamente nos seus olhos.

"Zack, acho que alguém está me observando."

_**Capítulo 04**_

Cori pasou a estudar conscientemente com cautela a expressão de surpresa de Zack. Sim, isso soou tão excêntrico como quando ela contou à polícia ontem.

"Observando, como em um sentimento assustador, ou como se um adorável coelhinho de estimação estivesse fervendo no fogão?"

Cori ficou vermelha.

"Não estamos falando de Atração Fatal nesse momento, mas é mais do que apenas um sentimento assustador. Para começar, vejo a mesma van branca em todos os lugares que estive nos últimos três dias." Ela levantou a mão. "Não diga isso. A polícia já disse que posso estar excessivamente nervosa depois de ser baleada. Imagine."

"Não ia dizer isso. Você não me parece do tipo nervosa."

"Ah. Obrigada."

"Você conseguiu olhar ao motorista?"

"Não. As janelas eram de cor escura e o veículo estava longe demais. Quando saí do banco, ontem, estava estacionado do outro lado da rua e nem posso dizer se havia alguém dentro. Isso quando finalmente telefonei para o policial que fez o relatório sobre meu acidente, se é que pode chamar assim. Contei sobre a van e as outras coisa, e ele praticamente me deu a merda a de mulher histérica e me dispensou."

Zack franziu o cenho.

"O que mais aconteceu?"

"Ruídos extremos durante a noite. Sons perto da janela do meu quarto, um estrondo metálico, como se alguém deixasse cair um balde. Arranhões na varanda. Desesperador, mas não ameaças diretas."

"Você mora na cidade?"

Ela suspirou, sabendo que isso estava acontecendo.

"Na periferia. A casa está em volta nas árvores e os vizinhos estão espalhados."

"Cori, não estou tentando protegê-la, mas Tennesse é invadida por todos os tipos de animais selvagens, especialmente os cervos. À noite, eles vão até a casa e entram em tudo."

"Eu sei. Escute," disse ela acenando-lhe com um sorriso que não esmagava sua inquietação interior. "Não deveria incomodá-lo com isso. Você está cansado e tenho que correr."

Decepção brilhou em seus olhos azuis. Então sua expressão suavizou com aceitação calma.

"Já? Bem, obrigado por vir e me fazer companhia. Não seja uma estranha hein?"

Seu interior se iluminou com um brilho quente. Zack não queria que ela saísse! Ela apertou os dedos.

"Posso voltar amanhã se quiser. Se não quiser não tem problema. Uso calcinha de menina grande, posso lidar com a rejeição."

Isso valeu um sorriso torto.

"Sem comentários sobre a calcinha, com coisas que ela possa me incriminar. Volte hoje à noite?"

"Não é possível, carinho. Tenho um show de despedida de solteiro em Nashville."

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu por causa de sua dança exótica ou de não ser capaz de vê-la hoje à noite, ela desejava saber.

"Tudo bem. Até amanhã, então. Vou ver se posso encaixar você."

"Espertinho."

Inclinando-se deu um breve beijo no rosto escuro. Ela quis apenas dar um beijo amistoso de amigo em uma despedida, mas de alguma forma sentiu algo mais. Seu calor, sua proximidade, passando por ela, se endireitou rapidamente.

"Aguente firme e você se sentirá melhor rápido. Você vai ver."

Ele olhou-a debaixo de uma franja de cílios pretos.

"Posso ter isso por escrito?"

"Ei, queixo erguido. Continue a melhorar e você estará fora daqui depois de amanhã."

"Como você sabe disso?"

Oops.

"Mantenho meus ouvidos abertos. Agora descanse."

"Como se tivesse escolha." Ele murmurou, olhando para ela como um garotinho.

Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, ela se virou para ir embora.

"Tchau Zack."

"Cori?"

Ela parou e falou por cima do ombro.

"Sim?"

"Tenha cuidado em Nashville essa noite. Observe a sua volta."

A preocupação de Zack, tanto a gelou como aqueceu ao mesmo tempo. Com seus grandes olhos azuis e cabelos negros contra o travesseiro, mesmo com a contusão explícita em seu rosto pálido, ele parecia incrivelmente sexy. O calor venceu.

Nenhum sorriso de escárnio por seu trabalho, nenhuma tentativa de influenciar a perseguir um trabalho mellhor. Apenas se preocupando honestamente com a sua segurança.

O homem era um refresco no deserto.

"Eu terei."

Porra, ela não queria sair. E, pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, desejava ardentemente que fosse a outro lugar que não fosse uma festa de despedida de solteiro de outro bêbado que teria que tirar toda a roupa.

_Você não precisa_ a voz irritante a tentou_. Você poderia se afundar até pagar o resto do empréstimo da irritante escola. Quem se importaria?_

Não. _Sobre meu cadáver_.

Além disso, seus débitos estavam quase pagos. Ela emergiu com seu orgulho intacto.

Amanhã, diria a verdade a Zack.

Bem, pelo menos a parte sobre seu trabalho de enfermagem. O resto ela havia enterrado junto ao corpo de Alex, há dois anos.

Aqueles dias foram horríveis, e ela não ia se lembrar por ninguém.

Nem mesmo por Zack Knight

Lionel debruçou sobre o esfregão, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o cheiro sutil de urina e vômito combinado com amônia. Usando as habilidades de ter nascido pobre, escondendo a fome, ele escondeu seus traços para não revelar nada. Para dar aqueles em torno dele a ilusão confortável do que esperavam.

Ninguém nunca notava um faxineiro.

Carneiros, seu irmão gostava de chamar assim as pessoas que foram vitímas de seus esquemas. Animais mudos, sendo levados para o abate, a lã e a carne dando lucro, e a carcaça descartada. Nunca ninguém esquecia quão cruel era a mão esmagadora do destino, a rapidez com que tudo estava perdido. Lionel sempre discordava. A psique humana é uma fonte maravilhosa de emoções inexploradas, prontas para essa exploração. Aproveitamento.

Consumação.

As pessoas queriam acreditar que suas vidas não eram nada e insignificantes. O que importava que pudesse ser mais do que eles, seguras e amadas. As poucas gentilezas bem localizadas, as caricias sussurantes, e seus corpos, almas e riquezas pertenciam a Lionel.

Empresários solitários. Médicos, advogados, políticos viciados em trabalho, com tudo a perder. Amantes que ansiosamente entregavam tudo a ele, e recebiam a aventura sexual que pediam. Por um preço.

Agora ele queria o maior prêmio de todos.

Lionel geralmente trabalhava sozinho nesses tempos, mas ele foi incapaz de resistir a essa nova proposta. Especialmente depois de ouvir o que o homem tinha a dizer, quando o manipulador astuto tinha o conseguido. Lionel foi preso, tendo como cortesia uma estadia de dezoito meses na penitenciária de Hunts Ville do Estado. Ele e seu "parceiro" novo finalizaram seus planos bem debaixo dos narizes ignorantes dos guardas armados.

Claro, o seu parceiro poderia ter procurado alguém para realizar os meses de obras e não desperdiçou em procurar por Lionel. Mas, ninguém se comparava a Lionel em sua habilidade ou motivação. A oportunidade para exercer a justiça sobre a cadela quente e ter o pote de mel super doce.

Então Lionel viu, suando no estúpido macacão a sombra pálida de um corpo morto, colocando-se no fedor da UTI Sterling, a fim de estudar o seu mais recente alvo sob a aba de um boné de beisebol. Meses de planejamento com um negócio chato, prestes a dar frutos.

Corrine Shannon. Um sonho molhado em fodidos jeans e botas de salto alto. Como que sentindo sua análise, ela olhou em sua direção e saiu da sala antes dos bombeiros, caminhando rapidamente para o corredor balançando seu traseiro apertado.

Um camaleão que adaptava para servir a seus propósitos, Lionel não estava preocupado. Ela nunca sonharia em ligar o porteiro velho, limpando a urina de um amigo, enigmático urbano de seu café favorito. E ela certamente nunca saberia que homem tinha sido, até que ele escolhesse revelar a verdade.

Seu segredo estava seguro. Logo, ele faria o seu próximo movimento. A linda ex-socialite como Cori, devia estar completamente entediada com a comunidade baunilha de Sugarland. Ela precisava de um amigo em jogo, um confidente. Um amante excitante.

Lionel daria os três... Com um pouco de vingança como um golpe de misericórdia. A indignação em seu estomâgo. A lúxuria em sua virilha.

Lionel apertou as mãos em torno do esfregão quando ele pensava no salvador de Coli. Um homem chamado Zack Knight. Não tinha sido difícil verificar a situação com todos os bombeiros e policiais, pendurados em volta balançando a cabeça. Olhando como se o mundo estivesse acabando. O tiro que Lionel tinha dado em seu pneu era somente para assustá-la, ele supôs que deveria agradecer ao pobre coitado, pela recuperação de seu regime.

Recordando o telefonema anterior de seu parceiro, seus lábios se desvaneceram em uma linha fina. O homem tinha estado bastante chateado com toda a merda.

"Que maldito inferno foi isso? Você tem alguma ideia das manobras criativas que tive que fazer para manter o seu fiasco quieto no fim?"

"Não saiu como o planejado."

"Não me diga merda! Você deveria mata-la _depois_ de seduzi-la para conseguir informações dela, seu idiota!"

"Vou ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez." Se pudesse mataria o filho da puta.

"Você fará bem melhor, maldição."

"Você sabe toda essa operação seria acelerada com mais eficiência se simplesmente pegasse a puta e a forçasse a nos dar o que precisamos. Parar com essa besteira de sedução."

"Esse é justamente o movimento errado. Cori iria firmar os calcanhares e morrer antes de nos dizer alguma coisa. Jogaremos do meu jeito." Ele disse friamente.

E então eles tinham começado.

Maravilhoso. Se Cori ficasse muito ligada a Knight, só restava uma eliminação rápida do homem.

Lionel empurrou o pano rápido, trabalhando no corredor adjacente. Ele esteve aqui por muito tempo e alguém poderia ficar desconfiado.

Voltando ao balde do zelador, ele lançou um olhar furtivo ao redor e, não vendo ninguém, entrou no banheiro dos homens. Rapidamente, ele tirou o macacão emprestado e o boné, colocando-os no lixo. Ele sacudiu os cabelos loiros tingidos, que caiam artisticamente nos ombros do seu casaco preto. Os jeans grudavam nos quadris e as coxas muito magras, eram como uma concha ao redor de seu sexo.

_Nada mal_ pensou friamente, estudando seu reflexo. Nunca tinha sido rústico, mas agora? Ele era quase tão bonito quanto Cori. A ideia o fez sorrir, mesmo que o pacote total nada mais era do que uma ferramenta de comércio necessário.

Um meio para o retorno definitivo.

Cuidado, entretanto. Ele queria tudo de Cori para si, sem interferência. De seu parceiro ou qualquer outra pessoa. Endireitando os ombros, Lionel se preparou para tomar outro risco significativo.

A cadela traidora estava prestes a descobrir que precisava de uma carona para casa.

Quão conveniente para os dois.

Zack olhou para cima, ampliando os olhos de surpresa quando Julian entrou no quarto.

"Perdido?"

Julian moveu-se para o lado, estendendo a mão.

"Ouvimos a grande notícia, cara. Acabamos de terminar uma chamada, pensei que não ia parar. Os caras estão na sala de espera no final do corredor. Vi sua mulher saindo e ela disse que estava tentando me ligar. Como você está se sentindo?"

Ele olhou para a mão e ofereceu uma expressão sincera a Julian novamente antes de aceitar com um meio sorriso. Ou o homem realmente se importava, ou essas eram uma droga de palavras.

"Como se meu rosto tivesse pegado fogo e alguém jogou um tijolo," ele disse sua voz um pouco áspera, pouco mais que um sussurro. "Muito ruim hein?"

Tomando cuidado com a intravenosa, Julian cruzou brevemente a mão, e então a deixou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Estremecendo, ele estudou o lado machucado e desgastado do rosto inchado de Zack.

"Não, não é tão ruim assim. Além disso, as meninas gostam de um cavaleiro reluzente. Entende isso?"

Zack bufou e depois fez uma careta de dor.

"Não me faça rir, idiota. Dói muito."

"Desculpe. Então é isso que tenho que fazer para conseguir uma linda _chica_? Parece ser um monte de problemas. O que você acha?"

"Você é cheio de merda. Você tem uma _chica_ diferente para cada dia da semana."

"Sim, horrível ser eu," Julian sorriu, mas Zack estreitou os olhos, pensando que poderia ser um pouco forçado. "Enfim, nós não estamos falando sobre a minha vida amorosa. O que acontece com a Sra. Shannon?"

"Nada. Há uma pequena ligação entre a vitíma e o socorrista, talvez subconsciente para alguns, um equivocado sentimento de culpa por parte dela sobre o meu acidente, tanto faz. Agora que ela viu que vou ficar bem, isso vai acabar. Acontece o tempo todo." Ele esperava que não, mas não estava prestes a ficar quente e acolhedor com Jules, de todas as pessoas.

"Eu não sei cara. Essa não é a vibração que senti nela esses últimos dias, quando não sabia que ia ficar bem. Ela praticamente acampou aqui, assediando os médicos e enfermeiras para nos mantes informados, sentando ao seu lado mesmo quando não podia. Parece mais...".

"Para com isso Salvatore. Não quero falar sobre Cori."

_Não com você, _pesou no ar entre eles. Parecendo teimoso e determinado a não demonstrar isso, Julian mudou de assunto.

"Tudo bem. O trabalho tem sido ocupado."

"Aposto que sim." A acusação tácita ressoou no seu tom de voz suave. Merda, agora as coisas estavam ficando difíceis.

Soltando um suspiro, Julian se ajeitou na cadeira.

"Tudo bem, ouça bem. Não estou atrás do seu emprego Knight. Não quero isso, não desse jeito." Ele ergueu a mão cortando o protesto de Zack. "Quero dizer, com certeza um dia quero ser um OAF. Mas, mesmo que você não acredite que sou um idiota para passar por cima do seu cadáver para obtê-lo."

Zack franziu o cenho.

"Julian."

"Não estou disposto a aceitar algo que não ganhei, e vou me colocar em transferência antes de deixar que Tanner me ferre mais com a equipe e alienar-me mais do que já estou."

Zack sabia que estava olhando para o outro homem como se ele tivesse começado a falar em outra língua, mas não podia evitar. Jules tinha uma consciência. Quem diria.

"Eu não..."

"Não importa o que pense, estou realmente feliz por você estar indo bem. Fique bem e dê o fora daqui. Precisamos de você. Vou enviar Eve ou Six-Pack para vir."

Ele se levantou, caminhando para uma fuga rápida.

"Ei espere!" Julian parou, olhou por cima do ombro. "Obrigado por salvar meu traseiro. Por... Tudo."

"Esqueça, gênio. Se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, eu o jogaria de volta no rio."

Bem, era um começo.

_**Capítulo 05**_

O Explorer tinha dado perda total, e agora isso.

Cori bateu a mão no volante do carro alugado em frustração.

"Argh! Estúpido pedaço de merda."

Normalmente ela não perderia a paciência com um assunto tão trivial para tirar todo o seu controle. Por exemplo, o lixo em forma de ovo que a empresa lhe deu, falhando quando ligou. Essa semana, no entanto, tinha sido um pouco difícil para sua pressão arterial.

"Cori?"

Colocando a mão sobre o coração que batia forte, ela soltou a respiração, tentando esmagar o surto de irritação por ter sido surpreendida. Ela odiava surpresas, e santa merda se essa semana não tinha sido repleta delas. Colocando um sorriso no rosto, ela saiu do carro para cumprimentar Tony Banning, um artista que ela conheceu há alguns meses no café local, onde ela e os estudantes de enfermagem gostavam de ir.

"Tony! O que faz por aqui? Não é um amigo ou parente doente, espero."

Deleite brilhando em seus olhos escuros, Tony se aproximou dela, colocando a palma por baixo da blusa, e querendo dar-lhe um beijo. Rapidamente ela virou a cabeça para que ele somente conseguisse um inofensivo beijo no rosto. Uma manobra que ela tinha que usar de uma vez com ele ultimamente.

"Não, não, nada disso." Ele disse, aparentemente sem se intimidar que seu alvo evitasse o serviço completo. "Na verdade, estava esperando por você. Telefonei na sua casa e parei em uma cafeteria antes. Então me ocorreu que poderia ter programado uma ronda."

"Não, não hoje. Estava visitando alguém."

Olhando a sua forma, alta e magra da cabeça aos pés, Cori pensou pela milonésima vez que era uma vergonha Tony indo a seu trabalho procurá-la, e isso não afetá-la como faria com a maioria das mulheres.

Nele os cabelos castanhos dourados levados pelo vento, na altura dos ombros – como Fabio3 pousando na frente de um túnel de vento – o peito tenso, quadris magros e coxas longas, Tony era de derreter uma calcinha. Ele tinha dinheiro, seu gosto para roupas e seu Viper4 preto eram uma indicação, ele era cuidadoso, e seu interesse em Cori havia progredido para apenas amizade no passado. Ele tinha enviado sinais há alguns meses, embora não tivesse pressionado muito.

Até há pouco tempo.

Os amigos de Cori achavam que e louca por mantê-lo longe. Talvez ela estivesse, mas infelizmente para Tony, ele lembrava demais o mundo que ela deixou para trás. Muito rápido, e muito escorregadio. O sexo e dinheiro, facéis demais.

O estilo de vida que quase destruiu a sua. Seu corpo morto um convite para um novo desastre. Se era injusto ou não com Tony, ela deseja escutar sua intuição.

"Hum, Cori querida?"

Ela piscou para ele.

"Sinto muito, o que você disse?"

Ele deu um sorriso complacente.

"Perguntei se você gostaria de sair para jantar essa noite. Há um novo restaurante em Nashville fora da Broadway..."

"Não posso. Tenho um show de dança essa noite. E amanhã à noite também." acrescentou antes que ele pudesse perguntar. "Sextas e sábados são minhas noites mais movimentadas, você sabe disso."

Deflacionado, ele suspirou, a boca indo para baixo com desapontamento.

"Café depois da sua aula de terça-feira como de costume então?"

"Não perderia por nada," apontando para o seu carro de aluguel, ela manteve-o fora do assunto de sua vida, onde não existia namoro. "Sabe tudo sobre carros? Este parece ter chutado o balde."

"Gostaria de saber," ele disse balançando a cabeça pesarosamente. "Ficarei feliz em lhe dar uma carona para casa."

_Droga_.

"Não, está tudo bem. Posso chamar a companhia de aluguel, e Donnie Wayne pode mandar alguém."

"Realmente, não me importo." Sua face iluminou, ele estalou os dedos. "E se te levar para a compania? Dessa forma, você não terá que ficar esperando sabe Deus por quanto tempo antes dos caipiras aparecerem. Você pode pegar outro carro e seguir seu caminho."

Ela teve que admitir, que embora não tivesse gostado de Tony os chamando de 'caipiras', sua oferta era preferível do que à espera. Donnie Wayne, era o proprietário da E-Z5, que ela suspeitava lembrar de Larry, The Cable Guy6, levaria séculos para alguém chegar. Ainda assim, ela tinha a impressão de que Tony estava mais interessado em encontrar uma desculpa para estar a sós com ela, do que para ajudar.

"Bem se você tem certeza de que não se importa..."

"Nem um pouco! Vamos?"

Ela pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro. Segurando no braço dela, Tony guiou para o Viper estacioando na vaga próxima. Em vez de abrir a porta, ele simplesmente a deixou entrar, deu a volta ao lado do condutor e deslizou para dentro. Outro pequeno, mas revelador, ponto contra o seu amigo com material para potencial amante. Poderiam chamá-la de boba, mas ela era realmente uma garota à moda antiga no coração, quando era um jogo de sedução.

O Viper rugiu com vida, estabelecendo um ronronar baixo em sua parte inferior. Tony ligou o motor algumas vezes, e Cori reprimiu um sorriso. Pobre homem tinha obviamente a ilusão em acreditar que ela estaria impressionada com o simbolo fálico de algo caro, e ela não era insensível o bastante para estragar sua fantasia.

A verdadeira classe estava no interior.

Como um homem disposto a morrer por você.

Dirigindo habilmente fora do estacionamento, Tony lhe deu um breve olhar.

"Você foi uma mulher difícil de alcançar. Você nunca disse o por quê."

Estaria ele brincando?

"Não leu ou viu o jornal local? Quase morri."

"Claro, eu sei! Por que você acha que estava tão preocupado?" Parando num sinal vermelho ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Mas, você me parece bem. Radiante na verdade. Poderia seu salvador ter algo a ver com esse brilho? Fico me perguntando. Presumo que é por que você está gastando tanto tempo no hospital."

Ele afirmou como uma acusação. Cori se arrepiou em irritação. Sua relação de amizade com Zack não era da conta de ninguém, especialmente a de alguém que era apenas um amigo casual. Ela tentou imaginar Tony caindo de uma ponte, arriscando sua vida para salvar a dela, e não podia imaginá-lo com um cabelo perfeito e dourado na cabeça.

"Se estivesse brilhando, é por que estou feliz em estar viva," ela disse uniformente. "Devo a Zack, mais do que você pode imaginar."

"Sim suponho que você deva."

O sinal ficou verde e ele deu a sua atenção de volta para a estrada.

Cori olhou para ele incrédula por um momento, e então voltou seu olhar para frente com nojo. Realmente o que ela poderia esperar? Uma indigna de receber gratidão por sua segurança e bem estar?

Ela olhou para fora da janela no dia de sol de Janeiro, mal ouvindo o que Tony tagarelava sobre suas esculturas e uma exibição próxima em uma pequena galeria.

Zack estaria descansando confortavelmente? Teria sua enfemeria começado o tratamento em sua respiração? Porra, ela deveria ter verificado antes de sair. E se ele tivesse uma recaída? Em seu estado delibitado, ele não poderia sobreviver a mais uma rodada com pneumonia.

Se corresse, ainda teria alguns minutos para ir ao hospital antes de sua noite de trabalho. Ele lhe pediu para ir, então não era como se estivesse se jogando para cima do homem. Nada de errado em verificar se ele estava sendo bem cuidado.

"Aqui estamos." Tony parou em frente a único locadora na cidade, apenas fora do quadrado. Ele colocou o carro no estacionamento, desligando o motor quando se virou em seu banco para encará-la.

Passando os dedos levemente ao longo de sua madibula, ele se inclinou tão perto que ela sentiu o aroma agradável de seu perfume caro.

"Por que o tratamento de silêncio? Querida, por favor, não fique brava comigo." Seus longos cabelos loiros fizeram cócegas em seu rosto quando ele colocou os lábios sobre os dela.

Após o choque inicial pelo contato, Cori percebeu que ela não se surpreendeu com o beijo. Nem por nada. Especialmente depois de ter mostrado alguma inveja sobre suas visitas para Zack. Ela poderia ter parado, provavelmente deveria, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre seu julgamento, apesar de sua contrariedade com Tony. Ela não podia deixar de perguntar se suas amigas estavam certas.

Ao manter uma distância de Tony, ela realmente estava perdendo?

Relaxando, abriu os lábios para o beijo, dobrando a cabeça para um melhor acesso. Ele gemeu, abrindo os lábios com a língua, invadindo com seu calor úmido. Devorando sua boca. O formigamento começou, bem-vindo e muito errado. Apertando os mamilos, incitando o calor no ápice de suas coxas. Sua resposta não foi totalmente inesperada. Tony era um sedutor de primeira, e ela tinha estado muito tempo sem o toque de um homem. Sem paixão. Ela precisava ser realizada, sentir a força de um homem, pressionando seu corpo, sua dureza entrando nela.

Não tinha que esperar. Ela enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, pressionando mais, aprofundando o beijo. Tão fácil deixá-lo ir para sua casa. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele seria fantástico na cama. Dentro de uma hora eles poderiam estar nus. Molhados com o suor. Emaranhados em seus lençóis.

Ela não o amava, achava até mesmo difícil fazer algum dia, mas sentimento de ternura não tinha nada a ver com o quente sexo.

Por que isso era tudo o que seria. Uma dura foda, quebrando a cabeceira.

Sexo, não amor.

Um gentil, rosto bonito, com enormes olhos azuis e emoldurados por seus cabelos negros invadiram sua mente como um fantasma. Seu sorriso bonito, verdadeiro, cheio de esperança.

_Volta hoje à noite?_

A memória foi como um balde de água fria sobre seu desejo cego por um instante. Ela ainda doía se realizar e ser tocada, mas não por Tony. Ela não queria um encontro vazio que iria deixá-la mais solitária e insatisfeita que antes.

O próximo homem que ela convidasse para a sua cama seria o último. A pessoa que ia fazer amor com ela para o resto de suas vidas. Amá-la tanto quanto ela o fazia.

Tony não era aquele homem.

Colocando uma palma no peito, ela o empurrou para trás, interrompendo o beijo. O calor de sua excitação irradiava nele em ondas, a sua pulsação batendo nos dedos, mesmo através de sua camisa. A fome crua nos olhos escuros não deixava dúvidas sobre qual seria sua resposta se ela fizesse o convite.

Seus dedos percorriam sua garganta.

"Sabia que você tinha gosto como mel. Aposto que você é doce em todos os lugares."

Oh, Deus. Ela não queria _ele_ especificamente, mas seu corpo reaguiu da mesma forma. Hora de fugir. Deu-lhe um sorriso que ela esperasse que não soasse tão falso quanto sentia, agarrou sua mão antes que ele pudesse completar a viagem em direção a sua blusa.

"Não é muito sutil não?"

"Por que desperdiçar energia melhor gasta em coisas mais agradáveis?"

"É verdade, mas minha vida não está no momento de se entregar agora." Ela pegou a maçaneta da porta. "Até terça-feira?"

Ela não seria tão facilmente dissuadido.

"Você gostou do nosso beijo tanto quanto eu. Não tente negar Cori."

"Tudo bem, o fiz, mas..."

"Estaríamos muito bem juntos." Ele disse com as pálpebras pesadas. "Venha para casa comigo. Só por uma ou duas horas."

Ansiedade enrolando em seu estômago, o desejo de fugir de repente muito forte,

"Admito que considerei. Mas, não estou pronta para dar esse passo neste momento, com você ou com outra pessoa." Ok , a parte de com ninguem, não era bem evrdade. Tony, porém, não precisava saber disso.

Seu olhar gelou e Cori sentiu um arrepio. Se tivesse sido sua imaginação ou tinha alguma coisa escura e feia deslizando através de seus olhos por um segundo?

A impressão fugaz desapareceu quando ele balançou a cabeça, sua expressão séria.

"Estou disposto a esperar. Quando estiver pronta, vou estar aqui."

"Obrigada."

Aproveitando a deixa, ela saiu do Viper e bateu a porta dando-lhe um tchau. Ele partiu sem nem sequer um aceno de cabeça em sua direção, deixando-a em pé de frente de E-Z aluguel de carros... Ele nem tinha sequer esperado para ter certeza de que eles arrumariam seu carro sem problemas.

Ela franziu a testa, após vê-lo desaparecer com o seu Viper, incomodada. Sim, ela queria colocar um espaço entre eles. Foi de fato, um alivio vê-lo partir. Mas, um verdadeiro amigo e cavalheiro teria ido com ela para dentro, colocando sua segurança acima da decepção por não terem ido para a cama.

Um verdadeiro homem, seu amante dos sonhos, teria ficado com ela, sem importar o que fosse.

Um homem que tinha uma baita semelhança com um bombeiro de cabelos pretos com deslumbrantes olhos azuis.

Indiscutivelmente, o retorno do Zack ao mundo dos vivos era uma boa notícia.

A má notícia? Tanner estava a caminho de seu quarto.

Engraçado como esse conhecimento não o fazia se sentir diferente de quando ele caiu da ponte.

Nada a fazer senão ficar aqui e esperar pelo impacto. Zack ainda não tinha saído da UTI, com suas regras estritas de visitante, ou os outros teriam acompanhado o capitão como uma proteção entre eles. Como na humilhante bronca na frente de Eve e Six-Pack que tinha tido, a ideia de enfrentar Tanner sozinho tinha-o assustado um pouco. Ele não tinha medo do homem, por qualquer coisa, mas não estava exatamente em forma para mais um round no ringue.

Durante as últimas horas, seu corpo golpeado tinha vindo à vida em graus dolorosos. Sua cabeça bateu, seus musculos doíam, e seu peito queimava a cada respiração funda. Ele estava tão malditamente miserável que não conseguia dormir, ainda estar acordado era uma tortura, especialmente por causa dos tratamentos para desobstruir a respiração de seus pulmões. Os analgésicos que proporcionaram algumas horas de névoa abençoada, não foram suficientes.

Um gole de Jack7 poderia fazer o truque.

A porta se abriu e Tanner entrou sem bater. O que não foi uma surpresa para Zack. A surpresa foi a hesitação nos olhos do capitão. Mesmo antes da tragédia que tinha reivincado sua família, Tanner havia sido um homem rígido. Justo, mas difícil. O tipo de homem que caminhava corajosamente pela vida sem remorso por sua atitude inflexível, vendo o mundo no preto-e-branco.

Hoje, Tanner tinha linhas de estresse profundo em torno de sua boca e traços de cabelos brancos nas têmporas escuras... E seu mundo tinha sido dissolvido em uma paleta cinza escura.

Zack empurrou para baixo uma onda de simpatia.

"Cap."

Tanner olhou por cima do homem deitado, as mãos no bolso da calça do regimento, escolhendo não desperdiçar palavras no momento sério.

"Knigth. Toda a merda que disse no outro, eu estava errado." Sua boca apertou. "Você pode me perdoar por ser um idiota?"

Apesar de si mesmo, Zack bloqueou a gargalhada rouca.

"Você poderia ter apenas falado com a Hallmark, senhor."

Um canto dos lábios de Tanner foi para cima. Uma rachadura bem fina.

"Não foi possível entrar na loja essa semana."

Zack deixou a situação em silêncio por um minuto, e considerou as palavras seguintes com cuidado. Segurando o olhar do capitão, ele continuou.

"Perdoar, com certeza. Esquecer? Isso vai demorar um pouco."

"Você quer seu meio quilo de carne, não vou brigar com você. Vou escrever ou ser suspenso, talvez os dois."

"E o que isso resolveria?"

Se Tanner fosse suspenso, ele iria para casa e beber até morrer.

Talvez ele até quisesse. De jeito nenhum Zack tomaria partido na destruição de um bom homem simplesmente para acabar com seus sentimentos feridos.

"Provavelmente nada, mas a decisão é sua. Não estou pedindo clemência só por que estou pedindo desculpas."

"E você? Quero dizer se desculpando."

"Sim. Sinto muito Zack. Mais do que você jamais saberá." Sua voz estava cheia de arrependimento sincero.

Zack era apenas humano. A parte dele ainda estava magoada e humilhada por sua forma, em retribuição, não importando o quão confuso estivesse, a parte mais insistente dele queria que a equipe recuperasse a coesão. Esses caras eram seus irmãos, sua família.

Destruir Tanner acabará com a equipe.

Não tinha o capitão sofrido o suficiente?

"Aceito e recomendo que deixemos isso para trás." Zack disse calmamente. Por um segundo podia jurar que Tanner balançava em seus pés.

"Obrigado." Ele se aproximou, agarrando Zack pelo ombro. "Por que vale a pena, eu sou um maldito feliz por estar tudo bem."

Zack conseguiu dar um sorriso.

"Eu também Cap."

"Vou passar por aqui novamente em breve e vamos conversar. Descanse um pouco"

Foi só depois de Tanner deixar Zack que ele percebeu que o Capitão não tinha abordado a questão delicada da nomeação de Salvatore agindo como OAF. E se Zack jamais recuperasse sua posição. Um ruído abateu sobre sua cabeça, uma maldição surpreendeu em seus lábios. Por que os telefones do hospital precisavam ser tão altos, o suficiente para fazer o cérebro de uma pessoa sangrar? Gemendo ele rolou para o lado e pegou o receptor com a sua mão livre sem a intra venosa e o trouxe para sua orelha.

"Olá?"

"Sr. Knight. De volta dos mortos não?" A voz cortada, culta gotejando com cordialidade fingida, passando por sua medula óssea_. Oh, Delacruz. Deus. Não. Agora não. _

"Como você sabia onde me encontrar?"

Não havia necessidade de perguntar por que o homem tinha se incomodado. Pelo menos a dor de sua enfermidade mascarava o medo e tensão por trás da pergunta.

"Com um minimo de dificuldade. Sua senhora parecia pensar que devia estar acontecendo algo horrível com você, e aqui está você;"

Sua senhora! Droga, ele tinha esquecido que o aluguel estava atrasado. E agora, na medida em que ela estava preocupada, Zack tinha saído sem permissão. Merda!

Delacruz riu e prosseguiu.

"Pensei que estava me evitando por não atender o seu telefone celular." O tom presunçoso do bastardo.

"Considerando que o maldito está no fundo do rio de Cumberland? Não. Além disso, se quero que você se foda, irei lhe dizer. Como agora, por exemplo."

"É isso que admiro em você." Disse Delacruz suavemente. "Um espírito indomável. Gosto de você Zack."

"Você não gosta de nada além de dinheiro. O que não tenho mais."

"Oh, onde está a boa vontade e tudo isso." Fez uma pausa. "Assumo que o seu velho está descansando confortavelmente no lar de idosos?"

A ameaça velada calma forçando Zack, disparou a sua raiva. Darius Knight tinha sido um péssimo pai, um filho da puta egoísta, mas agora era apenas uma casca lamentável de um homem. Seu pai merecia encarar suas dívidas, o problema que ele causou.

Ele não merecia ser assassinado por eles. Zack deu um aperto de morte no telefone.

"Você fica longe do meu pai, seu filho da puta. Ou eu vou te marar."

Delacruz riu.

"Nobre, bem como o espírito, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez para você. Os deuses visitando o pecados dos pais sobre os filhos," citou. "Êxodo 20;05"

"Euripedes, 484 através de 406 a.C." Bastardo.

"Correto." Ele disse com diversão. "Minha fé em você está restaurada." Zack fechou os olhos contra o barulho em sua cabeça.

"Do que diabo você está falando?"

"Quero dizer meu jovem e inteligente, que você não terá nenhum problema em resolver o dilema de como conseguir a outra parcela dos cinquenta mil dólares, digamos, em duas semanas a partir de hoje. Estou me sentindo generoso, por causa do seu acidente."

Zack sentiu as mãos tremerem. Ele questionou se a raiva reprimida levaria a sair do curso como seu pai.

"Você está mijando no vento Delacruz. Não sou um mágico."

"Mas, você é um gênio. Seja um solucionador de problemas Zack. Vou esperar a boa notícia em duas semanas."

Sua conexão foi encerrada com um clique. Por alguns segundos, Zack se sentou com o telefone pressionado contra seu ouvido, a construção da pressão no peito, ardente e incontrólavel. Cinquenta mil. Duas semanas.

_Eles vão matar meu pai. E quando Delacruz decidir que não sou nada, eles vão me matar. _

Ótimo. Isso era demais e ele não podia fazer nada. Impotente para conter a onda de ressentimento e raiva varreu por todas as terminações nervosas, devastando o controle quanto soltou o fio fino por um tempo. Um rugido surgiu de sua garganta, enquanto ele rolou, pegou a base do telefone na mesa da cabeceira. Com toda a sua força, arremesou toda a unidade. Ele bateu na parede oposta a cama com uma crise de satisfação caindo no chão em pedaços. A destruição não foi o suficiente. Ele olhou ao redor freneticamente, mas não havia mais nada para destruir. Gemendo, ele apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, a agonia avassaladora. A qualquer momento, seu cérebro iria infiltrar-se em suas orelhas.

"Oh, Deus," O que vou fazer? Duas enfermeiras irromperam em seu quarto, uma após a outra.

"Sr. Knight! O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

Será que ela estava falando sério?

"Não. Minha cabeça."

"Jesus, Maria e José!" A segunda enfermeira colocou as mãos no quadris largos com ela, olhando para o telefone quebrado. "Você terá que pagar por isso, querido."

Claro que sim, e por alguma razão, aquilo lhe pareceu, de repente, incrivelmente engraçado. Zack começou a rir. Não foi possível evitar. Ele riu até que começou a ofegar e chiar, enquanto a primeira enfermeira mexia nele, em vão ainda. Parecia que ela tinha retirado sua IV e sua mão estava sangrando. Deve ter lhe olhado como se tivesse desesperadamente maluco. Com alguma sorte, ele finalmente estava. A primeira enfermeira de nome Dee que estava no crachá, agarrou seus ombros e o empurrou firmemente pelos ombros.

"Shawna me dê um miligrama de Ativan." Para Zack ela ordenou. "Sr. Knight você tem que se acalmar. Sua pressão arterial está muito alta e o senhor se feriu."

Ativan? Merda! Se elas injetassem esse material, ele estaria babando como um bebê pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

Ele tentou se recompor e ficar parado, enquanto Dee limpava sua mão latejante e reajustando o IV, mas foi impossível. Seus suspiros irregulares com o ar ficou entre os acessos de tosse estrangulando seus miseraveis pulmões. Os pontos pretos começaram a dançar em sua visão e sua cabeça girava. Cristo, ele não conseguia respirar.

"Calma. Deixe-nos ajudá-lo. Respire devagar querido," Zack apertou os dedos quando Shawna voltou, segurando uma seringa no alto.

"Por favor," ele sussurrou. "Não."

"Oi Shawna. Ativan? Parece que nosso herói foi um menino mau." Disse Cori, deixando a preocupação cobrir sua tentativa de humor irônico.

"Você sabe disso, amiga." Shawna franziu os lábios e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Acho que ele quer ter uma recaída. Idiota, jogando merda por aqui."

"Humm. Acho que você podia ir tomar um ar fresco, a menos que prefira estar em coma pelas próximas vinte quatro e quarenta oito horas, coisa quente."

Zack piscou para Cori. Essas duas se conheciam? E como diabos Cori sabia dos efeitos do Ativan? Todas as três mulheres o olharam em questão. Ele fez o seu melhor para parecer contido quando ele formulou um pedido de desculpas.

"Sinto muito. Estou calmo agora, juro."

Suas expressões sérias mostravam que não compraram a mentira. Deus ele não queria ficar fora por mais um dia. Dee olhou para o monitor.

"Batidas estão descendo. Não sei. O que você acha?" Ela olhou para Shawna, que deu a Zack um assustador sorriso de Não-Vou-Falar-Com-Você-Seu-Merda.

"Direi ao Sr. Knight que o mandarei para outra terra se ele sair da linha mais uma vez." Ela soou terrivelmente desapontada pela oportunidade perdida.

"Sem espamos." Ele resmungou. "De verdade."

Dee encolheu os ombros.

"Você será levado para um quarto normal, quando ficar melhor, e então não será mais nosso problema. Quão fácil você quer que o resto da sua estádia seja."

"Um quarto normal? Isso quer dizer que posso ir para casa logo?"

"Continue melhorando e depois de amanhã poderá ir."

Obrigado Deus. Ele precisava sair dali. Para cavar oum burraco e nunca mais sair dele. Com olhos apertados, Shawna acenou com a extremidade tampada da agulha para Zack.

"Mantenha as boas maneiras." Ela se virou para Cori. "Deixarei Conan em suas mãos. Sinto que ele aprecie mais a sua compania que a minha."

Ela saiu com Dee seguindo seus passos. Conan, hum? De doce bombeiro para bárbaro. Jesus, ele agiu como um elefante enloquecido.

Cori sentou no assento próximo a ele, com os olhos escuros de preocupação.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu."

"Recebi um... Telefonema perturbador. Não lidei bem com isso."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?"

É, claro! Serei assassinado por mafiosos!

"Não." Um flash de dor passou pelo rosto dela e ele estremeceu. "Quero dizer não posso. Isso é uma coisa com a qual tenho que lidar sozinho, e quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre isso, melhor."

"Soa pesado."

"Você não tem ideia."

Ela parou, estudando ele como se pudesse ler todos os seus segredos.

"Ok. Só para você saber, estarei aqui, quando você precisar desabafar."

"Obrigado," ele disse suavemente. Perdido em seu lindo rosto e a forma de seu cabelo cor de mel escuro caindo, ele procurou desviar de seus problemas.

Seus cabelos soltos caíam passando pelos ombros em seu casaco escuro. Por debaixo do casaco, ele teve um vislumbre de um vestido brilhante vermelho decotado. Seu olhar viajou pelo pescoço gracioso para a vala de seus seiso generosos. Assim, a pele muito dourada, o vestido mal cobria os mamilos que adoraria provar.

"Você está linda."

"Obrigada."

Seu sorriso branco o atingiu com um tiro duplo de desejp. Despertando sua libido adormecida. Ela encarnava sexo, um deleite que ele nunca teve amostra. Ele se perguntava se ela acreditaria na sua inocência, então se lembrou de que não fazia a menor diferença. Mesmo que ele não fosse uma zona de desastre, Cori estava fora de seu alcance.

Um punho de aço em torno dos pulmões, Zack começou a soltar e afundou nos travesseiros, exausto. O coração doente. Ele então decidiu lhe dar um fora.

"Você não tem que trabalhar em uma festa essa noite? Você irá se atrasar.!

"Parece que me importo? Por você, eles podem esperar."

Ele prendeu a respiração e qualquer resposta que ele pudesse ter dado foi interrompida pelo nó na garganta. Ninguém jamais o colocou em primeiro lugar.

Ninguém.

Enquanto, lutava para manter suas emoções sob controle, ela o acariciou. Como um moribundo, ele se deleitava com a carícia suave na testa e no rosto. Seu peito roçando no braço, o doce aroma de algo leve e floral em sua pele. Embalado pelas sensações maravilhosas, saindo do estresse do dia, ele bocejou.

"Estou tão cansado." Bem uma parte dele não estava comvencida de que um repouso seria muito divertido. A única mulher a que ele reagia fortemente, e não podia fazer nada a respeito.

"Durma Zack," ela sussurrou. "Tudo irá ficar bem, você vai ver. Estou bem aqui."

Ele suspirou, virando o rosto para o seu toque. A promessa macia, a proximidade dela, deslizando para baixo de sua barriga em sua virilha, acariciando suas bolas e o pênis como ele imaginava suas mãos suaves.

Uma intimidade que ele desejava... E nunca experimentara.

Ele lutava dia após dias, tão difícil depois que esse pesadelo começou, só para se encontrar despejado de nada. Ele poderia parar de uma vez por todas. Se não fosse por Cori. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, alguém muito especial estava ao seu lado. Não apenas um de seus amigos, mas uma mulher que estava interessada nele como homem. Enconrajando-o a aguentar mais um dia. Para acreditar.

Ele estava cansado de apenas existir. Queria também ser necessário. Ser a outra metade da alma de alguém. Somente dela. Se tivesse uma chance com Cori, a pegaria. Ela correria uma vez que soubesse a verdade. Então estaria pior do que antes, machucado e sangrando no chão.

Talvez. Mas, ela estava aqui quando ele acordou. Por enquanto, isso era suficiente. Com o peso da exaustão o puxando para baixo, deteve suas palavras.

Deus o ajudasse, aquela promessa era tudo o que tinha restando.

_**Capítulo 06**_

No recente quarto particular atribuído a Zack, Cori o observava, enquanto dormia. Ha algumas horas atrás, ela deveria ter estado se apresentando na festa de despedida de solteiro, ela se sentou ao seu lado, apenas para verificar o aumento constante e da queda de seu peito. Tendo a certeza de que ele estava realmente bem.

Nada mais importava. Certamente não o dinheiro que havia perdido nessa noite, ou as tentativas embriagadas que ela não tinha sido forçada a surpotar. Não, sua única preocupação era a cena terrível que ela encontrou no início da noite. A angústia nos olhos azuis de Zack, a derrota.

E como se a emoção alterasse para algo completamente diferente no momento que ele percebeu que ela estava no quarto.

Ela estudou seu lindo perfil, tão pacifico em seu sono. As linhas de tensão ausentes ao redor dos olhos e da boca, o que evidenciava uma preocupação que nenhum homem em sua idade deveria ter. Ele parecia um jovem príncipe, esperando o beijo da sua princesa para despertar de um feitiço maligno. 'A Bela Adormecida' no sentindo inverso.

Talvez não estivesse tão longe da verdade.

"Tenho que ir." ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para beijar a sua bochecha. Ele não se moveu. "Vejo você amanhã."

Ela odiava deixá-lo, mas ele estava adormecido, o mais provável a noite inteira. Sua própria cama a chamava, e teve que ir mais cedo que o normal se quisesse correr com seus recados de sábado de manhã e voltar em um momento digno de visitar Zack.

Ok, verdade: Ela não dava a mínima para os seus recados. Ela somente queria ver Zack novamente.

No caminho para casa ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. O que fazia desse homem, de todos os que tinham mostrado um interesse por ela, tão especial? Muitos dos homens tinham sido doces, a coisa heróica de Clark Kent estava acontecendo. Será que os outros não?

Não. Eles não eram Zack tampouco.

_Seja honesta, Corrine. Se ele não tivesse morrido quase salvando a sua vida, ele é exatamente o tipo de homem quieto que você nunca teria dado um segundo olhar._

Há poucos dias, Zack era apenas um idiota que tinha batido na traseira de seu SUV em um momento de desatenção. Por que ele estava doente e lutando contra a exaustão pelo trabalho muito duro. Ela havia notado que ele era um homem atraente, e que algo parecia errado, além da angústia sobre sua face, mas seu aborrecimento próprio tinha sido mais importante.

O que a fazia tão insensível quanto Tony. A admissão a envergonhava.

Perturbada com a comparação, Cori desceu em sua garagem e chegou ao portão eletrônico somente para se lembrar de que o dispositivo estava lindamente imerso no rio com o seu Explorer. O seguro havia declarado perda total no veículo, mas não cobria o custo para substituir os itens que estavam dentro. Ela precisava saber como obter um controle novo, mas ainda não tinha feito isso.

"Maldição."

E, claro, era assustador lá fora no escuro, transformando a preciosa casa em um ambiente na linha de Sexta-Feira 13.

"Esse é o momento em que a heroína estúpida demais sai do carro e caminha até a porta da frente na ignorância total de que sua coluna está prestes a ser arrancada e comida no lanche da meia-noite." Ela murmurou, colocando o veículo estacionado.

Fantástico. Pegando suas chaves e colocando a alça da sua bolsa, saiu do carro. A noite estava gelada, a respiração geava no ar, ou assim ela pensava. A escuridão se fechou em volta dela, um manto sufocante escondendo cada criatura assustadora que sua mente conjurou.

E em silêncio. Muito silencioso, exceto pelo silêncio do chocalhar de uns ramos e o vento frio. Dedos esqueléticos dançando ao luar.

Ela foi direto para a varanda, não correndo, mas não deixou a grama crescer sob seus sapatos, tampouco. Olhos lacrimejando, perfuradas no local entre as omoplatas, uma ameaça invisível enrolada para dar o bote. Toda sua infância sendo estimulada pelo medo ridículo bombeava suas pernas para ir mais rápido, o bicho-papão que não se podia ver, mas sempre era mais aterrorizante do que a realidade.

A meio caminho da escada, Cori descobriu que estava errada.

A sua direita, uma sombra se moveu. Ela congelou um suspiro estrangulado, as chaves em suas mãos abertas. Olhava para a escuridão, esforçando-se para ver a forma... E desejou que não tivesse.

Pelo balanço do corpo. A silhueta de um homem. Todo de preto, descaracterizado. Como uma manifestação do inferno, direto de seus pesadelos para algo corpóreo.

E mortal.

Indo para trás, ela encontrou a voz. Gritou alto o suficiente para despertar o quarteirão, mas sabia que não havia nenhum vizinho perto o suficiente para resgatá-la, mesmo que tivessem ouvido.

Seus saltos escorregaram na escada e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo, caindo forte de costas. Sem hesitar, ela girou em suas mãos e joelhos, levantando e correndo. Tão rápido quanto podia com o maldito vestido e salto alto, desejando que estivesse de tênis e jeans.

Atrapalhada com as chaves do carro, bateu no automático para desbloquear. Rezando para que tivesse tempo de entrar antes que ele chegasse nela. Correndo para abrir a porta, ela se jogou, e trancou a fechadura.

"Oh, Deus, por favor..."

Coração batendo na garganta, ela examinou o jardim da frente freneticamente. A varanda.

Nada.

Nenhum homem em seu encalço. Nenhuma sombra sinistra indo atrás de seu carro. Mas, ela não estava querendo nenhum risco.

"Sei o que vi."

As mãos trêmulas, ela inseriu a chave na ignição, colocando o carro em sentido inverso. Viu um caminho através da via de terra e cascalho, em um canto do gramado, tendo uma cobertura em sua pressa de fugir.

Ela estava a um quilometro abaixo da estrada antes de perceber que tinha perdido sua bolsa no quintal, deu uma risada histérica. _Deixa o filho da puta a ter_. A cor e o estilo fariam combinação com o traje preto de ninja.

Para onde ir? Tony, com toda certeza não. Bancar herói daria em seu ego um impulso que não precisava, e ela não queria que lhe enviasse a mensagem errada sobre como estavam às coisas. Especialemente por ela não ter ido para a casa essa noite.

Acordar Zack quando ele estava se recuperando e não podia ajudá-la estava fora de questão. Ele tinha acabado de perder o sono por nada.

Joaquin? Meu Deus, ela realmente deveria estar agitada para considerar telefonar para seu irmão. Ele ia ficar furioso.

Então restava sua melhor amiga, Shea Ford. Uma colega de enfermagem que Cori conheceu no café há alguns anos atrás, pelos seus amigos, apelidada de Latte8 das senhoras, Shea era puro ouro. Uma verdadeira boa alma que não hesitaria em acolher uma amiga depois da meia-noite e ouvir a respeito de suas divagações insanas de estar sendo observada.

Perserguida.

Uma incrível palavra, na sociedade chegava ao ponto de ser clichê. Fácil de esquecer o momento que uma pessoa dava o dedo para as notícias, enquanto o problema era de outra pessoa.

E Cori não tinha mais dúvidas, isso estava acontecendo.

Por quê?

Quinze minutos depois, ela bateu na porta do apartamento de Shea. Estava tremendo e batendo os dentes como ela esperava. Depois de dois longos minutos contados, a amiga abriu a porta, o cabelo castanho encaracilado voando descontroladamente ao redor do rosto, uma pequena surpresa.

"Cori! O que na terra..."

Com um soluço, ela se jogou nos braços de Shea. Fechando a porta, Shea guiou Cori ao sofá e sentou com o braço ao redor de seus ombros, enquanto ela derramava a história aos trancos e barrancos. Sua amiga sabia sobre o acidente na ponte e do salvamento heróico de Zack, mas não sabia sobre a bala no pneu de Cori. Nem da virada sinistra que deu a sua semana.

"Oh, querida." Shea abraçou os ombros de Cori. "Por que você não me contou o que estava acontecendo? Você já conversou com a polícia?"

Cori soltou uma risada histérica, pegando o lenço que sua amiga ofereceu.

"Por todo o bem que me faz. Eles fizeram um ótimo trabalho ridicularizando a louca paranóica."

Sua amiga endireitou com uma carranca de aborrecimento.

"Bem, eles terão de ouvir agora, não?"

Saindo do sofá, ela caminhou para o telefone.

"Não conte com isso"

Shea voltou, entregando o telefone para ela.

"É preciso que eles vão até sua casa. Faça a ligação ou eu farei."

Shea estava certa, mas temia enfrentar os condescentes, grandes-homens-com-distintivo novamente. Depois de fazer a ligação e explicar o incidente para o atendente, ela deixou a agitação de Shea sobre ela, grata pelo chocolate quente e pelo companherismo.

O oficial Boley foi um amplo aprimoramente sobre sua experiência anterior com os policiais. Ele anotou as informações pertinentes ao mesmo tempo em que os sons apropriados de empatia, se mostravam cético aos seus olhos. Tudo bem para Cori. Pelo menos ele não era burro, e tentou confortá-la através da relação que dois policiais haviam saído para olhar ao redor da casa dela.

"Então não conseguiu dar uma boa olhada nesse cara?" ele perguntou de novo, virando seu bloco de notas pequeno e fechado.

"Não. Somente vi um vulto. Acho que ele estava vestido todo de preto." Ela odiava a forma que a polícia tendia a fazer as mesmas perguntas várias vezes, como se o queixoso estivesse mentindo ou fosse estúpido. Repetindo que não tinha realmente visto as características do invasor certamente parecia uma história duvidosa, e a irritava.

"E você perdeu sua bolsa no jardim da frente, depois que caiu e correu." Seu olhar contemplativo era direto no dela.

"Sim, exatamente."

"Bem, isso é alguma coisa."

Antes que Cori pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, o rádio na cintura do policial soou bem alto no pequeno espaço, fazendo-a saltar.

"Hey, Dennis?"

Boley pressionou o botão do microfone acoplado à gola do casaco.

"Prossiga."

"Não temos nada aqui. Portas e janelas estão seguras, a casa está toda trancada, mais reforçada que a da minha ex-mulher..."

"Entendido." Boley interrompeu, revirando os olhos para as duas mulheres como se quisesse dizer 'Estão vendo o que tenho que aturar?'. "E a bolsa da senhorita Shannon?"

"Não, desculpe. Não há nenhuma bolsa em qualquer lugar. Se o seu visitante indesejado pegou e jogou fora, ele não jogou sobre o imóvel."

Boley olhou para Cori.

"A maioria dos ladrões armados vem atrás de conteúdo, logo, jogam o pacote em outro lugar. Ainda pode acontecer com a sua."

Claro que sim. Menos dinheiro e plástico dela. Gemendo, ela esfregou os olhos cansados. Agora estaria o resto da noite telefonando para os números de central de atendimento para cancelar seus cartões de crédito.

Poderia ter sido muito pior.

Ela poderia ter sido executada em vez disso.

E agora tinha algum tipo de prova tangível, no entanto fina, de sua afirmação. Alguém a estava perserguindo, e ela tinha acbado de receber sua primeira mensagem real. Sempre que ele quisesse, o bastardo poderia chegar até ela.

Oficial Boley se preparou para fazer sua saída.

"Não a culparei se você preferir ficar com a sua amiga hoje à noite, mas estou razoavelmente certo de que é seguro para você voltar para casa, quando quiser. Quando surpreendido, o suposto assaltante não volta, é o mais provável. Ele irá pensar melhor em lugares mais fáceis, não se preocupe."

Se essa teoria ajudasse o policial a ter um sono de bebê durante a noite, ótimo para ele. Ela tinha trabalhado tão duro estes últimos dois anos para concluir a sua escolaridade interrompida, colocando sua vida no caminho certo. Alguém queria lhe tirar tudo. Mais uma vez.

E o melhor, e único suspeito de Cori, estava mofando em sua sepultura.

Cori não estava quando ele acordou depois de tudo. Não demonstrou.

O que fazia o seu sábado ser o dia mais longo da maldita vida de Zack. Passando os canais de Tv na parede guarnecida. Folheando uma revista de esportes que Eve lhe dera nesta manhã, não era possóvel ler as letras peqeunas sem seus malditos óculos. Quase perdeu a cabeça olhando o ponteiro das horas se rastejando lentamente, do dia para a noite longa.

Olhando para a porta, seu pulso saltava de excitação cada vez que alguém entrava apenas para ver outra enfermeira indo espetá-lo.

Andar pelos corredores era sua única distração. Essa manhã as enfemeiras declararam que ele podia ficar de pé, e ele poderia ter pulado de alegria. Figurativamente, ele fez.

A realidade era lenta e dolorosa. Ainda que Zack conseguisse sair da cama, ele não tinha conseguido o efeito completo de como seu corpo golpeou de sua provação. Sorrindo tristemente para si mesmo, ele se imaginou parecendo um velho enrolado no corredor, rolando com sua IV, tentando manter a sua bunda coberta.

O ponto alto do seu dia? Um banho.

Oh sim. Será que ainda estamos nos divertindo?

O sol se pôs assim como seu espírito. Escuro, os pensamentos horríveis rastejando apesar de seus esforços para esquecê-los. Muito tempo sozinho. Pensamentos. Por que ele tinha sido poupado? Qual era o ponto?

Ele tinha perdido tudo. Afogamento, mesmo que no rio, exceto que para ficar bem estava levando a porra de muito tempo.

Veneno para a alma.

O som alto do telefone explodiu na direção horrível de seus devaneios, e ele olhou para o relógio. Passava das oito.

Ele arrebatou o receptor, não ousando ter esperanças.

"Alô?"

"Zack, é Cori. Desculpe não conseguir ir vê-lo hoje."

Sua voz suave se derramou sob sua pele, afundado os dedos quentes em torno de seu solitário coração.

"Ei, não tem problema. Tenho estado ocupado aqui, as pessoas entrando e saindo, mal tive um minuto para mim sabe?" Ele forçou um sorriso, com a garganta apertada, olhando ao redor da sala vazia e silenciosa.

"Ah. Bem, é isso então," ela disse parecendo distraída. "De qualquer forma, tive uma noite terrível e acabei dormindo até depois do meio dia. Tinha algumas coisas para cuidar hoje."

"Cori você não tem que se explicar."

Oh Deus, já a estava dispensando?

"Eu quero, não apenas por telefone. Acredite em mim, realmente queria ir ver você." Uma pausa. "Você... Você sentiu a minha falta?"

Zack fechou os olhos, seu pênis traidor respondendo feliz a sua pergunta. Louvado seja Deus, que ela não podia ver.

"Sim. Você não sabe o quanto." Ele ouviu o sorriso em sua resposta.

"Ótimo. Pensei em você o dia todo, querendo saber como você estava. Você está se sentindo melhor?"

Engraçado, Eve lhe fez a mesma pergunta essa manhã, mas não o fez sentir como se estivesse flutuando para fora da cama.

"Sim. Acho que eles me deixam sair amanhã."

"Oh, isso é ótimo! Digo, você precisa de uma carona para casa?"

Zac abriu os olhos e piscou. Como ele ia chegar em casa não tinha ocorrido a ele, já que não estava com pressa para voltar ao apartamento de condições precárias. Ou levar Cori para conhecer a favela nojenta que ele chamava de lar. Cristo. Rapidamente, ele pensou em suas opções. Não tinha dinheiro para um taxi. Eve tinha mencionado ir jantar com a mãe no domingo. Six-Pack e Kat estavam na casa de caça. Skyler provavelmente estaria enfermo de uma ressaca. Tanner ou Salvatore? Melhor esquecer.

"Zack?"

"Hum, sim. Acho que vou precisar de uma carona. Mas, só se você não se importar."

"O prazer é meu. Você tem roupa?"

"O que?"

Ela riu.

"Roupa. A menos que você esteja planejando andar nu pelos cantos?"

_Só se estiver nu com você._

"Certo. Acho que ser preso por atentado ao pudor pode ser um exagero para essa semana hein?"

Dessa vez eles riram juntos, e caramba, ele se sentiu bem.

"O que você precisa? Jeans e camiseta? Um casaco?"

"E, hum..." Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

"Cuecas, meias e tênis?"

Ele soltou um suspiro, tentando esconder o constrangimento em sua voz.

"Isso seria ótimo, obrigado. Tudo o que tenho são as calças do uniforme que estava usando, junto com a minha carteira e as chaves. Minha camisa foi destruída e meus sapatos se perderam."

"Desde que não tenho a chave de sua casa ou sei onde você mora, vou correndo na Wal-Mart de manhã antes de ir pegá-lo. Vai ser mais fácil."

"Pagarei você."

_Assim que vender um rim._

"Sem problemas. Você pode me levar para jantar algum dia." sugeriu.

Zack ficou com a boca seca e a bandeira em sua virilha acenou aceitando o plano. Sim! Ele a levaria para sair, mesmo que tivesse que assaltar um banco primeiro. E roubar um carro.

"É um ótimo encontro. Obrigado Cori."

"Oh, não me agradeça ainda. Sou uma sereia malvada, conspirando com planos por um motivo oculto."

"Quais são?"

"Por que para levá-lo ao caminho da tentação e do pecado ininmaginável. O que mais?" Um ar soou em seu ouvido como um beijo. "Boa noite, menino do fogo."

O clique suave mal regristrou. Zack estava ali, com um sorriso estúpido se espalhando por todo o seu rosto, seu pau latejando, fazendo um volume respeitável nos lençóis. Deus, que agonia doce. Se não tivesse medo que uma enfermeria iria ver, ele pegaria o problema na mão. Um telefonema de Cori Shannon, e o mundo parecia um lugar muito mais brilhante do que era há dez minutos. Ela não o tinha esquecido ou se enchido dele. O quarto dele ainda estava nu e vazio, mas não estava mais sozinho.

Uma sensação estranha tomou seu peito, dominando a desolação que ele aprendeu a dar como certa. Dirigindo de volta a seus medos. Mais forte do que a esprança.

Zack não podia estar certo, mas se sentia muito bem como... Felicidade. Não foi até que ele começou a cair no sono que ele se lembrou de Cori dizendo que tinha tido uma noite ruim. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ela arruinou seu sábado. Se ela tivesse visto a van de novo? Recebeu alguma carta ameaçadora ou telefonema? Preocupando-se com a segurança de Cori, sua situação difícil de esquecer, pegou o resto da noite.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Boquiaberto Zack levantou o agressor item da sacola do Wal-Mart, como se segurasse um explosivo de plástico. Cori reprimiu uma risada.

"Eles são alegres. Se alguém precisa se animar é você."

"Esses podem ser vistos do espaço."

"Homens de verdade usam rosa."

E, cara, aquelas eram boxers rosas. Rosa-choque com amarelo junto com rostos felizes por toda a parte. Um sorriso, maior do que o resto enfeitava a porta de escape da frente, uma língua estrategicamente colocada furando entre os lábios.

"Não vou usar isso."

Ela encolheu os ombros se divertindo.

"Acho que você vai ter quer ir sem então."

Zack curvou os lábios.

"Isso é grave. Para não mencionar anti-higiênico."

"Meu Deus! Você é sempre tão puritano? Viva perigosamente, menino do fogo. A menos que você não tenha o que é preciso."

Seus olhos azuis foram para os dela. Um lento sorriso curvou a boca sensual.

"Tudo bem. Ponto para você, por enquanto. Basta lembrar o que dizem sobre vingança."

"Oh!" Ela teve um pequeno arrepio. "Promessas, promessas."

Sem aviso, ele se inclinou para perto. Estendeu a mão, passando as pontas dos dedos. Ela sentiu o calor escaldante através do vestino fino, e não por causa de febre. Sua fragância uma mistura de sabão e essência masculina, passou no nariz. Trouxe todas as células femininas à atenção rígida, endurecendo seus mamilos. A fez querer rastejar para dentro dele, saber o que o levaria a perder o controle. Perder-se nela.

Mas, esses novos sentimentos maravilhosos, foram nada comparados com o seu beijo. Bastou um simples beijo. Um toque de lábios contra os dela. A exploração experimental, silenciosamente pedindo permissão. Ela deslizou uma mão por trás de seu pescoço em resposta, brincando com o cabelo grosso em sua nuca. Amando o frio dos fios de seda negros entre os dedos.

Encorajado Zack gemeu, dando-lhe um pequeno toque de língua. O mais delicado dos toques. Uma essência de pasta de dente e o homem picante. O ligeiro contato traçando um caminho ardente direto para seu ventre. Tudo reunido em uma bola deliciosa, estalando energia. Ardendo para seu sexo apertado.

Molhada. Deus, ele umdeceu a sua calcinha com nada mais que um beijo baunilha. Precisava de mais. Dele. O beijo de Tony não podia se comparar a algo tão honesto. Puro. A excitação de Zack era como uma entidade separada, vivendo e chamando por ela. Exigindo apenas uma resposta. Ela desejou que eles estivessem em qualquer lugar menos aqui, livre para experimentar e tocar à vontade. Ela desejava...

Zack interrompeu o beijo e levantou o queixo dela, percorrendo o dedo sobre o lábio inferior carnudo. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, os olhos escuros com um reflexo de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Tenho cuidado." ele murmurou com a voz rouca. "Uma linda mulher que gosta de viver perigosamente deve saber que sou um homem condenadamente cansado de ser bom. Um dia você pode desejar ter deixado este cachorro dormindo."

Momentaneamente sem fala, Cori só poderia olhar como Zack saía da cama e caminhava rigidamente para o banheiro com a sacola na mão. Um convite e um alerta no mesmo fôlego. Como poderia qualquer mulher de sangue quente resistir? Ela não podia. Um fato que se tornou incrivelmente claro no instante que Zack voltou completamente vestido do banheiro.

Doce Jesus. Ele é... Lindo.

Não havia realmente uma palavra mais perfeita para descrever Zack. Ela nunca o vira em roupas normais e – Oh Deus – Ele acabou de redefinir a opinião dela de como um homem deveria parecer. Em pouco mais de dois metros, era feito como um corredor: Um homem que se mantinha em forma, mas não musculoso demais. Seu corpo era comprido, magro e tonificado, com a quantidade perfeita de músculos, embora ela duvidasse que fosse capaz de segurar seu bíceps com ambas as mãos.

Seu peito esticado nos limites de sua camiseta azul escura, uma obra de arte esculpida. O estômago dele era tão liso e duro, que você provavelmente poderia rodar uma moeda nele. O acabamento na cintura, a calça jeans pendurava abaixo em seus quadris nas coxas longas. O jeans macio na protuberância considerável em forma de concha em sua virilha, não deixando dúvidas de que sua atração voltou dez vezes.

Depois de tudo, o homem era uma festa implorando para ser devorada. Ele a desafiou, mas para pegar com um garfo.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Essas cuecas radioativas me fazem brilhar como a meia-noite de Las Vegas."

A diversão em sua voz virou a atenção dela de volta para o seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam dançando de alegria. E outra coisa muito mais escura. Fome.

"Você, um, parece... Agradável. Realmente ótimo," acrescentou ela, se sentindo jogada fora de seu normal. Seu sorriso sexy a atingiu como um soco no estômago.

"A melhora definitiva sobre a alta costura do hospital você não acha? Porra sinto-me quase humano."

Bem ela certamente não tinha se referido às suas roupas. Ele não poderia ser tão inocente. Ou ele era?

Qualquer resposta que pairava sobre os lábios dela se perdeu com o Dr. Chu apressado entregando a Zack duas prescrições e a emissão das ordens de repousar para continuar os tratamentos respiratórios em um hospital, durante pelo menos mais uma semana. Sua instrução para ficar fora do trabalho por pelo menos duas semanas e depois obter a autorização escrita para voltar à estação foi recebida com silêncio da parte de Zack, seu bom humor anterior evaporou. Pela forma de sua mandíbula, Cori sabia que Zack não tinha intenção de cumprir com essa parte das regras do médico, se ele imaginasse uma maneira de contornar essa situação.

Uma enfemeira empurrou Zack até o meio-fio em uma cadeira de rodas, por política do hospital, enquanto Cori trazia o carro para perto. Zack deslizou no assento do passageiro e eles foram para a estrada. Olhando para ele, Cori pensou quão surreal era tê-lo sentado ao lado dela. Seu salvador, com quem ela tinha enfrentado a morte e vencera. Por causa de sua coragem.

"Conte algo sobre si mesmo," ela disse, virando a oeste, como se tivesse sido instruída, para Clarksville.

"Como o que?"

"Não sei. Comida favorita? Algo irritante?"

"Hum. Ok, eu amo costelinhas. Mataria por um daqueles cobertos com molho de churrasco Jack Daniel's agora."

Seu estômago roncou e ela sorriu.

"Obviamente. Vamos ter que fazer algo sobre isso. O que mais?"

"Odeio massa."

"Isso não é normal."

"Eu sei. Mas, é viscoso. Eca." Ele pensou por alguns segundos. "Isso não é mais tão estranho das minhas implicâncias, não gosto de palhaços."

Cori gargalhou tentando manter sua atenção na estrada.

"Isso é estranho Zack. Palhaços?"

"Quando era garoto, eles me assustavam de verdade." Suspirou. "Por que ninguém além de mim acha que há algo de sinistro em um homem adulto se vestindo em uma roupa de palhaço e maquiagem? Quero dizer, lembra-se de John Wayne Gacy9?"

Arrepios subiram pelo braço de Cori.

"Entendido."

"Sua vez."

"Tudo bem. Pizzas são demais. Odeio fígado. Há algo realmente nojento em comer um órgão que é usado para filtrar à bílis10."

"Bem, um milhão de agradecimentos por essa imagem."

"De nada. Vamos ver o que não gosto. Tem algumas coisas. Dez salsichas em um pacote, mas apenas oito pães. Ok, isso é apenas uma referência figurativa, mas você entendeu o caminho. Estúpidos conceitos me incomodam."

"Então irei tomar cuidado para não revelar todas as minhas ideias ao seu redor," ele disse ironicamente. "E a sua família? Eles moram aqui?"

"Tenho três desagradáveis, arrogantes irmãos mais velhos. Por isso eles moram na costa leste e eu vivo aqui."

"Ah. Eles são superprotetores?"

Cori revirou os olhos.

"Eles quase me deixam louca, depois que nossa mãe morreu principalmente meu irmão mais velho. Ele manteve o dedo sobre mim duramente, então fiz algo incrivelmente estúpido para sair de suas regras de ferro."

"O que foi?"

"Casei." Olhou para Zack, para ver como ele tinha absorvido a informação. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, uma expressão prudente em seu rosto.

"Não deu certo," ele adivinhou.

"Não."

Zack estreitou os olhos.

"Seu ex ainda incomoda você?"

"Dificilmente." Ela engoliu em seco, ponderando a sabedoria de abrir as portas para a terrível dor. A culpa. Uma vez que ela falou, não tinha como voltar trás. "Meu irmão mais velho o matou," ela disse com a voz quase inaudível.

Ele respirou fundo.

"Jesus Cristo. Você quer dizer...".

"Em minha defesa. Alex tinha me espancado quase até a morte e meu irmão o pegou em flagrante. O júri optou por não o indiciar."

Cori segurou o volante firme para esconder os tremores. Zack foi à única pessoa, além de Shea, com quem Cori compartilhou o período mais escuro da sua vida. Por que compartilhar significava mentir para aqueles que ela viria a se preocupar, e doía muito por fazê-lo.

"Você sabe, essa história é ótima contada através de uma longa noite que envolve litros de álcool." Ela disse.

"Entendido. E como você me disse, quando estiver pronta para conversar, estarei aqui."

Inesperadas lágrimas correram de seus olhos. Este homem usava sua bondade tão facilmente quanto suas roupas. E, oh, Deus, ela poderia ficar viciada em todo o pacote que era Zack Knight.

"Obrigada." Ela fungou e limpou a garganta. "E você? E sua família?"

No instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela se amaldiçoou interiormente por ser uma idiota. Mas, não havia como voltar atrás depois do que ela havia revelado.

"Meu pai está em um lar de idosos," ele disse surpreendendo-a. "Ele sofreu um derrame no ano passado e é basicamente um vegetal. Ele fica acordado às vezes, mas é como uma criança. Tem que ser alimentado, usa fraldas."

"Oh, Zack sinto muito. E a sua mãe?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Nunca soube dela. Meu pai tinha um monte de mulheres quando estava bem. Uma delas me deixou literalmente em sua porta. Os testes provaram que era dele, e ele me criou sozinho. Vire aqui."

Sua voz era tensa, controlada, como se tivesse dado uma versão editada da história. Muito parecida com a dela. Ela mal podia culpa-lo por não querer abrir seu coração. Cori fez a volta no bairro de baixa renda, cada casa pior que a última. Minutos depois, quando ela parou em seu apartamento, ela piscou os olhos, se esforçando para não mostrar o espanto em seu rosto. Como poderia Zack – qualquer pessoa – viver em um lixo como este?

Um telhado quebrado que deveria ter sido substituído há uma década, e estava faltando um monte de telhas. A excessiva cerca viva que cobria as janelas do primeiro andar. A maioria das janelas visíveis em todos os três andares faltava telas, e muitas estavam quebradas ou rachadas.

A calçada estava esburacada e brinquedos desapareciam nas áreas enlameadas, onde a grama se recusava a crescer. Pontas de cigarros estavam espalhadas por toda parte. A pintura descascada, que poderia ter sido de uma única cor e enrolada em flocos, como uma doença de pele sem cura. Um grupo de adolescente mais velho estava usando camisas com capuz escondidos entre os dois edifícios, ignorando o frio miserável. Um maço verde e um pacote pequeno foram trocados de mãos. Este inferno miserável imundo, não era um local onde alguém gostaria de ser capturado após o anoitecer. A expressão fechada, Zack apontou para um prédio na outra extremidade, próximo ao prédio da polícia.

"Estacione ali. Estou no segundo andar."

Ela o fez, e eles saíram curvando os ombros contra o vento frio e a leve nevoa que havia começado a alguns momentos. Zack começou a tossir, e ela ficou preocupada por ele estar fora todo esse tempo em sua condição. Será que seu apartamento tinha calor o suficiente? Senão, ele se veria de volta ao hospital.

"Você não tem que subir." Ele limpou a garganta estudando o chão, enquanto caminhavam. As palavras saíram como aço, e um toque de orgulho feroz. Ele não queria que ela visse o interior de seu apartamento, e ela doeu por ele. Não se importava com o que parecia o lugar, se preocupava com Zack. Mas, esse não era o momento para pressionar a questão.

"Vou leva-lo até a porta, se estiver tudo bem. Tenho que correr." Ela não tinha, mas a mentira deu-lhe uma forma de salvar seu orgulho.

Seus ombros relaxaram.

"Claro. Ligo para você mais tarde?"

"Ficaria desapontada senão, bonitão."

Ele sorriu abaixando a cabeça. O sorriso desapareceu quando eles chegaram ao patamar do segundo andar. Ela o seguiu ao longo do corredor aberto, pensando o que havia na terra dele para ser tão tenso, quando ela somente tinha conseguido aliviar seu humor.

Ele parou, e ela quase esbarrou em suas costas.

"Essa é a sua casa hein?"

Zack continuava morto. Ela se moveu para o lado dele, um calafrio de medo passando por meio dela. Seu rosto empalideceu e ele olhou para a porta. Balançando em seus pés, ele arrancou um papel cor-de-rosa quadrado que tinha sido escrito na superfície. Ele olhou para o papel por um tempo considerável, em estado de choque. Sua voz rouca emerguiu como um sussurro.

"Não. Eu não moro mais aqui."

_**Capítulo 07**_

Zack esmagou na mão o aviso de despejo. Ele não ficou surpreso. Sabia que isso iria acontecer na verdade. Mas, não tinha planejado nenhuma testemunha de sua última humilhação. Não tinha planejado Cori.

Ele virou as costas para a parede e encostou nela, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. O papel escorregou para o chão.

Falido e sem teto. Deus, que piada patética.

Pense gênio, e agora? Onde você vai?

"O que…"

Um papel farfalhou, e ele baixou as mãos para ver Cori lendo o anúncio, deixando o queixo cair de espanto.

"Eles estão chutando você para fora? De jeito nenhum!"

Se ela soubesse.

"Parece que você tem que pagá-los para morar aqui. Como exigem isso?"

"Mas, eles deixam os traficantes ficarem aquí," Cori emitia faiscas indignada.

"Os traficantes de drogas têm dinheiro. Ei, quem sabe eles não me conseguem um emprego?"

Ele riu de sua própria piada lamentável, que acabou em uma rodada de tosse. Melhor do que chorar. Carrancuda, ela esmagou o papel, jogando por cima do ombro.

"Droga, isso não está certo! Será que eles não lhe dão um periodo de favor?"

Zack baixou a cabeça.

"Estou com dois meses e meio atrasados. Quando não pude pagar no primeiro dia de janeiro, o gerente me deu prorrogação até o dia quinze. Que não consegui por que estava no hospital."

Não que isso fizesse diferença. Ele estava vivendo num tempo de empréstimo, sem dinheiro em sua conta corrente.

"Oh."

Um golpe atrás do outro. Poderia ficar pior? Ela endireitou sua coluna com um propósito, prendendo-o no seu olhar ámbar.

"Você tem um lugar para ficar?"

"Eu…" Seu rosto aqueceu. Sim, as coisas poderiam definitivamente ficar piores.

"Bem, você tem agora. Você vai ficar comigo."

Ele mordeu uma réplica amarga. Nem todos os homens tinham o amor próprio de serem salvos pela mulher que morria para chamar de sua? Podia muito bem fatiar suas bolas para fora e deixa-la usar dado aos papeis trocados em seu espelho.

"Agradeço a oferta, mas não posso impor isso a você."

"O que? Você tem uma opção melhor?" Levantando uma sobrancelha fina, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Zack tentou não olhar para a forma como a respiração ia até seu peito, enquanto ela continuava. "Quem você irá chamar? Seus companheiros da estação? Você quer todos eles aqui, no seu prédio, fazendo barulhos agradáveis até você vomitar?" O que Cori não tinha feito, para o seu imenso alivio. Ele a estudou, esfregando o peito dolorido. Deus, ela estava certa. Os bombeiros eram uma irmandade. Se alguém estava com problemas, eles se uniam. Um telefonema e uma palavra, e os problemas de Zack se espalhariam como fogo. O único homem que confiava para manter isso por baixo dos panos era Six-Pack, e ele não estava prestes a invadir a felicidade do Tenente recém-casado.

Mas, ele não podia aceitar. As palavras não se formavam.

Cori suspirou.

"Tudo bem. A verdade é que meus motivos não são completamente altruístas. Posso parecer uma fraca, mas me sentiria melhor de ter um homem comigo agora."

"Por causa da vigília da van estranha e os barulhos da noite? Realmente acho que você não deve se preocupar com nada."

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos mareados. O medo em suas entranhas como os vidros irregulares, e ele se endireitou, segurando seus ombros.

"Algo me diz que alguma coisa aconteceu na sexta à noite. Diga."

Seus lábios tremeram.

"Quando cheguei a casa depois de visita-lo, já era tarde. Quando saí para a varanda, um homem estava esperando por mim."

"Filho da puta," ele ofegou, colocando as mãos em seu doce rosto. "Você está bem? Ele machucou você?"

"Não. Corri, mas ele não me perserguiu. Estou bem."

Cori não estava 'bem'. Uma noite ruim, ela disse. Em seu pior pesadelo, ele nunca esperava que ela fosse alvo de um perserguidor. Ela não podia imaginar o terror, e um nó de raiva fria começou a se formar em seu estômago.

"O que a polícia disse?" Gentilmente ele afagou sua face lisa com seus polegares, na necessidade de tocá-la. Certificando de que ela estava bem.

"Que provavelmente surpreendi um assaltante o assustando antes que ele tivesse a chance de entrar." Ela deu uma risada histérica. "Não estive em casa desde então."

"Onde você tem dormido? Um hotel?"

"Minha amiga Shea, me emprestou o sofá. Ela enviou seu irmão para a minha casa ontem para pegar algumas roupas. Estou indo para casa hoje."

Zack franziu o cenho.

"Quem é o irmão dela?" Ele não gostava da ideia de um homem estranho entrando em sua casa. "Como você sabe que ele não é a pessoa por trás de tudo isso?"

Ela sorriu para o seu tom de proteção.

"Shane Ford é um detetive de homicídios do departamento de Sugarland. Duvido que ele seja a nossa pessoa. Eles são gêmeos. Shea e Shane fofo não?"

"Se o seu irmão e amigo é policial, ele não pode fazer alguma coisa? Por um pouco de pressão para seus camaradas investigarem?"

"Homicídios, inferno que não. Não sou um problema para Shane até estar morta."

"Jesus, isso não é engraçado. Venha aqui." O que ele sabia sobre as mulheres poderia caber dentro de uma partícula de DNA, mas ele pensou que mulheres assustadas necessitavam serem reconfortadas. Especialmente ela. Por ele. Zack a puxou para seus braços e ela foi de bom grado. Ele colocou a cabeça dela contra seu ombro, e ela se escondeu dentro de seu casaco. Quente e macio. Os seios esmagados contra o peito, as mãos apertando suas costas. A respiração em sua clavícula. Toda mulher.

Toda sua.

E só assim o universo se reequilibrou. Nada era mais importante que Cori abrigada em seus braços. Ninguém tinha o direito de assustá-la. Nenhum homem poderia tocá-la, enquanto seu coração ainda batia no peito.

As emoções aumentaram selvagens e confusas, preenchendo o imenso vazio. Como um furacão, o ataque balançou suas bases, quase sendo doloroso em sua intensidade. E na esteira dessa invasão estranha, algo escuro e perigoso. Feio.

O desejo de envolver as mãos em torno da garganta da pessoa responsável por causa-la dor, e espremer a vida de seu corpo inútil. Cori inclinou a face para cima e ele trouxe a boca para junto da dela. Não havia nada de hesitante no beijo e pela maneira em que ela se derreteu, não parecia se importar. Gemendo, ignorando o pulsar em seu rosto machucado, ele bebeu dela como um homem morrendo de sede. Mergulhou sua língua em seu calor úmido do jeito que ele adoraria deslizar seu pênis entre suas coxas. Marcá-la com o seu toque, dar o que ele nunca tinha dado a outra mulher. Arruina-la para outro homem.

_Minha_.

Ela interrompeu o beijo, os olhos brilhando com humor. O medo diminuindo.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim?"

"Esqueci a pergunta."

"Você vai ficar comigo?"

Ele apertou os braços ao redor dela. Beijando a ponta do nariz.

"Sim." Outro toque de lábios. "Sim."

"Ótimo. Vamos pegar suas coisas e seguir caminho. Está frio aqui fora."

"A melhor ideia que já ouvi."

Mas, a chave não cabia mais na fechadura. Não era surpresa, porém definitivamente frustrante. Zack ofereceu o braço para Cori e caminharam para o escritório da gerência, o único lugar que ele esperava evitar. Ele começou a tossir e isso fez queimar seus pulmões. Sua cabeça doía e ele se sentiu tonto.

Engraçado, o beijo com Cori havia sido bastante revigorante. Se apenas seu corpo cansado cooperasse com sua libido. No escritório pouco sujo, a gerente olhou Zack de sua antiga mesa durante uns três segundos antes de cair na gargalhada, a grave gargalhada sacudiu o corpo magro e revelou a boca cheia de dentes amarelos.

"Você quer sua merda? Por qualquer coisa, leve."

Aparentemente gostando disso, ela apontou para a caixa de papelão do lado da mesa. Suas mãos cerraram em punhos ao seu lado.

"Onde está o resto?"

"Vendido para cobrir o seu aluguel atrasado," ela disse soprando uma baforada de fumaça de cigarro na direção de seu rosto. "Salvo seus uniformes, itens de higiene, e alguns papeis que pareciam importantes."

"Que tipo de pessoa é você."

_Não a estrangule._

"Tenha uma boa vida garoto."

Sem confiar em si mesmo para dizer outra palavra, ele ergueu a caixa e saiu. Deveria ser grato que a desprezível senhora faladeira tinha salvado sua roupa de trabalho. Deus sabia que não tinha necessidade de dar a Tanner outra razão para morder a sua bunda.

Cori abriu o porta-mala e ele guardou a caixa. Eles deslizaram para dentro do carro e prenderam os cintos de segurança. Cori lançou-lhe um olhar quando ligou o carro.

"Maldição, havia um burraco de bala na parede atrás daquela mulher!"

"É uma pena que eles erraram," ele murmurou então se sentiu mal por dizê-lo. Aquela mulher era desprezível, provavelmente dez vezes mais áspera do que Zack em seu pior dia.

"O que?"

"Nada." Ele sorriu, sentindo-se estranhamente livre.

"De qualquer forma, espero que você não se importe com o que vou dizer, mas estou feliz de não deixa-lo aqui." Ela fez uma careta.

"Para dizer a verdade, Estou muito feliz em deixar este lugar para as baratas. Não posso esperar para ir embora". Com você.

Tudo bem. Talvez este tenha sido um dos grandes sinais sobre os quais você adora ler. Destino e toda a sua merda. Do lixo ao luxo. Certo?

O caminho foi tranquilo, a companhia dela era maravilhosa. Mas, quando se aproximaram de Sugarland, o nó gorduroso no estômago voltou, tornando-se mais pesado a cada quilômetro. Quando Cori virou na estrada Neptune e dirigiu mais fundo na zona rural, Zack começou a se sentir um pouco enjoado.

Cori havia dito que morava na periferia de Sugarland, mas não exatamente onde. De todas as estradas em Cheatham County, por que esta?

"Espere até ver a minha casa," ela disse quente com o assunto. Sua companheira excitada visivelmente junto com o orgulho que cresceu, e ela falava inconscientemente. "É tão bonito e tranquilo aqui, bem, com execeção da minha visita inesperada na outra noite. A casa fica fora da estrada cerca de cinquenta metros, e tem esta varanda grande que dá a volta, com a vista para a floresta e um riacho grande. Alguém colocou um pouco de sal na base de uma árvore perto da água, e os veados se reúnem ali quase todas as manhãs e à noite. Se conseguir ser silenciosa posso escorregar fora e beber meu café, enquanto os assisto."

Zack ficou dormente. Inteiro.

"Soa... Fantástico."

"Oh, você não tem ideia!"

Sim, ele pensou que tinha. Quando ela desacelerou e virou para baixo em uma casa longa e sinuosa, ele desviou o rosto. Olhou pela janela para que ela não visse a angustia que lutava para escapar do nó que comprimia o seu peito. Claro, Delacruz tinha vendido sua casa para um lucro maior. No fundo de sua mente, Zack sabia disso. Mas, por que o comprador tinha que ser Cori? O soco foi quase demais.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, mas lá estava ele, num círculo completo. Naquele momento ele se sentiu como um fantasma. Um espectador de sua própria vida, invisível a todos ao seu redor. Exceto Cori. Ele olhou para ela, e a felicidade irradiava acalmando seu tumulto. Sua necessidade de protegê-la para preservar aquele brilho, reacendeu.

Inferno, ela ficaria chateada quando soubesse que ela comprou sua fazenda para salvar sua vida. Não importava o quão doloroso era, manteria a verdade trancada, ela não deveria saber. Zack não precisava de pena. E Cori não merecia uma culpa inapropriada.

"Não é maravilhosa?" Ela estacionou em frente à garagem e desligou a ignição. Zack convocou todo o entusiasmo que conseguiu reunir.

"Tenho que dizer. Quanto tempo vive aqui?"

É claro que ele sabia a resposta.

"Apenas algumas semanas. Claro que bate o minúsculo apartamento que tinha na cidade. Por que não coloca suas coisas dentro, e vou te dar um grande Tour?"

Cara, ele deve ter feito alguma coisa para irritar os deseus.

"Ótimo."

Eles saíram e Zack recuperou as suas posses do porta malas. Rangendo os dentes, ele a seguiu até a varanda e esperou que ela abrisse a porta. Lentamente, ele seguiu para dentro. Fez uma pausa para beber do paraíso que ele pensou que nunca mais veria novamente. Os tons suaves de terra haviam sucumbido a um toque mais feminino ao longo das linhas de tapetes, cortinas e um par de arranjos florais. O cheiro familiar de óleo de limão fresco e madeira. Casa.

"Zack? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Hum sim. Estou bem. Onde devo colocar isso?" Ele balançou a caixa de papelão nas mãos.

"Coloque ali na entrada. Vamos resolver onde colocar em breve."

Ela franziu a testa e ele percebeu tardiamente que não tinha elogiado a sua casa, algo que a maioria das pessoas fazia automaticamente. Ele colocou a caixa no chão, então se endireitou, apontando para o amplo espaço aberto, como se finalmente percebesse.

"Oh, uau. Impressionante o lugar que você tem aqui."

Cori mordeu o lábio, parecendo perturbada por um segundo. Ele deveria ter imaginado, por que sua exressão limpa e de felicidade havia retornado.

"Obrigada. O antigo dono deve ter suado bastante para atualizá-lo".

Estendendo a mão, correu a palma amorosamente sobre o parapeito da escada de carvalho polido. O que ele passara horas modelando, lixando e polindo com carinho.

"O trabalho em madeira sob encomenda e armários em toda a casa é incrível. Você não consegue essa qualidade de artesanato de um construtor de aparelho."

_Não, você não consegue._

"Estou pensando que ele poderia ter desenhado e realizado tudo na oficina la atrás," ela continuou. "Tem serras, lixadeiras, muitos tipos de madeiras e tintas, e não sei mais o que. Provavelmente, o suficiente para construir uma arca. Não posso acreditar que tudo foi deixado para trás."

"O que irá fazer com eles?"

"Não sei. Vender o equipamento e limpar tudo. Só não ficarão parados."

Um fio de dor apunhalou seu intestino.

"Entendo."

"Diga, você é bom com madeira?"

"Um pouco," ele mentiu. Ele praticamente vivia para a textura da madeira bruta nas mãos. Pegar a matéria-prima descartada e criar algo novo e brilhante. Seu rosto se tornou bastante animado quando ela aqueceu a sua ideia.

"Você pode usar a oficina se quiser. Alguém poderia muito bem fazer uso de todas essas grandes coisas."

"Oh, não sei."

"Você poderia fazer algum formato. Se você quiser."

Ah, inferno. Como ele devia olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos espumantes e dizer não? Deus o ajudasse se ele tivesse uma casa cheia de garotinhas algum dia.

"Você tem algo especial em mente?"

Ela sorriu obviamente satisfeita.

"Surpreenda-me. Que tal algo para bebermos, enquanto damos um passeio? Se você quiser ir até ela, que seja."

"Soa ótimo, em ambos os casos. Estive parado por muito tempo."

E não apenas por causa do acidente. Ele amava o exterior e o usava para longas corridas pela estrada de Neptune nos seus dias de folga, ou simplesmente dando um longo passeio, apreciando a paisagem. Sua morada mais recente não tinha sido exatamente um lugar propício às atividades ao ar livre. Pelo menos não do tipo legalizada. Zack se arrastou para a cozinha e encostou seu traseiro em cima do balcão, enquanto ela revirava a geladeira.

"Você tem uma cerveja?"

"Sim. Cerveja, vinho e refrigerante." Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Você realmente não deveria beber, enquanto estiver tomando os antibióticos."

"Eu sei." Ele esticou o lábio inferior em uma linha exagerada. "Só uma?"

"Que vergonha." Virando-se arqueou uma sobrancelha, balançando a lata de refrigerante diet. "Isso é melhor para você."

"Eca. Uma cidade cancerígena. A cerveja é o meio natural mais nutritivo. Além do mais, mereço após a semana que tive."

Com um bufo irritado, ela substituiu a lata e tirou duas cervejas, torcendo o topo de uma, e entregando para ele.

"Como um paramédico você sabe que o álcool inibe a capacidade do organismo de ser mais eficaz neste processo"

"Lá esta você de novo." Zack tomou um gole de sua bebida.

"Lá vou eu fazer o que?"

"Despejar um livro inteiro de medicina. Você senta e assiste ao canal de saúde o dia inteiro ou algo assim?"

"Quando disse alguma coisa sobre medicina?"

Ele olhou para a sua expressão inocente, curioso.

"Você estava falando sobre Ativan com a enfermeira que quase me sedou. Você sabia o que falava e conhecia a enfemeira também. Tinha quase me esquecido."

Ela tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja, e ele não podia evitar olhar a a coluna graciosa de sua garganta, enquanto ela bebia. Seus lábios, abraçando a garrafa gorda fazendo o caminho que ele amaria fazer.

"Culpada," ela disse limpando a boca. "Leio livros de medicina. Durante todo o tempo."

"Por prazer? E eu sou o estranho hein?"

"Não consigo pensar em nada mais exictante para me divertir do que ler." Seu sorriso travesso, e as implicações de suas palavras, quase lhe deixaram com as bolas azuis. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela lhe deu um golpe duplo. "Estudo livros para minhas aulas."

Ele piscou, seu cérebro ainda preso na excitação do empreendimento.

"Você está tendo aulas?"

"Não fique tão surpreso, coisa quente. A exótica dançarina vai a faculdade, sabia?" Avançando sobre ele, ela enfiou no peito a garrafa de cerveja. "Na verdade, a dança é o que permite que a maioria das garotas que conheço, paguem suas mensalidades. Muitas estão indo à universidade."

Deus, para um homem com o QI de gênio, ele era um total idiota quando se tratava de mulheres. Por que não lhe ocorreu que uma menina inteligente e impetuosa como Cori tinha mais coisas a mostrar do que sue corpo quente?

"Como você?"

"Como eu. Estarei formada na Universidade de Enfermagem em maio."

Seu sorriso radiante o aqueceu como uma labareda solar.

"Oh, uau! Parabéns linda." Ele a puxou para um abraço de urso, e amou como ela enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, as cócegas do cabelo dela em suas bochechas. Seus braços deslizavam em volta da cintura debaixo do casaco, e ele pensou que sorte estava por poder segurá-la duas vezes em um dia. E no longo desse...

Com a maioria de seus rendimentos canalizados para os livros e aulas, como na terra ela conseguiu comprar sua casa? Nada da sua conta. A ideia o levou a alguns lugares que preferiu não ir, então ele a empurrou de lado. Nada seria permitido para estragar isso. Ter uma mulher de corpo presente contra o dele era tão próximo do céu que ele já havia chegado. Estar morto por alguns instantes, não era nada. E mesmo assim, não havia uma luz fabulosa brilhante. Nenhum sentimento de pertencer ao passado. A verdadeira paz.

"Isso é uma completa realização, trabalhando duro para conseguir terminar a escola. Estou orgulhoso de você." Ele disse beijando a sua cabeça.

Imediatamente se sentiu envergonhado. Cori não era nada dele, e não precisava de sua aprovação. Podia até não gostar disso.

"Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes. Nem mesmo os meus irmãos," Ela inclinou o rosto para o dele, os cílios e a boca úmida tremendo. "Você não sabe o quanto significa para mim, ouvir alguém validar os meus esforços. Obrigada."

Ah Deus. Lágrimas. Ele estava frito.

"Na verdade, tenho uma ideia muito boa."

"Humm. Você tem sorte de ter seu pai para orientá-lo e encontrar o caminho certo. Para incentivá-lo."

"Não é isso que quis dizer."

Indo para trás, ela franziu o cenho para ele, hesitante.

"Mas, quando você mencionou seu pai o criando..."

"Você imaginou uma pintura de Norman Rockwell11 de um pai amoroso de todos os americanos, ensinando seu filho a ser um grande receptor?" A pergunta saiu mais acentuada do que ele pretendia, colorindo com a amargura. "Meu pai era um bastardo arrogante. Nunca me..." _Amou_. Whoa, tempo. Tarde demais, as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Não importava o tanto que ele tentasse estrangulá-las. Se elas froam ditas ou não, Cori ouviu a verdade que ainda tinha poder de fazê-lo sangrar.

"Sinto muito," ela disse calmamente, procurando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Seus lábios. "Parece que temos mais em comum do que acreditava."

Doce Jesus, ele não podia olhar em seus belos olhos, tão cheios de compaixão, e não cair. Rápido. Duro.

Nada jamais o fazia se sentir tão bem como Cori em seus braços. Quando ele tinha feito pela primeira vez e a beijou. Era como se seus lábios movendo contra os dele houvessem despertado sua alma de um sono de vinte e seis anos. Ele apenas tinha vivido os seus dias.

Tinha a conhecido sempre.

"Por que não vamos andar?"

Segurando sua mão, ela o levou para fora, na varanda. Por um momento eles ficaram apreciando a vista em um silêncio sociável. O pequeno ricaho que dividia a inclinação suave da terra, e as madeiras do outro lado estavam quebrados apenas por uma trilha que leva até a encosta oposta. Sua – não, de Cori – propriedade terminava a trinta metros além da linha das árvores, na fronteira com centenas de hectares do subdesenvolvido Vale do Tennesse, imaculadas.

Sua proximidade e a visão muito bem vinda mantinham o vazio na baía quando eles usaram os passos ao lado da varanda e saíram no riacho. O dia estava ensolarado e frio, mas a relva marrom morta rangia sobre seus sapatos. A água estava baixa da enruxada da semana passada devido à chuva, a profundidade não alcançaria seus joelhos. Deram passos nas margens, ouvindo por um momento o som da corrente fluindo sobre as rochas. Cori passou um braço em torno dele e apontou para uma prancha de madeira colocada através de uma seção estreita do riacho.

"Escorreguei e cai não tem muito tempo cruzando aquela coisa. Você deveria ter visto a minha bunda, toda molhada e mais furiosa do que um gato molhado."

Zack prendeu seu olhar nela.

"Você se machucou?"

Droga, ele queria aparecer com algo melhor do aquele conselho há muito tempo. Ela fez uma careta franzindo o lindo nariz.

"Só meu orgulho, confie em mim, tenho vários colchões para proteger o resto."

Ah, ele adoraria testar essa sua afirmação. Sua deusa de pernas grandes não era um saco de ossos de jeito nenhum. Ela colocava o 'voom' em 'vavooomm'. Ele se perguntou se iria encher as mãos com seu traseiro, suave e macio, como uma almofada, quando ele mergulhasse seu pênis dentro dela. Enquanto, ela gritava seu nome. _Jesus_. Ainda bem que o casaco escondia bem sua reação volátil que seguiam a direção dos seus pensamentos impertinentes pela aproximadamente terceira vez hoje, ele acenou com a cabeça na direção da prancha.

"Devemos enfrentar as corredeiras em fúria?"

"Claro. Mas, não vamos muito longe. Você não precisa ficar sem fôlego e ter uma recaída." Ela disse secamente.

"A enfermeira manda." Na verdade, ele gostava de ser mimado. Maldição gostava muito.

Ele assumiu a liderança dessa vez, pisando com cuidado na madeira. Ela estava escorregadia, o fluxo lambendo sobre a superfície, quando normalmente saia fora para a água. Quando chegou ao meio ele estendeu a mão para ela.

"Devagar."

Ela segurou sua mão e atravessaram sem incidentes. Enquanto, eles caminhavam em direção ao caminho sobre a encosta para a floresta, Zack foi perturbado pela a ideia de Cori vindo sozinha. Isolada. E se ela tivesse batido a cabeça em alguma pedra quando caiu? Uma pessoa pode se afogar em menos de uma polegada de água. Não tem que ser como aconteceu quando ele entrou no Explorer dela.

Quando eles começaram a subir a trilha, ele olhou para o riacho e as passagens improvisadas. Longe da casa, perto da estrada, um vislumbre do metal através das árvores chamou sua atenção. Um carro? Bem longe para afirmar, especialmente sem seus óculos. Ele voltou sua atenção para o riacho. Surpreenda-me.

Uma ideia que já tinha passado no fundo de sua mente desde que tinha comprado o lugar mais de um ano atrás, floresceu em cores cheias de vida. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, a emoção preenchendo seu corpo cansado. Levararia semanas de planejamento e trabalho duro em sua oficina, mas a surpreenderia muito. E talvez, somente talvez, ele iria encontrar a maneira de convencer Cori que ela não podia viver sem ele.

Cerca de um quilometro de distância em uma curva na estrada de Neptune, Lionel prendeu a roda em direção a van e esquentou. De mãos dadas o casal desapareceu no cume e foram engolidos pelas árvores. Saindo para uma caminhada agradável e despreocupada.

"Maldição." ele resmungou. O bombeiro era um problema agora. Possivelmente tinha a intenção de ficar. Inesperado. Infelicidade para Zack Knight. Isso mudava tudo. Eles precisavam parar com essas brincadeiras de assustá-la e tomar a cadela sem rodeios.

Se seu parceiro de merda tivesse escutado, não teria essa complicação do caralho extra para lidar. Correção, Lionel tinha que lidar, enquanto que o Sr. Adore Minha Pica dava ordens de seu trono no alto da montanha. Não, se eles tivessem feito da maneira de Lionel, mas ele já tinha tudo o que devia ter lhe pertencido antes de Corrine se apressar e se esconder em Podunk, EUA.

Ele a queria agora, de corpo e alma. Por que ela faria, a prostituta se submeteria a sua vontade em todos os deliciosos sentidos. Então ele iria destrui-la. Surpresa idiota, mudanças de planos. Ele poderia provar ao seu futuro ex-parceiro impotente, que era tarde demais para Lionel parar antes de ganhar todo o poder. Filho da puta arrogante por acreditar que ele estava no comando do show. Que ele tinha direitos iguais em seus lucros.

Ah, ele ia jogar um pouco mais. Mas, só até que ele trabalhasse seu próximo movimento e como realizá-la com um mínimo de barulho. O salvador de Cori estava prestes a descobrir que conhecê-la foi o dia mais azarado de sua vida. Escolhendo ficar por perto, o pior erro que ele já tinha cometido. Seu último e pior erro.

_**Capítulo 08**_

Zack estava tossindo quando eles voltaram para a casa, seu rosto estava pálido. Preocupada, Cori o levou para sala, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-lo, e sentiu sua testa. Ele piscou para ela, seus olhos azuis cansados.

"Veredicto enfemeria Ratched12?"

"Seu traseiro está indo para a cama para um cochilo." Ela repreendeu. "Não posso acreditar que cai por você, fingindo estar bem, e ser um touro, quando está prestes a capotar! Para cima, agora."

"Sim senhora."

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso leve e ela suspeitou que ele estivesse brincando à custa dela, mas não se importava desde que o tolo descansasse. Ela não o culpava por querer sair ao ar livre, depois de uma semana no hospital, mas a jornada tinha sido muito breve mesmo.

No hall da entrada ele pegou suas coisas e seguiu para cima para o quarto de hopedes. Ela entrou e fez um gesto para o espaço, aberto e arejado.

"Você vai ficar aqui, do outro lado do corredor a mim. A cama não está feita por que você é meu primeiro convidado de verdade. Vou cuidar disso quando você estiver tomando banho." Ela disse, apontando para o banheiro contíguo. Como ele não respondeu imediatamente, ela se virou para vê-lo olhando ao redor, a estranha expressão em seu rosto. "Zack?"

"Ah... Um chuveiro. Certo. Tomei um no hospital," ele murmurou sua voz soando estranha. Distante.

"Mais uma razão para tomar outro. Uma pessoa pode deixar o hospital com mais germes do que quando entram. Além disso, você precisa se aquecer e ficar sob o vapor por um tempo. Soltar o lamaçal13 de seus pulmões."

Ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem. Claro que sim."

Que diabos havia de errado com ele? Antes que eles viessem para dentro, parecia estar se divertindo. Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada que tivesse dito ou feito para mudar isso.

"Sinta-se em casa e vou te trazer sabonete e shampoo." Ela estalou os dedos. "Ah, quase esqueci. Há outra sacola da Wal-Mart no carro, com roupas íntimas, meias, um par de camisetas, calça de pijamas e um par de desodorante. Peguei algumas coisas extras no caso do que tivesse não servisse, mas fui às compras antes de pegá-lo."

"Mais boxers de rosto feliz?"

Seus lábios tremeram de humor, o que havia sido incomodo.

"Bob Esponja e beijos de batom."

"Você é uma mulher malvada."

"Quando você quiser uma verdadeira demonstração, me deixe saber, coisa quente." Ela fez uma pausa, dando-lhe um sorriso provocante. "Vou pegar o sabonete agora."

Cori se virou e saiu, mas não antes de pegar um olhar faminto nos olhos dele. Puro fogo. Tentado além da resistência, pronto para ousar a chamá-la.

Ele não fez. Ela não tinha certeza de estar aliviada. Se não soubesse que a atração era mutua, se sentiria uma idiota por descaradamente dar em cima dele. Ele não poderia ter respondido em voz alta, mas a saliência considerável em seu jeans respondeu por tudo.

Animada, ela saiu para o carro pegando a sacola da Wal-Mart, logo pegando o sabonete e o shampoo do seu banheiro. Ela voltou o encontrando olhando para fora da janela, sua expressão tão triste que um nó formou em sua garganta. Ela sabia como era difícil recomeçar depois que sua vida havia sido destruída, sabia de primeira mão a dor que ele tinha por dentro.

"Aqui está." Ela disse.

Girando a cabeça, ele sorriu. Escondendo sua dor como ela suspeitava que ele sempre fizesse, sob uma camada de felicidade.

"Obrigado. Realmente aprecio isso."

Ah, ela queria mais do que sua apreciação. Território perigoso.

"Esqueça isso. Todo mundo precisa de uma mão alguma vez. Se não fosse por Shea, não teria conseguido quando cheguei a Sugarland."

"Sim, também..." Ele parou os dedos percorrendo o cabelo preto. Uma rachadura na proteção de plástico. Ótimo.

"Olha, isso é uma merda Zack. Você não tem que fingir o contrário. Não comigo."

"Minha situação é péssima, mas estar aqui com você não."

Uma pequena curva se formou nos lábios. Genuíno, sem sombras.

"Entendido. Trate de superar a si mesmo, senão lhe darei um tranquilizante eu mesma." Ela o empurrou em direção ao banheiro. "Vá em frente. Você vai sentir toneladas melhor, uma vez que estiver quente e em repouso."

Sorrindo, ele tirou o casaco, jogou sobre a cama, e ficou sem palavras. Ele puxou a porta deixando uma fresta, cerca de um centímetro. Uma risada suave, seguida pelo som revelador de seu zíper, mandando-a a bater em retirada, por todas as suas proezas.

Talvez, o fedorento tinha deixado à porta aberta como uma resposta? Cantarolando, ela pegou o casaco e o pendurou junto ao dela no armário do hall térreo. Na cozinha, ela vasculhou o freezer por algo nutritivo para o jantar. Os bombeiros eram feitos sob extremas regras — os companheiros deliciosos de equipe de Zack eram um exemplo de deuses de molhar a calcinha. Mas o garoto do fogo não cuidava de si mesmo. Nada trouxe de sua casa, ao ver aquele monte de esterco onde vivia.

Ele precisava de um amigo para cuidar dele, dar um chute na sua bunda fina e impulsioná-lo direto fora da crise, ela pensou e retirou um pacote de peito de frango e o fritou na panela. _Melhor ser eu_.

Seu comportamento estranho a preocupava. Não havia outra coisa para ele comer, além de causar desconforto em aceitar a ajuda dela. Algo grande. Ela ainda podia vê-lo deitado na cama do hospital, arquejando como um animal encurralado, o telefone em pedaços no chão. Quem o iria aborrecê-lo tão forte? Não era seu pai. Ele disse que o homem era praticamente um bebê. Então quem? O Capitão Tanner que não sorri? Uma agência de cobrança? A raiva de proteção fervia em suas veias.

Quem fosse, estava evidente que Zack conhecia. Quando ele veio para proteger os seus próprios, ela era a filha do seu pai em mais de uma maneira. Deixando esse papel de lado não significava que não faria novamente se fosse necessário. Mesmo que para defender de seus bastardos arrogantes irmãos.

Mas, ele era o bastardo arrogante dela. Ela não iria esquecer que Joaquin pagara um preço alto em nome dela. Fechando a porta a um passo melhor deixou os mortos, e voltou seus pensamentos para Zack. No chuveiro. Nú. Mmm. E droga, caso não soubesse, ela havia se esquecido de lhe dar a toalha_. Admite. Você fez isso de propósito._

Pelo menos subsconsciente. Deixando os ingredientes do jantar, lá em cima, ela correu, agarrando uma pequena toalha da pilha de toalhas e panos em seu armário. Pensando bem, ela pegou também uma garrafa de analgésico para diminuir a febre e a dor. Eles não haviam comprado suas prescrições ainda – qualquer coisa que ela precisasse fazer para ele descansar – e as dores de cabeça deveriam estar mosntruosas. Em seu quarto, a água esparramava, quando Zack se movimentava a puxando como um imã. Ela rastejou até a porta, sentindo-se impertinente. Um pouco culpada também. Não culpada o suficiente para impedi-la de espreitar, no entanto. Apenas um vislumbre minúsculo, depois ela deixaria a toalha e a garrafa sobre o balcão do banheiro e sumiria.

Um gemido baixo enviou a seu coração, fazendo-o deslizar contra sua espinha dorsal. Não era um gemido de sofrimento mental, ou físico, mas um gemido Oh-Meu-Deus-Vou-Morrer-Se-Eu-Não-Gozar. Inconfundivel, transformando seus mamilos em pontos duros, para os dedos fantasmagóricos. Espiando através da abertura, os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela engasgou agradecida por ele não a ouvir, e pela porta do chuveiro não estar completamente embaçada.

Assistir era tão errado, e ela deveria ir embora, mas a visão deliciosa, bateu o anjo bom de seu ombro. Zack estava encostado na parede de azulejos, a cabeça escura inclinada para trás, os olhos fechados, os cílios escuros pregados em seu rosto. O jato atingindo o centro de seu peito, jorrando sobre os músculos tonificados e a pele gostosa, tornando lisos os cabelos pretos. Seguindo uma trilha para baixo da linha escura que atravessava a barriga lisa, passando ao umbigo, e entre as pernas se dispersando.

Quando a sua mão grande trabalhava em seu pênis em um ritmo lento, com certeza. Até a ponta redonda e descia, descendo até a base. Esfregando, enquanto seus quadris arqueavam as bolas pesadas e firmes. Perdido em um mar de prazer. Para cima e para baixo novamente. Um pouco mais rápido, acariciando, buscando a pequena morte. Completamente desinibido.

Cru e poderoso. Mãe de Deus, ela nunca tinha visto um homem mais magnífico. A respiração de Cori falhou. Suas pernas tremiam e seu clitóris pulsava no ritmo de seus movimentos. Ela desejou ser ela a colocar o puro êxtase em seu belo rosto, os lábios entreabertos, olhos fechados. Teve a ideia maluca de irromper no banheiro e se juntar a ele no chuveiro. Terminar adequadamente, de uma maneira que garantiria um foguete no espaço dele.

Ela ficou parada, não querendo estragar o momento. Bastava beber da sexualidade inata deste homem, escondida, talvez até mesmo dele. Ele bombeava para valer agora, o corpo apertado, os músculos do pescoço e peito contraídos pelo seu esforço.

"Ah, meu Deus... Foda, sim. Foda-me. Cavalgue em mim," ele gemeu. "Cori..."

Ele sussurrou palavras apaixonadas incendiando a carne, e doendo entre suas coxas. Ele endureceu com um grito, estremecendo, jatos grossos de porra jorrando em fluidos, sujando seu punho, rapidamente lavado pelo pulverizador do chuveiro. Ele caiu contra o azulejo, liberando seu pau ainda duro. Uma maldição escapou de seus lábios quando ele abriu os olhos. Cori desviou para fora da vista, o pulso martelando em sua garganta. Deixando as toalhas e o frasco de comprimidos no canto da cômoda, ela fugiu, esperando que sua incursão de voyeurismo não tivesse sido descoberta.

Na cozinha, ela olhou para o pacote de frango, tentando forçar a se concentrar em como preparar o jantar. Em vez disso, ela se lembrou de como seu nome saiu de seus lábios quando tinha gozado. Fantasiando sobre ele mergulhando dentro dela como ele fez, preenchendo-a, quente e profundo. Seu corpo todo doía por uma libertação que só ele podia dar.

Jesus, só estavam juntos apenas há algumas horas e já estavam mais quentes um para o outro do que um incêndio florestal em julho. As coisas estavam indo rápido demais. Ela tinha que controlar o incêndio antes que se machucasse.

Zack não era o único com segredos à espreita para destruir a ambos, O pensamento moderado, esfriou sua libido, mas não muito. Não o suficiente. Ela o queria antes, mas depois da cena quente do chuveiro, sabia que nunca iria descansar até que ele fosse dela. Cada centímetro delicioso. Risco versus recompensa. Nenhuma resposta era perfeita. Com exceção de uma. Quando Zack usasse essa expressão de êxtase em seu rosto sexy de novo, ela seria a mulher a colocá-lo ali.

Zack pingava a água em todo o chão e voltou para o banheiro para se secar, querendo saber quando Cori havia deixado as toalhas e os comprimidos. Querendo saber se ela tinha visto. Ele odiava se masturbar. Sempre odiou. Não havia maneira mais solitária do que fingir amar e ser amado em troca. Mas, desta vez foi diferente.

Cori estava assistindo. Ele tinha noventa e nove por cento de certeza. Encostado à parede, a mão em seu pênis, ele foi vencido pela mais estranha sensação. Outra presença. Ele abriu os olhos e por pouco, ele poderia jurar que tinha detectado um movimento furtivo apenas fora da porta.

Talvez ele estivesse errado. Não importava. A ideia de Cori observando, enquanto ele acariciava seu pau, ela mais se atraveu em devolver, o fez ficar estupidamente quente, sem fôlego. Ele nunca tinha gozado tão duro. Ao longo dos últimos anos, o desejo de perder a última coisa de sua inocência, enterrar-se no calor suave de uma mulher, tinha se tornando uma dor suportável.

Alcançar a satisfação final nunca pareceu valer o risco de se abrir a dor do ridículo. Para mais rejeição de alguém acabar com ele. Zack não era como Skyler ou Salvatore. Nunca seria capaz de dar seu corpo sem dar seu coração e sua alma. Então ele se tornou um profissional em se desfazer dos convites em sua direção, normalmente quando a turma saia para o bar. Ele resistia à tentação da luxuria, o ardor rapidamente esfriado pelo conhecimento, teria tido prazer indo para a casa de um dos seus companheiros de equipe. Um casal teria.

Agora ele estava profundamente grato pela sua resistência. O presente que ele tinha deixado para dar a uma mulher era ele mesmo. Intocado por outra. Soou sentimental, mas era tudo para ele. Seria o mesmo significado para Cori? Será que ele vivia em um mundo de sonhos para pensar na ideia de que ela queria a ele? Obtendo conselhos de si mesmo.

Ótimo. Pendurando a toalha no porta-toalha ao lado da banheira, ele tomou três comprimidos, logo, entrou no quarto para se vestir. Cristo, seu osso dolorido estava o matando de novo, a dor irradiava através de todo o seu crânio. Graças a Deus o inchaço em seu rosto havia diminuído para quase normal, mesmo que o hematoma houvesse se transformado de um roxo escuro para uma variedade de verdes e amarelos.

Quando ele pegou dentro da sacola da Wal-Mart, teve que rir. Balançando a cabeça, ele vestiu a cueca de beijo de batom, que conjurava a fantasia dos lábios de Cori em toda a área em questão. _Torture a si mesmo, idiota_. Em seguida, ele vestiu um par de calças de moletom cinza de algodão e uma camisa da marinha.

Ele não estava com sono, mas decidiu pelo menos tentar obeceder suas ordens e se estendeu cuidadosamente na cama. Deus, ele se sentiu no paraíso ao afundar seus músculos doloridos no confortável colchão ao invés de uma cama de hospital, ou na cama velha de seu apartamento, se jogando no chão duro. O cheiro de lençóis limpos e frescos ao invés da decadência e desespero.

Era malditamente bom estar em casa...

"Zack?"

Dedos suaves. Acariciando o seu rosto, alisando o cabelo. _Legal_.

"Acorde dorminhoco."

"Hum?"

Por mais que tentasse permanecer envolto em seu casulo quente, começou a voltar. Um perfume fresco de ervas brincou em seu nariz, misturado com o aroma natural de mulher. A mistura especial de Cori. Ele piscou com os olhos abertos para vê-la sentada na cama ao lado dele. Dando um sorriso torto, ele teve um momento apenas para saborea-lo.

De alguma forma, a tarde se tornou noite, a sala inundada nas sombras. O abajur lançando um brilho luminoso nos cabelos cor de mel escuro, caídos sobre os ombros. Ela trocou a camisa por uma branca em V no pescoço e uma calça limpa. Ela o estudou com olhos de tigre e um leve sorriso no rosto bonito. Para ele. Enquanto, não parava de acariciar seu cabelo, o que era bom demais.

"O príncipe acordou," ela disse com uma nota de carinho. "Bem a tempo também ou então você não irá dormir a noite."

Com ela do outro lado do corredor, a sua imaginação correndo de forma selvagem, ele duvidava que fosse conseguir de qualquer maneira, mas se absteve de afirmar isso.

"Quanto tempo estive dormindo?"

"Três horas. Já é mais de seis horas. Está com fome?"

"Sim, estou." Ele cheirou, tardiamente, sentindo o aroma tentador que flutuou de baixo. "Deus, o que cheira tÃOo bem?"

"Peito de frango recheado com arroz selvagem, feijão verde, salada e pãozinho."

Sua boca encheu de água, seu cérebro distraído mais uma vez por devorar Cori.

"Uau soa fantástico!"

Sentou-se e moveu à cabeça, uma dor terrível voltou em um constante batimento.

"Calma."

Ela o ajudou a se sentar, ele colocou as pernas ao lado da cama, deixando se orientar.

"Obrigado."

"Como está a cabeça?" Se aproximando, ela olhou para a sua contusão.

"Bem, não sinto vontade de vomitar quando a dor de cabeça toca as células do meu cérebro. Boas notíciais não?"

"É. Você tomou alguns dos comprimidos?"

"Sim senhora, três deles. Logo antes de sair do ar."

"Muito cedo para mais. Vamos esperar mais uma hora ou mais. Fui à cidade e comprei a sua prescrição. Pegue seus antibióticos e seus comprimidos, então vamos comer."

"Obrigado. Você não tem que fazer isso por mim." Ele ficou tocado.

"Por nada. Não é nada demais." Passando por ele até o criado mudo, ela ergueu um vidro de remédio marrom, sem tampa, e sacudiu uma pílula grande o suficiente para sufocar um cavalo. "Uma a cada oito horas. Ai está a sua água."

Resistindo a vontade de aproximar seu rosto, ele pegou o comprimido, engoliu e logo colocou o vidro na mesa. Estava farto de remédios, mas não com o cuidado extra.

"Não preciso de nenhum remédio para tosse."

"Oh, sim você precisa. Você está tossindo toda hora desde que foi dormir. Beba."

Com isso, ela lhe entregou um copo com uma dose, cheio do líquido dourado, que com certeza tinha gosto de fluído de isqueiro.

"Você é uma enfermeira mandona." ele reclamou, sem ser de verdade.

Ela sorriu aparentemente tomando como um elogio.

"Eu sou boa com o meu trabalho."

"Sem discussão."

Franzindo o lábio, ele esvaziou o copo como se fosse uma dose de uísque. Deus sabia que queimara como se fosse um.

"Cristo, isso é horrível."

"E como dizem, se o gosto é bom, então não é bom para você."

"Você é boa para mim... E acontece que sei que você definitivamente tem um ótimo gosto." Ele disse, beijando-a levemente no rosto.

Ele podia se sentir estúpido por fazer aquela confissão em voz alta, e não fosse pela fusão do seu corpo contra o dele. Seu suspiro de contentamento, tranquila ela descansou a cabeça sobre seu peito, a mão sobre seu coração.

"Você é bom para mim também."

Seu braço foi em torno dela, e eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, abraçados, o elo frágil reforçado mais ainda. No entanto, alguma coisa o tinha perturbado desde a sua caminhada, um detalhe que sua mente havia arquivado como sem importância na hora. Ele quebrou o silêncio primeiro, puxando para beijá-la na testa.

"Por acaso você notou alguma coisa quando estávamos andando? Algo fora do lugar?"

Ela pensou por um instante e balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Vi o que poderia ter sido um veiculo estacionando na curva da estrada Neptune, mas estava tão longe que não podia ver nada além de uma trilha de lado através das árvores. Quando voltamos, já havia ido embora."

"Você poderia dizer se era um carro, um caminhão ou um van? Você viu um homem?"

"Querida, sinto muito, não poderia dizer." Tomando a mão, beijou a pele macia da palma dela e tentou ser reconfortante. "Não acho que seja muito mais do que antes, o que é provavelmente, nada. Mas, considerando o intruso que te surpreendeu, precisamos manter nossos olhos e ouvidos abertos. Sei que você tem aula e não posso estar com você a cada segundo, mas me sentiria melhor se você estivesse sozinha o mínimo possível. Não faria mal você fazer umas ligações para mim periodicamente também."

"Claro, você está certo. Vou ter cuidado e manter o celular na mão também."

Ela parecia tão preocupada, ele se sentiu mal por perturbá-la quando ela tinha tido toda a dificuldade de fazer o jantar. Ele sorriu, com a esperança de recuperar o bom humor.

"Vamos comer. Não quero a sua excelente comida esfriando."

"Estou com fome."

"Vá à frente. Logo estarei lá."

Ele fez uma parada rápida no banheiro para escovar os dentes, inútil quando estavam prestes a comer, mas ele detestava o sabor do xarope descendo por sua garganta.

Na entrada da sala de jantar formal, que ele nunca havia usado uma vez, Zack olhou humilhado para a mesa que ela tinha preparado para eles. As luzes já estavam apagadas, e duas velas longas estavam enfeitando o centro de uma variedade de pratos perfumados. Ela estava perto da cabeceira da mesa, onde seu rosto estava definitivamente vibrando com bastante antecipação.

Para seu horror absoluto, piscou os olhos. Cheios de água. Totalmente calmo, ele desviou os olhos, esperando que ela não percebesse. Desejando que ela não visse claro, e confundisse a sua reação.

"Alguma coisa errada? Você odiava massa, mas pensei que gostava de frango, e oh, não. Fui longe demias não e? Com as velas e o cenário romântico e..."

"Cori." Ele caminhou na direção dela.

"Posso tirar tudo e colocar uma coisa pequena ou..."

"Corrine." Sua boca fechou quando a alcançou e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto. "Eu amei tudo. Parece fantástico É exatamente que... Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes."

"Ah." Seus olhos se arregalaram, suavizando a expressão. "Ninguém nunca fez um jantar para você?"

"Só para mim? Especial como este? Não."

Ele viu a importância dessa declaração indo sobre ela, e se espalhando como um sol por todo o seu corpo.

"Então estou contente de ser sua primeira."

"Linda, você nem tem ideia."

"O que?"

Inclinando o queixo de Cori para cima, ele a distraiu com um beijo que o deixou com vontade pular a refeição. Mas, ela tinha tido tanto trabalho, de jeito nenhum ele iria desapontá-la. Libertando-a, ele puxou a cadeira, aliviado de conseguir se recompor.

"Você deveria estar na cabeceira da mesa." ela protestou.

"Não. Você é a chef, e isso a fez a dona."

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e seus olhos brilharam.

"Você não acha que sou mandona o suficiente? Você me chamou de enfemeira mandona."

"Talvez tenha descoberto que tenho uma queda séria por fêmeas alfas que assumem o comando."

"Intrigante," ela brincou, estalando os dedos. "E você é o macho alfa assumindo o comando?"

Oh não. Ele não era muito bom nessa coisa de insinuação. Mas, o que tinha a perder? Poderia se sair muito bem. Estava se divertindo muito, não? Ele lhe lançou um olhar quente que caiu direto para seus seios, percebendo o franzir dos mamilos contra o tecido da blusa, e subiu o olhar para o seu rosto surpreso.

"Depende da situação."

"Talvez você seja um _switch_." Ele sorriu obviamente entrando em seu jogo.

"Um swicth?"

"Um homem que toma prazer em receber com tanto entusiasmo quanto ele distribui."

Com isso, o pequeno Zack acordou de seu cochilo. Caralho, ela estava determinada a matá-lo. Morte por ereção eterna.

"E uma possibilidade para se explorar, eu diria." Ele se parabenizou por conseguir uma voz suave e contida ao invés de um coaxar de sapos.

"Frango?" Ela começou a servir o frango em seus pratos como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

A diaba sabia que o tinha em pelo curto e enrolado. Ele ouviu dos rapazes que as mulheres eram as melhores neste tipo de dança preliminar, e eram capazes de resistir um longo maldito tempo, e soube que deveria ser verdade. Ele comeu seu jantar, gemendo em êxtase na explosão de sabores na língua.

"Isso está maravilhoso. Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?"

Ela deu um encolher de ombro casual, embora o rosto estivesse corado de prazer.

"Costumava passar horas na cozinha com a nossa cozinheira, a ajudando, principalmente por que ela mantinha o radar sob os meus irmãos. Nenhum deles seria pego morto no chamado domínio de uma mulher."

Ele soltou uma risada.

"Dominio de uma mulher? Eles morreriam de fome na estação—se um dos caras não quebrasse a cara deles antes."

Seus irmãos soavam como um bando de maricas mimados. Ele adoraria ver um deles preparar uma refeição para seis homens com fome, e então correr para um telefonema, e entrar na linha de frente em um prédio em chamas.

"Certo. Tem um boato de que os bombeiros são excelentes na cozinha." Ela se inclinou com interesse. "É verdade?"

"A maioria, embora alguns sejam melhores que outros. Eu mantenho a minha, mas Six-Pack não cozinha, ele cria verdadeiras obras primas na culinária. Por outro lado. Tommy não tem permissão para esquentar qualquer coisa, exceto cachorros-quentes agora. Embora, esteja aprendendo."

"Você fala sobre eles como se fossem sua família."

"Aqueles caras são o mais próximo que já tive de uma, e me considero feliz. De qualquer forma, suas aulas com certeza valeram à pena. Não comi tão bem assim em anos." Um enorme eufemismo. Ele fez uma pausa, tomando um gole de seu chá gelado, pensando que era hora de desviar o assunto. "Você mencionou uma casa. Onde fica?"

"Aqui, em Sugarland," ela disse com firmeza. "A propriedade da nossa família fica fora de Atlantic City, nunca poderia ser confundida com a ideia de alguém de uma casa. Bem, a não ser pelos meus irmãos. Eles gostam muito, especialmente Rafael. Outro pão?"

Atlantic City. Seu estômago apertou, a comida virando em cambalhotas em sua barriga, e de repente ele sentiu frio nos ossos. Tinha que ser uma coincidência. Empurrando de lado o frio, ele forçou a questão em sua mente.

"Claro." Ele pegou o pão, ciente de que ela estava tentando mudar de assunto. Ela não queria falar sobre sua família ou de seu passado, mas em sua educação ele nunca tinha sido exatamente o episódio de Laços de Familia. Ele decidiu pressionar um pouco mais. "Sobre Rafael o que você estava dizendo?"

"Ele é o mais novo dos meus irmãos, bem, tecnicamente meu meio rimão, resultado de um caso do meu pai com sua assistente pessoal. Ele é tão duro e inflexível como os outros. Realmente abraçou a causa 'honra da familia' de tudo. Nada como o zelo de um convertido hein?"

"E ele vive com sua família? Esse tipo de circunstância... Incomum não é, considerando estranha?"

Ela deu uma risada triste.

"Acho que sim. Ele foi inicialmente criado por sua mãe, mas veio morar com a gente quando tinha dez anos, depois que ela se matou. Ah, ele era um menino tão triste. Tinha acabado de perder a mão e mal sabia do nosso pai. Foi um enorme ajuste para todos, especialmente para Rafael, mas todos nós fizemos o nosso melhor para fazê-lo se sentir bem vindo, até mesmo a nossa mãe. Embora, ele não conseguiu muito de nosso pai estando lá para ele durante seus anos de formação."

Largado na porta de seu pai. Sim, ele poderia se relacionar.

"Como o seu pai se sente em relação a Rafael?" Ele não conseguia parar de perguntar.

"Eu acho que o tratou tão friamente como fazia com o resto de nós. Não sei. Nosso pai não era um homem aberto, e morreu de repente aproximadamente dez anos atrás."

"Sinto muito. Doença?"

"Ele foi assassinado. Um intruso não identificado entrou em seu escritório e estourou seu cérebro." Ela mordeu um pedaço de frango com calma. "Ele não tinha muitos parentes."

Aparentemente não. Ele pensou na coisa certa para dizer, mas ela o colocou fora de sua infelicidade.

"Minha mãe morreu há quatro anos, câncer de mama. Ela disse que sobreviveria para todos nós, e ficamos todos chocados quando ela não o fez." Dessa vez ela piscou furiosamente, empurrando o feijão verde ao redor de seu prato. "A única instância que você conhece e nunca falhará de alguma coisa ela vem preparando sua mente."

Zack pôs a mão sobre a dela.

"Você a amava."

"Sim. Ela era a minha rocha e quando ela morreu... Não pude ficar vivendo sozinha com meus irmãos. Eles eram arrogantes e impossíveis antes, mas depois de mais velhos, em particular se tornaram possessíveis com a minha vida."

"Como assim?"

"Pressionando para servir a sociedade chata, me dizendo o que vestir como agir, como viver. Empurrando encontros com homens de pedigree e com o selo de aprovação, a qual o Alex não tinha nenhum dos dois."

"Então você se casou com o cara, fugindo para regiões mais altas," ele afirmou.

"Eu era imatura e estúpida. Não tinha feito nem metade da faculdade de Enfermagem, o que todos na minha família falavam que era um desperdício de tempo, mas depois que parei por que minha atenção estava focada em algo que gostava, fazia meu marido infeliz."

"Você estava amando."

"Pensei assim, até que ele começou a me bater." Seus dedos se enrroscaram em volta dela, com incentivo.

"Quantas vezes isso aconteceu?" ele perguntando baixinho, lembrando do imbecil nojento que quase a tinha matado. Pena que ele já estava morto, por que Zack desfrutaria o estrangulando. A violência de seus pensamentos o assustou.

"No primeiro ano ele começou com abusos verbais, mas logo não era o suficiente. Toda vez que me batia, ele fazia tudo bom, e a vida e tudo era ótima por um tempo. Cada batida em seguida piorava. Eu escondia dos meus irmãos, por que sabia como eles tinham modos de um porco e acabariam na prisão. Meu marido observava cada movimento meu e controlava as finanças, então não sabia para onde ir. Ele não parou até que uma noite Alex... Morreu."

"Você quer falar sobre isso? Vou buscar algo mais forte do que chá se quiser."

"Não. Espero que compreenda."

"Claro." Ela estava tão desesperada que seu coração se contraiu. Essa não era a bomba de dinamite que terminou na traseira de seu carro. A imagem de um monstro brutal tentando apagar para sempre o seu fogo, deixava Zack bravo. Melhor levar o assunto para adiante. "Então você se mudou para Sugarland?"

Sua expressão se iluminou.

"Não tinha ideia de onde pretendia ir. Só arrumei minhas coisas no SUV e segui para o oeste. Apaixonei-me por Tennesse à primeira vista, embora Nashville fosse muito grande e turística para o que queria. Dirigi um pouco mais ao oeste, e aqui estou terminando a faculdade de enfermagem."

"Sorte a minha."

"Eu sou a sortuda por ter te conhecido Zack. Você é amável e gentil, nunca prejudicaria outra pessoa. Tem um trabalho perigoso e salva vidas," ela disse olhando para ele como se fosse uma espécie de super herói. "Você me salvou literalmente."

Jesus. Era ótimo que não podia ler sua mente. Não havia nada de gentil sobre o que ele faria com qualquer pessoa que tentasse prejudicá-la.

"Não me coloque em um pedestal muito alto, bebê. A queda pode quebrar o meu pescoço."

"Não, você pode saltar." Deixando o prato de lado, ela o olhou por muito tempo, por debaixo dos cílios escuros. "Sua vez. Derrame tudo."

"Eu? Nada a contar."

"Uh-uh. Não é justo."

"Hum tudo bem... Certa vez li o livro A Coisa14, de Stephen King. Pior erro que já cometi. Não dormi por um mês."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Por causa do seu medo profundo por palhaços."

"Sim. King é o cara. Assustou-me por uma vida. Quando trabalhamos em um acidente, ainda não fico do lado de um bueiro."

Seus lábios tremeram, mas silenciou o sorriso, dando-lhe uma carranca brava.

"Ah, vamos lá, seu grande chorão. Conte algo real."

"Você seriamente acabou de me chamar de chorão?"

"Eu fiz." Com o olhar divertido que dizia 'Então, o que irá fazer sobre isso?'

Ele pensou por um minuto, considerando o riso de compartilhar seu segredo mais doloroso. Mais doloroso do que quando ele se arrebentou. Por que não? Cori tinha sido honesta com ele sobre o período terrível de sua vida.

"Tudo bem. Quando era criança, era baixinho, gordo e nerd, todo mundo vivia me atormentando. Ganhava 10 sem olhar um livro. Eu... Eu tenho o QI de um gênio."

"Uau, isso é legal! Quer dizer a parte do QI, não de ser atormentado." Cori mordeu o lábio corando.

"Não se preocupe, a maioria das pessoas tem a mesma reação. Agradeço o meu presente mais do que costumava fazer."

"Mas, sendo o diferente fez a sua vida um inferno quando criança, aposto."

"Sim. Queria tanto ter amigos, mas os caras sempre estavam viajando ou me empurrando, derrubando os livros das minhas mãos, ou me chamando de nomes como 'bicha'. Tudo o que você pode pensar, eles fizeram para mim pelo menos uma vez. Embora, essa não fosse a pior parte." Tomando fôlego, ele continuou, espantando as memórias que o feriam até hoje. "Meu pai não era um homem amoroso. Ele acreditava em fazer o certo, elevando o seu único filho, mas se ressentia um inferno com a minha presença. Nada sobre mim nunca foi bom o suficiente para ele. Porém, mesmo o pior dos pais defendia seu filho de seus agressores certo?"

"A maioria," ela disse calmamente. "Mesmo o meu sendo duro com a gente, ele nos defendia."

"Bem, teve um dia quando finalmente tive coragem de dizer ao meu pai o que os outros meninos estavam fazendo comigo. Ele disse: 'Se eles acham que você é uma bicha gorda inútil, então provavelmente você seja."

Isso obviamente não era o que ela estava esperando ouvir, e seu rosto caiu.

"Oh, Zack."

"Você vai ficar feliz em saber que exigi a minha vingança, usando o computador dele para invadir dados dos bancos do FBI!"

Seus olhos arregalaram.

"Você não fez!"

"Dois grandões de terno apareceram na nossa porta em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Meu querido e velho pai quase foi preso até que fiquei preocupado sobre quem iria tomar conta de mim, enquanto ele estivesse na prisão e confessei meu crime. Tinha apenas doze anos, eles me assustaram, e foram embora."

Cori deu uma risadinha.

"Para encurtar a história, fiz todo o caminho até o ensino médio intacto, perdi peso e fiquei em forma, fiz alguns amigos. Mas, nunca mais confiei em ninguém, exceto em mim, até que entrei para os bombeiros. Meu pai nunca me perdoou por não fazer a faculdade de seus sonhos como a Instituição de Tecnologia de Massachusetts e me tornar um astronauta ou um cientista que ia desenvolver uma arma de destruição em massa."

"Por que não?"

"Se você está pensando que era para ofendê-lo, está errada. A resposta é muito menos complicada." Ele sorriu. "A maioria dos meninos se cansa de brincar com caminhões de bombeiro. Nunca fiz."

Seu nariz enrugou na maneira como as mulheres faziam quando viam um gatinho ou cachorro fofo.

"Aww. Isso é a coisa mais doce que já ouvi."

"Então considere isso: Nunca estive mais feliz pelas escolhas que fiz... Cada uma delas me levou até você."

_**Capítulo 09**_

Cori fungou. Pegando o guardanapo. _Não chore maldição_! Não se atreva. Ela detestava ser chorona. Mesmo quando casada com Alex, nunca tinha sido de choramingar, sua boca esperta ganhava retribuição rápida com mais frequência.

E agora? Todas as defesas dela que restaram, acabou com o poder de um bom homem. O sorriso de Zack desapareceu.

"Disse algo errado?"

"Não! Muito pelo contrario." Oh, inferno. Pegando o guardanapo, ela enxugou a umidade que ameaçava cair. "Você fica acordado à noite toda pensando em frases maravilhosas para todas as mulheres, ou seu encanto juvenil vem naturalmente?"

"Só se a mulher for você." Ele respondeu com total sinceridade.

A mão trêmula segurava o guardanapo apertado contra o peito.

"Você realmente não me conhece."

"Não é verdade. Sei que você é forte, corajosa, ambiciosa e determinada. Além de engraçada e quente. Você é uma sobrevivente. E... Você é perfeita para mim."

A conexão entre eles chamuscou e explodiu, queimando como gordura em uma frigideira. Cerca de dois segundos inflamando.

"Você está cego sem seus óculos, pobre homem."

"Vejo muito bem."

Deus, ela poderia se afogar naqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, emoldurados por grossos, pretos e pecaminosos cílios, e desciam com desejo. Ele cheirava tão bem, uma mistura de sabonete de ervas frescas, com o tempero natural de homem. Sua camisa da marinha abraçava os contornos do seu peito duro, enfatizando sua barriga lisa e a cintura magra.

Seus dedos coçaram para explorar por debaixo do material, para saber se sua pele era tão suave e lisa como tinha parecido no chuveiro. Para sentir seus músculos flexionando e contraindo, enquanto ele...

Empurrando seus pés, ela levantou as mãos para os pratos.

"Por que você não relaxa na sala, enquanto limpo tudo?"

_Muito_ _tensa_. Se ela não colocasse uma distância entre eles, ela poderia desaparecer em cinzas.

Zack, no entanto, impediu a sua fuga.

"Tenho uma ideia melhor. Já que você cozinhou, por que _você_ não relaxa, enquanto eu arrumo tudo? Então vou acender a lareira."

"A lareira é ótima. Você não pode lavar a louça. Ainda está doente, amigo."

Pegando seus pratos e utensilios, ela foi para a cozinha para lavá-los, começou a coloca-los na máquina de lavar. Zack a seguiu, carregando as sobras.

"Estou acostumado a fazer isso para mim. Não vim aqui para você ficar aos meus pés e mãos. Além disso, estou me sentindo muito melhor." Uma tosse forte arruinou a afirmação.

"Estou vendo." Endireitando da máquina de lavar, ela estreitou os olhos para Zack, que ia diretamente para a despensa, abriu a porta e pegou uma caixa de plástico que descansava no suporte montado no interior.

Assim, como se ele soubesse exatamente onde encontrar. Virando-se, ele pegou seu franzir de cenho e congelou, dando-lhe um sorriso envergonhado.

"Convidado educado. Muitas pessoas mantêm esse tipo de coisa na despensa."

"Oh. Certo." Mas, ele sequer havia hesitado. Como se... Retomando sua tarefa, ela balançou a cabeça. Maldição, o homem possuía o QI de um gênio, ele certamente poderia encontrar uma caixa de papel filme.

Zack terminou de embrulhar os pratos, e guardou o restante na geladeira. Trabalharam juntos em um confortável silêncio. Cori deu um olhar quente ao contorno da bunda apertada bem feita de seu companheiro. Eles acabaram em minutos.

"Não tinha o que precisava para fazer a sobremesa," ela disse limpando as mãos na toalha. "Chocolate quente?"

"Com marshmallows?" Perguntou ele esperançoso.

"Se for o seu desejo."

"Você está brincando? Não há nada melhor em uma noite fria. Tenho um amor terrivelmente grande por doces."

A maneira como disse isso, devagar e suave, olhando-a por debaixo de seus cílios, indicaram que ele poderia estar se referindo a degustação de mais do que o chocolate quente apenas.

_Pensamento de cobiça, Corrine. O homem acabou de sair do hospital, pelo amor de Deus!_

"Bem, vamos nos assegurar de satisfazê-lo certo?" Ela podia jurar que as pupilas dilataram. "Por que não corto o cacau, enquanto você acende o fogo? Há uma abundância de madeira empilhada fora na varanda."

"Feito."

No olhar convidativo dele indo para fora, ela soltou um suspiro. Misericórdia, vivendo próximo ao Sr-Ligue-meu-caminhão-de-Bombeiro seria a morte dela. Cantarolando para si mesma, ela aqueceu o leite em uma panela – derretendo o chocolate com a água da torneira – e derramou a espuma em duas canecas pesadas com chocolate. Logo, colocou o marshmalow pedido. No momento em que ela carregava as duas canecas para a sala, Zack tinha uma chama alegre dançando na lareira de tijolos largos.

Ele tinha deixado às luzes apagadas, e a sala foi banhada em uma luz âmbar romântica. Ele arrumou algumas das almofadas do sofá no chão, e se sentou na frente da lareira, olhando para as chamas, as mãos em torno de um joelho dobrado. Neste momento, breve calmo, o pobre rapaz parecia exausto. E algo mais, uma melancolia que não podia alcançar. Mas, isso não impediu que o seu rosto se acendesse como um cigarro quando a viu se juntar a ele.

"Ei linda," Cuidadosamente pegando a caneca quente dela, ele elevou no alto, e em seguida, tomou um gole com cuidado. "Oh, cara, isso está incrível. Não me lembro à última vez que tomei chocolate quente. Estou feliz que é um daqueles prazeres que uma pessoa nunca pode largar.

"Eu também." Ela colocou a caneca sobre a lareira e se sentou ao lado dele sobre as almofadas, atirando-lhe um olhar de soslaio. "Onde você estava quando entrei?"

"Perdido no espaço, eu acho. Dia cheio." Habilmente ele desviou o assunto. "Então qual é a sua agenda, como é durante a semana com as aulas e as rotações no hospital?"

"Tenho aula durante todo o dia na segunda e nas sextas, e também com testes e avaliações. Terças e quintas, tenho aulas de manhã e clínica em Steling no período da tarde, trabalhando na sala de emergência com a minha amiga Shea, ainda não me pagam por que sou uma estudante."

"Parece difícil."

"De todo, não é muito ruim, agora que a graduação está bem perto. Normalmente estou em casa às seis, mas isso vai mudar quando começar meus turnos de verdade." Pegando a caneca, ela tomou um gole, observando a hesitação com interesse, a expressão de medo.

"E quanto a sua dança? Você reserva todas as quintas até os sábados à noite? Poderia ser o inferno na vida social de uma mulher."

Baixando sua caneca, ela mal conteve um sorriso triunfante em sua curiosidade transparente.

"Estou quase formada na faculdade, então tenho sido capaz de diminuir os meus compromissos um pouco. Neste fim de semana, por exemplo, estou escalada somente para a noite de sexta para um show de despedida de solteiro, em todo o estilo saindo-do-bolo-e-usando-apenas-uma-calcinha-e-um-t apa-mamilos.

Sua carranca era tão feroz, que ela não pode aguentar, e começou a rir.

"O que?"

"O olhar em seu rosto!" Ela riu ainda mais, o que só o fez mais intrigado.

"O que é tão malditamente engraçado? Você ter alguns caras rastejando e te incomodando, você só tendo que continuar a se empinar em torno de um monte de bêbados idiota com tesão mostrando os seus...Seus..." Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

"Seios?"

"Sim, maldição!"

"Eles são apenas seios Zack, não oráculos misteriososs com a verdade divina." Ela conseguiu controlar o ataque de riso. Ele a olhou como se tivesse engolido uma bola de pelo. "Serei cuidadosa. Sempre tenho alguém que me leva para o meu carro depois. E eu terei, dos clientes bêbados com tesão, uma gorjeta muito generosa. A maioria deles são realmente inofensivos."

"Maldição, mas se você insiste em fazer isso, não irá sozinha."

"Tudo bem, apenas não fique bravo."

"Não estou. Somente... Preocupado."

Não, ele estava furioso, mas ela decidiu não corrigi-lo.

"Você não pode me acompanhar em casa final de semana. Você estará liberado para voltar ao trabalho em uma ou mais semanas, e depois?"

"Vou pedir para um dos caras do time B ou C acompanhá-la se tiver que... Maldição, que inferno."

"E agora?"

"Na Estação Cinco não tem nenhum cara feio." Ele murmurou.

Gostando disso, ela se aproximou e se inclinou, passando um dedo no peito dele.

"Por que Sr. Knight. Você está dizendo que estaria com ciúmes de confiar os meus cuidados para algum deles? Hum, menino do fogo?"

O fogo voltou, tão intenso quanto o calor escaldante das chamas na lareira. Propositalmente ele colocou a caneca na lareira ao lado dela.

"Sim, maldição."

Mais rápido do que ela pudesse piscar, ela se viu envolta em seus braços, os seios esmagados contra o peito dele. Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, a língua passando pela a abertura dos lábios. Acariciando dentro, lambendo, explorando através dos dentes e o céu da boca. Um gosto doce, açucarado e o sabor todo inebrieante do homem.

Mas, mesmo a sua essência não era nada comparada ao delicioso peso dele quando a empurrou para as almofadas de costas. Pressionou o corpo sobre o dela, entrelaçando as pernas juntas, seu comprimento duro intimamente na junção de suas coxas. Ela adorava o atrito de sua ereção junto ao seu clitóris, somente não muito agradável por causa de suas roupas.

Quando ele a beijou profundamente, Cori passou os dedos em suas costas, deleitando com a sensação de sua força em torno dela. Sentia-se tão bem assim, seu corpo inteiro cantava e se regozijava em reconhecimento. Como se cada célula de seu corpo estivesse esperando somente por ele, por toda a vida. Loucura.

Suas mãos foram rastejando debaixo de sua camisa, deixando um rastro de reconhecimento de sua cintura até os ombros. Suas costas eram suaves e quentes, flexionava os músculos preguiçosamente na ponta dos dedos.

"Tire. Tire a sua camisa."

Ela puxou o material, necessitando tê-lo mais perto. Não tendo barreiras entre eles. Rindo, ele a ajudou a tirar a camisa por cima da cabeça, e ela a jogou de lado. Imediatamente, ela espalmou as mãos sobre seus peitorais sólidos, fascinada pelo pouco de cabelo escuro. O mamilo masculino marrom apertou se tornando um pico sob a ponta de seus dedos, arrepios crescendo em sua pele.

Sim, ela gostava de saber que poderia reduzi-lo a uma massa trêmula.

E ela tinha um sentimento pelo seu lado perverso, uma vez desencadeado, seria uma coisa linda de se ver.

"Jesus," ele gemeu, sua boca sensual em curva. "Sua vez. Eles são apenas seios, lembra?"

Seu tom provocante, colorido com uma pitada de desafio, sugeria que ele realmente não esperava que ela devolvesse o favor. Lindo, também o rubor em seu rosto, como o olhar de um menino que havia acabado de dizer algo muito travesso, mas se recusava a olhá-la de volta.

Exatamente quão inocente era Zack?

"Você quer a minha camisa? Hum?"

"Eu... Você não precisa..."

"Remova você mesmo, coisa quente."

Se ela tivesse uma câmera. Sua expressão era impagável. Sem acreditar muito, desesperado para saber se ela não estava brincando. Em resposta a sua pergunta formulada, ela colocou os braços de lado, e assentiu.

Zack rolou para o lado, seu corpo meio em cima dela, e engoliu em seco. Ela não conseguia entender por que um cara atraente como ele estaria tão nervoso, mas pensou que era o seu modo doce, quando sua mão tremendo passou em sua barriga.

Levantou a sua blusa e começou a deslizar para cima.

Então ela estava nua com ele, os mamilos rígidos quando ela arqueou as costas, o que lhe permitia tirar a camisa. Lançando ao dele, mas seu olhar quente nunca deixou seus seios. Sustentando-se sobre um cotovelo, ele deixou seu dedo passear em toda a sua clavícula. Descendo, para os inchado seios, hesitando.

A única maneira de descrever a emoção em seus olhos azuis era... Aterrorizado. Como se tivesse encontrado um tesouro que não tinha certeza que merecia.

Mas, ele desejava esse tesouro, a prova pulsava contra o seu quadril.

"Vá em frente, Zack. Toque-me." Ela sussurrou.

Aparentemente com medo que ela quebrasse, ele cuidadosamente esfregou o atrevido mamilo. Mesmo essa tentativa de caricia foi um choque com o calor liquido para o seu sexo.

"Forte. Os aperte."

"Não quero machucar você."

"Você não vai." Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes? Zack era jovem, alguns anos mais jovens, mas com certeza...

Tornou-se impossível pensar quando ele rolou o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador. Puxando com a quantidade certa de pressão, contornando a borda da dor que ela mal tinha percebido. O prazer disparando por todo o seu corpo. Ele puxou e beliscou um primeiro, depois o outro.

"Oh! Zack..."

Alcançando-o, ela puxou sua cabeça para baixo, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos sedosos de sua nuca.

Nenhuma hesitação agora. Ele sugou um mamilo como um homem que encontrava uma religião. Reverência e um grande propósito. Sua boca quente percorrendo sua carne, molhando com sua língua.

Turbilhão.

"Mais." Ela ofegou.

Ele levantou a cabeça, o cabelo preto caindo nos olhos cheios de fome.

"Diga bebê. O que você precisa?"

As palavras atingiram em torno de seu coração. Ela não tinha estado com muitos homens, mas nenhum dos poucos com quem dormiu se preocupou em fazer essa simples pergunta. Sorrindo, ela agarrou o cós das suas calças.

"Ajude-me a tirá-las."

Ela levantou os quadris, e em pouco tempo, suas calças e cueca se juntaram à pilha crescente. Zack se ajoelhou ao lado dela, e sugou uma respiração de apreciação, e passou a mão sobre sua barriga.

"Meu Deus, você é linda."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Obrigada, mas..."

"Shh. Diga como te agradar, o que você gosta".

Sua mão deslizou mais abaixo, em direção ao triângulo de ouro marrom no ápice de suas coxas. Ela abriu as pernas, e a sensualidade em estar completamente exposta para ele deslizou em seu sangue como uma droga. Este homem queria a ela como ninguém a quis, para dar alegria a ambos.

"Vou fazer melhor," ela disse. "Vou te mostrar."

Devagar, apreciando-o a assistindo com uma intensidade feroz, ela deslizou sua mão para baixo. Através de seu estômago. Para baixo, deslizando os dedos pelos cachos. Paralisado, ele não conseguia respirar quando ela começou a massagear seu clitóris dolorido, em círculos preguiçosos. Girando e girando, logo, mergulhando um dedo em seu canal. Deslizando para dentro e para fora, espalhando a umidade em todo o seu sexo.

"Deixe-me." respondeu asperamente.

Quando ela assentiu, ele se moveu para se ajoelhar entre suas coxas. Agarrando um pequeno travesseiro, ele empurrou sob seus quadris, abrindo-a. Tornando-a mais vulnerável, embora soubesse que ele nunca a machucaria. Descansando uma mão em sua coxa, ele duplicou o toque na direção de sua fenda.

"Tão bonita."

Com um dedo, ele esfregou seu clitóris como ele a tinha visto fazer. Suavemente em círculos, com crescente confiança, provavelmente por causa dos baixos gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios. O toque de Zack. Como nenhum outro homem, desenrolando um profundo desejo de se perder. Para gozar.

"Assim querida?"

"Sim!"

Ficando mais ousado, ele deslizou dois dedos entre suas dobras lisas. Passando sob a protuberância sensibilizada, empurrando mais profundo. Afundando em sua vagina. Trabalhando dentro, lento e fácil, e para fora novamente. Dentro e fora. Fodendo-a com a mão, até que ela estava pingando, molhada, se contorcendo quase fora de sua mente.

"Zack, por favor!"

"Você quer terminar assim? Diga bebê."

"Não, com a sua boca! Por favor, preciso...".

Retirando sua mão, ela se perguntou, por um breve momento, se ele seria como os outros. Ignorando seus apelos e colocando seu pênis para fora, sem nenhuma delicadeza, sem terminar a festa decadente que ele tinha começado.

Ela não precisava ter que se preocupar. Zack se estendeu em seu estômago... E grudou a boca em seu sexo. A sua boca, quente e úmida, sua língua mágica buscando um instrumento de tortura. Lambeu os lábios nús, então o túnel entre eles, a língua transando com ela, em um esquecimento estúpido.

Mas, quando ele agarrou seu clitóris, comendo como um homem que nasceu para comer uma mulher, ela era um caso perdido. Arrastando suas mãos em seus cabelos, ela gemia. Perdeu-se na onda gloriosa, o orgasmo estilhaçando.

"Oh, Deus! Zack sim! Não pare."

Um após outro os tremores que a sacudiam finalmente pararam. Mole como um macarrão e respirando com dificuldade.

Mais satisfeita do que já havia estado.

Zack olhou para ela, limpou a boca, e deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e incerto.

"Será que você...? Será que eu...?" Surpreendentemente, ele estava vermelho. "Foi bom para você?"

Sorrindo, ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Foi incrível e você foi fabuloso. Por que a dúvida?"

"Sou uma espécie de... Novo nisso, você sabe...".

Sentando-se ela olhou para ele processando o que ele disse. Macacos me mordam!

"Quer dizer que você nunca tinha tido uma mulher antes?"

Ele gemeu, batendo uma mão sobre os olhos.

"Mais do que isso. Nunca tive relações sexuais com uma mulher, pronto."

"Oh? Então, você teve relações sexuais com um homem?"

Começando a rir, ela abaixou da almofada que ele arremessou em sua cabeça.

"Droga," resmungou. "Vá em frente, se divirta ás minhas custas."

"Nunca." Chegando mais perto, ela passou em sua bochecha. "Nunca iria rir de você não com a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos."

Ele respirou e beijou a sua palma.

"Eu sei."

O fio maravilhoso espremeu mais forte em torno de seu coração, quase o estrangulando. Meu Deus, como na terra ela tinha um dos últimos homens virgens sexy com a idade acima de vinte e um anos?

"O que te segurou?" Ela perguntou em voz alta.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Várias oportunidades, pouca motivação. Pode me chamar de antiquado, mas queria estar com uma mulher que significasse algo. Para ser especial." Deu-lhe um sorriso travesso. "Estava certo em esperar."

"Gostaria de ter também," ela disse, de repente, envergonhada. "Se eu tivesse talvez...".

"Não. Eu não mudaria um único detalhe em você bebê."

Olhando para o seu rosto querido, ela ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar em sua sorte íncrivel. Que tudo isso não iria desaparecer em um instante. Ela encontrou um homem gentil, heroico, carinhoso, que nunca havia feito amor com mais ninguém. Nunca tinha conhecido um toque feminino.

O instinto feminino para colocar a sua marca nele agora, abafava tudo.

Sorrindo, ela puxou o seu moletom.

"Tire isso e deite de costas."

"Cori você não precisa...".

"Faça isso, amigo."

"Sim senhora."

Rolando de costas, ele tirou as calças e a cueca, deixando seu comprimento deslizar para fora das pernas. Sem uma palavra, ele separou suas coxas, convidando-a para dentro. Esperando, a antecipação brilhante nas profundezas de seus vividos olhos azuis.

Cori se ajoelhou entre suas coxas, como ele tinha feito para ela, mas com um plano decididamente perverso em mente. Não apenas ela iria demonstrar o que ele estivera perdendo, mas se tudo corresse bem, ela queimaria um buraco nas células cerebrais dele.

"Eleve seus quadris," Ele fez, e ela enfiou um travessiero embaixo, pensando que talvez precisasse de novos se ele ficasse por muito tempo. "Isso, acesso total. Você é meu, vou fazer tudo que desejar com você. Qualquer coisa. Entendeu?"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

"Eu..."

"Sim ou não."

"S-sim. Cristo, Cori...".

Seu olhar percorreu totalmente seu pau impressionante. Oh, isso foi uma visão muito melhor do que pelo vidro do chuveiro em meio ao vapor. Seu pênis era longo e grosso. Um amplo capacete como a cabeça, uma fenda lacrimejante, o sedoso comprimento amarrado com veias. E na base... Sorte, sorte Cori, o homem estava duro como um touro. As bolas aveludadas localizadas embaixo, convidando para brincar.

E ela fez, até que ele gritou alto o suficiente para sacudir as vigas. Zack estava deitado diante de Cori, incapaz de acreditar em seus dias, que começaram tão horriveis, iria acabar com ele sendo derrubado em uma tempestade de sabores e sensações que ele apenas sonhou.

Seu sabor único permaneceu em sua língua e seus dedos formigavam quando lembrou o quanto ele adorou dar prazer a ela. Ele queria apenas fazê-la feliz, e agora ela parecia querer o mesmo.

_Farei qualquer coisa que eu deseje_. Deus o ajudasse, ele esperava que sim!

Acima dele, Cori girou as gotas de pré-sêmen sobre toda a ponta de seu pênis. O cabelo castanho mel caía sobre seu rosto, seus ombros caídos para enquadrar os seios fartos, com a ponta dos mamilos rosa ele não podia esperar para sugá-los novamente. Mas, este era o seu show, e ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais desejável do que sua deusa tomando o que queria dele.

Envolvendo os dedos ao redor da base de seu pênis, ela abaixou a cabeça e o tomou na boca. Ele prendeu a respiração, tornando o fim do silêncio descenessário para Cori. Ele não poderia ter falado uma palavra inteligível. Gemendo, ele viu seu comprimento desaparecer entre os lábios. Mais profunda, o calor úmido sugando com uma pressão deliciosa. Os dedos habilidosos, manipulando suas bolas.

"Merda, sim." Ele estava perdido. Nunca mais sua própria mão seria capaz de satisfazê-lo. Nunca nada como isso. Tão malditamente boa. Ele não era um homem pequeno, mas ela o engoliu até o fim. Possuindo cada centimetro do seu pau em chamas. Trabalhando em um frenesi. Ele não poderia ter muito mais.

Ou isso ele pensou.

Ele não era ciente de sua pausa por uma fração de segundos para molhar um dedo. Ela voltou suas atenções, engolindo-o totalmente de novo. A mão livre rastejando sobre suas bolas, o dedo úmido traçando ao longo de sua entrada, para cima. Separando as bochechas de seu traseiro para...

"Cori." ele resmungou sobre o ar estrangulado.

A risada baixa, rouca e feminina, queimou em seus ouvidos. Mas, ela não parou. A sucção em seu pau aumentou, junto com a pressão. Seu dedo massageava sua entrada, acendendo uma chama de desejo selvagem que ameaçava queimá-lo. Ele tinha ouvido Julian se gabar de permitir suas mulheres fazerem isso, e de devolver o mesmo favor. Ele tinha imaginado ser o destinatario.

E o levando para o inferno longe dele.

Ela empurrou para dentro, e começou a deslizar o dedo. Para dentro e fora. Cada vez mais rápido, virando o curso, apertando um botão mágico que supostamente os homens possuiam, assim como o clitoris da mulher era altamente sexual.

Ela encontrou o seu maldito ponto também.

"Ah, Meu Deus!" Luzes vermelhas explodiram na frente de seus olhos. Seu corpo inteiro dançou como se tivesse eletrocutado, em sua misercordia. "Bebê, sim. Foda!"

As suas bolas fervera, atiraram a partir de sua espinha. Bombeando por diante, espamos por seu corpo inteiro. Cori bebeu cada gota que tinha para dar, dando a seu pênis ministrações de amor através do choque residual que ele estava gastando.

Liberando-o, ela arrastou entre suas pernas, e se aconchegou ao seu lado. Inundado de emoções confusas, ele a abraçou quando ela descansou a cabeça sobre seu peito, sem dúvida ouvindo o galope de seu coração trovejando. Ele ficou surpreso que seu orgão não havia abaixado por completo, considerando que ela havia acabado de abalar seu mundo.

"Deus, bebê, amei isso." Ele conseguiu dizer, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Ele sentiu seu sorriso em seu peito.

"Tive sorte, eu acho."

"Podemos fazer isso de novo?"

"Qualquer momento, menino do fogo."

"Você sabe, no dia que nos conhecemos, odiei quando você me chamou assim."

"E agora?"

"Deus, isso me excita."

"Então vou com certeza usá-lo muito mais. Menino do Fogo."

Ele riu.

"Ouvi dizer que há algo a ser dito durante o periodo de recuperação."

Mais feliz do que ele já havia sido, ele acariciou seu ombro suave, pensando como iria partir daqui.

"O que será que seus irmãos ricos pensarão que sua irmã está um bombeiro falido?"

Ele não permitiria que a confusão em que estava estragasse este paraiso recém-descoberto. De alguma forma, encontraria uma saída.

Cori lhe deu um aperto.

"Mudei para cá, para ficar longe da influência deles, lembra? Enfim, é realmente Joaquin quem se importa. Ele é uma grande dor no traseiro."

Joaquin.

Oh, Deus. Não

Ele tentou manter a voz casual. Esperando ir contra as probabilidades.

"Esse é um tipo incomum de nome Joaquin Shannon."

"Não. Eu não te contei? Quando mudei para cá, peguei o nome de solteira da minha mãe para um novo começo."

Zack sabia o que Cori ia dizer, e seu mundo desmoronou. Se ele não tivesse conhecimento profundamente, no momento em que ele tinha visto Cori abrigada na casa de um bastardo cruel que tinha roubado dele?

"Meu irmão mais velho é o dono do cassino, o magnata Joaquin Delacruz."

_**Capítulo 10**_

Zack olhou para as brasas em cinzas, os braços na mulher suave que dormia, e se perguntou quantas vezes um homem tinha o direito de ganhar o topo da montanha e cair de bunda, antes que conseguisse alcançar o impossível.

Por que continuar lutando?

Sob o cobertor que ele jogou sobre eles, Cori se aconchegou ao seu lado, descansando a bochecha contra seu peito. Mesmo a respiração suave sobre a sua pele, ela dormia, não tão inocente, e confiando nele para mantê-la a salvo. Ele.

Somente por isso 'por que lutar'. Por isso, por Cori, ele enfrentaria Delacruz e sua legião de imbecis, qualquer inimigo desconhecido dela, e uma equipe de soldados de preto armados com granadas nas mãos. Sim, ele estava caído por ela, mas o brilho indistinto do sexo não era toda a razão. Embora, o sexo havia sido malditamente bom.

Não apenas sexo, mas fazer amor. Ele não precisava de uma enorme experiência para saber que o ato sexual era mais que corpos compartilhados. A sua ligação era real, e quando ele finalmente empurasse dentro dela, ele estaria em casa, onde pertencia.

Precisava de um tempo. Para descobrir como lidar com Delacruz e proteger Cori. Não somente de seu perseguidor, mas do conhecimento de que tudo seu irmão tinha feito, que destruiu a vida de Zack... Cori se beneficiava diretamente com a sua própria queda.

Se Cori descobrisse, poderia cavar um fosso entre eles. Ela se sentiria péssima, talvez até mesmo se culpando, sobre uma situação que não era culpa dela. Ele não podia perdê-la. Delacruz não tinha ideia de onde Zack estava desaparecido, e este certamente era o último lugar que ele olharia. Por enquanto, Zack gostaria de manter dessa maneira. Suas entranhas contraíram ao imaginar o que o bastardo poderoso como Delacruz faria com o homem que ele já havia ameaçado que lhe devia parte de três a quatro de milhão de dólares, quando decsobrisse que Zack estava dormindo com sua irmã.

E caindo por ela. Duro.

O que quer que acontecesse não se resolveria esta noite. Olhando para o fogo, ele estava satisfeito que tinha queimado o suficiente para não representar um perigo. Ele passou a mão em torno, pegando Cori e o cobertor em seus braços e ficou de pé. Ela se agitou contra ele, abrindo os olhos sonolentos para ele.

"Ponha-me no chão. Você irá machucar as costas."

"Shh, volte a dormir."

"Sou muito pesada."

"Bebe, posso ser da OAF, mas sou treinado para transportar um corpo para baixo com dez lances de escada em um incêndio de quatro graus, se tenho você assim," ele a informou. "Absolutamente posso carrega-la para cama."

"Humm." Aceitando, ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Agradecido por ela ter ficado sem argumentos, ele a levou para cima, passando em seu quarto e a depositando na cama gentilmente. Depois de alguns puxões, ele a cobriu, sorrindo tristemente quando ela se enrolou ao seu lado e retornou ao mundo dos sonhos.

_Admite Knight. Você queria ter sido convidado a ficar._

Mas, ela não havia pedido a ele, e nunca invadiria a privacidade dela, apesar do desenvolvimento do relacionamento dos dois. Em alguns dias, ser o cara bom era uma merda.

Lá embaixo, ele tirou a roupa, deixando a cueca com marca de batom. Talvez guardasse para depois. Com certeza, ele nunca os olharia da mesma forma novamente.

Depois de passar seu desodorante e colocar uma camisa, ele foi para a cozinha usar o telefone, acendeu a luz fraca em cima da pia. Ele duvidava que Cori se importasse, mais do que ele se importava, tinha que avisar um dos oficiais de sua equipe onde estava para poderem chama-lo em caso de emergência. Desde que a trégua com Tanner era fina, no entanto, ele preferiu telefonar para Six-Pack, esperndo que não estivesse interrompendo a ação entre o tenente e sua noiva loira curvilínea. Um olhar para o relógio revelou que não era nem dez horas, embora parecesse mais tarde.

Decidido a arriscar sobre o aborrecimento do homem, Zack colocou seu traseiro contra o balcão, pegou o telefone e digitou o número do casal. Enquanto, esperava, ele olhou para a janela sem cortina acima da pia, no céu as estrelas brilhavam. Outro local que ele nunca pensou que desfrutaria novamente. Após o quarto toque, o Tenente resmungou uma não tão feliz saudação. A risada em segundo plano sugeriu o por que.

"Paxton."

"Ola, Six-Pack."

"Zack!" Alguns sussurros se seguiram, e o aborrecimento do Tenente se elevou um grau. "Onde inferno santo você tem se enfiado? Eve passou pelo hospital nesta tarde para leva-lo para casa e você já tinha ido."

"O que?" Droga, Eve provavelmente estaria puta. "Ela deveria ter o jantar de domingo com a mãe hoje."

"Ela teve, mas se trocou a tempo que pudesse busca-lo, idiota. Terei você sabe, ela o procurou por toda a parte." Uma pausa pesada. "Ela foi até sua casa antiga, meu amigo. Ninguém estava em casa. Ela me telefonou irritada, querendo chutar o seu traseiro. O que deveria dizer, quando você me fez jurar em ficar calado sobre a perda do lugar?"

"Merda." Zack passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Sinto muito, cara. Não tinha ideia que ela planejava me dar uma carona."

"Eve é sua melhor amiga Zack. O que você acha que ela faria? Apenas deixa-lo jogado?"

"Não, eu só... Acho que não estava pensando. Alguém me deu uma carona." Cara, que carona.

"Onde está pelo amor de Deus? Estive telefonando para seu apartamento a tarde toda e não tive nenhuma resposta. Não reconheço o número no identificador de chamadas, também."

"Você não irá acreditar nisso." Zack suspirou. "Estou de volta na minha casa, pelo menos por enquanto. Só que não é mais minha. O local pertence a uma nova amiga minha. Ela é a mulher que saiu do Explorer na ponte."

"Você está brincando comigo?" Um ruído alto chegou ao ouvido de Zack, como se seu amigo estivesse batendo o telefone na mesa. Quando Six-Pack retornou, sua voz era incrédula. "Inferno...? Esse é o bom rapaz, Zack menino maravilha que estou falando? Desaparecer sem uma palavra a ninguém e morando com a gostosa do naufrágio onde quase foi fodidamente _morto_? Estou supondo que você levou um golpe mais duro na cabeça que qualquer um de nós percebeu. Diga-me o que está acontecendo garoto."

O quão divertido isso era? Se Howard estava brigando, ele mal podia esperar por Eve arrancar seu baço com um instrumento afiado.

"Irei, mas prefiro explicar pessoalmente."

"Sim? Você pode fazê-lo amanhã à tarde? Kat e eu temos algo que queremos fazer."

Zack fechou os olhos. Seus amigos estavam em mudança de turno, e eles não tinham ideia do quanto gostaria de estar ali. Ele sentia falta de estar no banco do motorista chegando ao ponto que ele sentia como se tivesse um membro amputado.

"Claro. Onde mais eu estaria?"

"Ei, você estará bem e pronto para voltar em questão de dias." disse Six-Pack em um tom firme.

"Eu sei."

"E ligue para Eve essa noite."

Merda.

"Irei."

"Tome cuidado meu amigo. Irei vê-lo terça-feira."

Zack se despediu do amigo, apertando o botão de finalizar, e esfregou os olhos cansados antes de piscar para abri-los. Que dia. Apesar do cochilo anterior, ele não podia esperar para cair e dormir. Ele se virou, colocando o telefone no gancho.

De algum lugar lá fora, um estalo ecoou, seguindo uma fração de segundo mais tarde, o tilintar do vidro.

Uma pancada forte em seu ombro direito o jogando contra o balcão. Tirando-o do equilíbrio, caiu, espalhando os livros de receita e uma pilha de cartas, levando-os para o chão. Atordoado, ele empurrou suas mãos e joelhos, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Muito rápido. O que...

Sangue. Pingando sobre o chão.

Dor. Florescendo em seu ombro. Dura e nauseante.

Tiro.

"Oh, Deus." Um choque de medo e adrenalina quase parou o seu coração. "Foda!"

Confuso, ele se sentou sobre os calcanhares e colocou a mão sobre a ferida. Calor pegajoso correu entre os dedos, sendo absorvido por sua camisa. Uma onde de náusea o agrediu, a ânsia subindo em sua garganta. Tratando de uma vitima de bala de modo algum estava preparado para recepcionar.

O telefone. Ao lado da pilha de livros de receitas. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para o 911, as mãos tremendo tão violentamente que quase o deixou cair. A atendente pediu para informar o estado de emergência, tão agradável que ele poderia ter rido se não tivesse tão perigosamente perto de vomitar.

"Eu fui baleado," ele suspirou. "Jesus Cristo."

A voz mudando para apertada e cortada, ela pediu os detalhes pertinentes, sobre quais ele desejava ter feito, por que não tinha ideia de quem tinha feito a ação ou o por que. Deu seu nome e o endereço através da nevoa densa. Merda, ele estava tonto.

"Sr. Knight, fique na linha comigo tudo bem?"

"Não é possível... Cori está no andar de cima."

"Sr. Knight?"

O telefone escorregou de sua mão.

Cori acordou sobressaltada, franzindo a testa para as sombras de seu quarto.

"Zack?"

Ela tateou a cama ao seu lado, mas ele não estava ali. Ela tinha sonhado, ou ela tinha ouvido um tiro ecoando através da montanha de escuridão? Outra coisa também. Um barulho como vidro quebrando. Ela se esforçou, mas não ouviu nada mais.

A mente podia fazer coisas estranhas para uma pessoa, confundindo sonhos com a realidade. Provavelmente não era nada. No entanto, ela não iria dormir mais até que visse como estava Zack e a casa. O ar fresco beijou sua pele quando ela deslizou para fora da cama, lembrando-a de sua nudez. Rapidamente, ela foi a uma gaveta, encontrou um short e uma camiseta grande e os vestiu.

Olhando no outro lado do corredor, ela olhou primeiro ao quarto de Zack, surpresa ao ver sua cama vazia. Talvez ele estivesse vendo televisão. No entanto, quando ela desceu, não tinha sons suaves e baixos de um programa, sem o brilho da tela proveniente na sala de estar.

Começando a descer as escadas, ela o chamou.

"Zack?"

Naquele momento ele cambaleou para fora da cozinha, e ela soltou um suspiro exagerado.

"Ai está você. Pensei ter ouvido...".

"Cori," ele respondeu asperamente segurando seu ombro. "Fique longe das janelas."

O sorriso dela morreu. No escuro, uma mancha úmida estava se espalhando por sua camisa. Seus dedos estavam vermelhos, o rosto branco.

Seus pés estavam voando escada abaixo antes que pudesse perceber, ela tinha se movido.

"Você está sangrando! O que aconteceu?"

"Tiro. Liguei para a polícia."

"Oh, meu Deus!"

Zack foi para o outro lado da sala, ela o chamou quando ele tropeçou. Seu braço foi em torno dela, e ela o abraçou no lado esquerdo, firmando.

Ele acenou com a mão.

"Vamos para a sala de estar. Estaremos longe das janelas."

Eles fecharam a distância restante e ela o ajudou a aliviar para sentar no primeiro degrau escada. Seu cérebro girava com perguntas, mas sua única prioridade neste momento era o de verificar a sua ferida. Ela começou a sentar do lado dele, e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Nesse lado." ele disse, indicando o lugar para a parede interna.

Ela obedeceu, abrindo a boca para interroga-lo quando suas ações a atingiu. Ele tinha colocado o seu corpo entre ela e o possível perigo. Novamente.

"Está tudo bem, as cortinas estão fechadas."

"Não importa."

Ele caiu contra a grade e o seu coração parou. Sua palidez tinha ido de cinza e um brilho de umidade estava acima de seus lábios. Ela pressionou os dedos na testa, e como ela esperava, a pele estava úmida.

"Vamos tirar a camisa para que possa examinar o ferimento."

"Não está tão divertido como na última vez que pediu pela minha roupa hein?"

Sua risada terminou em um chiado estrangulado.

"Faça-me um favor, não desista do seu trabalho, para ser comediante ok?" Levantando a ponta de sua camisa, começou a trabalhar por cima.

Seu belo rosto contorcido em agonia, enquanto pxava o braço para fora da manga.

"Brincar pode evitar que eu desmaie."

"Sob estas circunstâncias, você tem permissão. Isso parece bastante desagradável."

Ele também achava. Franzida, a carne despedaçada nas bordas ensanguentada acima do seu ombro, e pedaços da camisa grudavam na confusão. Riachos de sangue com riscos no peito. Ela rezou para a ferida parecer pior do que realmente era.

"Puxa, obrigado. Parece que vamos ter que trabalhar em sua maneira de trabalho, enfermeira Ratched."

"Chama-me disso de novo, e vou enfiar o dedo lá dentro e torcer. Lentamente".

Ele resmungou uma risada curta na réplica, e ela deixou suas brincadeiras amenizarem o pior de seu terror quando ela examinou a entrada e saída da ferida.

"Você irá ficar bem. Sei que dói como o inferno, mas a bala pegou através da pele. Você tem um arranhão feio, isso é tudo."

"Será que precisará de ponto?" Ele inclinou a cabeça tentando ver.

"O buraco é muito grande. A carne não é suficiente. Vamos deixar para seus amigos e limpar este curativo, pelo menos você não terá que pegar uma carona. Você está bem?"

"Sentindo um pouco verde."

Assim como ela. Três centímetros para a esquerda e ela teria cortado a sua espinha entre os ombros. Um ângulo ligeiramente diferente, um ou dois centímetros abaixo, ela teria pegado o seu coração.

Alguém tentou matar Zack. E quase conseguiu.

Seus olhos fecharam e a deriva, apesar de suas garantias, mantendo-o falando diminuiria a sua preocupação.

"O que você estava fazendo na cozinha?"

"Conversando com o Six-Pack no telefone," ele murmurou sem abrir os olhos. "Tive que deixar alguém saber onde estou. Virei para desligar. O tiro entrou pela janela acima da pia."

Então, ele tinha enfrentado o atirador. O que provavelmente tinha o centro do peito de Zack na mira.

"Tudo bem. Escute, estou indo pegar um pano para lavar seu rosto e uma toalha. Já volto." Ela começou a subir, e seu pulso foi pego em uma mão de ferro. Seu olhar sério prendeu no dela.

"Tenha cuidado, e fique abaixada."

Seu tom não admitia discussão, não que ela tivesse a intenção de lhe dar alguma. Ser idenpendente e ser estúpida eram duas coisas diferentes. Dando-lhe um aceno rápido, se apressou no andar de cima, vestiu algum jeans. Depois, pegou um pano encharcado de água e uma toalha.

Em menos de um minuto ela estava pulando as escadas de dois em dois, para a figura curvada na parte inferior.

"Zack?"

"Hum?" Ele estava à deriva, os cílios abanando o seu rosto como uma renda preta.

"Desculpe, isso irá doer."

Cori limpou a ferida da melhor maneira que pôde, com o pano úmido, tirando o vermelho. Terminando, ela colocou a toalha e pressionou em sua carne esmagada. Ele gemia e ela falava com ele baixinho, a forma como as pessoas faziam quando queriam desesperadamente um som reconfortante e sabia que era uma carga total de lixo.

Por que a imagem do sangue escorrendo foi aterradora. Por qualquer motivo, alguém a tinha como alvo, para que ficasse com muito medo. Agora Zack estava no caminho do bastardo, e o suposto assassino não poderia deixar mais claro o seu descontentamento.

Bem, os policiais teriam que acreditar nela agora.

Se eles não fizessem. Que Deus os ajudasse.

Pela terceira vez em uma noite, o toque do telefone cometeu o crime de interromper a relação sexual, deveria ser punido com a morte lenta. O Tenente Howard Paxton olhou para o instrumento nervoso, o riso ronco alegre de sua deliciosa loira esposa chegando aos seus ouvidos.

"Filho da puta."

Kat deu uma risadinha.

"Não irá parar querido."

"Será que a maldita secretaria eletrônica quebrou?"

"Acho que sim."

"Vou comprar uma nova então." Resmungando ele saiu de sua esposa e pegou o telefone, forçando ao máximo uma calma. "O que?"

"Tenente Paxton?"

Howard se sentou tenso. Ele não reconheceu a voz do outro lado, mas sabia pelo tom agudo que não era nada bom.

"Ele mesmo."

"Tenente, aqui é o Capitão Lance Holliday da Estação dois."

Ele deslizou para fora da cama, já estendendo as mãos para os seus jeans.

"Você tem um alarme de quatro em mãos?"

Ele olhou para a cama, onde Kat agarrou o lençol até o peito, com os olhos arregalados, o humor sumindo.

"Não, senhor. Nada disso. Mas, pensei que gostaria de saber que respondemos uma chamada inquietante nesta noite. Um de seus companheiros foi ferido."

"Qual?" Deus, não, por favor, Sean. Se ele tivesse bebido novamente...

"Seu OAF, Zack Knight."

Ele congelou tentando assimiliar.

"O que? Falei com ele uma hora atrás. Foi um acidente? Uma queda ou algo assim?"

"Tiro. Algumas cápsulas de um rifle, de algum louco. A bala entrou pela janela da cozinha."

Ele sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto. A memória de seu próprio calvário ainda estava muito fresca.

"Jesus Cristo, alguém atirou em Zack." disse a Kat, fechando a calça jeans e alcançando sua camisa caída. Sua mão foi até a boca, enquanto falava com Holliday. "Quão ruim?"

"Atingiu seu ombro. Limpamos e enfaixamos a ferida, e ele não necessitou de transporte." Uma pausa em peso. "Knight teve sorte. Policiais afirmaram ser uma tentativa de homicídio, como se houvesse alguma dúvida. Se o seu homem não se movesse como fez, ele estaria morto. Agora ele está descansando em casa, mas pensei que você gostaria de saber."

"Obrigado Capitão. Aprecio seu telefonema." Ele desligou e jogou o telefone sobre o criado-mudo. Sua esposa estava fora da cama, agarrando sua roupa. "Você não tem que ir querida. Ele foi atingido no ombro, então vai dar tudo certo."

"Eu sei, mas quero ir Howard. Você sabe como me sinto sobre Zack."

Ele sabia. Knight tinha sido o primeiro membro de sua equipe que ela conheceu. E o bom rapaz tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. Inferno, ele sentia o mesmo, somente não queria sair declarando como um comercial da Wall-Mart.

Um mundo em que Zack não estivesse seria terrível.

Ele estava malditamente empenhado em descobrir por que alguém tinha tentado matá-lo... E que tipo de problemas essa amiga tinha trazido sobre a cabeça de Zack.

"Sr. Knight, você está certo que não tem nenhuma ideia por que alguém iria atirar em você?"

Zack olhou para o velho detetive Bernie, se lembrou através de sua viagem induzida pelas drogas e se perguntou se o homem estava com dificuldade de ouvir, ou se o cinismo era uma exigência no seu trabalho.

"Não a menos, que tenha a ver com aquele corpo que ajudei a enterrar na semana passada."

Six-Pack, Kat e Cori lutaram para esconder a risada. Eve não achou graça. Nem Dick Tracy15.

"Sob as circunstâncias você podia tentar levar a situação um pouco mais a sério."

T-tudo bem. Devia ser o analgésico que o estava fazendo soltar a língua como um civil, por que ele tinha sua pequena cota com esse pequeno alfinete. Ele lutou para sentar no sofá e fixando no homem que ele esperava que fosse sendo somente um olhar letal.

"Não senhor," ele disse friamente, e seus amigos arregalaram os olhos de espanto. "Isso tem que ser o seu trabalho. Na semana passada, sobrevivi a um afogamento e baleamento. A Sra. Shannon escapou por pouco ao acidente na ponte com vida, depois que alguém atirou em seu pneu. Desde então, ela tem sido seguida em diversas ocasiões e aterrorizada em sua própria casa. Perseguida, detetive Bernie. Você sabe a definição de perserguição, não é?"

O detetive gaguejava, sua face vermelha, e Zack foi para matar.

"Então você também sabe que quase noventa por cento dos perserguidores são homems e as mulheres os alvos, algumas oitenta por cento, conhecem o seu perseguidor intimimamente ou tiveram algum contato com ele. Um grande número dessas mulheres se encontra com um destino triste, por que a policía local não faz uma maldita coisa para ajudá-las. Isso é suficientemente grave para você Bernie? Por que senão é, aqui tem um fato."

"Zack," avisou Howard.

Zack fervilhava de raiva, ignorando a voz de seu amigo que tinha razão.

"Comece com o irmão durão da Sra. Shannon, Joaquin Delacruz de Atlatinc City, e seu falecido marido. Não deixe pedra sobre pedra a respeito de quem gostaria de machucá-la, e encontre esse filho da puta. Encontre-o Bernie, por que senão o fizer, eu irei. E se localizá-lo, não haverá necessidade nenhuma de um julgamento."

"Merda." O Tenente murmurou.

Os olhos das mulheres estavam arregalados, o rosto de Cori estava pálido.

"Você não devia ter dito isso para mim," o detetive Bernie sussurrou a boca apertada com a raiva reprimida. "Especialmente na frente de testemunhas."

"Com todo o respeito não dou a mínima. Escreva em seu caderninho, e tenha a certeza de que escreveu o nome certo."

Lançando um olhar humilhado ao redor da sala, o detetive seguiu pela porta da frente, deixando um vácuo incomodo de silêncio em seu rastro.

Eve começou a alguns segundos, dando um assobio baixo.

"Uau, amigo. De onde vem essa atitude malvada? Por um minuto, você soou exatamente como Sean."

"Engraçado, não estou incomodado com a comparação como estaria há uma semana."

"Nunca ouvi ninguém levar um chute seu no traseiro antes," disse Eve franzindo a testa para ele.

"Nunca tive uma semana como esta antes. Ou talvez sejam esses maravilhosos remédios." Ele deu um olhar esperançoso para Cori, apontando os frascos de comprimidos. "Tenho alguma recarga?"

"Não desculpe. Estes terão que ser suficiente bonitão."

"Oh. Acho que vou ter que continuar recebendo os carinhos quentes de você hein?"

Cori ficou vermelha quando Eve ergueu uma sobrancelha. O orgulho de Eve saltou entre eles, então se estreitou quando ela ficou a deriva.

Opa. Nota pessoal, se desculpar com Eve.

Cori apertou sua mão.

"Vou subir e ver se temos ataduras o suficiente. Podemos precisar ir à cidade."

Ela estava lhes dando um tempo a sós, ele gostou disso. Depois que ela saiu, Zack ergueu a mão para evitar o confronto com os seus amigos.

"Não comecem comigo. Não posso lidar com mais esta noite." Virando a cabeça, ele apelou para a sua melhor amiga. "Eve, realmente sinto muito sobre esta tarde. Não tinha ideia que iria me buscar. Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim."

"Raiva? Raiva?" Ela bateu a mão na bochecha, olhando com a incerteza se o abraçava ou estrangulava. "Estava louca de medo por dias, estavam certos que você iria morrer. Todos nós. Agora alguém tentou matá-lo esta noite mesmo, e você foge com uma mulher qualquer, e ninguém sabe onde diabos você está, ou o que está acontecendo!"

"Ela não é qualquer mulher." ele disse com calma. "O nome dela é Cori, e ela me ajudou a sair de uma situação apertada."

"Qualquer um de nós teria feito o mesmo se você tivesse nos dando uma chance Zack," ela respondeu parecendo ferida. "Não podemos estar por você se não nos dá a chance de entrar, você está mantendo segredos de mim, de todos seus amigos e o que? Você está compartilhando com ela?"

Eve raramente deixava seus sentimentos a mostra, e para vê-la genuinamente ferida por mantê-la de fora, rasgava suas entranhas.

"Não é assim, juro. Tive alguns problemas pesados nestas últimas semanas, mas queria lidar com eles eu mesmo, Howard sabe de alguns deles," ele admitiu acenando com a mão ao Tenente que assentiu. "Cori agora sabe uma parte também, mas ninguém sabe a história toda. Acho que pensava..."

Kat falou com a compreensão silenciosa.

"Você queria lidar com sua situação por conta própria, sem sobrecarregar ninguém. Você pensou que poderia, mas cresceu demais."

"Deus sim," Suspirou, sabendo que ele tinha uma dívida com Eve, pelo menos sobre algumas histórias. "Aqui está a parte que Six-Pack sabe, e só por que pedi um tempo para lidar com ele. Lembra-se de quando tirei os dois dias de folga na semana que Howard quase foi morto?"

Eve revirou os olhos.

"Como poderia esquecer? Sean ficou chateado durante semanas, até jogou isso em seu rosto no dia em que quase se afogou."

"O que ele não sabe, é que não tive escolha. Eu... Perdi a minha casa, Eve. Naquela semana tive que me mudar."

Ele a surpreendeu. Ela se abriu para ele, deixando escapar um som suave de angústia, sua expressão de pena e confusão exatamente o que ele queria evitar. Movendo-se para seu lado, ela abaixou no sofá ao lado dele, colocando a mão em seu braço.

"Mas, você está aqui. Não entendo."

"Estou ficando em partes."

"Por que você não me contou?"

"Tinha vergonha." ele sussurrou com a garganta apertada. "Não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo você."

Ela levantou o seu queixo, o penetrando com os olhos claros, comunicando a sua decepção com eloquência. Sem expressar que ele era um completo idiota.

"Você deve pelo menos contar a Sean. Ela irá se desculpar com você uma vez que ele entender."

"Não, você está errada. O Capitão está enrolado no fundo de uma garrafa, e não dá à mínima para as nossas vidas. Não vamos por esse caminho. Já falei demais."

Sean e Six-Pack estavam tensos, era o caminho de volta. Zack não tinha como recuar em suas palavras duras sobre o homem, e lamentava as tê-lo dito.

"Você é o único que está errado. Ele se preocupa, mas vamos deixar, por enquanto." Tristeza brilhou em seu rosto como sempre fazia quando o assunto era Sean, mas rapidamente mascarada pela determinação. "O quanto Cori sabe?"

"Ela me deu uma carona até meu apartamento e estava lá quando descobri que tinha sido despejado. A gerente vendeu todos os meus bens, enquanto estava internado, para cobrir os aluguéis atrasados, por isso Cori ofereceu um lugar para ficar. Eu sei..." ele disse cortando as últimas palavras de protesto de Eve. "Poderia ter pedido para você e o teria feito exceto que Cori precisa de mim. Alguém está assustando-a, e eu precisava de um lugar, é uma troca assim mesmo."

"Não é bem assim," ela despejou. "O bastardo não tentou matá-la hoje à noite. Você está na mira meu amigo, e me perdoe por dizer que não quero você no meio disso."

"Eu sei. Por favor, tente entender."

"Cuspa o resto e talvez eu possa. Como é que você acabou perdendo tudo?"

Ele desviou o olhar.

"Como alguém faz? Estou quebrado. Não estou pronto para entregar os pontos, certo? É complicado." E perigoso. Delacruz era um homem cruel cuja irmã havia saído do grande abraço da família amorosa. Zack tinha tido uma experiência com o bilionário, muito implacável, e se perguntava o quanto o desgraçado iria para ter Cori ao seu lado, assustando-a o suficiente para voltar a Atlantic City? E assassinar o homem que vivia com ela, se necessário?

Não, Zack absolutamente não podia deixar seus amigos saberem sobre sua conexão com Delacruz. No entanto, tinha uma situação a esclarecer antes que Eve se fosse.

"Telefonei a Six-Pack e disse isso, e estava planejando lhe telefonar também. Você precisa saber que Cori comprou a minha casa. Ela não sabe que era minha, e vamos mantê-la assim. Ela é inocente nisso, e não quero que ela fique chateada mais do que já está. Estamos entendidos?"

Howard e Kat murmurarram em acordo, apesar de obviamente saberem a causa. Eve hesitou, dando um aceno de cabeça, mas visivelmente cética. Era o suficiente.

Ele tentou um sorriso, mas não se concretizou.

"Vão para casa pessoal. Agradeço a todos vocês por virem, mas vão se arrepender quando em poucas horas arrastarem seus traseiros para o serviço."

"Nunca meu amigo." Six-Pack murmurou, apertando suavemente o seu ombro. "Estamos aqui para o que você precisar. Apenas nos faça um favor, e vigie a sua volta."

"Eu irei. Você e Kat ainda vêm na terça-feira?"

"Sim." Os olhos castanhos de Six-Pack brilharam. "Eve, também se ela quiser vir junto. É uma surpresa."

"Oh, adoro surpresas." Eve disse finalmente quebrando em um sorriso. "Conte-me já."

Depois de uma rodada de abraços cuidadosos das mulheres, o trio saiu, deixando Zack a sós com a dura realidade.

_Alguém tentou me matar. Se não tivesse virado..._

"Ok precisamos de mais ataduras e fitas. De jeito nenhum irá usar toda em uma noite." Cori foi para o assento que Eve havia desocupado, e tocou o braço dele. "Você está realmente bem? A verdade."

Ele abriu a boca e começou a mentir. Olhando para o seu rosto bonito, com forte preocupação, e ele não podia.

"Abalado," admitiu. "E, claro, com medo. Seria um idiota se não estivesse. Mas, não vou fugir se é isso que o bastardo está pensando, então ele vai ter que melhorar a sua mira."

No minuto que a declaração estúpida deixou sua boca, ele percebeu seu erro. A face de Cori ficou branca, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

"Oh Zack. O que estamos fazendo? Você não pode ficar aqui comigo. É muito arriscado..."

"Humm. A única maneira de você fazer isso é me expulsar fisicamente, e sou maior que você."

"Mas..."

"Esqueça isso bebê."

Zack viu que o alivio de Cori vencia o medo por uma margem pequena. Ela não queria que ele se envolvesse mais do que seus amigos fizeram, mas ela precisava dele de uma forma que tocava a sua alma, como uma mulher precisava de um homem. Ele morreria antes de entregá-la.

"Então, ataduras," ele disse empurrando seus pés. Deus, estava cansado. E tendo segundos pensamentos sobre se aventurar. "Tem certeza de que não algo na casa que podemos usar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"As que tinham já estão encharcadas e isso tem que ser trocado regulamente. A policía ainda procura pela área e o atirador já deve estar muito longe, então agora é a melhor hora para irmos. Além disso, vamos ficar refém em nossa própria casa?"

O humor sobre 'nossa casa', o aliviou um pouco.

"Onde?"

"Há uma farmácia vinte e quatro horas na cidade, um pouco antes da praça. Eu dirijo."

Zack soltou o ar na noite fresca e silenciosamente agradeceu a Deus por estar vivo para apreciá-la. Cori caminhou ao lado dele, com o braço no dele, enquanto iam para o carro dela.

"Talvez possamos pegar um pouco de sorvete também," ela disse.

"Parece ótimo."

Tudo o que a ajudasse a trabalhar em seus nervos estava tudo bem para ele. A moviementação podia ser uma batalha ganha para ambos.

Ele deslizou ao banco do passageiro, indo para trás com cuidado, rangendo os dentes com o pulsar da maçaneta em seu ombro. O sussurro do analgésico já fazendo efeito, mas ainda tinha uma hora antes que pudesse tomar outro. Maldição.

Cori levou o carro para a estrada de duas pistas e Zack contemplou a possibilidade de largar o objeto de seu tormento essa noite. Então, novamente, as pessoas se mostravam mais quando suas defesas estavam reduzidas. Ele jogou um olhar para Cori, estudando o perfil dela na escuridão.

"Você disse que não tem ideia de quem poderia ser responsável por tudo isso. Mas, querida, tenho que lhe perguntar... O que sabe sobre a morte de seu marido? Joaquin matá-lo tinha que ser a noticia mais sensacionalista na Costa Leste. E se..."

"Não há mais nada para contar." ela disse com a voz aguda e tensa. Chateada. "Alex morreu, meu irmão foi absolvido, e esse foi o fim."

Uma onda passou por ele, um arrepio em sua medula. Cori estava mentindo. Ou não queria revelar toda a verdade. Sim ela estava acobertando, mas quem? Sobre o que? Ela estava na beira. Instintivamente, ele sabia que se ela a pressionasse, ela soltaria toda a verdade. E depois, ela fugiria dele. Talvez para sempre. Não, ele ficaria doente e deixaria ela se abrir sozinha. Ela não era inocente quanto ao departamento de manter segredos e quando ele finalmente derramasse tudo para o outro, isso acusaria muita dor. Sua proximidade precisva de um tempo para encontrar uma base sólida antes que ter uma sessão especial montada para contar.

Se ao menos ele pudesse abalar a convicção de que seu passado tinha muito mais a ver com a sua situação atual do que queria admitir.

Eles pegaram os itens necessários na farmácia, então encontrou um lugar que vendia hambúrguer a noite toda, e pediu dois milkshakes de chocolate para viagem. Engraçado como a mistura do gelado com o doce podia fazer o pior dia parecer um pouco mais otimista.

Cori ligou o rádio, batendo as mãos no volante ao ritmo de Christina Aguilera. Não era exatamente o tipo dele, preferia algo mais suave contemporâno ou um rock clássico, mas não se importava já que a música ajudava a diminuir a tensão a cada quilometro.

Zack suspirou antes de suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas. Ele não percebeu que havia adormecido até que um puxão suave o despertou de um profundo abismo escuro. Ele piscou as teias de aranhas grudadas obstinadas em sua consciência, enquanto tentava se orientar.

"Estamos em casa, dorminhoco." murmurou Cori.

Sentou-se rápido e uma dor aguda atingiou o ombro.

"Oh, droga."

"Calma. Deixe-me dar a volta e te ajudar."

"Cuido disso." Disse agarrando o seu milkshake e o saco pequeno de remédios, ele abriu a porta. Antes que pudesse protestar, ela estava ao seu lado no carro, pegando o seu braço bom. Apesar da pulsação fraca, seus lábios se abriram. Verdadeiramente, era mais que uma simples bela enfermeira, ela se irritava com ele. Ele seria um idiota de reclamar.

"Tenho que conseguir um novo controle da garagem," ela disse, tremendo quando eles saíram de perto do veiculo. Seu passo pesado sobre o cascalho e a noite fria estava estranho ainda, a policía já havia ido. "Não gosto de sair de carro, no escuro, especialmente agora."

"Vou dar uma olhada amanhã. Deve haver alguma papelada com a informação ou um número de telefone que possa ser usado a fim..."

No meio do caminho da porta da frente, Zack parou seus passos e ficou boquiaberto na frente da casa.

"Vou pegar o maldito."

"O que... Oh não" Ela balançou em estado de choque, agarrando seu braço, seu porto de salvação, apenas com um maremoto caindo sobre sua cabeça. "Oh, Zack, olha o que ele fez!"

A frente de sua casa estava revirada. Completamente destruida. Cada uma de suas janelas destruída e tinha uma marca de tinta manchando uma parte da madeira e a porta da frente em ruínas. Enquanto, se aproximavam da parte inferior da casa, mais destruição se tornava visível.

Embora os vasos estivessem sem as flores do inverno, eles haviam sido quebrados, a sujeira e os cacos espalhados na varanda. O bastardo tinha mesmo pegado algo pesado, talvez um martelo, e destruiu muitas laterais do corrimão da varanda.

No centro do desastre, as letras tinham sido pintadas em todos os lados na porta da frente, em meio a rabiscos. Uma vez que a luz da varanda havia sido destruída junto com a maioria das coisas, Zack teria que se aproximar para ler a mensagem.

"Cuidado com o degrau." Ela pediu ficando atrás não vendo, então ele não se incomodava. Eles começaram a andar juntos, esquivando-se dos cacos de cerâmica até que a mensagem entrou em foco.

VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!

Cori respirou fundo.

"Oh, Deus. Por que ele está fazendo isso?"

Virando para encará-la, Zack a segurou em seus braços. Segurou tão firme quanto podia, apesar de sua lesão.

"Não sei querida. Mas, se a policía não pode chegar ao fundo disso, nós o faremos. Prometo."

Ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito, colocando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ele passou os braços em volta dela, precisando dela perto de seu corpo, desesperado para abrigá-la de um inimigo que não sabia como lutar. O tremor começou indo da cabeça aos pés. Então seus ombros começarama tremer. Soluços abafados rasgaram seu coração, o medo e a raiva dele.

"Deixe sair," ele sussurrou acariciando seus cabelos. "Estou aqui."

Os poucos minutos de destruição levariam horas de trabalho árduo para consertar. Sentindo que a paz e segurança de Cori levariam muito mais tempo.

Raiva impotente cegou a sua visão em vermelho.

_Mostre sua cara, seu idiota. Encare um homem em vez de uma mulher indefesa para ver o que acontece._

Zack estava queimando para que seu perserguidpr saísse e jogasse;

_E quando o fizer, você será um filho da puta morto._

_**Capítulo 11**_

A cabeça de Cori balançou em sua aula de segunda-feira quando ela lutava para permanecer acordada. Neste ponto, ela tinha desistido, na verdade de processar a palestra que seu instrutor dava, e decidiu lutar para não escorregar em um coma.

Um esforço elevado após os ataques sinistros de ontem à noite. Após uma segunda visita pelo melhor da cidade, Zack tinha coberto as janelas da frente quebradas com lonas, enquanto ela varria o andar debaixo, acabando com os vidros. Então ele a mandou para a cama e se estabeleceu em uma cadeira na sala de estar com um cobertor e um taco de beisebol em seu colo. Ela dormiu um pouco a noite, preocupada com ele. Ele ainda estava lá de manhã, os olhos vermelhos, vendo televisão e bebendo café para ficar acordado e alerta.

Um homem maravilhoso e corajoso. Ela o fez prometer que tentaria dormir um pouco hoje, mas primeiro ele insistiu em fazer uns telefonemas para encontrar alguém para arrumar as janelas, e para a empresa da porta da garagem. Quando ela saiu, ele estava varrendo os restos das coisas da varanda, os círculos escuros sob os seus olhos borrados. Ele deve ter encontrado a lata de tinta marrom no deposito sob as madeiras, pelo visto descansaria pouco hoje, apesar de sua promessa.

No caminho para casa, Cori parou e comprou uma pizza grande, imaginando que nenhum dos dois teria a energia para cozinhar. O aroma rico a fez dirigir como louca até que finalmente rejeitou a garagem e estacionou.

Ela colocou sua bolsa no ombro e saiu à caixa de pizza na mão, olhando para o sol da tarde brilhante. Zack estava no topo de uma escada no canto da casa perto da garagem, o braço bom sobre a cabeça, trabalhando sem parar em parafusar um par de luzes sob o beiral do telhado. O outro braço estava enrolado contra o seu estômago, e ela sabia que seu ombro deveria estar dolorido.

"Oh, que homem teimoso e tolo!" Andando silenciosamente para o final da escada, ela olhou para ele. Não se distraindo com o quão bem ficava os jeans em seu traseiro duro, ou como os músculos de suas costas se flexionavam sob a camisa azul, enquanto ele trabalhava. "Que diabo você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Finalizando estas luzes, linda!" ele falou por cima do ombro bom. "Quase pronto."

"Bom, posso ver isso! Você vai cair Sr. Gênio. E maldição, está quinze graus hoje e você não está vestindo uma jaqueta."

"Estava com calor e tive que tirá-la."

"Não importa os números do seu QI, todos os homens tem o cérebro danificado," ela murmurou. Zack apenas riu. "Se você se machucar, não ganhará nenhuma pizza."

Abaixando seu braço ele estremeceu, favorecendo seu ombro, então se virou e sorriu para ela.

"Pizza? Terminei."

Com a chave de fenda na mão, ele desceu a escada e a cumprimentou com um beijo de arrepiar, deixando-a sem folego e pensando em comer ele em seu lugar.

"Senti sua falta!" ele disse brincando com seu nariz com a ponta do dedo.

"Sério? Nem imaginava."

"Você tinha que dizer que sentiu a minha falta também."

"Senti sua falta a todo instante. Preocupada com você."

Com razão. Se Zack pareceu exausto ontem, esta tarde, ele parecia com a morte. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo pouco sono, sua mandíbula estava escura com pelos. Seu cabelo castanho se estendia em todas as direções, como se os fios espetados tivessem sido cortados por um liquidificador.

E mesmo assim, ela nunca tinha visto alguém mais lindo.

Ele pegou a caixa de suas mãos e eles foram para a varanda. Cori observou as janelas e a pintura nova apagando todos os vestígios do vandalismo da noite passada, e um fio de gratidão se formou em sua garganta.

"Obrigada por cuidar de tudo isso. Vou pagar pelo que fez com os vidros, e pelas luzes e pintura."

"Você está me deixando ficar aqui, por isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. Além disso, serei pago na sexta-feira."

"Mas..."

"Cori, me deixe fazer isso por você."

A linha fina da boca dele, o conjunto rígido na coluna, e a inclinação de sua cabeça em orgulho a fez ceder. Ele realmente queria se sentir útil, ajudando-a da maneira que podia. Algo lhe disse que Zack não tinha se sentindo útil em um tempo muito longo e que sua recusa iria magoá-lo.

"Então meu agradecimento é triplo. Talvez possa recompensá-lo de outra maneira?"

Ele lhe deu um olhar malicioso e ela ergueu sua sobrancelha, que lhe valeu uma boa risada.

"Querida, sou apenas um rapaz. O que você acha?"

"Que é melhor comermos nossa pizza antes que entremos em apuros."

Eles entraram, pegaram seus pratos e copos indo para a pequena mesa no canto. Não passou despercebido a Cori o buraco de bala na parede que havia sido preenchido com massa, e o sangue limpo do chão.

"Você teve algum descanso hoje, afinal?"

"Realmente não fiz muito, apenas direcionei os trabalhadores nas coisas. Passei uma camada de tinta, coloquei as luzes de segurança sensível a movimentos em cada canto da casa, e meu amigo Clay fez os de fora. Amanhã os caras virão arrumar a janela da pia da cozinha, já que eles não tinham o tamanho certo com eles, e vou trabalhar nos reparos da varanda." Ele ergueu uma fatia de pizza. "Deus isso cheira muito bom. Estou morrendo de fome. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Desviando da minha pergunta." Ele estava debruçado sobre o prato, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ela suspeitou que fosse a única coisa o sustentando de pé. O contorno da atadura no ombro era visível sob a camisa, e ela sabia que devia sentir alguma dor, mas não admitiria. "Você vai para a cama cedo hoje. Sozinho." Acrescentou ao ver o brilho de esperança nos olhos azuis.

"Tanta coisa para me reembolsar."

"Não faça bico. Você não pode vencer uma queda de braço comigo neste momento, muito menos algo mais... Estimulante."

"Fica para outro dia?"

"Estou contando com isso."

Ele sorriu, e eles voltaram a comer, enquanto ela o aborrecia com detalhes do seu dia e as aulas de enfermagem. Nenhum deles queria reconhecer o inicio da noite e o medo da repetição da noite passada. Ainda mais assustadores ambos estavam tão cansados e preocupados em irem dormir e o monstro aparecer e quebrar as coisas para prejudica-los ou coisa pior.

Depois que terminou de comer, Cori mandou Zack à sala para relaxar, e colocou os restos da pizza na geladeira. Assim que ela foi se juntar a ele, o telefone tocou em cima do balcão. Ela olhou ao identificador de chamadas e quase sufocou um gemido de descontentamento quando pegou o fone.

"Alô?"

"Ei linda! É Tony".

Cori eriçou. 'Linda' foi o apelido carinhoso que Zack a deu, e ela não gostou do carinho saindo não tão elegante dos lábios de Tony.

"Oi Tony. O que houve?"

"Ligando para ter certeza que ainda iremos ao café depois de sua aula amanhã. Já foram três dias, e senti falta de tê-la por perto," ele disse sem problemas, em sua voz um fio de sedução.

Cori apertou a mão no telefone. Droga, ela tinha esquecido totalmente. Certamente não queria incentivá-lo após o seu beijo imprudente no outro dia, e estava longe de se sentir confortável em se livrar desta confusão que ela mesma provocou com Zack no quarto ao lado.

"Hum, é muito fofo você dizer isso. Infelizmente, vou ter que cancelar amanhã."

"Oh? Como assim?" Seu tom era frio.

_Não era da sua conta_.

"Estou lidando com algumas questões pessoais" ela disse colocando um tom frio em sua resposta. "Esta semana é difícil. Na verdade, não sei quando irei ter tempo para uma pausa para o café de costume."

Pronto. Qualquer homem com metade de um cérebro poderia interpretar a sua mensagem especifica, e recuar.

"Jantar amanhã à noite então?"

Qualquer homem, exceto aparentemente Tony.

"Desculpe-me, mas receio que não. Escute Tony..." Ela suspirou, odiando a tarefa de dispensar qualquer cara, até um autossuficiente como Tony, o rejeitar sumariamente. Mas, a honestidade era justa para todos. "Estou vendo uma pessoa. Ele é realmente especial, e não vou arriscar estragar o que temos por uma aventura quente. E você sabe tão quanto eu que isso seria tudo o que teríamos."

Um silêncio pesou.

"Sinto muito que você se sinta assim Cori. Talvez possa fazê-la mudar de ideia sobre nós."

A declaração, quase como se ele estivesse falando para si mesmo, e não de coração. Estranho. O tipo se rastejando deu a ela a certeza de que tinha feito à coisa certa.

"Não, você não pode. Boa sorte para encontrar a sua pessoa especial certo? Adeus Tony."

Ela desligou, tirando um fio de cabelo dos olhos.

"Graças a Deus isso foi feito."

"Uau estou feliz de não ser Tony."

Assustada, ela girou para ver Zack encostado preguiçosamente contra a entrada da cozinha em seu ombro bom.

"Espionagem é rude menino do fogo."

"Mas, informativo." Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maroto. "Eu sou especial hein?"

"E intrometido."

"Não, apenas cauteloso." Ele seguiu em sua direção, com toda a graça de seu corpo em movimento. "Um homem tem que proteger o que é seu."

Arrepio passou por seus braços e ela os cruzou sobre o peito. Nenhum traço de exaustão se mostrou em sua expressão selvagem, e a maneira como ele se movia... Deus, ele era absolutamente sexy.

"Cuidado, o seu alfa está se mostrando."

Alcançando-a ele passou um dedo sob seu queixo, e inclinou seu rosto para o dele. Sua boca tomou a dela, sua língua a invadindo. Corajosa e exigente. Ela descruzou os braços, deslizando as palmas das mãos até seu peito. Ela amava esse lado confiante dele, assumindo o controle, o sexo masculino potente.

Ele passou ao seu redor, colocando as mãos ao redor de seu traseiro. Separando seus pés, ele a puxou para mais perto, deixando-a intimamente contra o poste em seus jeans.

Acendendo uma chama que somente ele podia apagar.

"Reclamações?" Ele disse contra seus lábios.

"Nenhuma."

"Vamos lá para cima."

"Oh, querido. Talvez seja melhor esperarmos até que esteja bem."

"Corrine Shannon," ele disse baixinho, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. "Estive esperando a minha vida toda. Por você."

Ela em seguida se derreteu em uma poça aos seus pés. Doce céu, seu homem poderia dar lições de bravura para cada um que ela já havia conhecido.

"Idem," ela conseguiu dizer com o nó preso em sua garganta. Por que não havia palavras adequadas para expressar o que sentia no momento e mesmo que houvesse, ela não teria sido capaz de expressá-las sem derramar uma lágrima.

Ele estendeu a mão em um convite e ela aceitou muito ciente de que este simples ato de aceitação e confiança significava para ele. O contato de seus dedos queimando ao longo de suas terminações nervosas, apertando os seus mamilos e enviando uma chama de desejo por seu corpo. Ela nunca quis um homem como queria Zack.

Ao lado dela, ele estava queimando como um forno, tal quando eles foram para cima. Na porta de seu quarto, ele puxou a mão dela, dando um meio sorriso e trazendo-a aos lábios para um beijo nas pontas dos dedos.

"Vá em frente e me dê cerca de cinco minutos para me lavar." ele disse. "Estou cheirando a tinta e suor."

Ela ansiava tanto por seu corpo nu ao lado do dela que não se importava, mas ela sentiu o nervosismo escondido através deste gesto. Uma dica de vulnerabilidade, como se ele quisesse que tudo fosse perfeito para a sua primeira vez, realmente fazer amor em sua primeira vez com uma mulher.

"Estarei te esperando, coisa quente."

Ele sorriu abaixando a cabeça.

"Sim, senhora."

Bom Deus ela poderia comê-lo com uma colher.

Felizmente, as mãos abençoadas da Mãe Natureza fariam muito bem.

Zack não tinha certeza de como ele manteve a calma, enquanto tomava o banho mais curto do mundo. Ele era o Sr. Suave do lado de fora, e o menino gordo nerd por dentro. Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudariam, mas Cori via apenas o homem que desejava acima dos outros, não a criança que não conseguia marcar um encontro nem com a Betty a feia. Em seu livro, esse era o número um em sua lista de milagres impossíveis.

Ligando o chuveiro e indo com seu lado esquerdo no jato fino, ele conseguiu se lavar sem molhar o curativo. Principalmente. Terminando, ele desligou o chuveiro e se secou preso entre tomar um analgésico para o ombro queimava ou ficar acordado para agradar a sua mulher. Sinceramente, ele preferia não estar em coma em sua grande noite.

Ele enrolou a toalha em torno de seus quadris da melhor maneira que pôde, considerando a enorme ereção na frente. Logo, ele pegou uma caixa de preservativos na gaveta do criado-mudo, trazido por Clay, a pedido de Zack. Ele desejava ter o seu Mustang para que pudesse ir comprar sozinho. Mas do jeito que era, ele podia aceitar a provocação bem humorada do da OAF do time B para fazer Cori feliz.

Fortalecendo-se, ele caminhou para o quarto de Cori, esmagando com força o nervosismo. Ela queria a ele também, e eles já haviam estado íntimos. Ele era um homem adulto sem ter razão para temer com o que havia sonhado há muito tempo.

Uma que o aceitou completamente... E que poderia vir a amá-lo.

Ele parou na porta, com água na boca ao ver Cori nua descansando em sua cama contra um monte de travesseiros. As longas pernas esticadas e um pouco separadas, os cabelos castanhos caindo em torno dos seios fartos, os lábios curvados para cima, ela parecia muito sexy e felina. Esperando para devorar o canário.

Ela entortou o dedo, apontando para frente.

"Vejo que você trouxe o uniforme da equipe."

"O que? Oh, isso." Ele andou para o lado da cama e colocou a caixa no criado-mudo. "Presunção minha?"

"Esperto e atencioso," ela corrigiu. "Embora não precisamos deles, se você preferir fazer natural."

"N... Nós não?" Jesus, Zack recebeu a noticia com alegria, empurrando para trás os confins da toalha.

"Você nunca esteve com ninguém, e para mim tem um século. Meus testes recentes estavam limpos, como sempre, e estou tomando pílula. É a sua chance."

Ele sorriu.

"Sinto que ganhei na loteria."

Ela se sentou no outro lado da cama, agarrando a toalha na cintura.

"Sim? Então se agarre por que vou fazer você se sentir como o presidente. Opa, analogia ruim."

Com um puxão ela lhe tirou a toalha e jogou no chão. Seu pênis se ergueu próximo dos lábios carnudos e ansiosos. Inclinando para frente, ela colocou os dedos em torno da base e deu uma breve lambida, olhando para ele em expectativa.

"Fale o que você gostaria que fizesse Zack."

"Oh, Deus." Suas bolas se apertaram e pré-semên se formou na ponta de seu pênis. Ele se atrapalhou em expressar tais pensamentos malvados em voz alta.

"Vamos, menino do fogo. Diga para Cori o que você precisa." Outra lambida, apenas na ponta.

"Chupe," ele sussurrou. "Por favor."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Como você diz isso."

Seu coração ia explodir.

"Chupe." Seu pedido baixo, com uma ponta de aço pairando entre eles quando ele enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos. Colocando para frente. "Tome meu pau. Faça isso agora."

Com um gemido de satisfação, ela colocou a ponta entre os lábios, sugando. Mordiscando e lambendo. Ela começou a trabalhar nele com mais profundidade, um centímetro a mais de uma agonia, apertando a base do seu eixo. A outra mão acariciava a parte interna de sua coxa, o procurando. Ela abriu mais as pernas, e apertou o saco pesado, a estimulação dupla de suas bolas e de seu pau o deixando louco.

"Oh, sim." Ele gemeu, empurrando os quadris em sua direção. "Engula-me bebê."

Ele viu como seu pênis desaparecia entre os lábios, deslizando para dentro até que ele atingiu o fundo de sua garganta. Sua língua suave lavando sua pele quente e ela começou a se mover, sugando com uma deliciosa pressão. O liquido quente expandiu-se em sua virilha através de sua barriga, para seus membros.

Os dedos emaranhados nos cabelos, guiando seus movimentos, fodendo a sua linda boca. Ele amava este poder de controle, percebeu, a dominando, fazendo-a sua. Em troca, seu gozo era óbvio. Ela o consumia com prazer, levando até o limite.

Suas bolas apertaram, a baixa vibração em sua barriga, um clímax de forma rápida se eles não diminuíssem a velocidade.

"Pare querida. Não quero gozar ainda."

Ela lançou um olhar parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma, de modo que seu maldito coração doía.

"Fique confortável e me deixe prova-la."

Cori se moveu e sorriu, deixando cair com as coxas abertas. Sua vagina, rosa e molhada, gotas minúsculas estavam à espreita na borda, acenando para ele. Ele se arrastou entre suas pernas e abaixou a cabeça, molhando seu clitóris com a língua. Seu gemido silencioso reforçando a sua confiança para outra lambida, e ele tomou a carne molhada entre os lábios, sugando novamente.

"Ohh, Zack! Deus sim...".

Ela arqueou os quadris e ele deu o que ela pediu, comendo seu clitóris, lambendo em precisão rítmica, até que ela se empinou, puxando seu cabelo.

"Preciso de você dentro de mim," ela choramingou. "Faça amor comigo."

Música para a sua alma maltratada. Ele avançou até o corpo dela, cuidando para não despejar todo seu peso nela. Usando um lado, ele aninhou a cabeça de seu pênis entre os lábios de sua abertura úmida, então colocou os braços, um de cada lado de sua cabeça, mantendo seu peso nos cotovelos.

Ele emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos trêmulas, oprimindo as emoções que surgiam no meio dele. As palavras não podiam expressar o quanto essa união significava para ele, mas esperava que suas ações falassem com bastante clareza.

As mãos dela deslizaram por suas costas, e grudando em suas nádegas. Ela pedia que ele entrasse, e ele afundou em lentos graus, gemendo em êxtase, enquanto seu calor envolvia seu comprimento.

"Cori," ele sussurrou. Todos os músculos tremiam quando ele deslizou para dentro. Finalmente em casa, enterrado nela. "Oh-oh, Deus, nunca soube... Nunca."

Ela se agarrou a ele, se contorcendo.

"Você está indo tão bem. Não pare."

Inclinando a cabeça sobre a dela, ele começou a empurrar. Chamas queimaram em seu pênis, colocando seu corpo inteiro em chamas.

"Querida, não vou aguentar muito!"

"Eu não me importo! Apenas me foda, por favor!"

Jesus. Ele fez isso. Levou-o direto sobre o limite de um precipício rochoso. Ele bombeou com total abandono, tomando no entusiasmo o que lhe faltava em técnica. Seu corpo vivificado, perdendo o controle, as bolas se apertaram quando ele bombeou mais uma vez, duas vezes mais.

As bolas se apertaram mais, e ele se enrijeceu com um grito rouco. Sua libertação explodiu um caleidoscópio de cores explodindo em seu cérebro, quando ele a encheu, cada vez mais. Êxtase indescritível. Ficar preso dentro dela era muito parecido com morrer, mas com um final muito feliz.

O orgasmo de Cori se juntou ao seu, e ela o abraçou, com as pernas enroladas na cintura. Sua vagina molhada em torno de seu pênis, liberando até o final, até que ele estivesse coberto por ela, como um edredom, e passou a tremer como em uma corrida de cavalos na linha de chegada.

"A gente se encaixa perfeitamente," ela disse beijando sua bochecha.

Erguendo a cabeça, olhou para o seu lindo rosto e tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos.

"Sim, fazemos."

"Zack?"

"Hum?"

"Essa não é uma transa qualquer para mim. Eu... Me preocupo com você."

Ele se perguntou se um homem podia se sentir tão completo a ponto de estourar.

"É o mesmo para mim. Acho que temos algo aqui que vale a pena das uma chance."

Ela o abraçou trazendo para perto e ele queria falar mais, porém parou. Era muito cedo. Será que ele sabia que o amor deu tapa na sua cabeça? Ele nunca amou ninguém na sua vida, exceto seus 'irmãos' da Estação Cinco. Não era o mesmo.

Ele escorregou para fora dela e rolou para o lado, a trazendo para seus braços fazendo de seu ombro bom um travesseiro.

"Poderia ficar assim para sempre. Gostaria que o mundo inteiro fosse apenas dar uma longa caminhada para fora de um precipício."

"Eu também." Girando seus braços, ela apoiou o queixo no peito e tocou o curativo com cuidado. "Está doendo?"

"Um pouco." Ela lhe deu um olhar de descrença clara. "Ok, queima como o diabo. Me dê mais desses movimentos de Dr. Sinta-se Bem que você irá ver, não vou sentir mais nada."

Cori riu.

"Formei-me em enfermeira Ratched, Dr. Sinta-se Bem. Devo estar fazendo algo certo."

"Querida, você fez o melhor, você deu um curto-circuito no meu coração e tem que realizar um desfibramento em mim."

"Qualquer coisa para meu paciente favorito."

Ele riu.

"Mata para me curar. Soa pervertido."

"Um fetiche por dia mantém o médico afastado."

"Oh Deus," ele gemeu revirando os olhos quando ela riu.

Cori se aconchegou ao seu lado novamente e ele suspirou de alegria, não querendo permitir que as ameaças que tinham de todos os lados estragassem este momento.

Amanhã ele começaria a descobrir como lutar por aquilo e vencer.

Zack limpou o suor da testa, verificando o seu trabalho realizado na varanda. Ele tinha ficado na oficina durante toda a manhã, cortando novas madeiras para combinar com a antiga e de tarde eles estavam tão bons quanto novos. Cristo, ele sentia falta da textura das placas em suas mãos, o zumbindo estridente da máquina, e apesar da fixação a destruição indesejada, não era o jeito que ele queria afiar as suas habilidades, ele estava orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

Cori, por outro lado, provavelmente brigaria com ele achando que estava se esforçando demais, certo até ela beijar seu machucado e fazer tudo desaparecer. Essa perspectiva brilhou, dando a inspiração para uma versão de Mötley Crue16 do Dr. Sinta-se Bem17, um tributo ofegante para os melhores talentos divinos de Cori, quando ele reuniu suas ferramentas.

Na metade do segundo refrão, o seu concerto de improviso foi interrompido pelo gemido de motores se aproximando. Olhando para cima em seu local da varanda, ele viu o enorme Ford F -250 de Six-Pack vindo pelo caminho até a calçada sinuosa.

E atrás do caminhão, o Mustang prata de Zack. Sua perfeição imaculada, o seu clássico sonho, que não estava ao seu alcance.

"O que...?"

Zack esqueceu as ferramentas, limitando a sair da varanda e esperar, indo de um pé para o outro, quando os veículos circulavam e paravam em frente da casa. Six-Pack e Kat saíram do caminhão, a expressão do Tenente parcialmente escondida por uns tons escuros.

"Ei cara," Six-Pack chamou. "O que diabo está fazendo de pé e trabalhando? Você não deveria estar descansando?"

"Não, tenho sono para uma boa noite. É apenas uma ferida na carne de todo jeito." Fechando a distância entre eles com passos rápidos, ele acenou com a mão para Eve no Mustang quando ela abriu a porta do motorista e saiu. "Não posso acreditar. Vocês fizeram isso? Como... Quando?"

O Tenente riu e pegou Zack pelo ombro bom.

"Você nem percebeu que a chave estava faltando no bolso, não? Ernest Tuttle fez um bom trabalho com a pintura e lataria não? Eu e Kat o levamos para sua loja no dia seguinte ao acidente na ponte, e Ernest acelerou o trabalho."

"Mas, acreditava que tinha que obter as duas estimativas do meu seguro," ele disse em confusão. "Você já lidou com ele?"

"Não precisou. Ernest reparou isso de graça."

Zack ficou boquiaberto com ele.

"Por quê?"

"Lembra quando sua mãe e a senhora Donnie Wayne teve um ataque cardíaco no ano passado e a ressucitei? Eles disseram que se houvesse qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer por nós..." Six-Pack encolheu os ombros. "Ernest ficou muito feliz em ajudar quando soube o que te aconteceu."

"N-Não sei o que dizer, exceto obrigado." Ele disse calmamente. "Sou um maldito sortudo por ter amigos como vocês."

Kat fungou e Eve limpou a garganta, olhando para longe. A voz de Six-Pack estava rouca.

"Não comece essa merda, meu amigo. Vou ser afogado por tanto estrogênio todo o caminho, você me entende? Oh, e está aqui."

Six-Pack enfiou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta e pegou um pequeno item.

"Fui por sorte na apreensão ontem e encontrei isso no Explorer de Cori. Foram consertados no WalMart."

Zack pegou seus óculos de aros finos do Tenente, e balançou a cabeça.

"Obrigado cara. Você fez muito, sabe disso?"

"Pensei que você ainda não tinha visto os detalhes, por isso era o mínimo que podia fazer por você. Limpei o Explorer e trouxe as coisas pessoais de Cori, coisas que não foram pegas pelo rio, de qualquer maneira. Uns poucos CDs, o controle da garagem, que estava na viseira do sol, alguns documentos alagados do porta-luvas. Não era muita coisa."

"Ela vai apreciar isso, Six-Pack. E eu também." Zack percebeu uma tensão sutil nos lábios de Eve, sua linguagem corporal hostil à menção do nome de Cori. A antipatia de sua melhor amiga com a mulher por quem ele estava se apaixonando o incomodava muito.

"Ótimo. Você pode mostrar sua gratidão levando seu rabo de volta ao trabalho. Não é o mesmo na Estação sem você. Tem alguma ideia de quando será liberado para voltar?"

"Na próxima semana, espero." Ele fez um cálculo mental rápido. "Gostaria de estar de volta no turno de quarta-feira. Isso me dá mais uma semana para me curar."

"Não se esforce demais. Queremos você a toda velocidade quando pegar o volante novamente."

As palavras do Tenente lhe deram um choque de alegria profunda, que ele escondeu atrás de uma máscara calma.

"Palavras do Capitão ou suas?"

"De todos, incluindo de Sean. Você não sabe o quão mal ele se sente sobre o modo que veio para cima de você naquele dia," Howard disse suavemente. "E depois de tê-lo sair e quase morrer em uma chamada... É muito difícil vir brigar, Zack."

"Ele não deve se sentir responsável. A culpa é do bastardo que está aterrorizando Cori."

"Ele fez isso mesmo. Ele está carregando um inferno agora mesmo e nenhum de nós sabe como ajuda-lo."

O Tenente passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração.

"Sim, eu lembro que o décimo nono aniversario de seu filho é essa semana." Ou teria sido.

Deus, pobre alma. Se a esposa de Zack e as crianças tivessem sido eliminadas em um capricho trágico do destino, ele provavelmente teria enlouquecido de dor. Tanner estava pendurado por apenas um fio fino.

"Louvado seja Deus, estamos em mudança de turno na quinta e poucas mãos, então Sean não pode ficar em casa e beber até morrer."

Tristeza passou pelo rosto muito bronzeado de Eve. Six-Pack não soltou nenhuma confidência que todos soubessem no ano passado, toda a equipe tinha observado ou sentido o estilo para baixo de Tanner em ação.

"Eu não sei, Six-Pack. Não tenho certeza se no trabalho é o melhor lugar para ele estar nesse dia. Não com a segurança da equipe em jogo."

Por uma fração de segundos a raiva escureceu o rosto do Tenente na insinuação que o Capitão poderia prejudica-los involuntariamente durante uma chamada de alto risco.

Mas, Zack estava certo e todos sabiam disso.

Six-Pack assentiu.

"Nós vamos manter o olho nele."

"Eu sei que vai. Deveria ter mantido a minha boca fechada."

"Não, nós somos uma equipe, amigo. Cuidamos das costas um do outro. Então na próxima quarta hein?" Ele disse, mudando de assunto.

"Esse é o meu plano."

"Se der certo, o que você acha de irmos juntos na próxima quinta-feira no Buraco para comemorarmos sua volta? Não fui lá desde que conheci Kat, e aquela morena alta que tentou me ensinar o truque com a língua – Ai!" Esfregando o seu braço, ele fez uma careta em sua cara metade, e seu punho fechado. "Amarrar as hastes da cereja, anjo, isso é tudo!"

Kat bufou.

"Oh, realmente? Bem a sua _mulher_ lhe ensinará exercícios interessantes com a língua dessa vez, garotão. Presumo que as esposas e namoradas estão convidadas?"

"Claro, querida. Nem sonharia em ir sem você." Ele a acalmou com um beijo.

Zack sorriu para as suas travessuras, secretamente esperando que ele tivesse sorte neste tipo de ligação especial com Cori.

"Parece divertido. Vou convidar Cori, mas estarei lá."

A vida parecia um pouco mais otimista apesar do prazo iminente de Joaquin para Zack conseguir os cinquenta mil. O homem não tinha ideia de onde ele estava hospedado. Ele tinha Cori, e não podia esperar pela próxima quarta. No entanto, nessa linha de pensamento, uma lembrança escura veio sobre ele.

Quando voltasse para o turno de vinte e quatro horas direto, ninguém estaria em casa para proteger Cori.

Ele tinha que encontrar uma solução, e logo.

_**Capítulo 12**_

Zack tinha estado tranquilo nestes últimos dois dias. Sua nova amante estava iluminada como uma árvore de Natal, quando ela chegava à casa a noite, e fazia amor com uma paixão suave, mas sempre que ela fingia não notar, ele se retirava em um silêncio incomodo. Ele a deixava na cama e rondava a casa depois que ela achava que ela estivesse dormindo, com o taco de beisebol na mão, sempre em guarda para o seu rival, que não tinha dado sinal novamente.

Ele parecia estar planejando alguma coisa também. Muitas vezes, ela o pegava olhando para ela, todo tenso, como se ele estivesse a ponto de abordar um assunto muito sério, só para mudar a expressão e colocar um sorriso, iniciando uma conversa sobre o seu dia. Suas mudanças de humores estavam prestes a levá-la a loucura.

Com um suspiro, Cori colocou uma caçarola no forno para o jantar, limpou as mãos em uma toalha, logo se dirigiu para a sala de estar.

"Trinta minutos até..." Ela parou com a visão de Zack reclinado na poltrona que ela inha, obviamente afirmando como sua na vigilância, os pés para cima, a cabeça pendendo para um lado.

Dormindo.

Fios pretos da franja caindo sobre os olhos fechados, e seus óculos tinham deslizado para baixo em seu nariz. Por alguma razão, a imagem cativante tinha causado uma pontada estranha e maravilhosa em seu coração. Ele parecia tão doce e vulnerável assim, mas ele era forte, também. E, sim, condenadamente bonito. Ela queria tocá-lo constantemente, como se fosse uma febre que não deseja a cura.

O jornal estava espalhado aberto em seu colo, o controle remoto no braço da cadeira, passando sobre os últimos políticos que não podiam manter as calças fechadas. A cena cortou para os anúncios do subúrbio doméstico.

Ela sorriu para si mesma. Fugiu centenas de quilômetros para evitar que um homem tivesse poder sobre sua vida novamente, e este reivindicou a cadeira e o controle remoto da televisão, dentro de uma semana.

Ainda mais chocante, ela não se importava. Muito.

Rastejando para a cadeira, ela pegou o controle remoto e abaixou o volume em um nível que seu ouvido não tremia, então o colocou sob a mesa ao lado dele. A ausência do ruído, ou talvez a sua presença, fez com que ele se movesse.

Os olhos azuis se abriram arregalados, estremecendo de dor, favorecendo o ombro ferido.

"Ah, droga. Oh, olá querida." Acordando de seu cochilo, ele lhe de um sorriso torto.

"Você precisa de outra pílula para a dor? Vou pegar para você." Ele segurou o seu rosto, desfrutando do pinicar de sua barba sob a palma da mão.

"Não, somente estou um pouco dolorido. Além disso, tem essa maldita barba por fazer." Ele sentou reto, inalando uma respiração profunda. "O que cheira tão bem?"

"Caçarola de frango e arroz. Vai estar pronto em torno de vinte e cinco minutos. Com fome?"

Seu estômago roncou em resposta.

"Aí está sua resposta. Estou morrendo de fome. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Tenho tudo sobre controle, mas obrigada." Um homem fazer tal pergunta era estranho para ela. Qualquer um de seus irmãos doaria o seu testículo esquerdo para estudos antes de se oferecerem para ajudar uma mulher com tarefas domésticas.

Ela deixou Zack mudar de canal, enquanto arrumava a salada para colocar na mesa. Realmente não se importava com a rotina de Betty Crocker18 por que ele lhe deu muito tempo necessário para acar com o estresse de suas aulas e da clínica. Ter um homem sob seus pés em sua cozinha seria o equivalente a uma aterrissagem de uma nave espacial em frente ao quintal dela.

O jantar foi um caso de silêncio, Zack comia devagar parecendo mais tenso do que nunca, e ela arrumou um jeito de aliviar o clima.

"Você está fazendo muito bem o seu trabalho por aqui. Vou ter que coloca-lo na folha de pagamento."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Gosto de trabalhar, e mexer com a madeira na minha..." Ele parou, tossindo por trás de sua mão. "Quero dizer, na sua oficina."

"Ótimo. Alguém deveria fazer algum uso de todos os materiais e equipamentos."

Zack apenas balançou a cabeça, empurrando o arroz para dentro de sua boca, e ela olhou para ele. Zack a olhou como se tivesse engolido a língua. Dadas às atitudes dos seus irmãos, não a incomodou que um sujeito pensasse sobre um espaço viril da oficina de madeira como 'seu', ela se perguntou se sua reação estranha se devia ao deslize verbal.

"Então não irá me dizer o que está fazendo lá fora?"

"Você disse para surpreendê-la lembra?"

Ela suspirou.

"Realmente disse."

"Aposto que está ansiosa com a espera." Um fantasma de um sorriso pairou em seus lábios.

"Muito pior. Nem mesmo uma dica?"

"Hum, tudo bem. Acredito que você irá gostar."

"Bem, sei que sim! Você não é bom em dar dica afinal." Ela pensou que o provocando estava tirando seu sofrimento, mas o humor desapareceu. Ele olhou para a sua refeição semi consumida como se contivesse os segredos da vida, e sua paciência se evaporou. "Certo chega com isso. Diga-me o que rastejou até ao seu calção e morreu, antes que perca a minha cabeça."

Desistindo da pretensão, ele colocou o garfo para baixo e a estudou, com um propósito em seus olhos azuis.

"Cori, não sou um policial. O que está acontecendo com esse assédio está tão longe da minha compreensão, está voando ás cegas. Deusa, a polícia não está fazendo nenhum avanço."

_Oh, Deus! Ele teve o suficiente e quer ir embora_. Ela não poderia culpa-lo, mas a imagem de Zack embalando sua mala e saindo de sua vida, fazia seus pulmões arderem. Deixando um frio e dor.

"Você não precisa dizer mais nada," ela disse com firmeza empurrando um grito para dentro. "Não se atreva! Você não se inscreveu para patrulhar como um louco quando veio aqui. Onde irá ficar?"

"O que? Não vou a lugar nenhum." Ele franziu o cenho. "A menos que você queira."

"Não! Apenas pensei... Do jeito que você estava falando...".

"Você assumiu isso automaticamente. Eu sou um covarde para virar as minhas costas e deixa-la, partindo sem problemas? Deixando-a sozinha e indefesa?"

Seu rosto aqueceu.

"Claro que não! Bem, bem achei que você poderia querer ir, mas você não é um covarde. Eu só..."

"Esqueceu que fiquei completamente em sua casa e estou feliz aqui, com você, que não posso ver direito? Que eu estou dormindo na sua cama, fazendo amor com você todas as noites?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha negra. "Acho que vou ter que redobrar meus esforços."

"Ponto para você," ela disse levantando a mão em sinal de rendição. "Seus esforços são completamente inigualáveis, acredite em mim."

"Obrigado, linda," ele falou lentamente, parecendo pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Você é muito inspiradora. Tenho uma grande musa."

Seu elogio a aqueceu, facilitando com seu medo quanto às decisões.

"O que você queria dizer com o tema dos policias então?"

Sua expressão ficou sombria.

"Como estava dizendo, isso está fora do meu alcance. As estatísticas dizem que ele não irá desistir até que tenha feito o que deseja com seu objetivo doentio. O que acontece quando eu voltar a trabalhar, e estiver vinte e quatro horas fora? Não posso mantê-la segura. Acho que precisamos de reforços".

"O que, como contratar um segurança para vigiar a casa?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele irá esperar por uma oportunidade melhor. Se ele quiser chegar até nós finalmente chegará."

Um músculo saltou em seu maxilar.

"Eu sei, estou sugerindo trazermos alguém que sabe jogar sujo." Fez uma pausa olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. "Alguém com recursos que tem uma condenada boa motivação para mover céus e terra para encontrar este monstro."

"Mas quem oh..." Ela endureceu a respiração presa em seus pulmões. "Oh não você não pode estar sugerindo quem penso que você está...".

"Joaquin é poderoso, Cori. Ele e seus outros irmãos, provavelmente, têm contatos, que não podemos nem imaginar e sabermos. Pessoas que podem fazer as coisas com rapidez e eficiência. Eles poderiam desmascarar esse louco e chutar sua bunda antes de perder o sono em mais uma noite."

Ela estreitou os olhos estudando a expressão sombria de Zack, em sua altura. Ele não estava entusiasmado com a sua proposta. Não, a emoção que irradiava dele era muito mais forte do que a reticiência. Mais como pavor.

"Tudo isso é verdade, mas você não tem ideia do que está pedindo. Não posso envolver Joaquin nisso. Não irei."

Ele abriu as mãos em uma clássica frustração.

"Por que não?"

"Você tem a impressão de que meu irmão irá encontrar o criminoso e entrega-lo devidamente as autoridades?"

"Por que não?"

Ela deu uma risada suave e amarga.

"Não, Zack. Joaquin é como um rolo compressor. Se ele fica sabendo disso, irá cortar abaixo tudo em seu caminho até que ele encontre sua presa. E quando o fizer, não haverá necessidade de um julgamento. Você disse o mesmo ao detetive Bernie, então o que faz você acreditar que ele se sente de uma forma diferente?"

"Droga, Cori..."

Ela saltou para fora da cadeira e começou a andar.

"Ele pode acabar na prisão, condenado por assassinato. Você não o conhece ou se preocupa com o seu bem estar, mas eu faço."

"Eu me importo com você."

"Mas não com a minha família?"

Silêncio de morte pairou em sua pergunta. Oh, isso ia ficar feio. A chama da raiva se espalhando através de seu peito, aumentando rapidamente a temperatura. Ela segurou as costas da cadeira, seus dedos ficando branco.

"Enquanto, nosso problema é resolvido Joaquin pode ficar girando no vento? É isso?"

Zack ficou de pé também, esquecendo o jantar.

"Seu irmão é um homem adulto que faz suas próprias escolhas," ele disse com sua voz controlada. "Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que sua estadia fora da cadeia deveria ter expirado há muito tempo?"

Sua boca caiu aberta.

"Onde diabo isso está vindo Zack?"

Silêncio. Os lábios de Zack fecharam, olhando para ela. Então ela fechou a curta distância entre eles, metendo um dedo em seu peito. "De onde você tirou isso? Ninguém da minha família me bateu! Como você se atreve a sugerir essa barbaridade sobre meu irmão pegar o bandido quando você não liga a mínima para o que podia acontecer com ele!".

Seus olhos azuis endureceram como o mármore frio.

"Não corro para ninguém porque preciso de ajuda, mas não sou idiota o suficiente para recusar quando se trata de manter a sua segurança. Se isso faz de mim um idiota, tudo bem."

"Não acho você um idiota." ela sussurrou. "Somente não entendo de onde veio essa atitude com o meu irmão. Você acha que ele deveria estar na cadeia? Sei que ele não é nenhum anjo, e ele fez uma carreira triturando os seus oponentes, os deixando na poeira, mas por que diabos _você_ iria querer a queda dele?"

"Você está colocando palavras na minha boca."

"Sério? Você está julgando um homem que não sabe nada."

"Talvez você devesse retirar as vendas e fazer o seu próprio julgamento."

"O que em nome de Deus isso quer dizer?"

"Quanto você realmente sabe sobre o seu amigo Tony Banning?"

Desconcertada, ela piscou para ele.

"Ele é um artista rico com sede em Nashville. Sabe tintas a óleo e aquarela. Não posso imaginar o que ele tem a ver com essa situação."

"Então você já viu as suas pinturas?"

"Bem... Não. Mas, a arte não é um dos meus interesses, então nunca pedi para ver o seu trabalho."

"Se houver alguma. Como você sabe que ele é rico?"

"Suas roupas, o seu carro." Ela respondeu irritada. "Não pedi para ver o pedigree, pelo amor de deus. Por que você está trazendo Tony em nossa discussão? Ele não é o meu tipo, um fato que fiz claro para ele. Não tem nenhuma influência sobre nós."

Zack bufou o frio em seu olhar com raiva.

"Sim? Tony não parece concordar. Ele telefonou três vezes aqui hoje, enquanto você estava em sala de aula ou no hospital e ele sabia que você não estava em casa."

Fantástico. Esse foi o longo caminho para explicar o mau humor de Zack.

"Acho que ele não está levando o 'não' muito bem".

"Atendi ao telefone pela primeira vez e ele fez questão de me deixar saber que ele encontrou com você no café esta manhã. Disse para você retornar o seu telefonema. Não atendi depois disso e ele não deixou uma mensagem. Ele está zombando de mim, e seus jogos estão começando a me irritar. Ainda mais, que ele me fez pensar...".

"Oh, cara. Não vou gostar disso."

Ele tomou a sua mão, a raiva misturada com a preocupação.

"Bebê é esse cara é o seu perserguidor?"

Ela olhou para ele, inquieta quando um mal estar apertava em sua barriga, com a simples lógica. E a sua incapacidade de se fazer a mesma pergunta.

"Oh, vamos lá. Tony está amando o seu próprio reflexo, ele faria amor consigo mesmo, se pudesse se contorcer tão longe."

"Talvez o charme do plaboy rico e o que você deseja. Esse é o mundo de onde você vem, então talvez ele apostasse que você voasse para o tipo de cara que já achou atraente."

"O tipo de cara que ele pensa ser atraente. Corri para longe dessa vida vazia, lembra?" Ela não estava pronta para ceder o seu ponto em nada no momento. Ainda estava chateada e confusa sobre sua dura postura em relação a Joaquin. O calor e a raiva ainda estavam frescos.

"Só estou dizendo..."

"Você sabe o que? Acho que você está com ciúmes. Acho que Tony está te afetando e você está deixando. Além disso, sei que há algo mais em você do que o óbvio, e sua recusa em falar sobre isso está construindo um muro entre nós."

Soltando a mão dela, ele desviou o olhar. Se estava tenso antes, agora ele parecia perto de explodir. Ele não disse nada, e a pressão tornou-se uma bola grande de medo. Seus irmãos eram mestres em guardar segredos também. Nunca a deixavam fazer parte, a tirando de suas vidas.

Afastando-se ela começou a limpar a mesa. Zack ajudou, mas eles não se falaram e quando terminou, ela simplesmente disse:

"Vou para a cama."

Subiu as escadas, consciente do olhar cravado em suas costas. Sua tristeza. Ele não a seguiu, e ela não pediu, embora ela devesse. Estúpido orgulho.

Seu coração apreensivo em deixa-lo sozinho. Sua primeira discussão de verdade tinha exposto as questões preocupantes, e ela deveria voltar. Falar com ele, especialmente agora. Fugir nunca resolveu o problema. Apaixonar-se pelo cavaleiro Zack não deveria ser tão malditamente difícil.

Em seu quarto, ela congelou, os dedos sobre a boca.

Eu o amo. Oh, Deus, me apaixonei por Zack.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, lutando para encontrar quando isso exatamente aconteceu. Ela estava tão surpresa, era como se tivesse batido com a cabeça em um tijolo. Uma informação tão grandiosa merecia um momento tranquilo.

Uma imagem solidificada de Zack veio em sua mente, ele se inclinando sobre o assento do seu Explorer, a mão estendida e os olhos azuis com calma. O veículo pendurado sobre a borda do inferno.

_Eu não vou embora sem você._

Ele havia sido consistente, fiel a sua palavra. Ele quase morreu para manter a sua promessa. Logo, ali ela tinha conhecido. No passado, era um homem de integridade que ela podia passar o resto de sua vida junto.

Ela queria estar com Zack e conversar. Segurá-lo e fazer amor com ele. Mas, o lado teimoso insistiu que ele lhe devia um pedido de desculpas, e não ao contrario. Ela não sonharia em insultar a sua família, se ele tivesse uma. Odiava o súbito abismo entre eles, ela vestiu o pijama de flanela mais antigo, se arrastou para a cama e puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Seu calor não dissipava o vazio no espaço em que ele gostava de colocar as suas costas, ondulando em torno dela, como um cobertor próprio bem sexy.

Quando ela pegou em um sono profundo, a ironia de se intrometer em seus segredos incomodava a sua consciência. Ela não tinha o direito de cutucar feridas irregulares, era melhor deixar cicatrizar. Nenhum direito de julgar.

Não quando ela carregaria para a sepultura o segredo mais sombrio em sua alma.

Zack voou ao longo da rodovia através de Sugarland, deixando os cavalos do carro correrem. Parecia uma boa ideia na hora em que ele foi atrás do volante cheio de orgulho e alegria, embora não muito mais do que na semana passada.

Deus se sentia muito bem saindo novamente. Apenas para conduzir, mesmo que não tivesse um lugar particular para ir, mesmo para Wal-Mart, não exatamente um lugar de emoções, mas apenas a sua velocidade no momento. Ele não fazia muito isso que em torno da casa de Cori. E quando se afundava nas doces coxas.

Exceto na noite gelada de ontem. Cara, ele tinha fodido. Tinha insultado o seu irmão em baixa qualidade e a magoou com seu silêncio, e ele não podia nem ao menos dizer o por que. Não sem magoa-la mais do que ela imaginava ser possível.

Deus, realmente a machucou. Ele tinha que lhe dizer a verdade. Sobre Joaquin, sobre seu pai, o dinheiro, a chantagem e tudo mais. Hoje. O prazo de Joaquin estava se aproximando rapidamente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela iria saber de tudo. E se ela ouvisse toda a história sórdida de alguém primeiro, nunca iria perdoá-lo. Inferno, ela não o faria de qualquer maneira. Wal-Mart estava na sua frente.

Ele saiu da rodovia para o estacionamento, e parou em um espaço único no final de uma linha. Odiava lutar contra a multidão por um lugar melhor, e não queria a sua beleza clássica toda amassada, depois que ele acabara de ser reparado.

Removendo o cinto de segurança, ele enfiou o celular novo em sua jaqueta e franziu a testa, se debatendo em telefonar para Cori. Ela poderia brigar com ele, mas a verdade era que preferia enfrentar a rejeição dela a não ouvir sua voz. Muito patético.

Uma bola de ansiedade se formou no estômago dele, quando marcou em velocidade o número no celular. O dela era agora o primeiro na lista, e ele se perguntou o quanto os caras iriam perturbá-lo quando voltasse ao trabalho. O pensamento de voltar a essa camaraadagem fácil diminuiu a apreensão que sentiu quando Cori atendeu.

"Olá?"

"Oi." ele disse suavemente.

"Oh. Oi" Sua saudação foi fraca, um pouco cautelosa.

Maldição.

"Ainda está com raiva de mim?" Engraçado, ele revirou os olhos lembrando que não muito tempo atrás, Six-Pack havia feito essa mesma pergunta a sua esposa com uma cara universal que foi a maior cara de pau, a quem se amarrou sua vida.

"Não mais."

"Ótimo. Fico feliz, mesmo merecendo." Quando ela não negou, ele continuou. "Quero dizer, me perguntava se talvez você tenha algum compromisso agora?"

Uma pausa, e um suspiro lento.

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Almoço? Tem um restaurante novo na praça que é supostamente bom com saladas e hambúrgueres."

"Comprando com comida hein?"

"Isso vai funcionar?"

"Acho que podemos descobrir." ela disse um traço de calor passando pelo seu tom. "Em quarenta e cinco minutos, tenho um intervalo de uma hora e meia, antes de ter que ir para o hospital. Terminei meu teste em sala de aula, mas eles precisam de alguém para cobrir esta tarde. Diz que soa bom?"

"Fantástico, linda. Vejo você em breve."

Zack terminou a chamada e soltou um suspiro de alivio. Pelo menos ela não o estava tratando com frieza. Sentindo-se mais leve, ele saiu do carro e seguiu para a loja. Trinta minutos depois ele tinha substituído a maior parte de seu guarda-roupa, e acrescentou outro pedaço saudável de dinheiro para o seu cartão de credito já estourado. Há duas semanas, gastar tanto o teria feito ficar doente. Agora, ele não poderia se encontrar para se cuidar.

Ele tinha uma pessoa muito mais importante do que ele mesmo para se preocupar nestes dias. Ele carregou os sacos no carro, em seguida, fez o seu caminho para o centro do restaurante de família, com um letreiro curioso com o vermelho, as cortinas nas janelas estreitas. No outro lado da rua, o tribunal velho enfeitado da cidade de Sugarland, dava a cena um vislumbre de uma americana desaparecida.

As últimas palavras de seu pai para ele, passando para a exaustão e derrota, balançando a cabeça, enquanto ele estacionava e ia para dentro.

_Nada dura, rapaz. Quanto mais cedo você encarar esta realidade, melhor será para você._

"Só um?"

Ele estudou a jovem garçonete com rosto de anjo. Bonita, loira, não uma líder de torcida, talvez um dia, devia ter mais de dezenove anos se ele pudesse ter um palpite. E levando um sorriso com covinhas, dando-lhe um interesse especial. Ela o fazia se sentir com oitenta anos.

"Dois. Estou esperando alguém."

Seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Por aqui."

Ele se arrastou seguindo para um quadrado não muito longe da porta, onde ela colocou dois menus de plástico sobre a mesa e saiu. O aroma irresistível da cozinha no estilo caseiro provocou seu nariz, e seu estômago roncou. O vazio em suas entranhas o lembrou do trabalho pobre que ele tinha feito, tomando conta de si mesmo, antes de Cori. Ele teria que começar a malhar novamente, a fim de passar no teste de habilidade física, no exercício de treinamento da equipe na semana que vem.

Cori passou pela porta trazendo uma rajada de vento. Zack respirou, ficando bobo com a visão dela, as bochechas rosadas pelo clima tempestuoso, o cabelo puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, alguns fios voando ao redor de seu rosto. Ela estava vestida de uma forma conservadora hoje, com uma calça azul marinho, um suéter creme, sapatos confortáveis e um casaco da marinha que escondia suas curvas perfeitas.

Ela era a mulher mais bela que ele já tinha visto.

Sua expressão se iluminou quando ela o viu, mas o prazer foi rapidamente substituído pela cautela quando ela se aproximou. Zack deslizou do banco e se levantou para cumprimentá-la, tendo suas duas mãos em suas bochechas deu um beijo em seus lábios macios. Aninhando seu rosto.

"Sinto muito." ele sussurrou.

Seus olhos dourados brilharam em suspeita.

"Eu também."

Ele a envolveu em um abraço de urso, não dando a minima para o resto, com o que os outros clientes poderiam pensar.

"Não querida. Foi minha culpa."

Ela o apertou mais ainda.

"Não tinha direito de tentar pressionar você para me dizer coisas pessoais, especialmente quando elas não afetam nosso relacionamento."

"Oh, linda, mas afeta." Ele admitiu com a voz rouca. "O que eu tenho para te dizer irá machucar você mais ainda."

Ela se afastou olhando para o seu rosto cheio de preocupação.

"Tudo bem. Quero ouvir tudo, mas não tenho muito tempo. Vamos aproveitar o nosso almoço. Hoje à noite teremos a noite inteira para trabalhar nisso."

Ele balançou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar que tinha colocado as rodas em movimento, mas não tinha escolha. Na tentativa de protegê-la da verdade, ele fez o contrario e ela estaria magoada do mesmo jeito.

Cori tirou o casaco quando eles tomaram os assentos em frente um do outro e pegaram seus menus. A garçonete voltou e pegou os pedidos para bebidas, então se afastou com a promessa que voltaria em um minuto.

"Você está ótima," ele disse olhando para Cori. "Sexy."

"Ah claro com o sapato de avó e tudo mais. Você deveria ver meu rebolado assassino. Dê-me um urinol e oh, baby, os paciente não cansam de mim." Ela fez uma careta.

"Hum. Fantasias de médico estou preocupado. Odiaria ser obrigado a quebrar a mão de algum idiota cirurgião." Deu-lhe um olhar feroz e ela riu.

"Você nunca colocaria o dedo em ninguém." Ela sorriu. "Isso é o que amo sobre você."

Amor. A palavra tinha saido de seu cérebro, torcendo o seu coração como um pano. Ninguem tinha falado que o amava antes. O sentimento nunca tinha sido parte do seu mundo, e agora estava envolto em sua alma leve e doce.

Antes que ele pudesse formar uma resposta brilhante, a garçonete voltou para pegar seus pedidos. Uma vez que tinha tido mais interesse em si do que na camida, eles rapidamente fizeram suas escolhas.

"Vou querer uma salada Cobb com acompanhamento." Disse Cori.

"Cheesebuguer com bacon e batata frita para mim."

Após a menina sair, Cori deu um olhoar.

"Buffy estava completamente de olho em você".

Ele ruborizou.

"Não estava."

"Estava sim."

"Não notei." ele disse com sinceridade.

"Hum. Ótima coisa." Uma luz de provocação estava em seus olhos.

"Por quê?"

"Por que o crachá com seu nome estão presos no seio esquerdo."

"Oh."

Ela riu, um som baixo, que se enrolou em torno de suas bolas e apertou.

"E divertido deixá-lo constrangido, menino do fogo." Ela se inclinou para frente cheia de malicia. "A garçonete não está usando nenhum crachá, embora ela o tenha imaginado como sobremesa."

"Você tem uma veia temperamental Sra. Shannon. Isso é o que amo em você." Fez uma pausa. "Você... Me completa."

Pronto. Ele a deixou mastigar isso, e o prazer foi obvio em seu rosto.

"Que coisa doce a dizer."

"E a verdade."

"Você é muito bom para mim." Seus lábios se contraíram. "Você poderia colocar a sua veia temperamental para fora. Pode ser divertido."

Uma parte dele concordou e deu aprovação para a ideia.

"Qualquer chance de você sair de sua ronda esta tarde?"

"Quem me dera! Mas, guarde o pensamento, bonitão. Poderia ser capaz de escapar mais cedo."

Qualquer resposta que ele começasse moreu quando ele olhou para trás de Cori. Um homem alto com corrente, o cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros estava caminhando na direção de sua mesa, com um propósito, o olhar fixo em Zack. Um rapaz bonito em jeans, uma camisa escura, e com uma jaqueta de couro. Seus olhos cerrados, um choque nas costas antes da batalha. A coluna de Zack endureceu seus instintos masculinos combatendo instantaneamente e inundando cada membro. Ele sabia sem ser dito, exatamente quem estava caminhando para eles.

Alcançando a sua mesa, o homem jogou para Zack o que podia ser descrito como um sorriso falso, antes de colocar um sorriso feliz em seu rosto e abordar Cori.

"Cori querida! Que coincidência. Estava apenas passando para comer algo e aqui está você" O bastardo se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Cori. "Importa-se de me juntar a você?"

_Coincidência o traseiro_, os lábios de Zack fecharam.

Não esperando para saber se era convidado, seu colega não convidado sentou na cadeira ao lado de Zack, deixando-o sem opção a não ser passar para o lado ou fazer uma cena. Ele rangeu os dentes, uma chama lenta passando em suas entranhas como o ácido de uma bateria. O homem tinha pegado seu lugar na frente de Cori, o jogando para o canto como se ele fosse um incômodo. Agora, ele não se sentia a vontade quando Cori estava olhando para o cara, por que ele supostamente não faria mal a uma alma. Por causa dela, ele fez um voto silencioso de não plantar seu punho na cara do filho da puta meticuloso.

"Zack, este é Tony Banning. Tony este é o meu namorado Zack Knight. Zack é um bombeiro aqui da cidade." Ela disse seu tom deixando claro que estava orgulhosa do fato. Ela também se moveu mais em seu assento, ficando \ frente de Zack.

_Namorado_. Um surto de satisfação masculina, acariciando o seu ego. Infelizmente, Banning acabou com a alegria, abrindo sua boca.

"Um bombeiro," ele meditou, jogando um olhar para Zack como se fosse uma coisa interessante, antes de voltar sua atenção para Cori. O namorado que ela afirmava, ele rejeitou completamente. "Bem, suponho que é uma profissão digna, se você não é bom em qualquer outra coisa e não tem uma educação. Alguns de nós temos que ser as abelhas operárias não?"

_Maldito mauricinho_. Um rosnado ameaçou explodir em seu peito. Esse cara não era diferente dos idiotas que ele teve que aturar todos os dias quando era criança. Ele coçava para arrancar os pulmões, mas suas mãos estavam atadas agora, apenas como tinham sido na época.

A temperatura na voz de Cori mergulhou alguns graus.

"Se um chamado para salvar vidas nos torna 'abelhas operárias' sem importância então acho que Zack e eu estamos em uma boa compania juntos." Ela deu uma risada curta e continuou, enquanto Banning engasgava. "Sempre achei incrível como muitas pessoas com atitudes como a sua se encontram na sala de emergência com suas cabeças presas, esperando que a gente corrija o resultado de sua ignorância."

Banning, que tinha somente dirigido sua ofensa para Zack, se esforçava para se redimir.

"Minhas desculpas querida. Não quis ofender! Claro que sua profissão é vital, não quis dizer o contrário. Meu Deus você será uma profissional e tanto como médica, ao contrário de certos empregos de colarinho azul."

Trabalhos como de Zack. A ligeira ofensa comeu seu controle, o empurrando para o seu limite. Disse a si mesmo, não era como se ele não tivesse virado o rosto, em outras situações. Disse a si mesmo que a opinião de ninguém importava, com a exceção da de Cori. Governando que sua inteligência ao longo de um vulgar Banning era mesquinho e errado. Ele não precisava rebaixar ao nível do bastardo.

A conversa amigável não teve êxito.

"Então Banning," ele exclamou surpresso pela forma que ele soava calmo. "Cori me disse que você é um artista. Onde estudou?"

O outro homem olhou para Zack como se tivesse esquecido sua presença, mas Zack viu através da máscara. Uma pose de indiferença

O brilho da malicia em Banning deu ao homem uma distância. A emoção brilhou e desapareceu rapidamente, deixando sua expressão plácida, quando Zack soube que ele não era nada. Seu rival lutou com sua raiva assim como Zack e cantarolou com o desejo mal reprimido de rasgar um ao outros como cães de um ferro-velho.

"Tulane." o homem disse suavemente.

"Sério? Não na Universidade Memphis de Artes, ou em algum lugare realmente conhecido como uma escola de _arte_?"

Pronto. Um lampejo de incerteza.

Banning encolheu os ombros.

"Estudei direito. Encontrei no campo um sufoco para expressar a minha criatividade, assim decidi ser pintor."

_Ele está mentindo._

"Entendo. Nada como um artista, entediado e mimado para tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. Que tipo de quadros?" Com o olhar no outro homem, Zack deu um sorriso de crocodilo. Sim, ele estava ficando quente. "Paisagem, retratos ou a vida real?"

"A vida real" Banning disse se recuperando. "As pessoas nas ruas lotadas nas praias ou nos mercados, minha impressão de como as pessoas se encaixam em seu mundo ou não."

"Portanto, o seu estilo é o impressionista então;"

"Bem... Sim."

"Por que não expressionista? Ou americana?"

Banning tirou um cisco imaginário do paletó.

"Gosto de representações realistas de artistas como Monet."

Foi uma boa. Qualquer um com a metade da educação escolar em uma alta sociedade sabia sobre Monet.

"Oh, seu trabalho é incomparável, mas ele não é meu artista favorito do impressionismo. Você sabe como amo aquele Kandinsky de vocês, certo, linda?" Zack encontrou o olhar de Cori com um sorriso, passando uma mensagem silenciosa. Ela podia não saber de Kandinsky, mas ela pegou a mensagem, e concordou plenamente.

"Oh sim! A minha cópia custou uma fortuna. Gostaria de poder pagar por uma original." Seu entusiasmo apaziguou Banning. Ele lhe atirou um sorriso malicioso, com o peito estufado.

"Vou ter que mostrar o meu alguém dia," ele se gabou. "Adquiri um floral em Soth como uma canção."

Zack teve que se manter para pregar a fraude, Deus sabia que queria muito. Ele poderia ser apenas um jogador rico com tesão para impressionar Cori com sua personalidade artística imaginaria, caso que achatá-lo seria mais gratiificante.

Banning podia ser um assassino meticuloso. Zack não se atreveu a colocar sua mão antes que desse a pista para o detetive Bernie sobre esse cara. Talvez ele estivesse fora do alcance mais uma vez.

"O que você acha Zack?"

Ele piscou para Cori. Ela apontou com o olhar e um sorriso tenso que dizia 'Me salva dessa conversa!' Antes que ele pudesse responder, a garçonete apareceu com os seus pedidos, colocando-os osbre a mesa com uma saudação não amigável para o recém chegado.

"Oh, olá! Posso anotar o seu pedido?" Desde a linguagem corporal, o que ela realmente queria dizer era 'Posso tirar a roupa?'

Banning recostou no banco, dando a menina um olhar dos pés a cabeça, aparentemente se preparando para ficar.

Como o inferno, Zack o cortou.

"Nosso amigo aqui está de saída."

A menina hesitou, encolhendo sobre a tensão.

"Oh. Nesse caso posso lhe mostrar uma mesa?"

Um músculo da mandíbula de Banning saltou a irritação psicando nos olhos escuros.

"Não, obrigado! Realmente preciso ir." Empurrou a cadeira e sorriu para Cori. "Vejo-te por aí em breve, querida."

"Ela não é sua querida, idiota. Nem nesta vida ou na próxima."

Dessa vez Banning não se preocupou em disfarçar seu ódio.

"Sim? Boa coisa que você somente..." Fechando a boca ele seguiu em direção à saída.

Zack estreitou o seu olhar na parte detrás da retirada do homem. O que tinha tido na cabeça a ponto de dizer alguma merda?

Cori calmamente pegou o grafo e espetou algo em sua salada.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Kandinsky não é um impressionista."

"Vou fazer algo melhor. Se o seu admirador psicopata é realmente um artista chamado Tony Banning, terei uma gaveta cheia com cuecas cor de rosas com rostos felizes."

_**Capítulo 13**_

O celular no bolso de Lionel começou a tocar como um mosquito irritante, interrompendo a sua concentração e aumentando sua pressão arterial em um nível perigoso. Envolvendo seus dedos em torno do instrumento, ele imaginava que era o pescoço de quem estava ligando. O rosto cedendo quando o rosto do homem ficou azul, os olhos arregalados e sem vida.

Ele abriu o telefone.

"Sim?"

"Diga-me que você fez um progresso."

"Tenho feito progressos."

"Não seja um fodido estúpido," o seu parceiro resmungou. "Você nem sequer sabia do dinheiro, se não fosse por mim. Preciso pegar um avião?"

Oh, inferno não.

"Estou lidando com a situação."

"Você?" O homem parecia cético e com razão. "Na forma como havia planejado?"

"Houve uma complicação, o namorado. Estou trabalhando para eliminá-lo. O plano mudou, mas iria lhe informar."

"E quando você estaria indo me informar?" Ele estava um pouco diferente, obviamente fervendo.

"Será que isso importa desde que o resultado final seja o mesmo? Relaxe. Estarei descansando em uma praia em alguma ilha tropical e você terá a sua corte antes que seu pau duro fracasse."

"Eu espero. Não tenho que lembrá-lo de quanto é meu alcance, tenho parceiro?"

_Não um maldito alcance, idiota._

"Não."

"Excelente. Vou te dar mais duas semanas para trazer o nosso projeto para uma conclusão satisfatória. Vou aguardar uma boa noticia."

O homem terminou a chamada com um clique e Lionel fechou o telefone, a raiva rapidamente substituída por uma determinação selvagem.

"Você vai envalhecer esperando essa chamada, parceiro."

Knight estava em casa e o carro alugado de Cori tinha acabado de chegar. Tudo o que ele precisava agora era de uma oportunidade para agir. Ele amaldiçoou o destino que a enviou para casa tão cedo, antes que tivesse a chance de acabar com Knight.

Mas, o resultado seria o mesmo.

"Não vou precisar de duas semanas, seu merda."

Até então, Lionel estaria vivendo em grande estilo em um clima quente sob um novo nome, desfrutando de sua última e maior conquista. Quanto a Cori e seu bombeiro, ele lhes devia uma lição sobre dor e sofrimento.

Quando eles sobreviviam a sua utilidade, bem, está área do Tennesse era coberta de quilômetros de árvores, colinas e vales, e uma infinidade de cavernas que se estendiam para longe. Seus ossos poderiam ser modelados por um século ou mais antes que alguém o pegasse.

"Ela pode ser a sua querida em uma próxima vida, perdedor. Vou levá-la como uma recompensa de verdade."

Talvez antes de Cori morrer, ele diria o por que.

Que ela havia sido vendida por sua própria carne e sangue.

Rindo de sua própria inteligência, ele se sentou para esperar.

Cori entrou na cozinha pela garagem, jogando sua bolsa e chaves no balcão.

"Zack?"

Nenhuma resposta. Ela não o tinha visto trabalhando lá fora, ou qualquer coisa, esperava que o homem teimoso estivesse descansando para o seu turno. Maldição, ela estava com sede. Tirou uma água mineral na geladeira, girando a tampa, e deu vários goles longos, então seguiu pela escada para encontrar o homem.

Parando em sua porta, ela espiou em seu quarto, observando a camisa pólo que ele tinha usado no almoço, jogada desordenadamente na cama. A calça jeans e uma camisa de manga cumprida verde estavam empilhadas no chão, com roupas sujas, junto com as meias e roupas intimas. Ela se moveu para dentro e viu a porta do banheiro aberta, a luz acesa no interior. O cheiro de sabão brincava com o nariz dela.

Quando ela rastejou para mais perto do banheiro, e olhou para dentro, sua boca ficou molhada. Zack estava molhado, os cabelos úmidos preto caindo em seu peito, e em suas pernas um olhar rápido. Seu pênis estava semi ereto, dirigindo a sua mente em outras atividades do que pintar ou dormir, ou que lhe convinha melhor.

"Meu, meu, homem nu na casa." ela demorou indo se juntar a ele. Ele altou em surpresa. "O que devo fazer?"

Zack pendurou a toalha no chuveiro, virando em camera lenta, esmagando-a contra o peito, a boca descendo sobre a dela. Seu beijo estava longe de ser gentil, a sua língua a invadindo exigente. Sua boca a punindo, tomando posse.

O desejo queimou com vida, descendo entre as pernas. Seu clitóris latejava e doía, seu corpo inteiro estava febril. Arrepios correram sobre sua pele, quando as palmas das mãos passaram sob a blusa de enfermeira, esfregando, passando da barriga aos seios. Seus dedos puxando os memilos através do tecido do sutiã, impaciente.

Oh, sim. Ela não podia esperar, nem um minuto. Ele se esfregou contra o seu monte, sua ereção grande e dura, mostrando clara qual era a sua intenção. Levando ambos em direção a uma perda total de controle, que tanto alegrava quanto assustava. Ela nunca tinha visto esse lado dominador de seu amante, e se perguntou se ele estava tão chocado.

Puxando-a para trás, ele arrancou a garrafa de agua de suas mãos descartando-a. Então desamarrou os cordões da calça dela, tirando junto com a calcinha, seus dedos indo dentro e fora. Seus movimentos eram apressados e quentes.

"Quero você agora." respondeu asperamente, apoiando-a contra a parede do banheiro. "Você é minha. De mais ninguém. Você entendeu?"

"S-sim." Deus, ela estava queimando. O calor correndo entre as coxas e os mamilos em duros pontos.

"Sabe o que vou fazer com você? Vou foder você, bebê." Ele apertou, esfregando os dedos nos cachos no ápice de suas coxas. Ele abriu sua vagina, encontrando a umidade que estava reunida, espalhando pelos outros lados. Esfregando, preparando-a.

Ela arqueou para ele.

"Oh, Deus! Zack".

"Sim, vou-te foder bem aqui. Bem assim." Ele disse os olhos azuis brilhando com calor sexual. Um homem que não estava planejando levar um 'não' como resposta. Ele colocou suas mãos no traseiro dela e a levantou, apoiando as costas contra a parede. "Segure-se em mim."

"Mas, sua ferida...".

"Shh."

"Zack, Eu...".

Ele guiou a cabeça larga de seu pênis para seu centro, pressionando entre os lábios gananciosos. Ela se garrou ao pescoço, cuidando para evitar o ombro com a gaze, tremendo de necessidade. Ele entrou nela em um impulso suave, enterrando-se até as bolas, soltando um profundo gemido torturado.

"Ahh, sim!" Perdido, ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Começando a movimentar seus quadris, o comprimento liso dele acariciando seu canal e seu clitóris. "Justamente assim... Amo foder você...".

"Por favor," implorou. "Mais. Mais rápido, mais duro."

Com um gemido rouco, ele aumentou suas estocadas, indo profundamente e duro, bombeando dentro dela. Aumentando o ritmo, colocando-a em chamas. Ela se entregou a ele como nunca tinha feito com ninguém, apenas se deixando levar por esta paixão escura e brutal. O total abandono que os transportava até o limite.

E, além.

"Sim, sim, sim!" Ela gritou na hora que ele mergulhou seu pênis. Possuindo-a. Marcando como sua. Bateu-a contra a parede, e ela estava vagamente consciente de um quadro pendurado, sendo virado de lado.

A carne batendo em um ritmo ruidoso, uma música de fundo no meio da tempestade sobre os dois. Ela sentiu o corpo voando, disparando um raio direto no sexo dela, e nos seus outros membros. Seu corpo vivo, e ele a olhou nos olhos, a expressão feroz.

"Oh!" Seu orgasmo explodiu, e ela estava em milhões de fragmentos de alegria sem igual.

Seu grito exultante juntou com o dela, e ele a encheu em uma corrida quente, seu pau empurrando até que ele caiu sobre ela, cansado pelo tremendo esforço. Depois de um momento, ele escorregou de dentro dela, quando ela tirou as pernas de sua cintura, abaixando seus pés cuidadosamente no chão.

Deus, ele a tinha pegado meio vestida. Brilhando da cabeça aos pés, ela lhe deu um sorriso.

"você é cheio de surpresas divertidas?"

Ele colocou a sua testa na dela.

"Deus, Cori sinto muito. Não sei o que deu em mim."

"Bem, de qualquer forma eu não. Mas, quando esse espirito te pegar novamente, me avise para que possa ficar nua."

Ele balançou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Não posso acreditar que te tratei assim. Inferno, nem despi você totalmente, ou tive tempo para me certificar que você estava satisfeita. Eu-Eu nunca fui tão bruto ou sem cérebro." Ele hesitou, e quando falou sua voz estava baixa. "Fui egoísta. Isso foi tudo sobre mim, e você merecia coisa melhor."

"Não, Zack, eu amei."

"Mas, e se você não tivesse? Não dei a chance de você recusar, dei?" Ele pegou a toalha e a segurou na frente de sua ereção caída.

"Teria dito não para você."

"Você não vê? Não importava naquele momento para mim."

"Você é tão cheio de merda."

Rapidamente, ele limpou as evidencias de seu encontro e passou por ela.

"Vou estar na oficina por um tempo."

Ótimo. Agora ele iria se enfiar onde não estava supostamente ofendido, por causa do projeto que ele estava trabalhando para ela. Como um convenienete condenado. As mulheres não tinham conquistado o rumor de 'fazer beicinho e sair', como método de evitar um confronto.

Vendo-o vestido, ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, tentando não se sentir ofendida por ele não ter lhe dado o crédito de pensar por si mesma. Ele era jovem, ela se lembrou, e inexperiente, não só com o sexo, mas o mais importante, com as emoções mais profundas trazidas por essa intimidade.

E estava certa que ele ainda estava sofrendo por causa do encontro com Tony, se é que esse era o nome do idiota. Zack tinha provavelmente pensado toda a tarde, trabalhando sem parar. Ela pegou a consciência da reação mais básica do sexo masculino.

Um homem extremamente puto marcando seu território.

Com certeza ela não estava reclamando. Seu amante havia feito alguns movimentos sexys de verdade, qualquer que fosse o causador. No entanto, ela se absteve de lhe dar uma análise de suas motivações, imaginando que ele não iria apreciar agora.

Ele colocou os pés no tênis, colocou os óculos, e pegou o casaco no encosto de uma cadeira.

"Vou estar de volta daqui a pouco tudo bem?"

"Claro."

Pelo menos ele parou uma lhe dar um beijo suabe nos lábios antes de desaparecer pela porta. O homem era um mar agitado. Ele ainda tinha que revelar o que havia prometido falar quando ela chegasse em casa, e esse assunto misterioso, obviamente era parte do problema também.

Lutando contra o desanimo, ela recuperou a sua garrafa de água do chão, indo para o seu próprio banheiro tomando um banho rápido. Depois, sentindo mais refrescada e otimista. Zack jogaria todos os seus problemas quando voltasse e quando o fizesse, ele se sentiria mais leve. Eles iriam lidar com o que estava o incomodando e tudo ficaria bem.

Ela pegou um short cinza e uma camisa do baby doll branca e desceu as escadas em busca de algo um pouco mais forte do que água. Uma garrafa de vinho estava escondida atrás do leite, apenas esperando para ser pega num dia como este.

Cinco minutos depois, Cori bebeu um pouco do vinho fresco e balançando a cabeça ao som de Norah Jones que derivava pela sala, quando a campainha tocou. Franzindo a testa, ela usou o controle remoto para baixar o volume, e foi olhar pelo olho mágico.

Seu medo foi direto para cima, cada célula do sexo feminino em seu corpo em defesa quando ela abriu a porta para cumprimentar seu visitante.

"Oi," ela disse com cautela. "Essa é uma surpresa."

Zack se perdeu no prazer tátil de cortar as placas de madeira, o barulho ensurecedor na mesa. O cheiro pungento de madeira crua, a satisfação que ele estava criando algo em longos séculos.

Para Cori.

Por que ele tinha que perder o controle assim? Ele estragou tudo. Sabia que nenhuma mulher podia fingir uma paixão tão intensa, sabia que ela adorava tomar o seu inferno de controle. Mas, quem era o homem que a tinha fodido sem sentido contra a parede do banheiro? Problema era que ele não tinha nem ideia.

Essa merda toda era nova para ele. Os sentimentos intensos, compartilhar, o desenvolvimento de um relacionamento.

Apaixonar-se.

O ciúme insano.

O medo de que ele não era bom o suficiente para Cori e nunca seria.

Ele não conhecia a si mesmo. Hoje, estava odiando as emoções que o estavam fazendo sangrar por dentro. Quanto mais cedo ele dissesse a verdade para ela, melhor seria. O inferno, ela podia não acreditar no que ele diria sobre Joaquin. Podia ir tão longe e coloca-lo para fora. Ele estaria sozinho, como antes.

Não, ele se corrigiu. Muito pior do que antes. Por que ele havia provado o que significava pertencer a uma mulher, e o que era ela lhe pertencer. Ele sentia os primeiros sinais de esperança real que ele já tinha tido em sua vida, que talvez alguém pudesse amá-lo de volta.

Não fazia diferença. Ele não tinha o direito de adiar a conversa por mais tempo.

Ele acionou o botão desligar com o pé. Seu ouvido capturando o pior ruído, como se uma máquina rolando para baixo dele, e ele não pudesse ouvir coisa alguma. Colocando os óculos de segurança para cima de sua cabeça, ele inspecionou seu trabalho, logo, colocou a placa de lado. Sem aviso um arrepio o tomou em volta do pescoço. A sensação de outra presença. Perto. Virando, ele pegou o movimento com o canto dos olhos.

Assim quando um dois-por-quatro balançou em direção a seu rosto. A dor detonando seu crânio e seus joelhos fraquejaram. Ele atingiu o piso de concreto, provando a serragem em sua boca. Sangue.

Cori! Deus, nenhum deles tinha antecipado um ataque em plena luz do dia. Ele tinha que ficar consciente. Tinha que levantar a e acabar com esse canalha... Com um esforço nascido do desespero, empurrou as mãos para trás e os joelhos.

Mais um golpe na cabeça, despedaçando o seu poder sobre a consciência, jogando-o nas trevas. Ele estava vagamente consciente dos passos. Um movimento estranho.

E então a luz em seu cérebro se apagou.

Lionel ficou ofegante olhando para baixo para o homem deitado no chão da oficina. Não morto, mas Knight estarie em minutos. Merda, se ele soubesse que matar lhe deixaria com o pau duro, teria feito isso anos atrás.

Como acabar com ele? Lionel olhou para a serra e pensou que poderia ser poético em cortar a garganta de Knight com as suas próprias lâminas. Mas, isso era confuso e ele não queria ser coberto de sangue quando saísse. A mesma razão por que ele não usava sua arma, e estourava o homem com o rifle, um tiro era diferente de atirar para cima, atirar na cabeça, se seu cérebro viesse para cima dele.

Lançando sua atenção para o aquecedor de gás antigo no chão a poucos metros de distância. Chamas alegres dançariam para dentro, afastando o frio da loja.

Perfeito. Após o tiroteio, as autoridades se perguntariam se a morte de Knight foi um acidente, mas o que eles poderiam provar? O que ele sabia, era que Knight ficou tonto, bateu a cabeça e caiu inconsciente, sucumbindo a seu destino.

Lionel realizou a sua tarefa, sorrindo. Depressa, ele saiu da oficina e virou o olhar para a casa.

"Mas, que porra é essa?"

A raiva impotente o cegou, queimando as suas veias. A puta tinha um visitante! Ele poderia tentar pegá-los, mas não tinha ideia de quantas pessoas tinham chegado ou se eles eram homens ou mulheres. Filho da puta! Teria que esperar até que os convidados tivessem ido embora ou voltar mais tarde.

Ele olhou para Knight e raiva abaixou. Pelo menos tinha excluído um obstáculo.

Menos um para se preocupar.

Cori levou Eve Marshall para a sala, de imediato em guarda, mas determinada a ser educada com a amiga de Zack. Da postura rígida da mulher ao olhar de combate frio, Cori, não conseguia imaginar o por que da atitude fria de Eve em sua direção, uma vez que tinham se conhecido agora.

Não era um pensamento reconfortante. Cori sabia instintivamente que esta mulher era uma formidável inimiga ou a mais legal amiga. Havia uma confiança em seu andar, uma inclinação de orgulho em sua cabeça, e um brilho no olhar frio de Eve que insinuava que ela tinha lutado com unhas e dentes por cada coisa boa na vida dela. E para mantê-los, ela ficaria feliz em chutar alguns traseiros e pronunciar alguns nomes.

Cori enfrentou Eve, desejando que a mulher não parecesse tão malditamente segura, sua postura atlética, sendo recheada com jeans escuros, botas pretas e um blazer de couro preto. O cabelo escuro encaracolado com destaques vermelhos, caindo em seu rosto até os seus ombros, atingindo um bronzeado.

"Essa é uma agradável surpresa," Cori disse em um tom amigável. "Posso lhe oferecer uma taça de vinho?"

"Não obrigada. Não irei ficar muito tempo." A mão de Eve apertou a alça da bolsa em um aperto de morte, traindo a sua calma.

Oh, cara. O que quer que se trate isso era apenas do que precisava essa noite.

"Nesse caso vou chamar Zack em sua oficina. Sei que ele vai ficar emocionado em vê-la." Ela virou para ir embora, mas a voz calma de Eve a parou.

"Na verdade, estou feliz que ele esteja ocupado. Gostaria de falar com você primeiro."

Arrepiada, Cori enfrentou Eve, estabelecendo seu vinho sobre a mesa de café.

"Soa terrível. Olha, se isso é sobre o tiro, não sei o que dizer para fazer você se sentir mais confortável sobre a segurança de Zack."

"Não é por isso que estou aqui. Estou preocupada com a tentativa é claro, mas também por que estou preocupada com seu bem estar mental." Eve deu um passo mais perto, estreitando os olhos. "Zack tem um coração ótimo, e se você o quebrar, minha irmã, tomarei isso pessoalmente."

Cori cruzou os braços, a raiva começando a ferver.

"Então você tem sentimentos por ele. Bem, sinto muito ele não retribuir, mas não lhe dá o direito de aparecer aqui e fazer ultimatos."

Eve riu, mas o som não pareceu feliz.

"Não tenho nenhuma coisa para o Zack, não como você diz. Ele é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Olhamos um pelo o outro, o que inclui um pré-aviso, se eu achar que ele está sendo levado para um passeio."

Cori olhou para ela.

"Teho que decifrar isso? Se você está fazendo uma acusação, bem, pode sair com ela."

"Você realmente não sabe." ela falou franzindo a testa. "Zack não disse a você."

"Disse o que? Não tenho ideia do que você está falando." Ela fez um gesto no ar de frustração. "Temos feito nada além de nos apoiar mutuamente desde o dia que nos conhecemos! Ele é um homem maravilhoso, e não me importa que ele esteja em tempos financeiros dificieis."

"Sério? Memso se você for a responsável?" Eve reagiu duramente, vibrando com indignação, quando Cori abriu a boca. Claramente a mulher não tinha entendido.

"Isso é completamente ridículo. Desde que conheci Zack não tomei nenhum centavo seu." Merda, isso soou horrível quando ela só estava tentando se defender, mas Eve a interrompeu antes que pudesse se explicar.

"Claro que não," Eve resmungou, avanaçando sobre ela. "Você tem cada coisa maldita que ele amava na palma de sua mão! Dê uma boa olhada ao redor, diga o que vê."

"Eu não..." A suspeita começou a se formar. Uma horrível demais para ser verdade.

Eve parou a menos de um pé de distância, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

"Claro, que você fez. Você é uma mulher inteligente. Pense nisso."

Uma série de lembranças indesejáveis inundou sua mente.

Zack, seu temperamento explosivo no hospital, o telefone em pedaços. Zack em pé no saguão quando chegou a casa. Pálido e em estado de choque.

Como ele sabia onde os itens da cozinha estavam sem ser dito. Sua escorregada na sala de estar, chamando a oficina de sua.

A oficina, obvimanete que ele amava e sabia uma maneira de contornar bem.

"Não," Cori sussurrou. "Zack teria dito alguma coisa para mim."

"E o que exatamente ele deveria ter dito a você? Que, enquanto ele estava vivendo em uma merda, você estava feliz na casa que ele trabalhou com suas próprias mãos para fazer seu lar?"

O sangue sumiu de sua cabeça em uma corrida vertiginosa, e ela colocou a mão sobre a boca. Zack não queria falar para ela. Ele a estava protegendo de novo. E ela nem ligou para os seus problemas.

"Eu... Não pode ser verdade."

"Zack tem um problema sério, sempre pensando nos outros antes de si mesmo. Ele não queria que nenhum de nós soubesse. Mas, você," Eve apontou um dedo para o centro do peito de Cori. "Tenho dificuldade em acreditar que você não tinha ideia que estava na casa de Zack quando a comprou. Como poderia não saber?"

"Não tinha nenhuma ideia." ela insistiu sacudindo a cabeça. "A casa foi um presente do meu irmão... Oh não."

As sobrancelhas escuras de Eve franziram.

"O que?"

Oh, doce céu. Em um instante, ela compreendeu. O mundo agradável e calmo que ela pensou que tinha criado, agora estava de cabeça para baixo, contaminado pela manipulação cruel de seu irmão.

Mas, isso não era nada comparado com o que ele havia feito para Zack.

A vergonha era quase além do suportável.

"Meu irmão fez isso com ele. Zack devia ter lhe dado por que devia dinheiro, mas como? Joaquin vive em Atlantic City e somente me visitou duas vezes desde que me mudei para Sugarland. Como é que eles se encontraram?"

"Então você honestamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo?" Eve pressionou.

"Claro que não. Eu me importo muito com Zcak, e nunca intencionalmente teria o machucado. Acredite no que quiser, mas estou dizendo a verdade."

Eve fez uma pausa e depois assentiu.

"Tudo bem. Zack insistiu que não tinha participação em qualquer problema que ele estava, mas tinha que ouvir de você."

"Você acredita em mim?"

"Sim," disse ela acabando com o gelo. "Conheço sinceridade quando ouço. Estamos apenas perplexos pela forma como um homem inteligente como Zack entrou nesse mal".

"Proponho obtermos algumas respostas. Ele lutou sozinho o suficiente com isso, você não concorda?"

"Absolutamente. Ele irá nos dar alguma resposta, querendo ou não." Estendendo a mão, ela apertou a de Cori. "Por tudo, peço desculpas. Quando se tratam das pessoas que me importam, tendo a ir ao fundo, e Zack é especial. Estamos bem?"

Corri sorriu.

"Sim ele é. E estamos bem."

Iria cortar os testículos altamente valorizados de Joaquin. Ele iria gritar como uma menina pelo o que ele fez.

Sairam da casa, e Eve não perdeu tempo indo direto ao ponto.

"Você ama Zack."

"Não sou muito boa em esconder minhas emoções, sou?"

"Nem um pouco." Elas compartilharam um riso calmo, e Cori decidiu sondar um pouco.

"E você? Tem algum homem maravilhoso em sua vida?"

Eve ficou pensativa, melancólica.

"Dificilmente. Tenho tendência a escolhas erradas. Divorciada na primeira vez, depois que o peguei transando com uma das minhas melhores amigas. O segundo está doente com o coração quebrado, e não sabe que existo como uma mulher de qualquer forma."

"Sinto muito. Não queria me intrometer."

"Não, está tudo bem. Meio que fui eu que trouxe o assunto a tona."

Cori simpatizava com a sua dor. Ninguém sabia sobre suas escolhas podres melhor do que ela.

Elas chegaram à oficina e Cori parou na porta que estava aberta e levemente bateu.

"Ele me fez prometer bater." ela explicou. "Ele está trabalhando em uma surpresa para mim."

"Oh? O rapaz se deu mal hein?"

Cori sorriu.

"Espero que sim." Fechando o punho, ela bateu na porta. "Hey, Zack? Eve está aqui. Podemos entrar?"

Esperaram alguns segundos, mas nenhuma resposta veio de dentro. Havia apenas o sussurro da brisa nas folhas nas árvores próximas. Não o barulho estridente de sua serra, ou martelo, ou o barulho das ferramentas quando o chamou.

"Zack, temos companhia!"

Tudo estava em silêncio. Uma expressão estranha pasosu pelo rosto de Eve.

"Que cheiro é esse?" Ela cheirou o ar. "Eu não... Espere. Isso é gás?"

Com uma maldição grosseira, Eve rompeu a entrada da oficina, batendo a porta com força contra a parede interna. Cori entrou em seu encalço, oprimindo o cheiro forte de gás no ar da loja. Espessa e mortal.

"Zack!" Cori girtou.

"Por aqui!"

Eve passou por uma serra na tábua e se agachou entre o grande pedaço da máquina e o ambiente de trabalho. Cori derrapou atrás dela, ofegante com a visão de Zack de bruços no chão. O sangue escorria por debaixo do seu couro cabeludo, para baixo na sua têmpora esquerda, através de seu nariz.

Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado dele, sacudindo os ombros.

"Oh, meu Deus! Querido acorde." Ele não se moveu.

"Ajude-me a tirá-lo daqui" Eve o virou de costas, agarrando um dos braços em seu ombro. "Pegue seus pés."

Cori ergueu seus tornozelos, e juntas, manobraram para a porta. O cheiro era terrível, já causando tosse em Eve. O terror tomando seus pulmões. Quanto tempo fazia que Zack estava deitado, indefeso?

Elas tomaram distância segura da oficina antes de coloca-lo gentilmente na grama em frente à casa. Cori ficou maravilhada com a força superior do corpo, necessário em uma bombeira para ser capaz de resgastar um homem da dimensão de Zack e agradecia a Deus que a mulher tivesse vindo essa tarde. Se ela não...

"Ele está respirando, mas seu pulso está lento demais e sua cor não é boa," Eve disse com urgência. Ela olhou para Cori. "Ligue para o 911, enquanto corro e desligo o gás."

Cori voou para dentro, o coração na boca, pegou o telefone e discou o número sem perder o ritmo, enquanto corria de volta para fora. O tom calmo do atendente fez acalmar o medo de Cori, enquanto relatava a emergência. Ela passou a mão pela a bochecha branca de Zack, seguindo com o dedo para seus lábios azuis. Seus cílios escuros não com tanta palpitação.

Cori desligou com a garantia de que os paramédicos estavam a caminho.

"Você não pode morrer em meus braços." ela ordenou para ele, com um fio de voz. "Não ouse."

Ela colocou a mão em seu peito, aliviada ao encontrar o seu batimento cardíaco, lento e constante sob a sua palma. Empurrando para baixo o pânico, ela tinha treinamento de enfermeira. A parte racional de seu cérebro sabia que devia ressuscitar depois de respirar ar fresco, senão fosse à lesão em sua cabeça, que agora era a principal preocupação. Seu cabelo estava liso e molhado de sangue, e ele se deitou mais ainda.

Eve voltou, caindo de joelhos ao lado de Zack.

"O gás está desligado."

"Os paramédicos estão a caminho." Cori delicadamente separou os fios de cabelo curto de Zack, tentando obter um melhor olhar sobre a ferida, mas havia muito sangue. Ela sentou-se, frustrada, enxugando os dedos na grama. "Não acredito que isso tenha sido um acidente."

"Nem eu. Mesmo que ele perdesse a consciência por causa do gás, não vejo como ele teria batido a cabeça na mesa."

Cori balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se doente.

"Concordo. Ninguém iria virar a cabeça diretamente para o lado, como se ele tivesse caído, principalmente se estivesse com tontura."

Outro ataque. Mais cinco minutos e Zack teria sido morto. Eve ter parado não salvou apenas a vida de Zack, mas a dela própria. Quem tinha feito isso, queria tirar seu novo amante do caminho, a fim de chegar nela.

Por quê? Pelo dinheiro que ela herdou? Vingança? Ou se ela tinha um admirador demente que acreditava que Zack estava usurpando o seu lugar?

Outra ideia lhe ocorreu, mais assustadora do que as outras. E se esses ataques contra Zack não tivesse nada a ver com o perserguidor dela? Oh Deus, e se Joaquin estivesse por trás dos atentados contra a vida de Zack? Talvez ele soubesse que o homem que lhe devia dinheiro estava vivendo com sua irmã.

Seria Joaquin capaz de matar Zack com pouca provocação? Ela gostaria de pensar que não, que conhecia o seu irmão.

Zack se agitou, virando a cabeça com um gemido. Um som bonito. Seus cílios levantaram e ele piscou, rapidamente fechando os olhos novamente com um gemido estrangulado saindo da garganta.

"Muito brilhante... Cristo, a minha cabeça."

Cori tomou sua mão, alivio cauteloso fazendo seus membros ficarem fracos, que estava feliz de estar de joelhos.

"Você vai ficar bem querido. Tente ficar acordado tudo bem?"

"Ok."

"Zack, você lembra o que aconteceu?" Eve perguntou.

"Humm?"

"Sua cabeça querido." Cori perguntou. "Como você bateu?"

"Não sei" ele sussurrou. "Onde...?"

"Você está do lado de fora. Eve e eu carregamos você da oficina depois que encontramos você inconsciente. Você se lembra de sentir-se tonto?" Cori duvidou que ele recordasse muito neste ponto, mas mantê-lo consciente era importante.

"Tonto?"

Ela e Eve trocaram olhares preocupados. Seu cérebro estava como ovos mexidos.

"Zack abra seus olhos e olhe para mim." Cori disse "Você pode fazer isso?".

Ele piscou para ela, gemendo miseravelmente. Cori pediu um abrir das pálpebras, olhou nos olhos e franziu a testa.

"Suas pupilas estão dilatadas."

"Concussão." Eve sussurrou.

"Sim, uma desagradável." Ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, estudando-o. "Mas, a cor está voltando."

"Graças a Deus. Você ouviu isso velho amigo? Você vai estar perserguindo Cori em torno da casa novamente em algum momento." Ela cutucou o seu ombro. "Zack?"

Ele tinha perdido a consciência mais uma vez. Cori olhou para as contusões quase curadas do golpe no rosto, menos de duas semanas atrás, e seu estômago embrulhou.

"Ele teve sorte antes, e outro ferimento na cabeça me assusta, mesmo que seja no lado oposto."

"Ele irá ficar bem." Mas, a voz de Eve traiu medo e ecoou a própria Cori.

Por duas vezes ele tinha sido atacado e sobreviveu.

Cori não conseguia afastar a sensação de que na terceira vez ele podia não ter a mesma sorte.

_**Capítulo 14**_

Zack fechou os olhos com força, desejando que a cama parasse de rodar como um navio em um mar revolto. Os ruídos e a vibração da sala de emergência fora de seu cubículo soaram preservados e distorcidos, como um programa em um aparelho velho de televisão. Náuseas estavam em seu estômago como um liquidificador, e o enjoo agarrou na parte detrás de sua garganta.

Ele estava tão imóvel quanto possível, mesmo por que não queria vomitar de novo. Se ele o fizesse, eles o manteriam ali a noite toda, independente que sua tomografia não mostrasse nada.

Um som suave lhe alertou que alguém estava na sala. Ele sentiu que era Cori, antes que ela falasse, sentindo sua conexão. A mulher que ele amava.

E havia falhado.

"Zack você está acordado?"

Ele virou a cabeça na direção dela, o ligeiro movimento dando ao seu cérebro ondas de agonia.

"Não por escolha." respondeu asperamente.

"Eu sei." ela murmurou. Os dedos suaves alisando o seu rosto. "O exame mostrou uma concussão, mas nenhuma lesão cerebral grave. O médico está pensando em deixa-lo ir para casa. Você ainda está com o estômago embrulhado? Atordoado?"

"Se disser que sim, tenho que ficar?"

"Não é assim que funciona bonitão. Seja honesto."

Ele suspirou.

"Sinto exatamente como quando andei na roda maluca19 no parque da cidade, depois de ter comido quatro salsichas no palito."

"Eu perguntei não foi? Dê algum aviso que pego a balde," ela disse indicando um balde em cima da mesa.

Lembrou-se de ficar ruim na ambulância, com um de seus colegas, nada menos, e se sentia muito envergonhado com tudo. Como um paramédico, ele tinha feito o seu melhor para aliviar o sofrimento de seus pacientes, e era feliz. Estas duas semanas lhe tinham ensinado uma lição valiosa.

Sendo, era uma merda de paciente.

Uma voz perturbou o silêncio.

"Ele já pode conversar com o detetive?"

Feminina. Amiga de Cori. Qual era o nome dela?

Shea. Os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e alguma coisa no cabelo, um pouco doce. Ela cuidava bem dele. Quase tão bem como Cori.

"Mande-o." ele disse. "Vamos acabar com isso."

Cori colocou uma mão no braço dele.

"Quer que eu fique?"

"Por favor".

"Tudo bem."

O detetive Bernie jogou as perguntas já esperadas, embora não houvesse muito para Zack contar. Ele sentiu um formigamento estranho na parte detrás de seu pescoço e se virou para ver uma placa oscilante em sua cabeça. Logo, as luzes se apagaram, por um tempo. Parecia que eles não estavam mais perto de uma pausa. Até que Bernie levantou a cabeça e soltou a bomba.

"Chequei o companheiro que você me falou hoje cedo, Tony Banning."

"Você não disse nada para mim." murmurou Cori se movendo na cadeira.

"Não tive a chance." Zack tentou focar no detetive, não era fácil já que seu cérebro estava a ponto de sair pelos ouvidos. "O que você conseguiu?"

"Parece que não tem nenhum artista chamado Tony Banning que teve uma exposição em qualquer das galerias de renome em Nashville, pelo menos não que eu pudesse encontrar. Na verdade, não há nenhum Tony Banning combinando com a descrição registrada na carteira de motorista do estado do Tennesse." O detetive fez uma pausa, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, como se tivesse sido o único a procurar por Banning, em primeiro lugar. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha grisalha para Cori. "Seu amigo artista famoso é um impostor."

Bebendo um copo de café fresco, Cori parou na porta de seu quarto e viu Zack dormindo. O quarto dele, ela se corrigiu. Ela esperava que ele se sentisse da mesma forma.

Especialmente que para todos os efeitos ela havia tomado dele. No entanto, sem saber. A culpa esfaqueava seu peito, e ela empurrou a emoção indesejada de lado para lidar com ela mais tarde. Muito mais tarde.

Seu amante estava esparramado em seu estômago, abraçando seu travesseiro, o pijama pendurado na cintura. O material de algodão contornando os firmes globos de sua bunda, provando que ele não usava nada por baixo, elevando as planícies dura muito sexy, para os seus olhos.

Seu cabelo preto estava despenteado, indo a todas as direções, como um lindo garoto cativante. No entanto, o conjunto de bíceps e os músculos firmes de suas costas, o recuo de sua coluna levando a curva de seu traseiro e a extensão das pernas, eram todas de um homem.

De repente, ele se estendeu como um gato magro e rolou para suas costas, um suspiro baixo soando no peito. Seus olhos azuis a encontraram e ele estendeu a mão em um convite silencioso que ela não podia recusar. Juntou-se a ele, colocando o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e sentou cuidadosamente ao seu lado.

"Ei linda," disse com a voz rouca, tomando a mão dela e beijando cada dedo.

"Ei você. Pergunta estúpida, mas como você se sente?"

Indo perto, ele cuidadosamente tocou sua cabeça.

"Dolorido, mas a dor de cabeça está melhor."

Ela passou sua mão e sentiu a área inchada por si mesma.

"Mentiroso. Os dois golpes que você levou são uma grande coisa e suas pupilas estão dilatas. Quer tentar de novo?"

"Os perigos de se viver com uma enfermeira," ele reclamou a suavidade em sua expressão desmentindo suas palavras. "Não vou conseguir rodar qualquer coisa hoje, com toda certeza."

"Novas noticias, você vai estar deitado a maior parte dos dias. Não adianta tentar argumentar comigo, ou você irá se arrepender."

"Sim senhora." Ele acariciou o braço dela, provocando arrepios ao longo de sua pele. "Por que você não está em sala de aula?"

"Hoje é sábado, docinho."

"Oh. Porra, meu cérebro está uma merda." Ele franziu o cenho. "Você perdeu algum show de dança na noite passada por minha causa."

"Não, por causa do filho da puta que quase te matou." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não me importo com a dança. Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida Zack. Todo o mundo pode esperar."

Ele olhou para ela, a umidade brilhando em seus olhos.

"Como você faz isso?"

"O que?"

"Faz me sentir o cara mais sortudo nessa vida?"

Outra onda de remorso espancou a sua consciência, enchendo a boca com ácido amargo. Os segredos já haviam ido longe demais.

"Não sei como você pode possivelmente sentir algo, exceto raiva e desprezo por estar ao meu lado."

Ele a olhou assustado.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe," ela disse baixinho, acariciando o rosto querido com as pontas dos dedos. "Diga como Joaquin conseguiu arrancar sua casa de você e não me poupe dos detalhes."

Zack estava grato por estar deitado. Deus, não. O seu estômago embrulhou e o quarto começou a girar. Esse era o seu pior pesadelo, muito pior do que perder seus bens. A dor no rosto de Cori. A culpa terrível se deslocando por ela, que ele tinha feito para evitar. O que poderia dizer?

"Quem lhe disse? Six-Pack?" Imediatamente ele descartou a ideia. O Tenente não teria acabado com sua confiança. Eve, com a sua atitude de não ligar e a natureza feroz protetora, era o candidato mais provável.

"Não importa. O ponto é que você devia ter contado."

"Oh, certo. Iria despejar o papel do seu irmão com meus problemas em você depois do retrato da família que se ama que você pintou no jantar naquela noite."

"Que papel é esse? Como vocês dois se conheceram?"

"Nós não. Eu deveria fazer um backup." Zack empurrou para ficar sentado, ignorando a pontada de dor em seu crânio. Essa conversa não era a que ele queria ter, muito menos deitado. "Meu pai era um jogador compulsivo, um viciado. Quando criança, não entendia como podia comer bife em uma semana, e na próxima salsicha e feijão. Seu humor era horrível, por isso suas criticas se tornavam suportáveis, como uma lâmina cortando meus ossos em um segundo."

"Ele usou você como seu bode expiatório para seus próprios fracassos."

"Descobri em volta dos treze anos, mas não o porquê. Pensei que tivesse alguma coisa errada comigo, e se pudesse consertar ele iria me amar da maneira como seus pais amavam seus filhos. Na época que terminei o ensino médio, tinha aprendido que nada do que fazia iria agradá-lo, e tinha começado a tomar consciência de seus vícios em jogos de sorte. Cheguei a um acordo de que nunca seria capaz de corrigir qualquer dessas coisas, e segui meu próprio caminho. Segui em frente, e ele se ressentiu como um inferno."

"Oh, Zack."

Ele inclinou o queixo para cima com um dedo.

"Nada de rostos tristes. Lembra-se do que te disse sobre destino? Se você é honesto e fiel a sua visão, a vida funciona do jeito que deveria."

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos âmbar.

"Estou impressionada que você tenha uma atitude tão grande depois de tudo que passou."

"Na verdade, estava pronto para jogar a tolha, mas uma mulher especial me fez lembrar o quão sortudo sou." ele disse suavemente. As gotas derramaram por seu rosto e as limpou com o polegar. "Ei, o que é essa distribuição de água? Esta história tem um final feliz certo?"

"Mas, você perdeu tudo." Ela fungou, inclinando com o seu toque.

"Ganhei muito mais do que perdi bebê." Ele a puxou para dentro do círculo de seus braços, saboreando o calor aconchegante contra ele. "Além disso, você não aprendeu que as coisas materiais não podem verdadeiramente satisfazer uma pessoa profundamente por dentro?"

Ela o abraçou forte e ele sentiu o suspiro contra o seu pescoço.

"Você está certo. Só queria que a minha família não fosse responsável pelo o que aconteceu com você."

Ele se afastou e balançou a cabeça.

"Meu pai merece o que lhe aconteceu. Ele devia a seu irmão três quartos de um milhão de dólares em dívidas de jogo. Depois de ter o acidente cerebral vascular no ano passado, Joaquin acabou descobrindo que sua condição nunca iria melhorar e veio atrás de mim para o dinheiro."

"Então você deu a sua casa," ela sussurrou a expressão triste.

"Por uma ninharia. Acabando com as minhas economias também." Não adiantava reter a verdade. "Não paguei nem um terço da dívida, e não tenho nenhum centavo para pagar Joaquin, mas ele parece acreditar no contrário, ele é muito persistente."

Seus lábios afinaram, borbulhando de raiva.

"Você não deve dinheiro a ele Zack. Ele não pode legalmente fazer você pagar."

Ele sorriu pela a ingenuidade dela.

"Você fugiu da casa de Joaquin na primeira oportunidade lembra? Que parte da 'luta justa' você acha que ele empregou em relação à recuperação de seu dinheiro? Ele não pediu muito bem e jogou os seus doentios advogados em mim, bebê."

Cori vacilou.

"O... O que ele te ameaçou?"

O peito apertado, sua cabeça rodava. Deus ele odiava isso.

"Minha vida, mais uma vez. Oh, ele teve o cuidado de deixar seu significado bem sutil, mas foi muito claro. Fui às autoridades, que basicamente deram de ombros, por que a dívida é legal, e Joaquin não tinha seguido com uma ameaça real. Irônico não? Como um homem morto pode registrar uma queixa. Quando seu irmão teve tudo o que eu tinha, ele começou a fazer comentários sobre o meu pai ser indefeso e desprotegido em sua casa de repouso."

"Oh, Deus." Ela baixou a cabeça, em silêncio por um longo tempo. Quando levantou, encontrou novamente seu olhar, e se sentou reta. "As táticas que Joaquin usou para recuperar o seu dinheiro foram desprezíveis, mas mesmo sendo tão frio, meu irmão nunca iria recorrer a assassinato. Eu o conheço, ele não iria tão longe."

"Joaquin matou o seu marido." Ele a lembrou suavemente. "Você mesmo me disse."

O rosto de Cori ficou branco.

"Essa foi uma decisão em fração de segundos, uma questão de vida ou morte contra a minha e do meu marido."

"Mas, ele matou." Os lábios dela franziram, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele nunca tinha visto tal desolação, o medo assombrando o rosto de alguém, e seu coração deu uma apertada. "Sinto muito. Não queria lhe causar nenhuma dor. Estava apenas apontando a profundidade dos acontecimentos, estou contra um homem como seu irmão. Não sei como lutar por suas regras e estou... Querida, cansado."

Pronto para explodir na verdade. Se ela tivesse qualquer ideia de quão perto do limite ele estava, quão farto estava de ser o chão para os sapatos do bastardo, como seu sangue fervia com a necessidade de desabafar sua raiva de uma vez por todas... Inferno, ela iria fugir dele muito rápido e mais longe do que havia ido de Joaquin.

Ela pensou que ele era gentil e amável. Seu protetor. O que era uma piada. Ele não era o homem que ela tinha colocado em um pedestal, e os fatos estavam o assustando.

"Vou telefonar para meu irmão." ela disse invadindo seus pensamentos sombrios. "Vou fazê-lo deixar você em paz e se ele não o fizer...".

"Não, absolutamente não." Ele colocou seu tom mais áspero.

Ela fez uma careta para ele.

"Por que não? Posso resolver isso e deixar isso no passado."

"Então, por que não posso deixar você me castrar com uma faca de manteiga também? Posso lidar com seu irmão sozinho."

"Menino do fogo, calma." Ela soltou a respiração devagar, rindo de sua irritação. "Realmente agradável. Sim, de onde estou sentada, você fez um lindo trabalho com ele até agora."

"Maldição."

"Pragueje para mim e irei demonstrar todas as maneiras que uma enfermeira pode fazer você gritar além de cortar as suas bolas." Saindo de seus braços, ela deixou a cama e ficou olhando para ele. "Homens são tão estúpidos."

Com essa avaliação precisa, ela saiu do quarto. Fan-Porra-Tástico. Ele havia machucado os sentimentos dela, por que seu ego não a deixava intervir na situação. Pânico irracional tomou seus pulmões. Uma sensação horrível, quase uma premonição, de viver em um tempo contado. Que a cada segundo passava e que ele não deveria desperdiçar discutindo com Cori. Ele precisava dela em seus braços, completando a parte perdida de sua alma.

Zack pulou da cama e foi imediatamente recompensado com ondas de náuseas, torcendo seu intestino, espetando a agonia em sua cabeça. Manchas pretas preencheram sua visão e começou a se espalhar como uma mancha de tinta. O chão se moveu sob seus pés descalços e seus joelhos fraquejaram.

"Oh, não!" Mãos o seguraram pelas costas, dando tapinhas em seu rosto. "Que diabo você está tentando fazer?"

Piscando, ele tentava se concentrar no rosto de Cori com o véu escuro e confuso levantado em seu próprio.

"Sinto muito," ele disse com a voz rouca. "Você se ofereceu para ajudar e eu agi como um idiota."

"Puxa, você está quase tão impossível como eu. Vamos ter você de volta para a cama."

Ela firmou quando ele foi para cima, um passo de cada vez, e desabou sobre o colchão com um gemido. Retomando o seu lugar ao seu lado, ela esfregou em círculos o peito dele.

Sentindo-se malditamente bem.

"Ainda com raiva de mim?" Ele se aventurou olhando para ela.

"Não estou brava com você, apenas frustrada no geral. Odeio discutir e sinto muito ter pressionado. Gostaria de dar um nó em Joaquin para defender você."

"Não discutiria com ele."

"Você sabe, tinha pensando que ele poderia estar por trás dos ataques sobre você." ela disse pensativa. "Perguntei se ele tentar me assustar e me levar para casa em busca de refúgio, proteção, me pondo de uma forma eficaz sobre seu poder de novo. Mas, esse não é o estilo dele, Zack. Se ele quisesse vir atrás de você fisicamente, ele estaria na frente sobre isso. Totalmente em seu rosto. Mesmo comigo."

"Sim, tive essa impressão. O que nos deixa com o seu artista falso como suspeito, e sem nenhum maldito motivo."

"Um não exatamente." Ficando vermelha ela deixou o seu olhar cair.

"O que? O suspeito ou o motivo?"

"O motivo. Embora, ele provavelmente não esteja relacionado."

"Corrine." Maldição, isso deveria ser ruim para ela manter isso dele e da polícia.

"Eu, mais ou menos... Herdei um monte de dinheiro quando meu marido morreu."

"Merda." Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto. "Quanto?"

"Cinquenta milhões." Ela sussurrou.

Ele ficou na posição vertical em estado de choque, causando um novo ataque violento de enjoo.

"Filho da puta do caralho! E você não acreditava que era importante o suficiente para falar?"

Sua boca tremia.

"Não grite comigo."

"Não estou gritando." Tudo bem ele estava. Tentando se acalmar, afinal a estava perturbando. Mas, porra, ele estava agitado. Respirando fundo, fechou os dedos ao redor dela, forçando a sua sanidade voltar. "Bebê, por que você escondeu um detalhe tão grande como esse da polícia?"

_De_ _mim_, ele queria dizer, mas sua situação financeira não era seu problema. Ele podia ser muitas coisas, mas hipócrita não era uma delas. Sua segurança, no entanto, foi a sua principal preocupação. Não poderia negociar esse ponto.

"Policiais fazem perguntas. Eles cavam em assuntos que não são de suas contas."

"E ás vezes a escavação produz um efeito ruim."

"Em uma porcentagem lamentavelmente reduzida de casos."

Ele franziu o cenho.

"O que você tem medo que eles descubram?"

"Que talvez o dinheiro seja sujo," ela disse calmamente. "Fiquei espantada quando o advogado leu a sua vontade. Não tem como Alex ganhar milhões fazendo um trabalho honesto. Por que você acha que dancei para concluir meus estudos, aceitando a casa quando Joaquin me deu? Eu não quero nenhuma parte do dinheiro que meu marido conseguiu mentindo e enganando."

"Eu admiro a sua integridade, linda. Se a riqueza a incomoda por não se livrar dela?" Se era ilícito ou não, uma parte dele gritou em protesto contra a sugestão.

"Eu faria de certa forma. Faço uma doação a cada ano. Achei que podia muito bem fazer algo bom para as pessoas necessitadas."

"Isso é certamente melhor do que o dinheiro desaparecer em um buraco negro, se o governo o tomasse," ele concordou. "Estou orgulhoso de você, linda. O que me preocupa é quem mais sabe que você tem esse dinheiro."

"Ninguém, exceto meus irmãos, e eles não contariam a ninguém."

Dado a seu conflito com Joaquin, Zack não tinha tanta certeza, mas achou prudente manter a sua boca fechada. Em vez disso ele perguntou:

"Onde está o dinheiro?"

"Suíça. Tenho uma conta numerada com todos os tipos de guardas. Paranoia não?"

"Cautelosa. Você é uma mulher rica, querida. Muitos vão até o extremo para tomar o que é seu." Outra ideia lhe ocorreu. "E a família do seu ex? Quaisquer parentes nervosos por você herdar?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Ele não falava muito sobre sua família, e ninguém saiu da toca para desafiar a sua vontade. Eu era a única beneficiária."

Zack não sabia por que isso o incomodava, mas o fazia. Ninguém tinha dado um passo à frente, isso era bom, certo?

Mas, não era. Ele não gostou, por nenhuma razão, exceto a vibração estranha em suas veias, à tensão sobre seus ombros. Alguém deveria ter protestado veemente sobre a jovem esposa do homem ter ficado milionária.

Talvez alguém que não queria protestar cedo demais. Nêmesis20 tinha preferido esperar o momento certo em Cori.

E Zack acreditava que ele estava entre a grande recompensa.

"Devo telefonar para Joaquin e contar a história toda?" Cori não parecia feliz com sua própria sugestão.

Nem ele estava, mas por razões completamente diferentes. Quem eles se atreveriam em confiar as suas vidas?

"Ainda não. Mas, há outras coisas que ele pode fazer, se você pedir como um favor discreto. Fazê-lo procurar pela verdadeira identidade de Tony Banning."

As sobrancelhas levantaram.

"Claro, somente vou dizer a ele que meu perseguidor assustador é um impostor e ele irá obedientemente ficar em casa e fora do assunto, enquanto investiga o homem."

"Certo. Por isso que irá mentir e dizer que Banning é um amigo de Shea. E você está muito preocupada com ela."

Ela riu.

"Você tem uma mente tortuosa sob essa pele de cavaleiro, bonitão."

"Quando a ocasião pede."

"E também uma mente brilhante, que me lembra que você poderia usar seus neurônios de gênio para invadir o banco de dados criminais para encontrar algo de Banning." ela disse pensativa.

"Poderia, mas não quero o FBI em sua porta. Eles não vão ser tão complacentes com a ofensa federal como foram quando era uma criança. Seu irmão, no entanto, pode mover os pauzinhos, burlar a autoridade sem levantar suspeitas."

"Bom ponto." Ela suspirou resignada. "Vou lhe telefonar e falar sobre Banning, se você tem certeza."

Cristo, os traços que ele detestava mais sobre Joaquin Delacruz, poderia ser muito bem aqueles que salvariam seus traseiros agora ou mais tarde. Deus, por favor, deixe-me tomar as decisões corretas.

Se Delacruz estava por trás de tudo, Zack tinha acabado de selar o seu destino.

"Não, linda. Não tenho certeza de nada... Exceto você."

_**Capítulo 15**_

Zack passou, indo abrir a grande porta da garagem para o compartimento, o pulso vibrando como uma tatuagem em sua garganta. A excitação nervosa alimentando o seu corpo, como um plug carregando seus músculos. Energia poderosa inundando todos os seus membros, precisando de uma tomada, mas resolveu desacelerar seus passos.

Engolindo em seco, ele parou próximo a porta do motorista do carro 171. Passou a mão carinhosamente sobre a pintura brilhante vermelha, o logo do Departamento dos Bombeiros de Sugarland. Saboreando o momento.

Essa foi muito tempo a sua casa. Nascera para essa vida, e quase perdeu tudo para sempre. Ainda podia perder se ele e o Capitão não fizessem as pazes. Não podia imaginar começar de novo em outra Estação, talvez em uma cidade diferente. A Estação Cinco era o lugar dele, os caras eram como seus irmãos no verdadeiro sentido.

"Ei cara! Periodo de atividade maluco que você se dignou a transportar seu traseiro gordo de volta."

Sorrindo, Zack virou a tempo de ser pego por Tommy Skyler, que o trouxe para um abraço entusiasmo de urso, batendo com força o suficiente para machucar. Zack devolveu o abraço, rindo, pensando que o garoto lhe lembrou do filhote de um labrador, que tinha o maior coração aberto que alguém como ele já havia conhecido.

"Ele não estava de férias, louco demente." Isso era de Six-Pack, que foi seguido de Eve, Salvatore e Tanner. "Cara é bom tê-lo a bordo de novo. Três semanas é muito condenado tempo."

"Pareceu tremendamente muito mais."

Por causa da concussão desagradável, seu retorno foi adiado por mais uma semana, sua reunião no bar foi remarcada para sábado à noite. Ele tinha perdido metade de janeiro e a primeira semana de fevereiro.

Skyler o soltou e os outros seguiram com a mesma saudação exuberante, praticamente o partindo ao meio. Mesmo Salvatore, se uniu na celebração. Todos faziam, exceto Tanner. O Capitão estava à frente do resto, os olhos verdes vigilantes, nenhuma revelação dos seus pensamentos. Depois que os outros tinham dado boas vindas a Zack, sua atenção naturalmente se voltou para Tanner. Esperando.

A conversa alegre abaixou quando o Capitão entrou no semicírculo. Parando a poucos metros de Zack, colocou a mão dentro do casaco, tirando um chaveiro e jogou sem dizer uma palavra.

Zack pegou o chaveiro em suas mãos, arrebatando no ar. Abrindo a palma da mão, ele olhou para as chaves do caminhão. A emoção robou sua voz e ele não queria fazer nenhuma cena na frente de toda a equipe.

Fechando a distância que faltava, Tanner lentamente estendeu a mão. A oferta de paz, um novo começo.

Zack hesitou por um instante, o remorso passando pelo rosto do Capitão. Um fio de humanidade, de quando ele ficou exposto e humilhado na frente de sua equipe. Pedindo desculpas da única maneira que ele sabia.

Zack segurou a mão, observando o ligeiro relaxamento das linhas ao redor da boca de Tanner. A diminuição da tensão e algo suspeito como calor em seus olhos.

"É bom ter você de volta." Ele disse.

Deixando todo mundo atônito quando puxou Zack para um abraço, breve. O homem que não tinha sido atingindo por outra alma há um ano, agora estava fazendo com um mínimo de receio.

"Obrigado Cap. Estou pronto para começar a trabalhar."

Tanner o soltou e recuou um pouco, dando a Zack um olhar critico.

"Bom, você tem algum peso. Pulmões estão limpos? Concussão curada?"

Zack sorriu.

"Estou bem. O médico me deu luz verde lembra?"

"A vida do médico não depende literalmente da força física do homem pé ao lado dele." Seus lábios se curvaram em um fantasma de um sorriso raro. "Por tudo, estamos todos condenadamente felizes por ter você ao nosso lado."

Depois de bater as palmas nos ombros de Zack, ele se virou e saiu com seu passo leve indo para dentro.

"Ele parece melhor." Disse Zack. "Quase como o seu antigo eu."

"Alguns dias." Respondeu Skyler em tom grave. "Mas, tenho me perguntado se nós teremos de volta."

"Ele ainda está bebendo, Howard?" Zack perguntou em voz baixa.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o Tenente, balançando a cabeça de que qualquer um poderia ter dado, mas ele era a âncora sólida e firme. Eles confiavam nele implicitamente, olhou para ele para obter uma orientação nas questões que afetavam a todos.

"Sim." Ele suspirou, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos em dois tons, loiro e castanho. "Ele está misturando uísque e medicamentos, passando por 1/5 a cada dois dias, quando não estamos em turno. Posso verificar com ele o que puder, mas não é suficiente. Algo tem que o motivar ou ele vai se matar."

"Ou alguém." Disse Eve com a expressão triste.

Salvatore quebrou o silêncio hesitante, como se ele tivesse certeza que deveria oferecer sua opnião.

"Ultimamente tenho notado..."

Six-Pack assentiu.

"Vá em frente. Não estamos falando sobre o lixo de Sean. Isso é importante."

"Observe as mãos." Salvatore murmurou. "Elas estarão mais agitadas no meio da tarde."

O Tenente soltou uma respiração irregular.

"Aceita. Merda. Se ele aparecer sábado à noite no bar, vamos ter que manter um olho nele."

Skyler piscou.

"Merda, ele irá bater em nossas cabeças juntas por estar em seu pé. O que podemos realmente fazer?"

"Um plano de intervenção." Zack sugeriu. "O amor resiste. Encorajá-lo a ficar sóbrio, logo, trabalhar em sua dor."

"Cara, não o vejo fazendo isso." Salvatore disse balançando a cabeça.

Zack olhou em torno para o grupo preocupado.

"Talvez não, mas que outras opções ele tem? Se não ele irá morrer, Howard?"

O Tenente ficou quieto por um tempo, olhando a manhã fria e nublada. Os músculos da mandíbula tensos, os olhos castanhos desolador.

"Vou fazer alguns telefonemas, descobrir o caminho certo para realizar uma intervenção. Então iremos escolher um dia na semana que vem e faremos. Não acho que ele tem muito tempo antes de atingir o fundo."

"Estarei lá." disse Zack esperando que fosse verdade. Se não fosse abatido pelos homens de Joaquin até então. Apesar da afirmação inflexível de Cori, ele não acreditava nem por um minuto que o homem não queria matá-lo se isso o beneficiasse. Jesus.

Os outros interromperam a conversa, assim que os três tons fortes sobre o sistema de autofalantes alertou que uma chamada foi recebida. Um incêndio de três graus em um prédio que havia sido iniciado com uma disputa domestica, e duas palavras anunciaram a mais perigosa situação para todos os envolvidos.

A adrenalina correu pelo sangue de Zack, quando ele e os outros se movimentaram para a área da garagem. Com movimentos rápidos e eficientes, ele subiu as suas calças e o casaco pesado, iguais aos que estava usando na ponte. Eles tinham sido lavados e não tinham qualquer rastro dos acontecimentos, e para seu alivio, o peso familiar foi um conforto, em vez de um forte medo irracional. Depois, ele colocou o chapéu contra fogo substituindo o que ele havia perdido para o rio e correu para o caminhão.

Indo para o assento, ele ligou o motor e agarrou o volante. Esperou que todos tomassem os seus lugares, então seguiu com o caminhão para fora da garagem, às luzes e sirenes ligadas.

Deus ele tinha sentido falta disso. Não da vida das pessoas estarem em perigo isso nunca, mas sim de sua peça de duas toneladas de máquina. Cumprindo o seu papel no universo como poucos qualificados o fazia, cada dia um novo desafio.

Hoje não era uma exceção. Quando Zack se aproximou da barreira policial, no final de uma rua residencial, viu um mar de luzes piscando e a equipe da SWAT ocupando a posição em torno do complexo, o seu sangue esfriou.

Ao lado dele Tanner murmurou.

"Que porra é essa?"

Sim, tudo se resumia praticamente a um circo. A fumaça negra subindo no segundo andar do edifício, o que podia significar moradores possivelmente presos no andar de cima. No entanto, a polícia não estava permitindo os bombeiros se aproximarem, evidenciado pela companhia de caminhões da Estação Dois agachados no lado norte do edifício, tendo cobertura por trás dos veículos.

Zack desacelerou parando, e baixou a janela para receber instruções de um oficial que estava trabalhando na barreira.

"O que está acontecendo?"

O policial corpulento se inclinou para frente, a mão na pistola.

"Tem um homem em sua varanda no segundo andar, segurando uma arma na cabeça de sua esposa. O filho da puta ateou fogo e bloqueou a entrada para o apartamento. As chamas estão se espalhando para o apartamento dos vizinhos, mas não é seguro se aproximar. Tem gente presa no segundo andar, o fogo está bloqueando a escada. Não se pode chegar neles por que o bastardo está atirando em todos os lados."

"Uma fodida aglomeração." gemeu Skyler na parte detrás.

Zack não podia concordar mais.

"Onde quer que comecem?"

O policial fez um gesto na direção da empresa com a Estação Dois.

"Ao fim no Norte, com eles. Permaneçam abaixados até tudo estar tranquilo."

"Não me diga" Zack murmurou, enquanto dirigia em direção aos seus colegas. Ele estacionou atrás de outro caminhão, e a ambulância de Six-Pack ao lado na frente. Todos saltaram e Tanner seguiu para conversar com o Capitão Lance Holliday.

O Capitão Holliday que geralmente era descontraído estava extremamente nervoso quando cumprimentou Tanner, passando os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, o queixo tenso, e os olhos piscando.

"Não podemos ir lá agora, mas podemos muito bem utilizar a imprensa." Holliday disse levantando um dedo em direção aos repórteres que se acumulavam na multidão contra a barreira da polícia.

Empurrando o seu chapéu para trás, Tanner deu um leve aceno.

"Maldição se você o fizer..." Ele deixou a declaração cair, deixando seu siginifcado claro.

Isso não ia acabar bem. A única questão verdadeira era quanto mal seria feito para todos.

Zack seguiu os Capitães olhando para a varandá, perto da extremidade oposta do prédio, cerca de sessenta metros do local onde os caminhões estavam estacionados. Condenadamente perto. Através da fumaça ele mal podia ver um homem do lado de fora com a camiseta de cor clara. Os movimentos do homem eram erráticos quando ele balançou para frente e para trás, segurando uma pessoa pequena na frente dele, provavelmente, a esposa do sujeito.

Zack correu para se juntar a Holliday e Tanner. Ele acenou com a mão para a estrutura que queimava.

"Será que não podemos entrar pelo outro lado, onde esse porco não possa ver o que estamos fazendo?"

'Nós' um termo coletivo. A Tripulação de Intervenção Rápida trabalhava no lado de fora, pronto para intervir se um bombeiro no lado de dentro se encontrasse em apuros. O OAF, que não fizesse parte da tripulação TIR, nunca deixava o motor desligado, a menos que houvesse uma catástrofe enorme que exigisse a presença de cada e único bombeiro, o que era raro. Em seus anos como bombeiro de Sugarland, Zack nunca tinha vista essa situação acontecer.

Holliday assentiu.

"Estamos tentando obter a autorização. O que porra está demorando..." Seu rádio começou a chiar e um sargento da polícia, que Zack não conseguiu ouvir o nome, deu luz verde para eles.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá." Holliday gritou acenando com um braço para todos os bombeiros. "Vamos passar abaixados para o outro lado do prédio, e começar a trabalhar."

Os bombeiros se moveram no caminhão com a escada e nos outros caminhões, enquanto Salvatore e outro homem moviam as duas ambulâncias para uma rua lateral, acessiveis, mas há uma distância saudável do perigo.

Zack seguiu o outro OAF, e eles pararam perto dos reféns com segurança no lado oposto do prédio. Seguro era relativo. Eles ainda tinham o fogo e os moradores presos para lidarem, e Deus sabia que um atirador enlouquecido era imprevisível, isso na melhor das hipóteses. Supostamente para Zack ele estava sendo rodeado pela equipe da SWAT, preparando para atirar. De alguma forma, ele não estava.

Ele observou a localização de um hidrante de água próximo ao incêndio, e logo, anexou rapidamente às mangueiras pré-conectadas e acinou os calibres. Sirenes se aproximavam anunciando a chegada de mais uma caminhão de bombeiros em terceiro lugar, um lamento ruiodoso, que ás vezes lembrava a Zack o choro de uma mulher. O som morreu na frente e em alguns momentos, uma nova equipe de bombeiros contornou o edifício em uma corrida rápida, dois deles estavam carregando uma escada alta.

Três escadas foram erguidas ao lado da varanda, segurando os moradores assustados e não muito pacientes. As chamas explodiram as janelas de virdro do segundo andar, indo para cima consumindo e destruindo. Crianças gritavam, mães e pais tentando em vão acalmá-los. Um casal de idosos se agarrava um no outro, e um homem meio vestido em um terno formal, gritou no telefone celular, seu medo sendo palpável.

Quatro homens viraram duas mangueiras sobre o incêndio através das janelas, enquanto as outras três equipes, incluindo a composta por Paxton, Skyler e Salvatore, entraram no prédio para combater as chamas no interior. Os outros tripulantes que estavam na escada, um socorrista se posicionou na parte superior, e uma parte na inferior, auxiliando os moradores. Eles indo para baixo como formigas, impedindo que o pânico os cegasse em grande parte devido à calma de seus salvadores.

O casal de idosos progrediu devagar, primeiro a mulher, os seus passos hesitantes guiados pelo bombeiro que havia escalado a escada abaixo dela. Nas outras varandas, as crianças fisicamente capazes deslizaram para liberdade, seguidas por uma mãe carregando um bebê, e por último os homens.

Quando todos já haviam sido retirados e levados ao local de atendimento, conforme necessário, uma varredura seguiu para qualquer pessoa que estivesse no prédio. Na melhor das hipóteses não havia nenhuma, por que provavelmente poderia estar inconsciente ou morta por causa da inalação de fumaça.

Holliday e Tanner estavam próximos da situação dos reféns acopanhdos por um par de policiais uniformizados. Zack pegou e prestou atenção em algo que não parecia nada bom. O cara não tinha se rendido e estava completamente irracional. Ele queria matar a sua esposa ou...

Um único tiro quebrou o ar como um chicote, fazendo todo mundo pular e olhando o prédio para alguma ameaça iminente. Os homens que trabalhavam com as mangueiras desligaram os bicos, preparando para ir para dentro se necessário.

Uma troca em um dos ráodios dos policiais quebrou a tensão.

"Suspeito caído! Você pode obter uma visão sobre ele?"

"Negativo... Whoa, a mulher está vindo direto para a borda! Alguém traga uma escada para ela antes que ela caia."

"Consegui uma cobertura. Ela vai vir para baixo." Um silêncio se seguiu. "Ok, eles a estão trazendo para o chão para pegá-la."

"Ao redor?"

"A mulher não pode vê-los trabalhando na cena do crime, em torno do corpo de seu marido." Deu uma resposta lacônica.

"Entendido."

Uma onda de alivio passou por Zack, e ele tinha certeza que pelos outros também. Atividade retomada, e em um momento, dois bombeiros viraram na esquina do edifício, apoiando a mulher abalada que tropeçava entre eles. Tanner correu ao encontro do grupo.

Um movimento na sacada do segundo andar chamou a atenção de Zack. Passou por sua cabeça que outro morador precisava de socorro, alguém que seus esforços não podiam alcançar. Um homem em uma camisa clara entrou em sua visão, levantando o seu braço.

Para acenar, pensou Zack, assim quando viu o brilho de metal na mão do homem.

O homem preferia matar a sua mulher a permitir que ela escapasse.

Oh Deus!

"Arma" ele gritou correndo para Tanner e para o grupo de desavisados. "Abaixem-se! Abaixem-se."

Seus olhares viraram para Zack, refletindo a surpresa e confusão, mas o desastre aconteceu antes que sua advertência fosse registrada. Uma série de estouros depedaçaram no ar. Um dos bombeiros ajudando a mulher deu um pulo e caiu, batendo no asfalto duro, onde jazia imóvel. Seu parceiro empurrou a mulher gritando ao chão, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele.

Tanner virou e Zack gritou com ele de novo, quando o estalo aconteceu de novo.

Do nada, Eve correu como uma estrela de futebol em direção a Tanner empurrou os dois para o chão. As balas salpicando o asfalto em torno de Zack e ele ficou na horizontal rapidamente.

"Merda!"

Ele não tinha sobrevivido a toda a merda dessas semanas, para ser morto por um marido enlouquecido. Por reflexo puro, ou talvez estupidez, ele levantou a cabeça para ver onde o atirador estava apontando. Tardiamente ele desejou que não o tivesse.

Um tiro de espingarda atingiu a cabeça do homem. Um burraco negro apareceu em sua testa e pelo espaço de dois batimentos cardíacos, Zack podia jurar que o homem ficou surpreso por ter sido atingido.

E, logo, o atirador se dobrando como uma marionete com as cordas quebradas desapareceu da vista.

Agora tudo havia terminado.

Pelo menos para alguns.

Soluços chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Da mulher. E um gemido angustiado, arrancado do fundo do intestino de um homem. O som inconfundível de raiva e conhecimento terrível. Zack levantou em seus pés, viu Tanner e Eve se desembaraçar, olhando um para o outro. Ele estava tão aliviado e miserável de culpa por causa disso, o gemido não tinha vindo de Tanner. E Eve, sua melhor amiga estava bem. O Capitão lhe deu um sorriso fugaz e parou, dizendo algo que Zack não podia escutar e ofereceu a sua mão. Depois de uma breve hesitação ela a agarrou e devolveu o sorriso. Tanner retornou o sorriso quando a puxou para cima.

Perto dali, o segundo bombeiro se ajoelhou sobre o seu amigo caído. Ele derrubou o casaco e os suspensórios, tirando sua camisa, e usuou como compressa contra a ferida de bala no peito do outro homem.

"Vamos lá Randall." Ele suplicou. "Fique comigo."

Zack gritou para pedir mais ajuda, mas não era necessário. Os bombeiros correram para o grupo, com os equipamentos médicos e a maca. Ele olhou novamente para o homem gravemente ferido tentando falar, com o sangue saindo de seus lábios pálidos, e sabia.

Assim como Randall.

"Diga... Diga a minha esposa..." Ele nunca chegou a terminar.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de seu parceiro angustiado.

"Eu irei meu amigo. Prometo."

Zack viu os olhos do jovem bombeiro se apagarem como um último suspiro antes de seu corpo. Raiva impotente o consumiu, sufocando a garganta. Seu olhar estreitou para a varanda, onde o atirador já não estava. Isso não era suficiente. Nunca seria justiça o suficiente para a esposa de um homem bom e de família.

Uma vida promissora acabada por um capricho de um idiota. Mais um valentão que nunca responderia por seus crimes. Quem não gostaria de enfrentar um julgamento sobre a terra. Provavelmente tinha ido ao inferno rindo.

Zack desejou do fundo de sua alma ter sido ele a puxar o gatilho. Colocando um burraco na testa deste bastardo. A direção de seus pensamentos o assustou, mas o próximo o chocou até os dedos dos pés.

Não, ele o teria torturado. Rasgando o assassino com as suas próprias mãos. Vagarosamente e com paciência, seu coração seria uma coisa morta dentro dele, enquanto o caçador tomava a sua presa. Gritava em agonia e horror quando a mesa virava e ele sabia que ia pagar.

E pagaria.

Até que ele lhe tirasse o folego, o último suspiro.

Exatamente como Randall.

Em vista da terrível tragédia, ele se perguntou o que Cori acharia sobre isso. O que ela diria se seoubesse que o homem que ela tinha aceitado em sua cama não era muito melhor do que o homem morto na varanda.

Pouco melhor do que o marido que tinha abusado dela durante anos. Por que ele nutria alguma dúvida antes, agora ele não tinha nenhuma.

Se a sua vingadora invisível tocasse em Cori, ele morreria implorando por misericórdia.

"Ok, vi a cobertura no jornal. Está pronto para falar sobre isso?"

Cori segurava sua caneca de café e estudava Zack com preocupação. Ontem, no momento em que ela tinha visto uma recapitulação do horrível espetáculo na televisão na sala das enfermeiras, ela deixou uma mensagem no celular de Zack. Aquele que estava desligado por várias horas. E quando finalmente telefonou, ele desviou do assunto com firmeza para Cori e sua segurança. Ele precisava de apoio em seus planos para ficar com Shea de noite, enquanto ele estava na estação e assim por diante. Ela entendeu o porquê, mas ele não podia se esconder dela para sempre.

Ele parecia cansado, o que era de se esperar após o seu primeiro turno depois de quase um mês, especialmente após a tragédia de perder um dos seus. Ele jogou a sua carteira e as chaves sobre o balcão da cozinha como ele tinha, sem dúvida, feito centenas de vezes antes, uma escura emoção através do cansaço.

"Acabou e estou bem. Como foi ficar hospedada na última noite com Shea? O arranjo deu certo?"

"Foi uma festa do pijama. Ficamos acordadas até tarde, assistimos a um filme antigo, e comemos porcarias. Não desvie do assunto."

Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando no encosto de uma cadeira pequena, cruzou a distância entre eles, puxando-a para seus braços. Com um suspiro, ela se aconchegou contra ele, descansando o rosto em seu peito. Seu batimento cardíaco num ritmo constante no ouvido dela, lento e reconfortante. Deus, ela poderia ter perdido ele ontem quando deveria ter sido somente um trabalho de rotina dirigindo o caminhão. Seu domínio sobre ele apertou.

"Será que vai ser sempre assim?"

Para seu crédito, ele não evitou e nem fingiu não entender a pergunta.

"Essa foi uma chamada ao acaso, linda. Noventa e sete por cento das nossas chamadas envolvem acidentes de trânsito, emergências médicas em casa, e uma variação de situações estranhas que eles se colocam. Nada muito perigoso nessas chances, então não se preocupe, tudo bem?"

Ela deu uma risada trêmula.

"Meu homem inteligente com os números. Deve ser por isso que eu..." Ela respirou fundo. _Diga_ _covarde_! Ela recuou, inclinando o rosto para ele. "Por que eu te amo."

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram por trás dos óculos. Sua boca abriu sua expressão boba tão cômica que ela poderia ter rido se de repente não sentisse medo de sua resposta.

O sorriso lento e sexy se espalhou por todo o belo rosto, lhe roubando o fôlego.

"Tenho certeza de que ouvi mal. Diga de novo."

"Eu te amo Zack Knight." Aproximando, ela tirou uma mecha do cabelo negro de seus olhos. "Depois de ontem não podia esperar mais para te dizer."

Emoldurando seu rosto com as mãos trêmulas, ele baixou os lábios até os dela. Passando em um contato sensual antes de deslizar a língua em seu interior. Ele a acariciou passando pelos dentes, aprofundando o beijo. Quente e urgente, mas doce. Todo Zack. Transformando seus sentimentos em um simples toque, seu corpo lutando contra a excitação, a dela queimando através das roupas.

Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou em seus olhos.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou. "Tanto que até dói!"

Com tanta alegria que ela pensou que fosse estourar, mas ela não pôde parar para clarear o momento esmagador.

"Posso dizer."

Um canto de sua boca contorceu.

"Não é exatamente o que queria, mas agora que você o fez... A minha enfermeira tem algum remédio para a minha dor?"

"Acredito que tenha algo."

Segurando sua mão, ela o levou para o quarto no andar de cima. E começou a fazer algo que ela não tinha ousado antes.

Ficar extremamente atrasada para a aula.

Eles se despiram, saboreando um ao outro sem se tocar em primeiro lugar. Ela adorava a forma com a qual seus músculos se moldavam quando ele puxou a camisa azul marinho, sua força e os músculos finos. A pequena cicatriz da bala no ombro estava vermelha, mas curada. Um punhado de cabelo preto crespo arrastou pelo seu peito direto para o estômago, onde se formou uma linha reta diretamente para o ninho em sua virilha.

Ele tirou suas calças e as chutou para o lado, de frente para ela em toda a sua gloria nua. Seu pênis erguido, em busca de um refúgio em seu calor, grande e grosso.

Ela tirou seu sutiã, se contorcendo para tirar a calcinha, sem tirar os olhos famintos dos dele.

"Você é lindo." ela disse.

"Minha fala, mas obrigado." Chegando perto, ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela, roçando a ereção em sua barriga. "Você está deslumbrante."

Não a deixando responder, ele a apoiou na cama, e empurrou suavemente sobre o colchão. Deitando sobre ela, ele sentou entre as coxas dela e pegou seus óculos.

"Não, deixe-os."

"Eles vão ficar no caminho."

"Só dessa vez? Por favor?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Os acho sexys."

"Jesus."

Mas, ele fez o que ela pediu seu sorriso brincalhão malicioso com fome do homem, quando ele posicionou a cabeça de seu pênis entre os lábios lisos de seu sexo.

Ela arqueou suas pernas, puxando-o para dentro um centímetro ou dois.

"Por favor, preciso de você."

Com um gemido, ele deslizou seu comprimento profundamente, enchendo-a. Todo o caminho, pele com pele, provocando tremores deliciosos em todo seu sistema nervoso. Esticando-a para o limite, um ajuste perfeito.

Passando seus braços em cada lado de sua cabeça, ele começou a se mover. Retirando devagar, longamente até a borda, sua ponta mal dentro, depois avançando de novo. Cobrindo cada polegada sua, queimando até as bolas.

Saindo devagar. E dentro.

Decadente, tirando o seu controle.

"Oh, Deus, sim Zack!"

"O que linda?"

"Sim! Não pare..."

Ele manteve a tortura até que ela se contorceu debaixo dele, quase sem sentido em êxtase. Seu pau estava tão quente, confirmando-a como sua. Seus músculos contraídos sob as pontas dos dedos, o suor molhando as costas e seu peito. O cheiro pungente do sexo masculino, o seu amor perverso e selvagem.

"Mais rápido, mais duro." Ela ofegou, enrolando as pernas na cintura dele.

Apertando em volta dela, ele aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, seu desejo, seu comando. Ele mergulhou profundo e duro, sem nada em volta. Cori se agarrou a ele, completamente devastada. Nada importava, exceto seu corpo dentro dela, dar e receber. Fazer amor com ela, como ele nunca tinha feito com mais ninguém.

_Minha_.

Seu corpo queimando, o seu orgasmo em erupção como um maçarico. Ela endureceu com um grito, convulsionando em torno dele, enquanto a cavalgava.

"E isso mesmo. Maravilhoso. Deixe-se levar por mim... Ah, foda!"

Mergulhando fundo, ele começou a ter espamos. A corrida quente de seu esperma fluindo em seu ventre quando ele a abraçou.

"Eu te amo," respondeu asperamente. "Deus, eu te amo."

"Amo você também."

Eles fluturam em torno da Terra em uma névoa satisfeitos, disposto a se mover. Ela gostava de seu peso pressionado em seu corpo.

"Você não sabe o quanto precisava de você. Senti sua falta." Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em seu cabelo.

"Oh, acho que tenho uma ideia." Sorrindo, ela mexeu os quadris, enfatizando enterrando seu ser nele. "Senti sua falta, coisa quente. Você sabe, nossos horários são uma merda. Odeio sair de casa assim quando você está chegando."

"Você sempre poderia se demitir, ficar em casa, e ser minha escrava de amor. A culpa é sua se estou arruinado de qualquer maneira."

Seu felino interior ronronou. Esse homem era só dela. Para saber que ele nunca tinha estado com nenhuma outra mulher era uma droga inebriante.

"Oh? Como, ousa dizer, eu consegui levar esse modelo de inocência para a perdição?"

Em resposta, ele acariciou a passagem molhada com seu pau.

"Assim."

"Então quem é o escravo do amor, menino do fogo?"

Ele deu um falso suspiro.

"Ok, sou eu. Mas, agora é meu dever manter a rainha sempre acariciada pelo seu concubino. Muitas vezes. Ter o seu escravo sexual próprio é uma grande responsabilidade, você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei." Ela brincou se balançando novamente.

"Se você não parar com isso vou mantê-la o dia todo na cama."

"O seu ponto é?"

Fez uma pausa olhando para ela com ar divertido.

"Sabe quando me apaixonei por você?"

"Não, quando?" Ela perguntou intrigada.

"Quando você saiu do seu SUV, com o olhar mais quente que fogos de artifícios, e mais do que um inferno e disse: Não existe luzes vermelhas de onde você vem, Forrest Gump?"

Seu rosto queimou em constrangimento e ela cobriu os olhos com uma mão.

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre isso! Não posso acreditar que disse algo tão grosseiro para você."

Ele riu e beijou o nariz dela.

"Você me colocou de quatro, bebê. Bem, e você?"

Ela olhou para ele por entre os dedos.

"E eu o que?"

Finalmente ele se afastou indo para o lado, mas uma coxa posicionada sobre ela.

"Você é impossível mulher. Quando você se apaixonou por mim?"

Ela estudou seu rosto sério, ao longo da extensão de suas pestanas escuras. Enquadrando aqueles olhos azuis incríveis, e sentiu sua garganta arder com emoção súbita.

"Isso é fácil. Na ponte, quando você segurou minha mão e disse que não iria sem mim, e quis dizer cada palavra." Ela traçou seus lábios, o coração inchado de amor. "Nesse momento, você se tornou a luz na minha escuridão, em mais maneiras do que você jamais poderia imaginar. E de alguma forma sabia que te amaria para sempre."

Em um instante ela se viu deitada em cima dele, esmagando contra seu peito. Sua voz rouca retumbando em seu ouvido.

"Cristo, o que você faz comigo. Irá se atrasar, você percebe."

"Horrivelmente tarde." Ela concordou alegremente.

Com um rosnado exagerado, Zack revirou debaixo dela, e começou a cumprir a sua promessa.

_**Capítulo 16**_

Todos os músculos do corpo de Cori vibraram com a chama do sexo matutino... Que já havia se tornado meio da manhã, então era o sexo da tarde. Seja qual fosse à punição que seu professor concebesse, valeria a pena, se ele descobrisse que Cori tinha mentido sobre estar doente.

"Tenho que perguntar do que você está rindo?" Do banco do motorista do Mustang, Zack lançou um olhar para ela, sorrindo como um bobo.

"A mesma coisa que você, Membro Poderoso."

Zack começou a rir tanto que engasgou, desviando e quase os levando para a pista da direita na rodovia 49, em um profundo barranco.

"Bom Deus." ele ofegou lutando pela compostura. "Você não pode dizer essas coisas, enquanto estou dirigindo."

"Hum. Se você vai sair da estrada, posso pelo menos fazer valer a pena nosso tempo."

"Misercórdia mulher. Não poderia fazer Júnior se aprsentar agora mesmo se você fizesse um strip tease."

"Hoje à noite?"

Ele atirou um olhar incrédulo.

"Você não está falando sério."

"Você é jovem com a energia de uma estrela pornô. Muito tempo em recuperação também."

"Puxa obrigado. Eu acho. Você namorou muitas estrelas pôrnos?"

"Além do ponto." Ele fez uma careta e ela riu. "Você sente por isso."

Ele revirou os olhos, mas relaxou, parecendo bastante satisfeito.

"Voltando ao assunto da minha resistência?"

"Você é um homem. Enfim, tenho planos para essa noite. Um para garantir a participação ávida de Júnior."

"Sim? Sou todos ouvidos." Ele disse curioso.

"Não, é uma surpresa. Apenas descanse bastante."

"Não é justo."

Ela sorriu.

"Você vai pensar de forma diferente essa noite."

Eles fizeram o passeio por Sugarland em silêncio. Logo Zack a levou pela a mão até a entrada da emergência, pegou a mão dela e levou aos lábios. Então se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo doce, exigente que a fez querer dizer que desse a meia volta e a levasse para casa.

"Já sinto sua falta, bonitão."

"Bom, o lado bom é que o resto do dia não será tão longo agora. Desde que você me seduziu e tudo mais."

"Sua vez de jogar sujo." Seus olhos azuis dançaram com malicia.

"Não se esqueça disso."

"Sem chance. Virei te buscar as seis".

Relutante, ela saiu e lhe soprou um beijo. Ela observou-o se afastar, o coração preenchido e enlouquecido de felicidade pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Quando seu carro desapareceu na esquina, ela foi para dentro, os passos rápidos, apesar de estar em seu trabalho. O desafio da emergência a deixava ansiosa, mas comparado ao sexo selvagem com o homem que amava?

Nenhuma competição.

"Uau, isso é alguma expressão em seu lindo rosto, querida. Pena que não é para mim."

Asssustada, Cori procurou a localização da voz de Banning. O homem estava meio escondido em uma árvore de mentira, afastando-se de uma parede na sala de espera da emergência.

Envolvida pelo frio, ela não poderia manter a hostilidade escondida mesmo se tentasse. Realmente, não se importou com ninguém. Essa serpente precisava entender a sua mensagem, em voz alta e clara.

"Oi Tony, ou qualquer que seja o seu nome."

Pego com a guarda baixa ele hesitou.

"Do que você está falando?"

Segurando a bolsa com mais força em seu ombro, ela lançou um olhar para a sala de espera. Médicos e enfermeiras correram para lá e para cá, além do balcão pelas portas duplas, deixando-a mais calma. Levantando a cabeça, ela espetou Banning como uma borboleta.

"Oh, acho que sabe. Logo a polícia de Sugarland também saberá."

"Você é louca," ele gaguejou, ficando vermelho de raiva, com os punhos fechados. "Sou exatamente quem disse que sou. Um artista."

"Quem não sabe que Wassily Kandinsky foi considerado o primeiro pintor moderno abstrato do séxulo XX. Não se preocupe. Não sou uma artista também. Quem diria?"

Ele deu um passo adiante, uma veia aparecendo em seu pescoço.

"Corrine..."

"Cuidado. Posso ter cinco médicos em cima de você antes que possa dizer 'direitos de Miranda.' Diga quem é você. Por que você não voa para bem longe, pequeno homem, direto para a Transilvânia ou de onde quer que você saiu. Tudo bem?"

"Maldição."

"É melhor fazer isso rápido também," ela zombou. "Por que a polícia não pode igualar os recursos que meu irmão Joaquin tem em suas mãos. Ele está perto de identificar você, e quando o fizer, nenhum canto do planeta irá escondê-lo dele."

Oh, ele queria estrangulá-la. O desejo estava gravado na linha tensa de seu corpo furioso. Despojado da máscara, o playboy havia ido, e ele pareceu rígido. Letal.

Sem outras palavras ele passou por ela e saiu para a tarde. Ela não tinha duvidas de que se não estivessem em um ambiente público, ela teria desaparecido sem deixar rastros. Tremendo, ela estava imensamente feliz que Zack voltaria para busca-la mais tarde. Ela passou pelas portas duplas em direção à emergência, o medo pisando na alegria em alguns minutos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dissipar o sentimento de naufrágio, de que ela tinha cometido um erro terrível em revelar tudo cedo demais.

Um erro que poderia custar à vida de Zack e a sua.

Zack fez uso produtivo de suas horas de folga no serviço, como ele fazia cada dia quando seus horários os mandava em diferentes direções. Manter-se ocupado parecia fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, e fazendo coisas pequenas em todo o lugar para que Cori lhe desse um sorriso em seu lindo rosto.

Primeiro, ele lavou o novo Explorer que ela comprou com a parte do pagamento do seguro. Ele achava que ela ia querer outra coisa, considerando, mas ela insistiu que o SUV lhe deu algum tipo de boa sorte. Ele salvou a sua vida no outro lembra? Dificil argumentar nesse ponto.

O restante das horas ele passou na oficina trabalhando em volta do projeto top secreto para Cori. Sim, ele se ressentia por ter que rastejar em torno de sua propriedade como um SEAL da maldita marinha, olhando para o mato, tentando encontrar o inimigo, tenso por causa de mais um ataque. Ele mesmo pensou em comprar uma arma, então descartou a ideia. Mais provável que não, ele ia acabar atirando em um animal inocente em vez disso.

Ainda assim ele conseguiu se divertir e sabia disso, toda a madeira foi cortadas, algumas pré-montadas e prontas para serem levadas para baixo do morro até o riacho. Analisando sua obra, ele sentiu uma onda doce de orgulho em seu peito. Nesse fim de semana, ele estaria pronto para revelar a sua surpresa, e ele poderia fazer a sua mulher curiosa parar de espreitar.

Depois de ligar o trator, ele carregou a madeira e suas ferramentas, e se dirigiu para o seu destino. Ele tinha escolhido o local perfeito para o seu trabalho, no caminho que eles tinham percorrido o dia todo quando ele chegou, onde as árvores se separavam e a trilha levava até o lado oposto da colina.

Ele desligou a máquina e decidiu deixar tudo no reboque, enquanto trabalhava. Pulando, ele se ocupou arrastando as placas, manobrando, e martelando até que o suor rolasse nos olhos dele e enfiou a camisa junto com o seu casaco. Eventualmente o sol começou a baixar, e ele se cobriu para terminar o dia. A escuridão chegava mais cedo nessa época do ano, e ele precisava tomar banho para ir buscar Cori.

Pensar nela era toda a motivação que precisava para pular fora. Jogando suas ferramentas na mesa, ele deixou tudo onde estava e caminhou até a casa. Estando tão longe da estrada principal, ele não estava muito preocupado com ladrões fugindo com sua madeira e seu trator. Seu perseguidor era outro assunto, mas Zack sabia que se o desgraçado quisesse arruinar o seu novo projeto, ele iria encontrar uma maneira não importando qual.

Deixando o desconforto de lado, ele tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um novo par de jeans e uma camisa listrada. Em quinze minutos ele estava em seu caminho para a cidade novamente, ansioso para ver a sua deusa.

No hospital Cori não estava do lado de fora, então ele estacionou perto da entrada da emergência para esperar. Por sua natureza, sua pontualidade era imprivesivel em termos de hora, e ela estava frequentemente atrasada. Ele não se importava, mas depois de vinte minutos ele começou a ficar impaciente, o pulso saltando em antecipação a cada oscilação na porta.

Quase meia hora, ele estava prestes a entrar e pedir para chama-la, quando ela se apressou em sair. Caminhando para ele, se dirigiu ao carro, balançando a cabeça em tom de desculpas e soprando uma mecha do cabelo no rosto. Seu rabo de cavalo estava soltando e ela parecia hostilizada. Cansada.

Zack saiu ao seu encontro.

"Ei você." Ele a puxou para seus braços.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui," ela disse o abraçando com força.

"Tarde ruim?" Cara, ela estava lhe apertando, seu corpo inteiro vibrando. E não por prazer, a forma como ele a deixava.

"Um acidente de carro, resultando em ferimentos leves, uma criança atacada por um cachorro. O de sempre."

"O que foi então?"

Libertando-o ela mordeu o lábio a expressão de culpa.

"Estraguei tudo."

Ele franziu o cenho.

"O que você prescreveu, ou algo assim?"

"Não." Ela fez um getso para o Mustang. "Por que não entramos? Meus pés estão me matando."

"Claro, bebê." Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para ela, ajudando, logo, deu a volta ao seu próprio lado e se estabeleceu em seu assento. "Tudo bem , diga."

"Por favor, não fique bravo."

Oh-oh. Nunca era um bom ínicio de conversa.

Acariciando a mão, ele tentou lhe dar um sorriso encorajador.

"Não vou, prometo."

"Não seja precipitado. Tony estava esperando por mim quando cheguei aqui."

"Filho da puta. Ele te tocou?" Se o fez, irei cortar as mãos dele, e deixa-lo sangrando.

"Ele não teve chance. Eu mais ou menos... contei que sabemos que ele é uma farsa."

"Ah, merda. Corrine."

"Sinto muito, mas ele me deixou tão malditamente irritada! Só queria que ele nos deixasse em paz! Pensei que ele podia até sair da cidade se soubesse que estamos no encalço dele." Ela cruzou os braços sob os seios, enquanto se defendia.

"Você honestamente acredita que ele irá?"

A discussão a fez soltar um supiro.

"Na verdade não. Você deveria ter visto seu rosto quando soltei a bomba de que ele estava sendo investigado. Logo, ele queria me matar."

"Vou vê-lo morto antes." Ao olhar assustado e atônito de Cori, ele instantaneamente se arrependeu de ter dito as palavras em voz alta. Ele não queria lembra-la dos outros homens da sua vida antiga, homens que ela chutou para o meio fio, sem nem olhar para trás. "Não posso pedir desculpas pela forma como me sinto, bebê."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, esfregando os braços.

"Não espero que você o faça. Ele me assustou e me defenderei se necessário, e se possível. Apenas outro homem olhou através de mim dessa maneira."

_Seu_ _marido_. Novamente, o frio deslizou ao longo de sua pele. De alguma forma, os dois homens deviam estar conectados.

"Querida, você está certa de que não tem nada familiar nesse homem? Talvez ele trabalhasse com seu marido, ou vocês dois se conhecem de alguma festa? Talvez sua aparência fosse alterada, também."

Ela considerou isso por um longo momento, então suspirou em derrota.

"Nada. Juro que nunca o conheci antes."

"Bem, ele mostrou suas verdadeiras intenções, então isso é alguma coisa. Nós apenas temos que ter cuidado pelos próximos dias, manter nossos olhos abertos."

E esperar que a polícia ou Joaquin descobrisse a verdadeira identidade do homem, antes que ele fizesse seu ataque.

O que seria em breve, agora que ele tinha sido avisado.

"Sinto muito Zack."

Sua expressão desolada machucou seu coração.

"Esqueça isso linda. Vamos lidar com isso, como temos feito com o resto. Com fome?"

"Morrendo," ela disse obviamente grata pela mudança de assunto.

"Quer parar no caminho de casa e comprar comida?"

"Parece maravilhoso. Chinesa?"

"Com certeza."

Zack parou em um restaurante em um shopping da cidade, correndo para pegar a carne e brócolis para si mesmo, galinha agridoce para Cori. O aroma fez sua boca encher de agua durante o caminho... Mas, não tanto quanto a sugestão de sua surpresa sedutora para mais tarde.

_Cachorro tarado_, ele advertiu a si mesmo. _E você a deixou exausta, então ela teve uma tarde terrível. Dê-lhe um tempo._

Eles comeram na mesa do café na sala de estar em frente a um fogo alegre que ele acendeu na lareira. Falaram de temas irrelevantes, relaxando e saboreando a companhia um do outro.

Entretendo-a com historias da Estação em telefonemas engraçados que atendiam. Um em especial ficou em sua memória.

"Então, chegamos à casa do senhor, e ele diz: 'A voz não irá parar de falar comigo'. Nós então pensamos, ótimo o velho é louco, mas o Six-pack pergunta o que a voz está dizendo, e o velho diz: 'Eu não sei, não sei'. Estamos todos perplexos e Six-Pack pergunta: 'Você não sabe o que está dizendo? ' o velho fica bravo e grita: 'Isso é o que ele está dixendo não sei, não sei!"

Cori riu e espetou outro pedaço de frango.

"Ele estava realmente ouvindo uma voz?"

"Sim. Nós estamos procurando pela casa do homem, quando Tommy e Eve começaram a rir, tentando ter controle, por que eles não queriam que o senhor pensasse que eles estavam rindo dele. Todos nós estamos dando uma olhada e eles estão de pé no corredor. Tommy está apontando para um alarme de fumaça no teto, e a coisa ficava dizendo, bateria ruim, bateria ruim."

Ele amava o som do seu riso gutural, à luz do fogo iluminando seus olhos de tigres e a pele dourada, os cabelos arrumados nas chamas. Amava tudo sobre ela.

"Você não parece mais com fome para a comida." Ela disse os lábios se curvando em um sorriso perverso.

"Você pode me culpar? Avisei você desde o inicio que você podia querer deixar de lado essa mentira de cachorro dormindo lembra?"

"Oh, certamente lembro, e você estava errado. Vou me divertir provando também. Agora mesmo." Levantando fez um gesto para as caixas de isopor. "Acabou?"

"Com a comida? Sim."

"Ansioso, nós estamos? Deixe-me livrar disso. Então irei lá em cima para colocar algo mais... Apropriado. Quando voltar, espero encontra-lo em pé de frente ao fogo. Nu." Ela cmainhou para a cozinha deixando seu recado.

Droga! Sua virilha estava apertada ao ponto do estrangulamento. Quando saiu novamente, ele acenou com a mão para si mesmo.

"Júnior e eu queremos fazer uma queixa sobre ficarmos nus, quando você permanece vestida."

Chegando perto, ela passou a mão em seu peito. Lentamente.

"Você é ou não o meu escravo do amor, que está tendo uma resistência maravilhosa para discutirmos?"

"Merda." Seu pênis saltou, puxando atrás de seu zíper. "Um escravo do amor, ao seu serviço."

Lançando-lhe uma piscadela atrevida, ela começou a subir as escadas. Ele olhou para seu traseiro balançando de um lado para o outro, por um momento antes de ele sair de seu encantamento e a seguir. No banheiro dos convidados que ele estava usando, escovou os dentes, depois passou um minuto estudando seu reflexo no espelho.

Não era ruim. Um pouco estranho, talvez, um escravo do amor nu não usasse óculos, mas Cori os preferia. Isso ficou acima de qualquer questão sobre removê-los para quando Tommy o chamasse de algo.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo. _Não tenho que parecer legal. Cori me ama do jeito que sou._

Tirando a roupa dele, jogou na cama de hóspedes, que não tinha usado nas últimas semanas. Ele se sentiu ridículo de descer as escadas, agitando seu pênis ereto como uma bandeira, mas o seu desconforto evaporou quando ele se perguntou o que ela tinha planjeado.

Por vários minutos, ele olhou para o fogo e tentou imaginar o cenário sexy, mas a sua imaginação viva não era tão forte. Ou talvez, ele simplesmente fosse ingênuo. Seja qual fosse o caso, em suas fantasias mais selvagens, ele não poderia ter previsto essa atitude.

"Meu, meu. Que traseiro lindo. Todo meu."

Virando as costas para a lareira, soltou a respiração com espanto, Cori estava vestida como em um harém. Ou uma princesa árabe. Sim, era isso. Sua mulher era da realeza, maravilhosa e pura.

Novelos de matérias de diáfanos de safira caindo em seus braços e para baixo ao longo de suas pernas nuas, os lindos pés. Os cabelos castanhos caindo, passando em seus ombros. Os lenços estendidos ao redor de seu pescoço esguio e o sutiã pendurado, enfatizando os doces e lindos seios generosos, indo até o umbigo. Seu umbigo estava adornado com uma joia combinando com o azul. Jesus, ele queria seguir com a sua língua. E ir para baixo, no triângulo de material que mal cobria o sexo da frente.

"Gosta do que vê?"

"Deus, sim." ele resmungou dando um passo em sua direção.

"Não, fique exatamente onde você está. Não se mova."

Indo para o aparelho de som, Cori ligou e escolheu uma música de jogo lento, a música instrumental o lembrando de uísque e sexo. Com punho cerrado esperou em tormento. Ele não se contorcia por muito tempo. Ela caminhou até a sala de jantar, e voltou uma das cadeiras de encosto reto. Colocando-o na frente dele, ela fez um gesto para ele.

"Sente-se," ela ordenou o comando quente e abafado como o meio de agosto. "Você é o meu público cativo. Literalmente."

Ele fez o que ela disse. Dificilmente resgistrando o assento frio de madeira pressionando em sua bunda e suas bolas. Algo lhe dizia que não estaria frio por tanto tempo.

"E agora?"

"Você quer ir para onde quero te levar, meu escravo sexy?"

"Você tem que perguntar?"

Ela deu um olhar malicioso para a sua ereção latejante.

"Não acho. Tudo bem. De agora em diante, nada de falar, apenas... Sentir. Esquecer quem somos e deixar ir."

O mais fácil que ele já tinha recebido, uma vez que ele poderia fazer nada. Quando ela começou a se mover com a música, ele não poderia ter dito uma palavra de qualquer maneira. Toda a fala o abandonou quando ela ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça balançando. Seus quadris ondulados no tempo da batida preguiçosa. Ela o viu, seus movimentos perfeitos para fazer amor.

Ela estava fazendo uma das suas danças eróticas para ele, assim que ele percebeu. De certa forma ele rezou fervorosamente que ela não o tivesse feito para mais ninguém. No instante seguinte, ele não se importava mais. Ela não era uma dançarina, ela era a sua princesa. Ele existia somente para satisfazê-la, no entanto, no que ela desejasse.

Hipnotizado, ele olhou quando ela removeu um dos lenços de seu pescoço. Girou e o lançou no ar, criando um padrão fascinante. Preenchendo com antecipação.

Logo, ela dançou nele, levando seu tempo. Ao seu lado, ela passou o lenço no pescoço, arrastando-o para baixo do peito. Arrepiando a sua pele, com a sensação do material escorregando para a sua barriga. A virilha dolorida. Ela curvou-se, os seios perto do seu rosto, perto o suficiente para provar se ele virasse o rosto para o lado. Mas, este era o show dela, e ele estava morrendo de vontade de aprender o que ela planejou.

"Ponha seus braços para trás e cruze os pulsos." Ela disse suavemente em seu ouvido.

Ele obedeceu, seu coração batendo como um louco de desejo. Certamente ela não tinha intenção de...

Por Deus ela o fez! Um protesto quase escapou, mas ele o silenciou, sem vontade de acabar com o seu jogo. Ele esperou na descrença, enquanto ela amarrou seus pulsos com o lenço, prendendo no encosto da cadeira.

Fazendo um som satisfeito em sua garganta, ela veio para ficar na frente dele de novo. Com um sorriso felino, ela removeu o restante dos dois lenços e os arrastou para baixo de seu corpo, da mesma maneira como antes, deixando-o trêmulo.

Dessa vez ela se ajoelhou em seus pés. Seu olhar a seguiu e ele piscou para o pré-sêmen saindo na ponta de seu pênis. Cristo, ele esperava que fosse capaz de resistir na construção do orgasmo explosivo em suas bolas. Havia finalmente experimentado as alegrias de amor, mas tinha sido seduzido. Tomado.

"Abra as suas pernas, igual as pernas da cadeira."

A posição o faria completamente vulnerável... Especialmente quando ela amarrou cada um de seus tornozelos às pernas da cadeira. Ele estava aberto e nu na frente de sua amante, para ela ver como desejasse. A emoção escura correu em suas veias, drogando-o.

Ele queria ser reclamado por ela, mais do que sempre quis em sua vida. De pé, ela olhou a sua obra, começando a balançar novamente ao ritmo da musica.

"Maravilhoso." ela murmurou. "Um banquete para ser saboreado."

Provocando-o, ela o presenteou com as suas costas e começou a remover o material de seus braços e de suas pernas. A cobertura individual facilmente siando, deixando-a com apenas o sutiã e o fio dental. Ele não podia tirar os olhos de como as peças saíam de seu corpo, os globos doces de seu traseiro.

Alcançando atrás dela, desfez o fecho do sutiã, deixando as tiras em queda livre. Então ela desamarrou as cordas em volta do pescoço, jogou o sutiã de lado. Virando-se para enfrenta-lo. Zack respirou fundo. Os cabelos sedosos dela caindo nos seios nus, os mamilos rosados maduros. Esta deusa era dele. Ele tinha dificuldade em acreditar em sua sorte.

Ela se aproximou, ajoelhando-se entre os joelhos. Inclinou para frente, lambendo o pré-sêmen na ponta de seu pênis.

"Hum. Tão bom. Você gosta de estar a minha mercê pelo que vejo."

Ela sugou a coroa, arrebatando o ar de seus pulmões. O pensamento coerente fuigiu e ele foi um verdadeiro escravo para os seus desejos, seu corpo para ela lamber e provar. Sua língua rosada arrastando ao longo de seu cumprimento quente, passando em todo o contorno. Os dedos finos manipulando suas bolas, sendo arrastando e tenso com a excitação. Então ela o levou na boca, sugando profundamente, atormentando a carne. A visão de seus lábios acariciando seu pênis quase acabou com ele, e seus quadris queriam sair do assento. Um gemido baixo escapou um apelo sem palavras.

Liberando-o, ela se levantou. Balançando as pernas largas e montou na cadeira, suas coxas na lateral dele. A posição colocava os seios em seu nariz, e colocava a sua femilinidade perigosamente perto de seu pênis.

"E agora uma dança provada, docinho. Relaxa e desfrute."

Abaixando seu monte, ela se agachou sobre ele, permitindo que seu pênis fosse para dentro ao longo de seu sexo, enquanto ela se contorcia em um ritmo hipnótico. Bastando colocar o calor contra a sua feminilidade. Nada mais.

Mãos em seus ombros, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, causando uma chuva castanha cair contra ambos em uma cascata. Realizada através de seu olhar semiaberto, uma criatura sexual fascinante que amava o poder que ela tinha sobre ele.

Assim o fez. Sua respiração prendeu em seus pulmões e ele sabia que não podia aguentar muito mais tempo. Estava desesperado para estar dentro dela, quando gozasse, onde ele pertencia.

Ela deu vários beijos em seus lábios, seguindo com os dedos abaixo de sua bochecha.

"Diga-me o que você quer, escravo."

"Deus, por favor...".

"Diga."

Ele estava perdido.

"Foda-me, por favor."

Passando uma mão em seu ombro, ela guiou a ponta de seu pênis para a sua entrada com o outro. Ela fez uma pausa com ele dentro dela, uma polegada, que ele pensou que seu coração fosse explodir.

"Assista como te fodo," ela disse.

"Sim, eu... Ah, porra!"

Um fio de suor escorreu pela sua testa. Seu olhar fixo em como sua vagina engolia o seu cumprimento pulsante. Pouco a pouco, incendiando-o por dentro e por fora. Para baixo, baixo, até que ela sentou em seu colo, enterrando-o dentro dela.

Ela começou a montá-lo, para cima e para baixo, e sua mente voou. Ele era dela, seu brinquedo, seu instrumento de prazer. Nunca algo assim, tão escuro e sensual. Totalmente detida, nunca acabando com a tortura.

"Sim, bebê! Foda-me, use-me... Por favor, não pare".

Com um gemido gutural, ela aumentou o ritmo, cavalgando em seu pau. Mais rápido, mais forte, suas paredes femininas apertando e acariciando-o em um frenesi. Ele empurrou para fundo, incapaz de evitar a si mesmo. Fora de controle, seus corpos batendo juntos. Ela montou com abandono, correndo a cabeça em direção ao limite. O encontro agora familiar da explosão iminente formigava na base de sua espinha, e depois...

"Oh! Oh Deus, bebê! Sim!"

Ele soltou do fundo de seu ventre um grito rouco, abençoado, a liberação. Sem parar, o seu pênis mandando cada última gota. Os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço, ela contra ele, estremecendo em seu próprio orgasmo, gritos incoerentes derramando em seus lábios.

Ela caiu contra ele e ficaram presos juntos, lutando por ar. Por quanto tempo, ele não sabia.

"Jesus Cristo," ele sussurrou. "Isso foi incrível."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

"Você gostou?"

"Sério, o que você acha?"

"Júnior nunca mais será o mesmo." Ela mexeu em seu colo para dar ênfase.

"Bebê, você tocou acima da minha cabeça. Você consegue ver meu cérebro?"

"Não, apenas um homem incrivelmente sexy."

Bem, ele estava longe de ser sexy. Não estava, no entanto, prestes a discutir.

"Prometa-me uma coisa." Ele disse de repente.

"Qualquer coisa." ela respondeu sem hesitação.

"Jure-me que você nunca vai dançar uma dança exótica para outro homem novamente."

Mesmo que ela nunca permitiu um cliente tocá-la, a ideia o rasgava em pedaços.

"Vou fazer um pouco melhor menino do fogo." Ela se inclinou, mordiscando ao longo de sua mandíbula. "O que você diria se eu lhe dissesse que irei aposentar a dança erótica, exceto, quando dançar para você?"

Se ele tivesse de pé, teria caído de joelhos de puro alívio.

"Diria que é a melhor notícia que ouvi, linda."

"Vou encontrar uma maneira de acabar de pagar a minha faculdade, Zack. Que não envolver dançar ou tocar no dinheiro sujo de Alex." Ela sorriu seu amor chegando ao vento, tocando em sua alma. "Nunca faria nada para machuca-lo. Eu te amo".

"Também amo você, querida."

"Eu financiarei."

"_Nós_ Financiaremos, como todo mundo faz." ele beijou seu nariz, a única parte dela que ele poderia alcançar, enquanto seus pés e mãos estavam atados. "Bebê?"

"Hum?"

"Posso ser seu escravo sexual com mais frequência?"

"Sempre."

Ele suspirou a felicidade não uma ideia inatingível, que estava fora de seu alcance.

"Essa é a segunda melhor noticia que já ouvi."

_**Capítulo 17**_

Cori agarrou a mão de Zack, enquanto ele a puxava no meio da multidão na noite de sábado no bar. O estabelecimento era antigo e desgastado, suas paredes cobertas de fotografias amareladas com retratos, e recordações locais, tais como troféus do ensino médio. Provavelmente por que o proprietário havia se formado em Cheatham County, ou algo assim que Zack informou. Os clientes eram da classe trabalhadora, ásperos, e vinham aqui para se divertir, em uma atmosfera amigável.

Ainda assim, Cori estava nervosa sobre o encontro com os amigos de Zack em um ambiente social, Eve Marshall em particular. Oh, Cori poderia aguentar uma briga de gato se era para isso que veio, mas uma briga não iria resolver nada. Não quando a mulher tinha o respeito e influência sobre o pessoal da Estação Cinco.

Esperando que não chegasse a isso. Ela gostaria de pensar que a sua ligação fraca tinha começado a se desenvolver no dia do atentado contra Zack, que tinha sobrevivido.

"Estamos prestes a descobrir." Ela murmurou. Graças a Deus ela pediu para Shea se encontrar com eles ali. Zack tinha muitos amigos. Não era como se alguém fosse notar outro corpo nesse lugar, e ter sua própria amiga junto seria divertido.

Cori viu Eve quando eles se aproximaram do grupo na mesa ao longo da parede na esquerda, em frente do bar. A companhia tinha juntado três mesas, e Cori reconheceu os outros amigos de Zack um por um. Vê-los com roupas normais e seus cabelos a mostra deu-lhe uma sensação estranha, que ela rapidamente descartou.

Bombeiro em jogo. Gostoso.

Ela podia ter alguém, mas não estava morta.

O jovem loiro lindo de morrer, Tommy Skyler, estava flertando com uma linda garçonete que levava suas bebidas. Howard e Kat Paxton estavam sentados ao lado dele, conversando com Sean Tanner e Eve Marshall, e um homem moreno que Cori não conhecia. Cori não perdeu como os olhos verdes de Sean se estreitaram na companhia de Eve, que era realmente muito marcante, com uma estrutura magra e um rosto anguloso. Interessante. Ela questionou se mais alguém sentia a vibração do Capitão, especialmente Eve.

Os únicos dois que não participavam da conversa era o sexy Julian Salvatore e seu encontro, uma mulher hispânica com os cabelos cor de canela escura. A dupla parecia afastado do resto de alguma forma. Julian tinha o braço pendurado nas costas da cadeira da mulher de uma forma familiar. Enquanto, eles pareciam confortáveis um com o outro, a mesma facilidade não pareceu se aplicar ao resto do grupo. Julian se sentou com um tornozelo apoiado casualmente em seu joelho, mas sua linguagem corporal irradiava tensão. Ao contrario de seu encontro, ele não estava sorrindo quando pegou o guardanapo com a mão livre.

"Ei Zack!"

Cumprimentos em seguida de Howard foram recebidos com gritos e batendo nas mesas, logo por palmas nas costas de seu amigo e socos no braço, enquanto ele e Cori se juntavam a eles.

As três mulheres, incluindo Eve, sorriram e deram um caloroso 'oi' para Cori, tirando essa dor de cabeça que parecia espremer suas têmporas. Ok, isso não era abraços e beijos, mas era um começo. Pelo menos ela não teria que se preocupar com dardos envenenados desviando toda a noite.

Após o ritual exuberante dos homens, ela e Zack se sentaram no outro lado de Julian e de sua mulher, de frente com Tommy. O menino com os olhos azuis pálidos, sorrindo com covinhas para Cori, dando um profundo olhar mais uma vez, quando ele falou com Zack.

"Maldição Einstein, onde você encontrou a Sra. Tesouro delicioso?"

Cori soltou uma risada curta, sem saber se ficava ofendida. Algo lhe dizia que o menino era inofensivo, apenas aflito com um caso de bobeiras e hormônios que saiam de sua boca, como a maioria dos meninos na sua idade. Desde que ouviu o comentário de Zack para Tommy, ela descobriu que havia acertado.

"O nome dela é Cori, e ela é a mulher que salvamos no acidente na ponte no mês passado, idiota."

Os olhos pálidos de Tommy se arregalaram, e ele estudou Cori mais de perto.

"Oh, cara! Caramba me desculpe. Não a reconheci. Quer dizer, naquele dia você estava toda molhada e tal."

"Não tem problema," exclamou Cori. Ela não precisava ser lembrada de quão terrível ela estava na sala de emergência, enquanto Zack lutava por sua vida.

"De qualquer forma é um prazer conhece-la. Oficialmente, quero dizer."

Cori sorriu de volta para Tommy. Ela não podia culpa-lo. O menino era um livro aberto, e bonito como um anjo caído. Alguém como ele deveria ser modelo ou ator, e Cori se perguntou por que ele não era.

"Você me faz lembrar alguém," ela disse para ele. O que naturalmente, levou uma nuvem de orgulho ao peito dele, o olhar pesado das pálpebras com os cílios espessos, que poderiam ter queimado sua calcinha quando ela era dez anos mais jovens.

"A maioria das pessoas dizem que sou parecido com Brad Pitt, você sabe antes que ele ficasse velho."

_Velho_? Ela mal conseguia sufocar a risada.

"Não, isso não era o que estava pensando."

Seu rosto caiu.

"Sério?"

"Sim vamos ver... Tenho na mente! Você me lembra Robert Redford quando ele era jovem."

"Quem?" Ele pareceu genuinamente perplexo.

"Oh Deus." Zack gemeu. "Você é um perdedor."

Tommy o atirou ao o dedo do meio.

"Não estava falando com você, gênio."

"Arrume seu próprio encontro, garoto bonito." Zack voltou colocando o braço em torno dela.

"Talvez eu vá."

Suas brincadeiras aconteciam em um tom afetuoso, e Cori suspeitou que essa fosse à rotina habitual com os homens. Ela relaxou ainda mais, começando a se divertir muito.

A garçonete levou o resto de suas bebidas. Todos pediram cervejas, exceto para Julian que quis Patrón Silver21, Howard e Cori pediram cocas. Como ninguém comentou sobre a abstinência do Tenente, Cori adivinhou que ele não era de beber.

"Cori, essa é a minha boa amiga Carmelita Guiterrez," Julian disse ao seu lado. "Doce, essa é a beleza de Zack, Corrine Shannon."

"Olá." Cori disse. Carmelita devolveu o cumprimento. Ela era confiante e equilibrada, mas não sufocante. Ela e Julian eram amantes? Difícil dizer. Antes de Cori espetacular mais, Eve caminhou para introduzir o seu companheiro para Cori e Zack. A partir dali, e como os olhos escuros do homem disparou sobre o grupo, Cori supunha que ele não tinha conhecido o grupo antes.

"Ei pessoal, este é Drake Bowers," Eve disse enganchando o braço no dele. "Ele ensina música na escola de Sugarland." Seu encontro sorriu, acenando para eles.

Drake pareceu para Cori um homem educado e tímido. Ele também tinha boa aparência, apesar de Cori não temer qualquer homem. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia chegar aos pés do duro e intransigente Capitão Sean Tanner, com seus olhos duros e tristes.

Que tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja, dando ao professor desavisado um olhar afiado o suficiente para cortar um vidro.

Whoa. Ela esperava nunca entrar na lista negra do Capitão. Eve sabia que Sean estava fervendo a ponto de ebulição?

"Quem está a fim de dardos?" Tommy se limitou em seu assento, apontando para uma tabela.

Howard se levantou, elevando-se sobre todos os outros.

"Eu irei. Mulheres contra homens?"

"Woo-hoo. Conte comigo." Kat gritou. "Vamos meninas quem está comigo?"

"Estou dentro." Eve disse.

Eve e Kat tinha uma forte ligação feminina, Cori observou. Elas compartilhavam uma camaradagem fácil, e Kat se encaixava bem com o grupo. Pensando em seus próprios irmãos e sua relação tensa e complicada. Cori foi pega de surpresa com um ataque de melancolia, mas encolheu os ombros. Ela tinha Zack e Shea, que tinha se tornado a irmã que ela sempre quis.

Como se ela tivesse conjurado a amiga, Shea se materializou ao lado dela e a abraçou apertado. Seus cabelos encaracolados castanhos caindo em ondas incontroláveis para os ombros e fazendo cocegas no nariz de Cori.

"Desculpe o atraso! Tive um tempo difícil longe da emergência hoje."

"Você não está. Estamos apenas começando."

Sua amiga pegou o lugar deixado por Tommy, para mais uma rodada de apresentações. Na outra ponta da mesa, Julian iniciou uma conversa com Drake, perguntando sobre seus alunos do ensino médio, enquanto Sean ouvia tudo e tomava um gole de cerveja. Shea estendeu uma mão para Zack.

"Oi, sou Shea Ford. Não acho que fomos apresentados."

Zack olhou com surpresa para a mão, depois a sacudiu brevemente, obviamente encantado por sua atitude simples.

"Eu sou Zack, mas acho que Cori já disse sobre mim."

"Cada segundo que ela está acordada." Ela revirou os olhos e franziu o nariz, sardento. "Ela tem todos os tipos de nomes de animal de estimação lindos para você, como Super...".

Cori a agolpeou sobre a mesa, ofegante.

"Oh, grande amiga você está quebrando o Código Sagrado das Garotas!"

"Não quero saber." disse Zack com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Eu somente ia dizer Supercrânio."

Zack não estava acreditando.

"Jesus." Ele acenou com a mão, ansioso para mudar de assunto. "Obrigado por deixar Cori ficar no seu apartamento, enquanto estou de plantão. Ficamos lhe devendo."

"Sem problemas. Tivemos divertimento, mas espero que peguem quem está por trás dos ataques em vocês, rapidamente. Shane me disse que esse idiota do Banning é um maldito fantasma." Disse ela com nojo.

Zack assentiu.

"Sim. É como se o homem não existisse. Eles não têm as impressões dele, e provavelmente alterou sua aparência mais uma vez. Eles não podem sequer verificar a semelhança física a partir da lista dos maus procurados."

Cori fez uma careta.

"Ugh. Temos que falar sobre isso hoje à noite?"

Zack pegou a mão dela e trouxe aos lábios.

"Você está certa. Sinto muito, bebê. Vamos apenas nos divertir."

"Vou vomitar." Disse Shea.

Eles riram e Zack seguiu para o assunto de como Shea conheceu Cori. Shea o entreteve com a história de quando ela teve o pneu furado na estrada 49, ninguém em volta por milhas e seu irmão não atendia ao telefone celular. A ajuda veio na forma de Cori, tendo acabado de chegar a Sugarland, carregando as coisas em seu SUV. Como Shea, ela não tinha ideia de como trocar um pneu. Mas quão difícil poderia ser?

Uma hora depois rindo e coberta de graxa, elas foram pelo caminho se tornando amigas. Elas tinham colocado o pneu para fora, mas nunca conseguiram repor, quando Shane finalmente chegou salvando suas vidas. No tempo em que ele tinha terminado, ela conversava com Cori como fazia com poucas pessoas, e Cori teve um lugar para ficar, enquanto procurava um apartamento.

A garçonete voltou e Shea pediu um copo de vinho branco. Howard e Tommy chegaram e Cori captou o brilho de interesse nos olhos pálidos do jovem quando olhou para Shea.

Howard falou primeiro.

"Oh cara, as meninas chutaram nossos traseiros. Os vencedores jogam." Percebendo Shea, o Tenente inclinou a cabeça. "Olá sou Howard. Você me parece muito familiar."

A atitude de Shea alegre um pouco sóbria.

"Meu irmão gêmeo é detetive. Ele trabalhou no seu caso há alguns meses atrás. Não que Shane falou de você ou os detalhes, mas leio os jornais."

"Seu irmão é Shane Ford?" Howard deu um sorriso brilhante. "Qualquer irmã dele é minha amiga e de Kat."

A garçonete entregou a Shea seu copo de vinho e foi embora. Shea olhou para o homem grande, hesitante.

"Isso é legal de você dizer, mas..." Ela mordeu o lábio depois suspirou. "Meu irmão ainda tem pesadelos com o seu tiro. Ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu com você."

Howard parecia atordoado.

"Cristo, por quê? Ele fez tudo o que podia para resolver o caso. Ninguém podia prever o que estava acontecendo."

"Bem esse é o meu irmão. Ele sente como se tivesse falhado."

"De jeito nenhum com o inferno. Vou lhe dizer eu mesmo."

"Só não mencione que disse alguma coisa, se você não se importar."

"Não irei." prometeu o Tenente. "Obrigado por me dizer."

Tommy limpou a garganta.

"Consigo uma apresentação para a nova gata?"

Shea enrijeceu, e Cori sorriu interiormente, ela e sua amiga trocaram um olhar sábio. Bonito ou não no estilo Hollywood, Shea tinha um problema exatamente com o tipo de Tommy: Imaturo, governado por sua libido, e possuía um vocabulário que incluía palavras como 'cara' e 'gata'.

"Sou Shea." Ela disse friamente. Ela não estendeu a mão Cori observou, como tinha feito para Zack.

"Tommy Skyler." Seu sorriso, aberto não parecia ter tido um efeito positivo sobre o objeto de suas atenções. Ele não conseguiria nada, no entanto, senão persistisse. "Quer jogar dardos?"

Ela olhou para ele debaixo de seus cílios. Tomou um gole de seu vinho.

"Tenho o meu próprio."

Todo mundo sabia que ela não estava se referindo aos dardos. A linha foi desenhada no ar. Ela não estava nenhum pouco impressionado com o seu charme, e não fez nenhum gesto sobre ele. Todos assistiam, espectadores ávidos como o casal impulsionava e defendia.

"Quer tentar uma partida?" Sua voz baixa e sexy, jorrava em duplo sentido.

"Não obrigada."

"Com medo de perder?"

Ela revirou os ombros para trás, levantando o queixo.

"Sou enfermeira em sala de emergência. Pouca coisa me assusta."

"Exceto um simples jogo de dardo."

_Touché_. Em um momento de clareza, Cori soube que esse homem não era o menino que deixava todos acreditarem. Perguntou-se se Shea havia notado também.

Aparentemente sim. Os lábios de sua amiga se curvaram em desafio.

"Vamos jogar."

Assobios de lobos os seguiram quando Tommy pegou a sua mão e a levou para a mesa aberta.

Sentindo o seu receio, Zack apertou a mão de Cori.

"Não se preocupe ela ficará bem com Tommy."

"E melhor ela estar, ou Shane será como Hannibal Lecter em sua bunda. E não será o cérebro do homem que irá alimentá-lo."

Ele a abraçou, plantando um beijo doce nos lábios.

"Eu te amo."

"Tentando me distrair?"

"Está funcionando?"

Indo para o seu lado, ela deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"Absolutamente. Eu também te amo."

"Deus, chega dessa merda sentimental," resmungou Howard tendo um assento vazio.

Zack riu.

"Diz o senhor Noivo Garanhão. Ainda com Kat passando o antisséptico sobre as suas marcas nas costas, grandão?"

Howard lhe deu um sorriso cheio de dentes que parecia decididamente perigoso, e flexionou os braços, fazendo com que seus bíceps seu peito enorme aumentassem em sua camisa.

"Cuidado meu amigo. Odiaria ter que quebra-lo ao meio quando conseguimos colocar você de novo."

A noite passou rapidamente com os homens conversando com entusiasmo. Todo mundo se divertindo, mesmo Julian e Carmelita que eventualmente se soltavam e entraram em algumas partidas de bilhar e dardos. Todos, exceto Sean que ficou quieto e bebeu demais... E olhava para Eve com uma mistura de saudade, raiva e muita confusão.

O que não podia ser bom. Mas, desde que não conhecia bem os amigos de Zack ainda, não era do seu direito expressar uma opinião.

Fechando um olho, Cori lançou um dardo no alvo a poucos metros de distância. Ela deixou o pequeno míssil voar, e bufou quando ele se enterrou a uns três metros para a direita do alvo.

"Bem, maldição! Mirei bem no olho do boi."

Ao seu lado Zack riu e colocou os dois braços em volta de seus ombros, dando um abraço forte.

"Que tal uma competição de dardos? O perdedor tem que tirar o que o vencedor quiser quando chegar em casa."

"Já lhe dei um show." Virando, ela ficou de frente para Zack. "É a sua vez."

"Oh, cara. Hora de ir." Ele empinou o queixo, os olhos azuis brilhando. "Tenho praticado meu ato, você sabe."

Sorrindo, ela pressionou contra a parte dele que gostava de sua sugestão. Muito.

"Agora é você que está falando. Leve-me para casa e me seduza, bonitão."

Rapidamente, ele disse adeus. Os homens apertaram as mãos com Zack, batendo nas costas, e as mulheres abraçaram a Cori. Ela sentiu uma incrível paz. Shea abraçou-a por ultimo, e Cori franziu a testa, com preocupação súbita.

"Não gosto de deixa-la aqui."

Corando, sua amiga fez um gesto para seu novo admirador pairando no fundo.

"Tommy disse que tinha certeza que terei um carro em segurança. Vocês dois vão, estou me divertindo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Ligo para você." Ela sussurrou em voz conspiratória.

"Detalhes?"

"Pode apostar!"

"Ah mulheres," Zack murmurou. "Vamos lá, bebê."

Ele colocou um braço em volta dos ombros e ela se inclinou para ele, rodeando a cintura quando ele conduziu-os para a saída. Eles entraram na noite de fevereiro, rápido o ar puro, o cheiro do rio Cumberland próximo, chocando com seus sentidos, um tapa depois da atmosfera quente da articulação dos jogos.

Ela respirou fundo o ar frio, e sentiu o cheiro de perfume picante de Zack também. Ele era quente, forte e sólido ao seu lado. Dela.

De repente não havia nada que quissesse mais no mundo do que seu corpo cobrindo o dela. Ao redor e dentro dela, fazendo amor com ela à noite toda. Sem lenços ou adereços. Eles fazendo suas próprias músicas juntos.

"Zack?"

"Hum?"

"Quando vou receber a minha surpresa? No que você está trabalhando?"

Ela podia sentir o seu sorriso radiante quando ele respondeu.

"De manhã, quando sol vier à tona."

"Por que tenho que esperar? E por que tão cedo?"

Ele riu.

"Você vai ver linda."

"Ótimo. Por que tenho uma surpresa para você também."

"Dá uma dica?"

"De jeito nenhum."

Foram ao lado do prédio em direção à extremidade do estacionamento, os sapatos fazendo barulho sobre o cascalho. Antecipação de chegar em casa e na cama então apressou seus passos.

"Apagando um fogo?" Ele brincou.

"Não, esse é o seu trabalho. O meu é e ter você nu o mais rápido possível."

"Se você não dormir primeiro."

"Há! Você pode esperar."

Chegando ao fim abrupto, ele retirou o braço de seu ombro e pegou a mão dela. Puxando em alerta.

"Espere um segundo."

Piscando ela olhou ao redor do estacionamento lotado de veículos.

"O que há de errado?"

"Está muito escuro aqui fora."

"É depois da meia-noite seu bobo."

"Isso não é o que quero dizer." Ele ficou onde estava fiscalizando o lugar.

Todos os músculos de seu corpo parecendo mola. Alerta. Sua intensidade a deixando nervosa, e os formigamento em sua nuca enviou uma carga de medo para sua espinha.

"Zack onde está seu carro?"

Ele apontou para as sombras.

"Ali."

"Onde, eu mal vejo." Ela estremeceu, indo para ele, ansiosa para ir embora.

"Vamos."

"Não espere." Depois de um breve silêncio, ele apontou para o lado do edifício, logo, para três postes distribuídos ao longo do estacionamento. "As luzes estão desligadas. Em todos eles."

"Falta energia?"

"Quebradas."

Ela então viu. Os cacos de vidro brilhando sob o luar na caminhado ao lado do prédio.

"Zack..."

"Tudo bem." ele disse calmamente. "Vamos para dentro e contar sobre as luzes. Vamos esperar até que algum dos outros forem embora."

"O jogo de espera será longo." Zombou uma voz atrás deles.

A voz dele.

Eles giraram juntos e Zack a empurrou para trás, protegendo-a com seu corpo. Cori desviou o olhar para o homem parado a poucos metros e agarrou a camisa de Zack.

"Oh, Deus Zack!" O brilho do cano de uma arma treinado para o centro do peito de Zack, frio e ameaçador na mão do homem.

Terror correu pelo sangue dela como gelo. Ela pegou a forma do homem, tão familiar... E nada. Ele era alto e ágil, mas os longos cabelos loiros era outra coisa. Em vez disso, mechas escuras foram cortadas perto de sua cabeça, dando a seu rosto uma aparência muito mais áspera, sinistra.

"Não percebeu isso ainda querida? Você sabe quem eu sou?"

A voz dele. Não estava certo, e nem era a sua estrutura facial. Alguns ajustes no nariz, na testa e as maças do rosto e ela quase nem acreditava...

"Não." ela sussurrou em horror. "Você... Não pode ser."

"Quem não posso ser Corrine?" Ele riu gostando disso. "O próprio satanás? Seu pior pesadelo vindo do inferno?"

Se ela não estivesse segurando em Zack, teria caído. Os joelhos viraram água, seu coração pronto para explodir.

"Alex."

Zack soltou a respiração, e deixou sair uma maldição, mantendo-a firma atrás dele.

"Fique fodidamente longe dela, idiota."

"Oh não penso assim. Cori, querida, tem algo que pertence a mim." Alex balançou a arma maliciosamente na escuridão. "E a menos que ela esteja pronta para ver o amante morrer, ela tem cerca de cinquenta milhões e uma de razões para cooperar. Vire-se e comece a andar."

_**Capítulo 18**_

Zack manteve Cori na sua frente, enquanto caminhavam em direção à parte detrás do estacionamento, e o seu captor atrás dele. Raiva e medo rodeando o seu estômago, e estava doente com a vontade de matar esse filho da puta, antes que ele a machucasse.

Ele não acreditou nem por um segundo, que esse homem era seu falecido marido ressuscitado dos mortos. Ela passou um tempo com ele, como Tony. Ela o teria reconhecido. Uma mania, uma frase. Ele não poderia se esconder sempre atrás de um novo rosto. Cirurgia plástica cobria a pele, mas não a alma podre por baixo.

Ela ficou chocada e com medo. Quando sua mente clareasse, ela perceberia que este homem não era Alex. Mas, quem diabos era ele?

Alguém que não só deseja os cinquenta milhões, mas claramente acreditava que tinha direito a fortuna. Só isso o fazia extremamente perigoso.

Quando chegaram à extremidade do estacionamento, o homem quebrou o silêncio com uma ordem.

"Continue indo para através das árvores, tem uma van estacionada."

Uma vez que eles estivessem no carro, suas chances de sobrevivência cairiam dramaticamente. Aquelas figuras sombrias dançaram no cérebro de Zack, mas ele as espantou. Uma fração de segundo. Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma arma, atacar 'Alex' e permitir que Cori corresse de volta para o bar pedindo ajuda. O homem não poderia manter os olhos em ambos, especialmente no escuro.

Mas, quando eles chegaram a van velha, sua situação caiu sobre uma nova queda. O bastardo tinha pensando bem em seu plano. Contornando seus cativos, ele colocou as chaves sobre o capô e se afastou.

"Cori você irá dirigir." ele soltou. "Vou andar no banco do passageiro na frente. Mas, primeiro quero que seu namorado abra a porta lateral e se prenda em um dos assentos do meio."

Porra, ele cobria quase todos os ângulos. Mas, talvez ele pudesse ataca-lo por trás. Pegando a arma ou estrangulando a sua bunda gorda.

Ele poderia conseguir. Subiu no assento da van diretamente atrás do local do passageiro, afivelou o cinto de segurança, tenso e pronto para uma oportunidade para atacar. A arma estava apontada para Cori agora, para assegurar a cooperação dela e Alex subiu.

Ao aceno do homem, Cori ligou a van. Zack estava trabalhando em uma melhor forma de atacar, quando Alex virou em seu assento, seu sorriso feroz e ameaçador à luz caindo dentro do veículo.

"Aqui garoto do amor. Pegue."

Algo leve bateu no peito de Zack e caiu em seu colo. Confuso, ele olhou para baixo para ver uma seringa cheia de liquído claro. O seu sangue gelou, e ele se esforçava para procurar uma saída para isso. Ele iria ser capturado mais uma vez...

"Eu ia colocar uma bala entre os seus olhos antes de terminar de se virar." O homem invadiu seus pensamentos, apontando a arma na cabeça de Zack. "Injete a droga em sua veia, meu amigo. Cada gota."

"Não."

"O que tem nessa agulha não irá mata-lo, mas a bala. Você quer que seu amor veja seu cérebro explodindo no interior por toda a van? Suportando essa longa noite com a sua morte na sua consciência?"

Oh, doce Jesus. Ajude-nos.

"Você irá matar os dois de qualquer maneira."

"É verdade, mas se você optar por morrer agora supõe que deveria lhe dizer o que irei fazer com ela depois que você estiver morto. Depois que ela transferir o dinheiro para a minha conta, irei montar nela. Duro. Toda a noite. Ela vai gritar debaixo de mim, mas você não vai saber não? Ela vai chorar e implorar por misercordia."

"Cale a boca." O punho de Zack se fechou em torno da seringa. Raiva rasgando sua alma e ele luto pela razão. Controle. Esse homem queria que ele vivesse para jogar ele e Cori um contra o outro. Era uma merda, mas ele não tinha escolha. Jogando somente para conseguir mais tempo. Mãos incrivelmente estáveis, ele não desemcapou a agulha.

"Zack não." implorou Cori. "Por favor, não!"

Ele não olhou para ela quando estendeu o seu braço. Pressionou a ponta da agulha em uma veia azul na dobra do cotovelo. Empurrou a substância desconhecida em sua corrente sanguínea, até a última gota.

Fogo e gelo passaram através de seu sistema, roubando sua respiração. Ele engasgou e seu coração acelerou. Seu corpo ficou mole e a seringa escorregou de seus dedos amortecidos.

Alex riu pura maldade.

"Claro, que poderia ter mentido."

Não! Deus me ajude... Cori...

Sua visão ficou nublada e tudo ficou escuro.

O último som que ouviu foram os gritos frenéticos de Cori que o perserguiam no esquecimento.

Cori assistiu horrorizada como os olhos de Zack se fechavam. Seu braço fracassou em ficar ao lado dele, a seringa no chão da van caindo de suas mãos.

_Eu poderia ter mentido._

"Zack? Zack!" Um grito brotou no peito, explodiu do centro do seu ser. Enfrentou Alex o medo selvagem rasgando seu peito. "Ele está morto? Por que se ele estiver, não me importo com que acontecer comigo! Seu precioso dinheiro pode aprodecer por que não me importo, seu animal imundo!"

O tapa de mão aberta na bochecha dela a fez bater a cabeça para trás e ver estrelas. Voltando os seus sentidos. Ela tinha que pensar.

Não, ele não teria matado Zack ainda. Ele precisava de sua cooperação para conseguir o seu dinheiro.

"Posso verificar o pulso?" Ficou irritada de perguntar, mas, felizmente, ele consentiu.

"Sem movimentos bruscos."

Ela assentiu, mordendo uma fodida resposta. Virando, ela pegou o braço caído do Zack, tomando o pulso entre os dedos. Sim. O alívio a inundou, e ela cuidadosamente deslocou seu braço, pondo a mão em seu colo, antes de virar para segurar o volante.

"Para onde?"

"Boa menina. Dirija para a estrada e vire à direita."

Cori seguiu as suas instruções, rezando para que Shea ou um dos amigos de Zack saísse do bar e visse a van indo embora. Ninguém o fez.

Desanimada, ela os levou para fora da cidade, à dúvida vencendo a esperança a cada centímetro. Cerca de vinte minutos na estrada, ele a fez virar à esquerda em uma estrada áspera do município. Mais para frente penetraram nas colinas, deixando para trás a civilização, os ramos magros da floresta no inverno, os dedos ossudos acenando, ela e Zack indo para suas sepulturas.

Por fim, ele a fez dirigir para uma garagem em uma cabana construída em volta da floresta, modesta, embora não rude. Uma luz brilhou em uma janela.

_Será que vamos sair vivos daqui?_

Uma imagem de Alex enterrando seus corpos na terra em algum lugar das colinas, a agarrou o medo, e ela colocou de lado. Calma. Ele não irá mata-la até receber o dinheiro. Era por isso que ela não cederia.

"Sai, com calma e devagar. Você e eu estamos entrando."

"E... E o Zack?"

"Cale a boca, você vai descobrir."

Cori saiu e tropeçou em suas pernas para frente da van. Alex a encontrou, e apontou a arma em sua direção. Ele balançou a arma em direção á casa, então ela caminhou. Todo o quintal desigual até a varanda da frente, odiando ter que deixar Zack mesmo que por alguns minutos. Então novamente, talvez ele acordasse e escapasse. Chegando até a autoestrada e acenando para algum carro.

Certo. A droga provavelmente o deixaria desacordado por horas.

"Para dentro."

Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou na frente dele. Parecia que ele estava morando no local, usando a cabine como sua base. A mobília era bem escassa, mas o lugar era realmente do tipo agradável.

Se ela não estivesse sendo habitada por um chacal.

A sala com carpete ostentava uma televisão plana e um sofá. Estranhamente, o sofá tinha sido movido de sua posição em frente da televisão, para um lado; ela observou os quatro amassados de onde os pés tinham estado. No centro da sala, uma única cadeira tinha sido colocada.

Uma das paredes estava tomada a sua maior parte por uma lareira de pedra, enquanto a outra estava com uma mesa para um computador e um notebook. Era aqui que o bastardo iria força-la a transferir a fortuna de sua conta para a dele.

Uma algema pendurava em uma corrente, que estava conectada por um parafuso na parede ao lado da mesa.

Ela quase riu. Quase. Se tivesse alguma pista de que ela não sabia como transferir o dinheiro eletronicamente, como contornar o monte de seguranças online, estaria morta.

Graças a Deus chamou Joaquin e contou tudo antes de sair do bar. Como ele iria localizá-los, era um tiro no escuro, mas ela não se importava em pensar.

"Sente-e na cadeira do computador e prenda o seu punho."

Ela o fez, evitando contato com os olhos, tentando não se mover quando apertou a algema, em uma série de cliques metálicos.

Alex sorriu.

"Desnorteada em suas atitudes hein? Espere para você ver o que tenho em mente para o seu namorado."

Ela olhou para ele, segurando o silêncio quando ele riu e saiu pela porta da frente de novo. Na segunda vez que ele foi embora, ela pulou da cadeira e foi para o parafuso, torcendo e puxando em um esfroço inútil para soltá-lo.

Nada a fazer. A ponta estava profundamente parafusada na parede, seria necessária uma ferramenta, como um alicate para removê-lo.

"Merda!"

Passos pesados soaram na escada, e ela voltou correndo para a cadeira. Uma série de batidas soou na varanda. Ela estava sentada novamente quando Alex empurrou a porta, andando para trás, arrastando Zack pelos pés. Raiva queimou em seu estômago. O barulho provavelmente era a cabeça do Zack batendo nos degraus da varanda, e Deus sabia que ele não podia mais levar pancadas em seu crânio.

Seu sequestrador lutou para colocar Zack sentado. Trabalhando rapidamente, ele retirou algumas cordas que estava carregando em volta do pescoço e usou para prender os ombros de Zack no encosto da cadeira. Logo, ele puxou os braços de Zack para trás da cadeira e os amarrou, então segurando as pernas e os tornozelos. O pedaço de corda em sua pele, parcialmente por causa de seu peso contra as articulações.

Cori não queria chorar. Seu rosto estava pálido, a respiração artificial. Seus óculos já não existiam. Ele acordarisa e depois? As coisas só iriam piorar. Ela não conseguia ver como eles seriam capazes de se livrarem desse monstro. Zack poderia ter desejado morrer depois de tudo.

_Pare com isso_! Ele estaria tão incrivelmente irritado ao ouvir seus pensamentos. Eles encontrariam uma maneira de sair disso. Não tinham escolhas.

"Agora vamos esperar o príncipe despertar. Sente-se direito Cori, querida." Ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos curtos.

Alex desapareceu no que ela presumia ser a cozinha, fazendo um barulho como de uma geladeira abrindo e fechando.

Como um raio a verdade bateu nela.

Alex nunca tinha passado as mãos pelos cabelos. E ele nunca, levantou um dedo para fazer as coisas por si mesmo!

Não, ele teria a levado para a cozinha e a espancado, quando a forçava a fazer algo para ele comer, então a jogaria no chão fazendo ficar em seus calcanhares, enquanto gritava que sua comida não era apropriada para uma cachorra.

Quem quer que fosse esse pedaço de merda, ele não era o seu marido morto.

Mas, por alguma razão, esse homem se contentou em deixa-la pensar que ele era. Ele foi mais paciente e astuto do que Alex jamais tinha sido.

E essas merdas de características, ela sabia, eram as mais mortais.

Zack foi acordado em graus diferente. Estava machucado. Por toda a parte. Sua boca estava seca como um algodão, sua cabeça doía. Por quê?

Ele flexionou as costas e os braços, tentando esticar os músculos apertados. Não podia se mover. Mas, que diabos?

"Zack, querido?"

Cori. Sua voz próxima, com um pouco de preocupação. Onde ela estava?

Lambeu os lábios tentando engolir. Deus, ele estava queimado. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas sentiu as pálpebras coladas como fechadas. Ele não tinha bebido muito a noite passada, tinha?

Espere. Sua bunda estava dolorida também. Ele estava sentado em algo duro, desconfortável.

Vertical. Ele mexeu os pulsos e pés.

Cordas. Cordas?

Ontem à noite. Uma arma.

Seu sequestro invadindo sua memória em uma corrida terrível. Pânico e náusea foram empurrados para o fundo da garganta, e ele lutou contra o mal estar. Seus olhos se abriram e a sala girou.

"Cori," falou asperamente. "Onde...".

"Ela está aqui," a voz com raiva interrompeu. Passos se aproximando. "Que bom que você voltou para a festa. A cadela se recusou a cooperar, até que viu que você não estava morto."

Zack se concentrou na forma embaçada em pé na frente dele. Sua visão estava melhor, ainda que permanecesse um pouco fora de foco. Seus óculos. Perdidos. Que merda, por isso ele não via o rosto de Cori claramente. Se ele tivesse que morrer assim, amarrado como um animal queria ter a imagem de seu lindo rosto com ele.

Mais precisamente, ele queria poder ler as expressões. Oh, o medo em enormes olhos dourados foram marcados com bastante clareza. O que ele esperava poder retransmitir e conseguir pegar os tons sutis que passasse pelo seu sequestrador.

"Hey, bebê. Isso não é tão divertido como na última vez que estava amarrado a uma cadeira." Pronto. Um sorriso, trêmulo e corajoso. Segurando o seu olhar, ele pensou, _ajude-me a pará-lo_. Então ele perguntou: "Quanto tempo fiquei fora?"

"Algumas horas...".

"Cala a boca!" O homem girou o seu braço. Uma rachadura retumbante ecoou na sala quando ele deu um tapa no rosto de Cori. Forte. "Qualquer informação que você precise saber, lhe darei."

"Não!" Zack se moveu na cadeira, lutando contra as cordas.

A língua de Cori foi para fora, capturando uma mancha de sangue em seu lábio inferior. Os fios soltos dos cabelos caindo sobre os olhos, que estava olhando para o homem com puro ódio, quase tão potente quanto uma maré vermelha asfixiando Zack.

_Você está tão fodidamente morto._

"Tira as cordas e tente isso, filho da puta."

Seu sequestrador voltou sua atenção para Zack, mais uma vez, aparentemente se divertindo.

"Você deseja. Confortavel?" Ele riu e olhou para Cori. "Você vai entrar em sua conta no exterior, ou irá ver me pegando cada pedaço do seu amante, pedaço por pedaço."

Cori arregalou os olhos, e eles colidiram com Zack, mais uma vez, e ele deu uma sacudida quase imperceptível de cabeça. Mesmo se ela soubesse como fazer a transferência, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela fosse capaz de esvaziar da conta os cinquenta milhões sem assistência ou a verificção do representante do banco dela.

E se ela de alguma forma conseguisse a transferência, ambos estariam mortos.

"Você não é o ex-marido dela." disse Zack na esperança de distraí-lo. "Quem é você?"

"Nunca disse que eu era." Flexionando os dedos, ele travou uma batalha contra o invisível entusiasmo. E perdeu. "Ela assumiu, provavelmente por causa da semelhança familiar. Acho que deveria agradecer a você pela a morte de meu irmão. Sou Lionel Gunter. Pequeno mundo, não é minha querida cunhada?"

A mandíbula de Cori caiu.

"Alex nunca mencionou um irmão. Nenhum sinal de sua família veio depois de sua morte ou até mesmo em seu funeral."

"Apesar do fato de eu ser o único a insinuar ao meu inútil irmão sobre as vantagens de se casar com a dinastia Delacruz de hotéis, não fui colocado em seu testamento, coisa doce." Ele cuspiu. "Mesmo se não tivesse sido preso, por que iria querer ir ao seu maldito funeral?"

"Para cuspir em seu túmulo?" Zack sugeriu. Mantendo sua atenção em Cori.

Lionel sorriu. Zack ansiava por ver seu rosto.

"Em circunstâncias diferentes, poderia ter gostado de você Knight."

"Você vai me desculpar se não gostar muito do elogio."

"Leve-o da forma que quiser. Não me importo. Vou ter a fortuna que deveria ter ido para mim, não, para alguma prostituta barata com quem Alex casou o que? Em cinco minutos?"

Cori endureceu a expressão.

"Já lhe disse. Joaquin está procurando por você. Quando ele lhe encontrar, beije seu traseiro em adeus."

"Oh, ele vai me encontrar. Estou contando com isso." O bastardo se deixou afundar preguiçoso. Despreocupado.

"Ele vai te matar." disse Cori oscilando a voz. Incerta.

"Será que ele vai? Honestamente você acredita que não tinha um parceiro em meus negócios?"

Cori balançou a cabeça pálida.

"Joaquin? Ele nunca iria me trair. Nunca. Você está mentindo."

"Estou? Deixe-me compartilhar algo," ele disse, estendendo a mão para acariciar o seu rosto. "Em poucas horas, seus irmãos chegarão aqui para salvar o dia, para assim dizer. Um deles é o meu parceiro, aquele que me informou da morte prematura do seu marido e mentor de todo esse plano... E ele vai morrer com os outros. Não compartilho também. O que está sendo jogado é uma droga hein? Adivinhe qual irmão, Corrine, meu amor!"

Antes que Zack pudesse protestar, chamar a atenção de alguma forma, ela reagiu. Seu desafio dobrou e ela cuspiu em seu rosto.

Por um momento o coração de Zack parou, com o pensamento de que Lionel iria bater nela. Puro instinto o impulsionando a levantar, as articulações do pulso e dos tornozelos sendo cortadas, sua necessidade de ficar entre eles, para protegê-la da dor física.

Lentamente, Lionel saiu de perto dela. Limpou o nariz e a bochecha. Mandíbula tensa, ele fechou o seu punho. Virando para Zack.

Alívio guerreou com o pavor. Era isso, então. O monstro tinha a intenção de bater nele para mantê-la na linha. Jogando com suas emoções. Zack sabia que ele ia cair, por pior que fosse. Ele suportaria qualquer coisa por Cori.

Mas, ela podia aguentar?

O primeiro soco em sua mandíbula, Cori gritou, jogando a cabeça para o lado, virando seu pescoço. Tão forte que ele viu estrelas. O sangue enchendo a sua boca, escorrendo pelo queixo.

"Você bate como uma menina." ele incitou, cuspindo o sangue em direção dos sapatos do homem. Pena que ele errou.

O próximo golpe foi em seu estômago, o ponto fraco. Ondas de náuseas o atingiram e ele lutou para não vomitar. O terceiro soco pegou em suas costelas no lado esquerdo. Outro e outro. Estômago e costelas. Ele enrijeceu, o quanto podia, absorvendo os golpes, enrijecendo os músculos de seu abdômen. Grato que seus rins não estivessem expostos à brutalidade.

Corpo com furos, ele sobreviveria. Por algumas horas, de qualquer maneira. A menos que tivesse uma costela quebrada ou um pulmão perfurado. Ou seu coração. Caso contrário, levaria muito tempo para o bastardo mata-lo dessa forma. O merda podia quebrar sua mão no processo.

Podia-se sonhar.

"Pare," implorou Cori. "Por favor."

Lionel olhou para ela com olhos frios.

"Transfira o dinheiro."

A tela do computador esperava por ela, luminosa. Ela hesitou, olhando para Zack com orientação. Desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Ele enrolou o lábio para Lionel.

"Ela não irá fazer isso. Vá se foder."

"Ela irá."

Lionel redobrou seus esforços, mantendo os golpes concentrados no estômago de Zack. Quebrando-o, sabendo que sua presa não poderia durar para sempre.

Ele socou, novamente e novamente. Zack foi para frente em suas amarras, engasgando. Asfixia. Seco seu intestino girou, mas não tinha nada para expelir. Pelo menos ele tinha sido poupado, que indignidade.

Ele tinha perdido à conta dos golpes quando Lionel fez uma pausa. Zack levantou a cabeça. Sorriu. Sangue e saliva escorriam por seus lábios.

"Vá com calma hein? Não posso pegar mais qualquer dia de doente."

Lionel riu.

"Por Deus, você tem bolas." Ele foi para a cozinha e voltou, segurando uma faca de açogueiro grande na mão. "Vou odiar cortá-las."

Cori engasgou. Zack não olhou para ela. Seu olhar se fixou no iminigo, a lâmina de vinte centímetros. Lionel se colocou entre seus joelhos, agarrando a gola da camisa polo de Zack, esticando o material. Posicionando o material na veia, ele cortou rápido, um corte curto, atravessando o material como uma lagrima rasgando.

No reflexo, Zack olhou para si mesmo quando seu sequestrador rasgou a camisa, empurrando as abas soltas para tras sobre os ombros. A linha vermelha passando em sua barriga e ele viu o liquido escorrendo entorpecido. A ponta da faca estava afiada, ele não tinha sentido o corte, estava apenas começando a pinicar.

Frívolo. Ele tinha visto muito pior nas vitímas antes. Não era grande coisa, nada mais do que um jogo mental que o seu sequestrador estava tentando fazer.

Exceto que o filho da puta estava aquecendo.

Lionel colocou a lâmina afiada atrás da orelha de Zack, ele correu ao longo da pele vulnerável em um arco até sua garganta. Não havia nenhuma dor, quando o calor úmido escorreu pelo seu pescoço e peito. A picada veio depois, mas ele ignorou. Manteve impassível a sua expressão, os olhos fixos em seu torturador, inabaláveis.

"Entre na sua conta." Lionel disse baixinho para Cori, sem tirar os olhos de Zack.

"Não, linda. Não."

A faca desceu por seu peito. Fez outro corte, através de seu peitoral. Depois outro. O sangue correndo, e Cori sufocando um soluço baixo.

"Por favor, pare." Ela implorou. "Vou tentar entrar."

Isso chamou a atenção de Lionel, e ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro.

"Tentar? O que diabo isso significa?"

"E- eu tenho que lembrar o meu número da conta. Faz muito tempo e não tenho certeza se eu sei."

_Essa é a minha garota_. Zack reconheceu a voz dela até agora, ouviu o tom falso conciliatório, ela estava tentando apaziguá-lo. Estava mentindo para ele sem parar, ganhando tempo. Lionel a encarou, e encontrou seu olhar solene, viu o flash de motim que seu sequestrador perdeu. Ela virou em seu teclado e ele a aplaudiu em silêncio, enviou o seu amor que ele esperava que ela pudesse sentir ao seu redor.

Seus dedos clicaram no teclado. Hesitando, indo para trás. Continuou, preenchendo uma série de letras e números em duas linhas. Pressionou o enter.

_Acesso negado._

"Tente outra vez, maldição."

Lançando um olhar furtivo por cima do ombro de Lionel, ela começou tudo de novo. Tentando de novo, ela fez uma pausa. Fingindo pensar seriamente sobre qual combinação usar.

Tentou.

_Acesso negado._

"Estou tentando! Vou acertar!"

"E melhor você conseguir." Ele sussurrou.

Como a terceira tentativa falhou, ela e Zack sabiam que ele tinha sido pressionado longe demais.

"Sua vadia," ele rosnou, empurrando o queixo para cima. "Vou lhe mostrar as consequências por foder comigo."

Caminhando até a lareira, ele colocou a faca sobre a mesma. Deslizando um atiçador de ferro pesado. Seu olhar caiu sobre Zack e um sorriso malvado curvou seus lábios.

"Não," ela sussurrou. "Por favor, eu lembro agora. Eu vou entrar e..."

"Que essa seja uma lição para garantir que você pense duas vezes antes de brincar comigo."

O medo roubou o discurso de Zack. Seu corpo estava frio e ele não podia dizer nada. Não falando nada quando o homem chegou a ficar na frente dele, a barra de ferro pendurando livremente ao seu lado.

"Vou quebrar você aos poucos." disse o monstro com o material.

Ah, merda.

Então ele balançou o ferro como um batedor pronto para fazer um home run22. Zack explodiu em branco com agonia.

"Ahhhh!" Seu grito misturou com o grito de Cori. Com o barulho correndo em seus ouvidos. Ele jurava que tinha sentido as costelas quebrarem. Realmente rasgando em suas amarras, causando danos internos. Ele lutava para respirar, para...

Um segundo golpe enviou seu estômago para baixo. A dor insuportável, como se nada que ele não tivesse sido tratado. Ele baixou a cabeça e vomitou, depois de começar a tossir.

Áspero, ofegante, um chocalho sinistro em seu peito. A mancha vermelha veio em seguida, caindo em seus jeans.

Tossindo sangue. Ruim, muito ruim.

O tempo estava passando agora, tudo acabando.

_Pense em algo, qualquer coisa. Ou você é um homem morto._

Vagamente, ele tomou consciência de Cori soluçando. Implorando para Lionel parar. O ferro pousou no chão, descartado.

"Você irá parar de brincar comigo, suponho?"

"S-sim. Eu juro. Sei como entrar."

"Para começar, ou seu namorado não irá sobreviver a próxima rodada."

Mais cliques. Um grunhido satisfeito de Lionel. Zack levantou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar na sua visão para o quarto. A página entrou no notebook, embora ele não pudesse ler as informações contidas ali.

"E agora?" Lionel exigiu acenando com a mão para a tela.

Cori trabalhou por alguns instantes, clicando nos ícones e digitando o que Zack assumiu como o pedido de transferência. Finalmente, ela balançou a cabeça e fungou, enxugando o rosto.

"Fui bloqueada. Não consigo transferir esse tipo de dinheiro online, e meu representante não fará agora. É noite no exterior." Cori olhou para Lionel, interrompendo seu discurso antes de começar.

"Mas, sei quem pode nos levar para dentro."

"Seria melhor você saber mesmo, por que não tenho maldito tempo para perder."

Cori deu um olhar significativo para Zack, e sua admiração por ela cresceu dez vezes, se isso fosse possível. Ele sorriu para ela através da agonia agarrando seu corpo, e assentiu.

"Zack pode fazer. Ele tem um QI de gênio, ele é um hacker habilidoso."

Lionel mudou sua postura, obviamente, não certo de estar aliviado ou puto.

"E você está me informando isso agora? Por que deveria acreditar em você?"

Cori deu de ombros.

"Se você faz ou não isso é com você. Mas, Zack me disse uma vez que entrou nos arquivos secretos do FBI quando tinha doze anos de idade. Se alguém pode fazer de você um homem rico em um curto tempo, é ele."

"Tudo bem" ele se virou para Zack. "Vou deixar você usar. Você senta em seu lugar e faz seu trabalho ou corto a sua garganta."

Seu sequestrador recuperou a faca na lareira, depois foi para Zack e cortou suas cordas. Primeiro seus pulsos, então seus tornozelos. Zack esfregou as mãos e braços, doendo e formigando pela falta de circulação.

Ele se levantou lentamente, instável em seus pés. Atormentado pela dor, ele tropeçou na cadeira e abaixou-se para ele. Debruçado sobre o teclado, aliviado pela presença de Cori ao seu lado.

Colocando os dedos sobre as teclas, ele trouxe a habilidade que ele não tinha usado nos últimos anos. Uma parte dele que ele deixou muitos anos atrás em favor de seus sonhos.

Ele queria apenas viver uma vida normal.

Agora ele estava sendo forçado a realizar um ato extraordinário. E ele tinha um plano.

Zack enviou uma oração para o céu que ele e Cori sobrevivessem uma vez que Lionel descobrisse exatamente o que ele tinha feito com os cinquenta milhões de dólares.

_**Capítulo 19**_

Minutos tornaram-se meia-hora. Uma hora? Ele não sabia. O suor escorria pelo rosto de Zack. A tontura invadindo o seu cérebro, a fadiga enfraquecendo os seus membros. Como ele estava imerso em criptografia de código, o tempo deixou de ter significado. Nos arredores, ele estava ciente de Cori sentando no chão aos seus pés. Lionel finalmente tinha desistido e arrastou uma cadeira da cozinha para sentar, logo atrás de seu ombro direito. Registrando pouco. Especialmente quando ele quebrou o primeiro nível do sistema de segurança, e recebeu autorização para continuar.

"Eu vou ser maldito," seu sequestrador desabafou.

Zack não respondeu. Suas vistas estavam focadas em seu objetivo, e nada iria impedi-lo.

Jesus, ele estava frio. Não era bom. Ele precisava chegar a uma sala de emergência, o que não estava num futuro previsível.

Talvez não, até que fosse tarde demais.

Ele bloqueou os pensamentos de sangrar até a morte internamente e redobrou seus esforços. Padrões e combinações. Nada para ele, exatamente como um rato correndo por um labirinto para chegar ao quiejo.

Outro nível, Lionel amaldiçoou novamente, impressionado.

_Você acha que isso foi legal, imbecil? Espere para ver._

Tão perto. Ele teve que se concentrar para não desmaiar. O que ele não daria para deitar no chão e dormir para sempre. Seus dedos voavam, os números piscando na tela em um borrão.

Então ele estava dentro. Por alguns segundos, ele sentou olhando para a tela incapaz de compreender.

"Filho da puta," Lionel ofegava. "Você fez isso...".

Cori ficou de pé, colocando a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo de Zack, a corrente presa em seu outro pulso.

"Sim," respondeu Zack, limpando o suor dos olhos. Suas mãos tremiam. "Preciso de seu número da conta e senha."

O homem deslizou um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa ao lado direito do braço. _Aqui vamos nós_.

Fingindo ler as informações fornecidas por Lionel, ele começou a digitar uma série de letras e números. Rápido. Uma linha, depois a outra. Rezando como nunca tinha feito para que o bastardo não notasse a diferença.

Seus dedos pairavam sobre a tecla enter.

Resgate de um rei, um clique para cair no esquecimento da rede.

Ele apertou a tecla e se recostou na cadeira. Transição completa.

Lionel gritou, pulando de sua cadeira. Dançando ao redor da sala, jogando um futebol imaginário.

Zack olhou para a tela, exausto. Cori apertou o seu ombro, dando seu apoio, mesmo que ela não tivesse certeza de que ele tinha ou não algo para saírem vivos dessa.

Os lábios de Zack se curvaram em um sorriso perverso.

"Corre e esconde." Disse asperamente, sacudindo a respiração em seu peito.

"Oh, meu Deus" Cori disse atordoada.

A dança de Lionel teve um fim abrupto.

"O que você disse?" Andando, ele pegou a faca e perserguiu Zack, o arrastando para fora da cadeira por seu braço.

Ótimo para ele. Estava de pé rapidamente pronto para o que vinha a seguir.

"Corre-e-esconde, versão radical. Somente escondi cinquenta milhões de dólares em algum lugar da internet, e sou o único que sabe onde." Ele riu da expressão perplexa do homem, cuspindo mais sangue. Zack quase sentiu pena do pobre fodido.

Quase.

Ele não pôde resistir ao golpe de misercórdia.

"Se você viver até os cem anos, você nunca irá encontrar o dinheiro. Nunca mexa com um nerd, idiota."

Um rugido de raiva explodiu de Lionel e ele se lançou em Zack, balançando a faca. Em busca de sangue.

"Cuidado!" Cori gritou.

Zack agarrou seu braço, mas o outro tinha uma vantagem e eles saltaram por cima da mesa, caindo no chão. Rolaram entre chutes e socos, cada um lutando para ganhar controle da faca. Um brilho metal iluminando perto do chão, e ele percebeu que o inimigo tinha perdido a arma.

Provavelmente caiu da cintura de suas calças.

A arma não faria nenhum bem para Zack, alguns metros de distância. Ele tinha que arrancar a faca de Lionel.

A porta da frente arrebentou, mais alto que um tiro de espingarda, batendo contra a parede interna. Rolando com Lionel, perfurando o homem no intestino com a mão livre, ele olhou para cima, para ver três homens de cabelos escuros correndo na casa, com armas em punho.

Irmãos de Cori.

E então ela estava gritando, por que Deus o ajudasse, o terceiro irmão tinha o líder na mira para matar. Preparando a arma contra o próprio irmão.

"Joaquin atrás de você! Rafael não!" Cori apertou as mãos sobre suas orelhas.

Joaquin girou quando a bala de Rafael o atingiu no ombro. Ele continuou atirando, seu lindo rosto em uma careta de angústia.

Cristo! A atenção de Zack se desviou para Cori, os lindos olhos. Sua dor era um espelho quando ela viu Joaquin torcendo seu punho, desesperado em se ver livre.

Foi o segundo de distração que custou a Zack.

Lionel arrancou o pulso em espera e mergulhou a lamina entre as costelas de Zack.

"É isso mesmo. Morra." Regozijou-se. "Vá para o inferno pensando sobre as pernas abertas de sua cadela para mim."

Dor passou por cima dele. Cansado. Oh, Deus.

Então ele viu Cori se esforçando para chegar até ele, lutando contra os seus irmãos, mesmo que ele tivesse lutando para desbloquear o seu punho.

Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Ela sofreu demais. Perdeu muito.

Exaustão foi colocada de lado em uma névoa de raiva. A força nascendo da vingança que inundou cada celular do seu corpo. Lionel recuou o braço para lhe dar uma nova facada.

O filho da puta nunca teve chance. Exigente com a parte inferior do corpo, Zack capotou e rolou ambos. Pegando o pulso de Lionel e o batendo no chão até ouvir seus ossos quebrarem. O homem uivou e a faca caiu inútil no chão. Zack bateu de lado e algo se partiu dentro dele. Quebrou como um galho seco. O veneno inundando a sua alma e esparramando seu ódio por seus punhos.

Feito. Ele tinha sido o fodido menino das pancadas. A vítima. Ninguém iria mexer com ele ou sua mulher novamente. Nunca.

Ele era uma máquina. A crise de satisfação de seu osso conhecendo o seu punho. Mais e mais. Ele existia para fazer justiça para cada erro que ele tinha sofrido. Para cada vez que tinha caído no chão. Para cada pessoa que esse saco de merda tinha colocado para baixo.

"Você pensou que iria tirar o dinheiro de Cori?"

_Não mais._

"Zack!"

"Sua vida?" Ele gritou.

_Nunca mais._

"Querido, não!"

_Morre filho da puta._

Mãos pegaram o seu braço, puxando para tras. Totalmente consumido, ele se lançou para o homem caído.

"Zack pare! Você está matando-o! Você está matando-o!" Os braços em volta dele, e sua doce voz chegando nele através da raiva. "Se você matar esse homem, irá se arrepender o resto de sua vida. Não faça isso. Você não é como ele."

_Não gosto dele._

Zack piscou. Olhando em volta. Joaquin em seu celular, gritando com ela pedindo ajuda, uma mão apertando o ferimento em seu ombro. Rafael estava próximo, imóvel. Morto? O terceiro irmão agachado ao lado de Lionel, a boca em uma linha sombria.

"Querido, tudo irá ficar bem." Cori sussurrou, segurando-o perto, acariciando seus cabelos. "Você ficará bem."

Será que ele iria?

Confuso, ele finalmente voltou seu olhar para Lionel, que estava deitado imóvel na frente dele. O rosto do homem estava irreconhecível Uma máscara de sangue e coagulação.

Zack levantou as mãos tremendo. Elas estavam cobertas de sangue e não era todo seu.

"Meu Deus... O que eu fiz? Cori?"

"Shh, está tudo bem."

Você não é como ele.

Mas, ele era. Ele tinha matado um homem.

E nada ficaria bem. Nunca.

A sensação atingiu sua cabeça. Adrenalina e loucura passaram, ele estava vazio. Apenas uma casaca sem nada.

Ele se sentiu cair. Cori aliviou-o de costas ao chão. Ele tentou se concentrar em seu rosto, mas não conseguia. Três formas pairavam sobre ele. Tornando-se um borrão quando sua visão ficou branca e depois cinza.

"Ele não está bem Joaquin," o terceiro irmão disse. "Quanto tempo para os paramédicos?"

"Pelo menos trinta minutos. Eles não conseguem pousar um helicóptero aqui. Foda."

Cristo, ele não tinha meia hora.

Cori pegou sua mão fria e a segurou em seu rosto.

"Fale comigo, bonitão. Fica comigo."

"Eu amo... Você."

Mas, ele já não estava bem. Tinha perdido tudo o que importava quando ele se tornou o tipo de homem que odiava.

Um véu negro cobria os olhos, a voz musical de Cori ecoando para baixo em um túnel longo e escuro.

Até que desapareceu completamente.

Sangue. Em toda parte.

Todo de Zack, saturando sua calça jeans e a camisa rasgada. Seu irmão Manny, lhe entregou uma toalha grossa. Segurando de lado a camisa rasgada de Zack, ela apertou à toalha firme no ferimento de faca ao seu lado. Pelo bem dele o fez. Eles estavam muito longe da cidade, a ajuda a muitos minutos de distância.

"Fique comigo." Ela repetiu. "Não posso te perder agora. Não depois de tudo que passamos."

"Você não vai, irmã," Joaquin apertou seu ombro. "Vamos conduzir Knight para fora daqui, encontramos os paramédicos na rodovia. Poupar tempo."

"Você está machucado também." Ela fungou. As lágrimas continuavam caindo.

"Vou ficar bem."

"E sobre...?"

Sua voz endureceu como gelo.

"Rafael está morto, a cobra traidora. Deveria ter imaginado que algo estava acontecendo com o nosso querido meio-irmão. Seu cúmplice está mal. Com sorte, ele irá seguir o seu parceiro ao inferno."

Ela nunca esqueceria o olhar no rosto de Zack quando ele olhou para o corpo inconsciente de Lionel, percebendo o que tinha feito. As luzes em seus olhos azuis se apagaram, seu amante gentil, substituído por um estranho.

"Então ele não irá morrer." Isso foi dito por Joaquin. Todo o mundo em preto-e-branco. Nunca qualquer cinza, não dar e receber. Sem piedade.

Bem, ele veria os tons de cinza em breve.

"Você e eu vamos conversar." ela prometeu em um tom inflexível quanto o dele. "Ou melhor, eu vou falar e você escutar."

Com a expressão inflexível ele concordou. Com a ajuda de Manny, ele cuidadosamente levantou Zack e o levou até a Mercedes, que eles provavelmente tinham alugado no aeroporto. Deitando-o no banco traseiro.

"Manny fique aqui e lide com o departamento de polícia," ele disse ao seu irmão mais novo. "Vou telefonar quando chegarmos ao hospital."

"Diga para chamarem o detetive Bernie na delegacia de Sugarland. Ele pode ajuda-lo." Acrescentou Cori.

Preocupação cruzou seu rosto.

"Não se preocupe. Lidar com policiais é o que faço melhor." Ele olhou para Zack sangrando em todo o assento de couro. "É melhor se apressar."

Cori estendeu as mãos para as chaves.

"Vou dirigir. Não chegaremos lá, se você desmaiar no volante."

Eles encontraram a ambulância do município a um quilometro da estrada, contando preciosos minutos fora da unidade para Sugarland. A viagem ainda levaria muito tempo, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer. A clínica mais próxima não estava equipada para grandes traumas, os paramédicos afirmaram.

A pior parte foi ter que vê-los indo à alta velocidade para longe com Zack, e sem saber o que poderia acontecer. Se ele...

Não. Ele tinha que sobreviver. Ele iria.

Se ele não sobrevisse, ela queria morrer também. Mas, teria de continuar de alguma forma.

Não tinha escolha.

Ele a deixou com uma razão muito boa para viver.

Cori estava enrolada em um canto da sala de espera da emergência, quando Joaquin entrou, os papéis de liberação na mão. Ele não a queria lá dentro com ele, idiota, teimoso e arrogante. Bandagens eram visíveis sobre a sua camisa abotoada vagamente branca, o paletó sendo carregado sobre o ombro ferido, sem o braço na manga. Ela sabia que não seriam capazes de mantê-lo durante a noite. O que o grande Joaquin Delacruz queria, ele conseguia.

Bem, nem sempre.

Ele podia ter levado um tiro no papel de herói, mas apenas isso não compensava ter arruinado Zack.

O homem que amava, que estava lutando por sua vida. O pai de seu filho.

Joaquin ficou diante dela, orgulhoso e arrogante como sempre, apesar de um traço de tristeza brilhando em seus olhos escuros, antes mascarados pela emoção.

"Você irá me fazer rastejar não é?"

"Não para mim. É com Zack que você irá se desculpar, se ele quiser." Se ele puder.

"A dívida é legal, Corrine. O senhor Darius me devia três quartos de mulhão de dólares. Se deixar todos os que me devem livres...".

"Não me importo." Ela disse friamente. "As ameaças estão abaixo de você, meu irmão, não importa quão screto seja. E especialmente quando você insinua ferir um homem indefeso, com idade avançada, em uma casa de repouso que é pouco mais do que uma criança. Isso faz de você um monstro, igual ao Rafael, Lionel. até mesmo Alex."

Inconscientemente, ele passou a mão sobre o coração. Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento.

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Fazer o certo com Zack. Acabe com a dívida, e restaure suas finanças. Ou estamos acabados. Você nunca irá segurar sua sobrinha ou sobrinho em seus braços, o que seria uma vergonha."

Não era exatamente o anúncio alegre que ela imaginara.

"Eu farei, maldição." Dessa vez, o lampejo de dor era real, e ele não se preocupou em escondê-lo. "Você me faz lembrar-se de mamãe, cada dia mais." Ele disse em voz baixa. "Você cresceu com uma força de caráter de aço, Corrine Shannon Delacruz."

"Aprendi com os melhores."

Admiração brilhava em seus olhos.

"Considere feito."

"Nunca pensei ao contrário."

Com um suspiro cansado, ele sentou no assento ao lado dela.

"Alguma novidade sobre Knight?"

"Ele está em cirurgia. Duas costelas quebradas, algumas hemorragias internas. Ele perdeu muito sangue." Sua voz quebrou depois.

Nunca teve um repouso com as lágrimas, Joaquin passou o braço bom em torno dela, em uma tentativa inábil de confortar sua irmã.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Apenas um homem fraco e estúpido seria capaz de deixar para trás uma mulher como você."

Apesar de tudo, ela deu uma risadinha.

"Sempre preto no branco."

"Ele sabe a verdade sobre Alex?"

"Não, mas acho que terá que saber agora, não?" Ela sussurrou.

"Não, se você não o quiser. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ajuda-lo a lidar com o que aconteceu." ele disse, surpreendendo-a com um raro momento de preocupação com alguém fora da família.

Ela assentiu, movendo-se no banco. Ela não queria falar sobre a noite da morte de Alex.

"Então Rafael ligou para Lionel e planejaram tudo juntos."

"Sinto muito, amor. Nunca imaginei que ele iria ficar contra a família."

"Não foi culpa sua." Ela sabia que ele nunca iria acreditar nisso. Joaquin era tão duro com si mesmo, quando ele estava envolvido no meio.

"Ele sabe sobre o bebê?" ele perguntou de repente.

"Não. Ia contar nessa manhã. Ele tinha uma surpresa para me mostrar, algo em que ele estava trabalhando, e eu ia dizer a ele...".

Sua garganta apertou com o tamanho de um furo. Queimando e doendo. Ela se recusava a chorar mais, por que Zack viveria.

Horas se passaram. O detetive Bernie chegou enchendo ela e o irmão de perguntas. Depois de transmitir a notícia de que Lionel Gunter iria sobreviver para ser julgado, ele saiu.

Pouco antes do meio-dia, o Dr. Chu apareceu com ar cansado, mas satisfeito.

"Cori, o Zack está estável. Ele nos deu um susto, mas tudo irá dar certo."

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Respirando estremecida e levantou o seu olhar para o Dr. Chu.

"Graças a Deus, quando posso vê-lo?"

"Não irá demorar. Ele está sendo levado para a UTI. Alguém virá te buscar?"

Incapaz de segurar por mais tempo, ela procurou o número de Eve em uma lista telefônica que pegou emprestada com a recepcionista, e telefonou com a cortesia do hospital. Apesar da garantia de que Zack seu melhor amigo estava bem, ela ficou fora de si com preocupação. Eve prometeu telefonar para os outros, depois de agracê-la, Cori desligou.

Manny finalmente apareceu, e quando ele chegou ao hospital, Cori estava muito arrasada para perguntar. Estava meramente grata pela presença de seus irmãos, mesmo Joaquin, sendo um merda em suas atitudes, seu conforto era bem vindo para sua alma maltratada.

A enfermeira chegou e se ofereceu para levá-la para Zack. Ela saltou de pé, ansiosa para ver por si mesma que ele sobrevivera. Na porta de seu quarto, a enfermeira lhe deu um sorriso encorajador e desapareceu.

Cori entrou na ponta dos pés, sem saber por que estava tão tranquila. Ele estava deitado como uma figura de cera, o rosto pálido, os cílios caindo contra o seu rosto. Deus, ele parecia morto.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao seu lado, passando os seus dedos ao redor dele.

"Estou aqui." ela disse esperando que de alguma forma ele pudesse ouvi-la. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Apenas descanse tudo bem? Eu te amo."

Ele não se moveu, nem um lampejo por trás de suas pálpebras.

Mas ela era uma mulher paciente. Ele estaria bem. Suas vidas logo voltariam ao normal. Sua própria, livre dos problemas. Eles estariam felizes.

Assim que ele estivesse melhor.

Cori caminhou pela UTI, ansiosa para ver Zack. Um telefonema em sua casa do Dr. Chu dando nessa manhã a maravilhosa notícia que ela estava esperando: Zack estava acordado. Ele teve uma noite descansando, dosado em drogas quando ele acordava, e agora estava sentado.

Porra, ela queria esta lá quando ele acordou, mas teve que ir para casa. Dormir algumas horas, tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Manny tinha voado para casa no jato particular na noite passada, para o forte em Atlatinc City, enquanto Joaquin permaneceu usando o quarto de hóspedes, que Zack tinha abandonado após a sua chegada. Ele planejou honrar o seu desejo e falar com Zack, hoje se possível.

Aproximando-se do cubículo na UTI, ela sentiu um pouco de culpa que sua equipe estava em deslocamento hoje. Ela rapidamente iria abraça-los, mas sendo em torno deles como uma massa quando eles não estavam em sua mente com o terror a drenando. Lidar com o próprio medo tinha sido tortura suficiente.

Colocando um sorriso alegre no rosto, ela deu uma batida leve, e logo, caminhou para dentro.

"Oi bonitão. Você sabe que se continuar voltando ao hospital pode conseguir uma caixa de correio. Estava dizendo ao Dr. Chu...".

Cautelosamente, ela se aproximou de sua cama. Seu rosto estava se afastando dela, ele estava olhando para uma parede. Sua expressão vazia, assustava tanto quanto sangrando até a morte no caminho para o hospital.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou a voz quase inaudível.

Sentando ao lado dele, ela apertou sua mão.

"É claro que estamos. Rafael está morto." ela disse calmamente. "Ele estava conspirando com Lionel, que se recuperará. Ele está sob custódia da polícia e irá para a prisão, logo que esteja liberado."

Zack fechou os olhos.

"Não graças a mim."

Oh, Deus. Esse era o medo dela.

"Querido, você não pode culpar a si mesmo. Qualquer um teria reagido."

"Não, por favor."

Silêncio. Um duro e apertado nó se formou em seu peito.

"Não me expulse Zack. Podemos trabalhar nisso."

O desespero em sua voz a rasgou.

"Quase matei um homem. Queria que ele morresse."

"Não, não acredito."

"Acredite," ele disse asperamente. "Sou bombeiro e paramédico. Sou um homem que cura e salva vidas. Mas, o teria matado, se você não tivesse me parado. Não sou melhor do que ele."

"Isso não é verdade!" Ela tinha que fazê-lo entender. "Você é um homem bom, e somente queria me proteger."

"Cruzei a linha. Não sou bom para você, nem para ninguém."

"Zack...".

"Preciso que você vá." ele disse com a voz quebrada.

"O-o que? Não!"

"Por favor, me dê algum tempo."

"Para que? Para me afastar?" Ela chorou. "Para desaparecer da minha vida? Isso é o que você quer?"

"Não sei o que quero."

Ele estava mentindo. Ele a amava. Ela sabia nas profundezas de sua alma, mas as palavras ainda machucaram seu coração. Esse não era um alegre reencontro, que ela tinha imaginado.

Zack estava machucado, seu sentimento de fracasso pairando sobre ele, como uma lamina. Ele. Um homem amável e gentil tinha perdido o controle. Ele quase matou Lionel Gunter, e precisava de tempo.

_Longe de mim._

Uma perda aguda a atingiu, mas ele enrijeceu sua coluna com determinação. Dando o espaço necessário.

Mas, não para sempre.

Inclinando, ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha e se levantou.

"Eu te amo e estou para você, sempre. Você sabe onde me encontrar. Telefone e virei."

Com toda a dignidade dos Delacruz, ela saiu do quarto.

Ela não perdeu a compostura até que estivesse em outro corredor, onde ele nunca poderia ouvi-la chorar.

Zack conseguiu se conter tempo suficiente até a porta se fechar com um clique. Então as lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto, quentes e amargas. Um ato insentato, básico, e ele tinha perdido a única pessoa que já importou.

A única mulher que ele amou.

Seu pai estava certo. Ele não valia nada. Tanto para aspirantes a causas nobres, para mostrar ao velho que ele seguia o próprio caminho, seus sonhos. Deixando acreditar por um momento, que ele poderia encontrar a felicidade em seus próprios termos.

_A maioria dos meninos superara a brincadeira com caminhões de bombeiros. Nunca o fiz._

Parte de sua vida tinha acabado. Ele não era um homem que alguém pudesse se orgulhar. A si mesmo, a equipe, acima de tudo, Cori.

_Você não é como ele._

Ele derivava em um mar de medicação para dor e miséria. Quando a porta de seu quarto abriu de repente, ele limpou rapidamente a umidade de seu rosto.

"Knigth?"

Ele virou a cabeça na voz profunda e familiar, e olhou com surpresa. De todas as pessoas que ele esperava ver ao seu lado, Joaquin Delacruz não era um deles.

"Veio para uma visita amigável ou para colocar uma bala no meu cérebro? Por que se você está aqui para o resto de seu dinheiro, não tenho e não terei. Nem agora ou na próxima semana. Nunca."

O homem passou a mão pelo seu cabelo longo, perfeitamente negro, e suspirou.

"É por isso que estou aqui, mas não na maneira como você pensa. Estou aqui para agradecer por salvar a vida da minha irmã mais de uma vez."

"Agradecer a mim...".

"Sim."

_Inacreditável_.

"Não preciso e não quero seus fodidos agradecimentos. Eu amo Cori."

O diabo arqueou uma sobrancelha preta.

"Sério? Oh, sim, o seu grande amor, é por isso que ela quase me derrubou no saguão, soluçando, com o coração para fora."

O peito apertou.

"É por isso que você está aqui?"

"Não. Se você é um imbecil grande, o suficiente para estragar as coisas, ela estará melhor sem você." Delacruz mudou sua postura, sua jaqueta pendurada com mais segurança sobre o ombro ferido. "Vim para te dizer, que perdoei a dívida de seu pai. A lousa está limpa, por assim dizer."

Zack olhou para Delacruz. Semanas atrás, ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ouvir aquelas palavras. Agora.

"Foda-se."

"Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, estou fazendo isso pela minha irmã, não por você. Ela é um ponto brilhante na minha existência, Knigth, e vou ser eternamente grato por sua segurança. Então, goste você ou não, os seus fundos foram restaurados à sua poupança, com juros. Há só mais uma coisa."

"O que?" ele perguntou.

"O título da sua casa. Cori assinou devolvendo para você." ele disse. "Agora imagino que ela está querendo saber onde ficará."

"Cori pertence ali. A casa é tanto dela quanto minha." ele disse. A ideia de movê-la, o dava uma dor no estômago. Assustado com o nível, inspirando um medo que ele nunca conheceu.

O terror puro que ele chegasse em casa, e vê-la indo embora.

Era melhor.

E ele ainda poderia esperar que ela ficasse? Ela merecia um homem melhor que quase cometeu um assassinato.

"Diga a ela para ficar. Se alguém sair, serei eu."

A expressão de Delacruz gelou.

"Diga você mesmo." Ele se virou e caminhou para a porta, depois parou, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro. "Ela me disse que você era algum tipo de gênio. Acho que você é um covarde estúpido."

O irmão de Cori fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

_**Capítulo 20**_

Cori foi ver Zack mais uma vez, dois dias depois. Ela assistiu a suas aulas verificando seu celular a cada meia hora. Tinha feito suas rondas na emergência, resistindo ao impulso selvagem de pegar o elevador até o quarto em que ele foi removido, para vê-lo. Ele estava se recuperando bem.

Mas, não havia telefonado.

Ela o estava perdendo, e não sabia mais o que fazer para tentar de novo. A visita tinha sido um erro.

A conversa foi tão afetada e triste, ela tinha saído depois de dez minutos. E passou mais vinte soluçando no banheiro das mulheres.

Não mais. Ela não podia lutar essa batalha aqui. Teria que trabalhar com o trauma que ele tinha vivido, ele querendo deixa-la ajudar ou não. Uma coisa é certa, ele não seria capaz de se esconder para sempre. Ele estava bem, e teria que voltar para casa, finalmente.

Então o que? Ela se recusou a pensar sobre o pior resultado possível. Então ele veio como um choque no sábado seguinte, uma semana após o seu sequestro, quando Sean Tanner ligou em sua casa. Aconchegando o telefone em seu ouvido, ela fez uma pausa em secar os pratos, lutando para pensar por que o Capitão de Zack estava no telefone.

"Olá Sean. O que posso fazer por você?" Assim que a pergunta deixou a sua boca, ela viu um cenário horrível se formando. "Há algo errado com Zack? Ele teve uma recaída? Por favor, não...".

"Cori, não sei como dizer isso." Ele começou com a voz pesada.

A caneca em suas mãos escorregou e bateu na pia.

"Oh Deus. O que há de errado?"

"Zack estava aqui."

"Ele já foi embora?" A angústia passando nela, uma dor insuportável. Ele não se preocupou em telefonar.

"Sim, apenas alguns minutos atrás." Sean soltou a respiração do outro lado, parecendo cansado. Derrotado. "Ele veio entregar sua demissão."

O mundo caiu.

"E-ele o que?"

"Ele deixou sem aviso prévio. Claro, que não irei aceitar. Estou esperando que você execute uma interferência, fale algo para ela."

Puxando sua cadeira da mesa de almoço, ela se deixou cair.

"Ele ama seu trabalho Sean. Ele mesmo me disse que nunca quis fazer outra coisa."

"Ele está lidando com uma merda fodida. Já passou por muito. Você também. Escute somente... Tente, tudo bem? Ele está a caminho. Um dos rapazes do time B está lhe dando uma carona."

"Tudo bem. Vou fazer o meu melhor."

"Zack é um bom homem, Cori. Não o deixe ir."

"Não precisa dizer a mim, Sean."

Ela desligou o telefone e o colocou sobre a mesa. Olhando cegamente para a parede.

Zack estava voltando para casa. E ele não tinha cuidado para que ela soubesse.

O homem que ela amava estava vindo para dizer adeus.

Zack bateu a porta do caminhão de Clay Montana, acenou ao longo, e arrastou lentamente para os degraus da varanda. Mesmo que ele estivesse dopado, suas costelas tiveram um ferimento grave de faca, eram de matar.

Mas, não quase igual ao buraco em seu coração.

Sean tinha provavelmente telefonado imediatamente. Ela devia odiá-lo agora. O que era melhor. Certo?

A porta da frente não estava trancada. Ele entrou na casa, e ela se levantou do sofá.

Ficou em silêncio, prendendo o seu olhar.

Ela parecia cansada. Muito magra, círculos escuros sob seus lindos olhos. Aparentemente ela não estava comendo e nem dormindo. O pior de tudo era a devastação gravada em seu rosto. Ela limpou as palmas das mãos em seus jeans, logo, cruzando os braços em seus seios. Incerta, hesitante como se nunca tivesse estado com ele antes.

_Fiz isso com ela, com nós. Não a mereço._

"Bem vindo a casa." Ela disse.

"Estou aqui para pegar as coisas."

Um espasmo de dor arruinou o pouco da sua compostura.

"Você está indo embora. Assim mesmo, apesar de amar um ao outro."

"Não é suficiente." Não, isso não estava certo. "Não sou suficiente."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Sua garganta queimou.

"Toda a minha vida, tenho ficado além da marca. Eu deveria ter sido mais, feito escolhas melhores. Por um tempo, me deixei acreditar que tinha superado o perdedor que todos pensavam que fosse."

Balançando a cabeça ela deu alguns passos na direção dele.

"Você não é um perdedor. Você é o homem que amo. Nada irá mudar isso, não importa o quão longe você esteja."

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

"Você me disse uma vez que uma das coisas que você mais gostava em mim era que conseguia resolver meus problemas com o cérebro e não com o punho. Tirei isso de você."

Soltando as mãos, ela fechou a distância entre eles.

"Não, você não o fez! Você é amável, brilhante e...".

"Quase matei um homem Cori. Com as minhas mãos. Como você pode me amar agora? Não sou o que você queria..."

Envergonhado, ele baixou a cabeça, as mãos fechadas ao seu lado. Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez, duas vezes, e não conseguiu controlar a lágrima que escapava, rolando por seu rosto barbeado. Ou a próxima.

A palma da mão quente em seu rosto, e ele se transformou em seu toque, um pequeno som de agonia emergiu, apesar de seus esforços.

"Todo mundo comete erros, e às vezes as pessoas são pressionadas para além de seus limites," ela disse com a voz baixa. "Diga, você me amaria menos se eu tivesse sido a única a bater de frente com Lionel? Se eu tivesse pegado o pedaço de ferro e batido no cérebro dele?"

Uma ponta de esperança formou em seu peito. Pela primeira vez em dias, um rio de luz.

"Não claro que não. Mas, você não o fez."

"Eu teria. E não teria sido tão ruim quanto ao que fiz no passado."

Ele levantou a cabeça e procurou seu rosto. Vendo a tristeza em seus olhos.

"Não entendo."

"Menti para você, Zack. Desde o inicio, de algo muito importante. Dadas as circunstâncias, pode mudar a maneira como se sente sobre mim."

"Você está errada. Nada jamais poderia." Medo agarrando suas entranhas, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. "O que foi?"

"À noite em que meu marido quase me bateu até a morte...".

"Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, bebê."

"Joaquin não atirou em Alex. Eu fiz."

"Oh meu Deus."

O que ela deve ter sofrido. O medo e a culpa.

"Eu matei um homem. Em autodefesa, mas ele está morto. A maldade de levar uma vida realmente nunca vai embora, embora teria sido ele ou eu. Meu irmão assumiu a culpa para me proteger da imprensa, da especulação. E eu deixei. Você me odeia agora?" Ela sussurrou. "Você me ama menos?"

Ele a puxou para seus braços, chegando-a perto de seu coração.

"Deus, não. Como você poderia pensar isso?"

"Então como você pode se amar menos?"

A verdade, em cada palavra.

A semente florescendo, desenfreada, Ela se aconchegou em seu peito, as lágrimas umedecendo a sua camisa, e ele sabia que nunca poderia deixar essa mulher.

"Eu te amo, Cori Shannon."

"Por favor, não vá."

"Experimente me fazer ir." Ele aninhou seu cabelo e respirou fundo. "Sinto muito colocar você neste inferno essa semana."

"Eu sou uma mulher. Vou guardar e fazê-lo pagar mais tarde."

Ele riu, e estremeceu com dor nas costelas.

"Porra, não me faça rir."

"Você não deveria ter saído do hospital, homem teimoso."

"Vou ser mais bem cuidado aqui nos seus braços."

"Humm é verdade."

"Gostaria de poder fazer amor com você."

"Temos tempo de sobra."

Passando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, ela deu-lhe um beijo queimando a sua alma. Sua língua mergulhou em sua boca, lambendo-o em um estado de bem-aventurança. Indo para trás, ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

"O que você realmente fez com os cinquenta milhões?"

"O que disse a Lionel. Criei outra conta e escondi o dinheiro. Posso coloca-lo novamente a qualquer momento, embora o detetive Bernie dissesse que os fererais podem dar algum sinal."

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eles podem fazer alguma coisa? Pago meus impostos, e a conta é no exterior. Além disso, você está sob pressão."

"Provavelmente não. Não se preocupe linda." Um pensamento repentino terrível lhe ocorreu. "Maldição! Larguei meu emprego."

"Não, você não o fez. Tanner me telefonou, e ele não está aceitando a sua demissão."

"Graças a Deus."

"Tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto." Ela sorriu. "Acredito que você me deve uma surpresa, menino do fogo."

Felicidade o encheu a ponto de transbordar. Esta manhã, ele estava convencido de que nunca ouviria chama-lo assim de novo.

"Você não espiou?"

"Não. Prometi que não, e não o fiz."

"Venha aqui." Levando-a pela a mão, ele a levou pela a casa até a porta levando para a varanda. "Feche os olhos."

Ela os apertou firme. Ele abriu o vidro, e a levou completamente.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Um pouco mais. Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar você cair." Cuidadosamente ele a levou para baixo do morro até o riacho. O curso foi lento e calmo, teria sido mais fácil apenas deixa-la abrir os olhos e ver o seu presente, mas estar lá junto era importante para ele. Simbólico de alguma forma. Ele a levou para as pranchas de madeiras posicionadas no seu caminho, de frente para o riacho escorrendo sob seus pés. Pegando a mão dela.

Seus dedos agarram o corrimão.

"O que...?".

"Espero que você goste."

"Sabe que irei. Agora?"

"Ok, pode abri-los."

Ela fez ampliando seu olhar. E mostrou o seu presente, rodeado com o sol, arqueando graciosamente sob as árvores. Ele viu a pura alegria inundando o seu rosto.

"Você... Oh, Deus, você me construiu uma ponte! Zack é lindo!" Ela se lançou em seus braços e ele a pegou de surpresa, quando ela lhe cobriu de beijos. "Oh, me desculpe! Suas costelas!"

"Ei, está tudo bem" Ele brincou. "Vou construir um pouco mais se conseguir essa reação."

Ela o beijou de novo, demorando dessa vez até que ele ficou duro contra seu ventre.

Latejante.

"Obrigada." ela disse passando a mão por seus cabelos. "Amo isso."

"De nada. Eu te amo. Meu bebê não pode mais cair no riacho, pode?"

"Não." Fez uma pausa, uma estranha luz em seus olhos. Segurando sua mão, ela apertou contra a sua barriga.

"Nem um de seus bebês?"

Ele olhou para ela bobo.

"O que?"

"Surpresa Papai. Opa, margarida, a pílula não é cem por cento eficaz."

Ele não poderia estar mais chocado se ela tivesse batido na sua cabeça com uma pá. Mãos trêmulas, enquanto ele segurava seu rosto.

"V-você está gravida?"

"Como você se sente sobre isso? Ainda quer partir?"

Deus do céu, ele quase deixou. Quase saiu de sua vida, não sabendo sobre o bebê.

Seu filho.

Oprimido, humilhado, ele caiu de joelhos na frente dela. Pegou suas mãos, e fez o melhor para colocar seus sentimentos em suas palavras.

"Você é o meu coração a minha alma, Corrine Shannon. Enquanto, eu tiver você ao meu lado, acreditando em mim, posso fazer qualquer coisa. Eu te amo, e amo o nosso bebê," ele disse com a voz rouca. "Você irá me dar a honra de se tornar a minha esposa?"

"Oh!" Caindo de joelhos na frente dele, ela se jogou em seus braços, quase o derrubando. "Sim! Sim vou me casar com você!"

Suas costelas gritaram em protesto, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que importava era a mulher em seus braços.

"Então sou o homem mais sortudo do planeta."

"E não se esqueça disso." Ela o beijou profundamente, uma promessa, do anoitecer que estava vindo.

"Mantenha isso e deixarei você ter um caminho mau comigo. Se você for muito gentil."

"Sem cordas ou lenços?"

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça em seu lindo bico.

"Hoje não. Dessa vez, só eu e você."

"Bem vinda a casa, bonitão."

"Eu não queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, linda. Só aqui, com você."

Para sempre.

1 OAF – Operador de Aparatos de Fogo.

2 Nome do hospital.

3 Mais conhecido como Fabio, o ator, modelo, autor e porta voz italiano Fabio Lanzoni é conhecido por estrear em capas de livros românticos principalmente de 1980 a 1990.

4 Carro Conversivel.

5 Locadora de veículos, E-Z Inc.

6 Daniel Lawrence Whitney, também conhecido como _Larry The Cable Guy_ (Larry, o cara do cabo) é um ator e comediante americano.

7 Uisque Jack Daniels.

8 Café com leite.

9 Serial Killer americano conhecido como palhaço assassino.

10 É um fluído produzido pelo fígado, atua na digestão de gorduras e na absorção de substâncias nutritivas.

11 Pintor Americano conhecido pelos quadros que pintou dos presidentes.

12 Personagem do filme um estranho no ninho.

13 Substância viscosa.

14

(Título Original: It) Conta a história de sete indivíduos que, quando crianças, enfrentaram uma criatura centenária que se alimentava do medo e mudava de forma, ora chamada de It (Coisa), ora de Pennywise (o palhaço Parcimonioso) na cidade fictícia de Derry, no Maine, e 30 anos depois eles são chamados de volta para o confronto definitivo quando a criatura volta a matar crianças.

15 Um famoso detetive dos quadrinhos.

16 Uma banda americana de heavy metal.

17 Original: Dr. Feelgood.

18 Marca de alimentos.

19 Brinquedo de parques de diversão.

20 Deusa da vingança.

21 Tequila.

22 Ponto máximo no beisebol.


End file.
